Tameshi
by kurofye.D
Summary: Las técnicas de conquista de este extraño club han sido sobreexplotadas, cuál será la solución? y cómo se tomarán estos cambios?, el pobre Tamaki resistirá su papel de otousan y saldrá con vida en el intento? HxK MxH KxT YxS
1. El papel del otousan

_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada (sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_Pensamientos en cursiva mm..m y no recuerdo si debía indicar algo más sorry nuevamente XD._

**

* * *

**

**Tameshi**

**Primer capítulo: _El papel de Otousan_**

Se dirigía hacia el tercer salón de música como ya era costumbre luego de quedarse hablando un rato con sus compañeros. Se le había hecho tarde y las ganas de ver a un acosador otousan y una okasan que sutilmente le hacía recordar día a día su deuda pendiente (agreguen a esto un Tamaki con un extraña vestimenta en una mano para Haruhi) definitivamente se habían esfumado, si es que alguna vez existieron - tuvo que dar por finalizados sus pensamientos cuando se encontró frente a las puertas del salón.

Acercó su mano y giró la perilla, instantáneamente un remolino de pétalos de rosas le dio la bienvenida y frente a ella un grupo de idiotas (por si acaso ella es quien los considera idiotas, yo los considero perfectos O///O) le daba la bienvenida.

- Haruhi hoy tardaste más de lo normal, espero que no estés dando prioridad a otras actividades – mirada profunda de Kyoya sempai que claramente le recordaba una gran cantidad de yenes que faltaban pagar.

- Kyoya sempai n-nU, lo que pasó es que me encontré por el camino con Hunny sempai y Mori sempai.

- O-O? qué? Y a dónde se dirigían – preguntó el king

- Explícate mejor Haruhi – pidió el miembro más calculador

- Pues…

**Hace unos minutos**

- Haruuuuuu chan – un tierno y pequeño Hunny corría agitando su mano a modo de saludo (n-nU- muy enérgico) en dirección a Haruhi.

- Ohayo Hunny sempai, Mori sempai¿a dónde van?, el club ya va a empezar.-pregunto algo extrañada.

- Ahhh… pues Takashi se olvido algo en su club de tendo¿no es verdad Takashi?

- Ah – (jeje ya se imaginan de quien es esta locuaz respuesta)

- Bueno si es así espero que encuentren lo que Mori sempai olvidó.

- Sí, gracias Haru chan. Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos dentro de un rato y por favor discúlpanos con todos por llegar un poco tarde.

- Ahhh si claro Hunny sempai, no se preocupen.

**En el ahora**

Luego de un rato y de que Haruhi explicara el porqué de la tardanza de dos de los integrantes se veía a un Kyoya un poco contrariado.

- Kyoya sempai¿le ocurre algo? – preguntó Haruhi

-Ahhh Haruhi lo que ocurre es que Kyoya quería empezar con un nuevo tameshi. (tameshi experimento – lo pondría al final pero cuando leia fics para mi era complico ir hasta el final para leer nn) – dijo un alegre (y entrometido) Tamaki.

- n-nU ah si y de que trata Kyoya sempai – pregunto Haruhi esperando no fuera a traer problemas.

-Bueno luego de analizar los datos que obtuve de ustedes y de las ganancias que generan creo que es hora de que probemos nuevas combinaciones – respondió Kyoya mientras un brillito siniestro salía de sus lentes.

-¿Nuevas combinaciones? – se escuchó desde el fondo del salón, mientras que una bolita de humo se acercaba más y más hacia ellos a un velocidad impresionante.

-Hikaru, Kaoru no se alteren por favor – decía Tamaki un poco asustado por la expresión demandante de los gemelos.

-¿A que se refiere con nuevas combinaciones Kyoya sempai? – preguntó Haruhi para acabar con el ambiente algo tenso entre los gemelos y Tamaki, pues era este último quien aprobaba o no este tipo de propuestas.

-Es muy sencillo hemos explotado demasiado el amor entre hermanos y la sobreprotección de Mori semp…

-Claro que no, la sobreprotección de Mori sempai es verdadera, ellos no fingen nada – reclamó Kaoru molesto.

-Si y aunque se lo pidieran no creo que podría actuar tan bien. Intenta decirle a Mori sempai que no se preocupe por Hunny sempai si se pone a lloriquear por ahí, si te atraviesas en su camino no quiero ni pensar en como reaccionaría – esta vez fue Hikaru quien siguió a su hermano.

- Si dejan de interrumpirme podría explicar mejor mi idea – dijo un Kyoya muy sereno.

- Hikaru, Kaoru eso quiere decir que el único problema es Hunny sempai y Mori sempai – preguntó algo tímido el king.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaron al unísono los gemelos.

- Es que hasta ahora solo han hablado de los otros dos, eso quiere decir que con ustedes no hay problema.

…… - silencio

Ante las ultimas conjeturas provenientes del miembro más lento del club (Tamaki el último en enterarse) Kyoya no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pues Tamaki tenía gran habilidad para hallar los problemas, pero solo de los demás.

- ¿Q-que?... no, no es eso.

-Entonces si no hay problema con ustedes Tamaki se encargará de convencer a Mori sempai y Hunny sempai. Te lo encargo Tamaki – dijo el rey en las sombras mirando directamente a ambos gemelos buscando desaprobación en su mirada (aunque así la encontrara no creo que le importe mucho n-nU verdad?)

- Claro!!! O-O! qué?! Noooo¿por qué yo?, por favor Kyoya, (Tamaki arrodillado abrazando desde la cintura a Kyoya y este intentando apartarlo con ambas manos es su frente- O-o Shu, shu) tu sabes como se pone Hunny sempai cuando se enoja, no puedes permitir que este perfecto rostro sea cruelmente maltratado!!! .

- No te preocupes Tamaki sé que hallarás la manera de explicarle esto a ambos en cuanto lleguen y salir con tu bello rostro airoso. – agregó Kyoya mostrando una sonrisa afable (medio forzada) y ocultando su mirada tras sus lentes.

- Nooooooooooooooooo…… - Tamaki en cuclillas en su esquina preferida iluminado por una tenue luz y pensando en su mala suerte, alrededor de él gran número de tréboles.

Luego de un rato … (la verdad 36 segundos para ser exactos XD)

- Ahhh Kyoya sempai, Tamaki no dijo bello

- O-OU ¿a qué te refieres Haruhi? – _(rayos! no debí preguntar, me hubiera hecho el desentendido)_

- Es que… Tamaki sempai dijo que no quería que le dañaran su **perfecto** rostro, y tu dijiste que de seguro el hallaría la forma de convencer a los sempais sin que le lastimen su **bello** rostro.

- Ahhh… _(piensa, piensa, piensa) _Creo que me has malin…

- Hey! El rey se volvió a deprimir – dijo Hikaru mientras indicaba con su dedo a Tamaki lejos en su esquina sacando un trébol y tirándolo lejos luego de comprobar que solo tenía tres pétalos.

- Mmm…

- Kaoru¿estás bien? – pregunto algo alarmado su gemelo.

- _(Gracias por la oportuna interrupción Hikaru… ) _Buenocreo que ya se tardaron mucho, llamaré a Hunny sempai.

- Pero Kyoya sempai.

- Ahora no Haruhi.

**TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM**

Tuuuuuu…..Tuuuuuuu – (no se quejen del sonido, sería peor un ring ring nn)

- Mitzukuni es tu teléfono.

- Lo sé.

- Ah

Tuuuuuu…..Tuuuuuuu

- n-n

- No vas a contestar, puede ser importante.

- Mmm… es de Kyo chan, seguro están preocupados.

- Ah

Tuuuuuu…..Tuuuuuuu

- Pero no deberían estarlo por que si estoy con Taka chan nada malo me puede pasar no es verdad? nn

Tuuuuuu…..Tuuuuuuu

- Vaya Kyo chan insiste mucho, mmm.. parece que ya dejó de sonar.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Al otro lado de la línea…

- Kyoya sempai ya deje de insistir, talvez no tiene el celular consigo. Mejor porque no espera un momento y mientras termina de contes…

_- (maldición ahora que hago y ese tonto no responde su teléfono)_

- Entonces me vas a respon…

- Si el celular de Hunny sempai no responde… - empezó Hikaru

- Porqué no trata con el de Mori sempai – Kaoru terminó la idea

- Si tienen razón, ellos están juntos verdad, entonces intentaré con el número de Mori sempai.

- O.O? eso no es lo que…

- Haruhi por favor afectas mi concentración, porque no vas con Tamaki y le ayudas a encontrar un trébol de 4 hojas.

Cuando Haruhi voltea en dirección del King un remolino de… hojas de la gran cantidad de tréboles que arrancó Tamaki le dio la "bienvenida".

**TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM**

Tuuuuuu…..Tuuuuuuu – bueno seguro que fue Hunny quien eligió el timbre del celular de Mori verdad n-n?

- Mitzukuni un momento.

- No me digas que ahora Kyoya te esta llamando a ti.

- Sí.

- Dame tu teléfono.

- Mmm… Ten.

**KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

- Moshi Moshi --(Expresión Japonesa para contestar el teléfono, se puede traducir como "Hola" o "Bueno")

- Hunny sempai?

- Ahhh Kyo chan ya estamos en camino no te preocupes.

- Algo le pasó a tu teléfono?

- Nop nn

- Oh _(entonces por que diablos no lo contestabas) – _antes jamás hubiera escrito diablos, rayos o idiota a diestra y siniestra con Kyoya, pero luego de ver los capis finales nos damos cuenta como se desfoga de sus frustraciones de esta forma, en especial de Tamaki XD

- Y Cuánto creen que demoraran?

- Ahh?... pues unos 5 minutos.

- Ok, entonces nos vemos dentro de 5 minutos y por favor no se "entretengan" más, las clientas no demoran en llegar y Tamaki tiene un tema delicado que tratar con ustedes.

- Jejeje

- Hunny sempai me estas escuchando? O-O#

- Ahh sí sí ya vamos Kyo chan Byeeeee n-n.

Tu-tu- tu- tu- tu- tu – ok, ok se que no es perfecto pero ustedes entienden que le colgó sin escuchar lo más importante de la conversación.

**-Salón de Música-**

- Lo encontré!, lo encontré! – un Tamaki ahora iluminado por una cegadora luz con un brazo en alto y con algo en la mano que nadie alcanzaba a ver. (no veían por que la luz era cegadora XD)

- ¿qué tienes ahí señor? – preguntó Hikaru mientras mantenía sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de su hermano para que no le lastimara la (en realidad) muy intensa luz.

- JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJU – sale del piso una plataforma giratoria que se eleva y sobre ella Renge con unos impresionantes lentes de sol que los compró luego de ver el concierto de uno de sus cantantes preferidos – Yo lo puedo ver, lo que Tamaki sempai tiene en la mano es…es un trébol de 4 hojas.

La luz empezaba a bajar de intensidad pero aún era perjudicial mirar al king directamente, pero cuando Kyoya vio a una Haruhi que se dirigía hacia él, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Tamaki (a una altura prudencial porque lo podría dejar más cieguito de lo que está nn)

- Tamaki deja de jugar, por fin pude comunicarme con Hunny sempai, así que espero que hayas encontrado el modo de explicárselo por que ahora se están dirigiendo hacia aquí, llegarán en unos… 2 minutos.

A la par que Kyoya iba informándole las "buenas nuevas" a Tamaki su (fuerte) resplandor iba disminuyendo hasta acabarse por completo y con esto una de las hojas del trébol cae lentamente al piso.

- Noooooo… la cuarto hojita se cayó, eso no puede significar nada bueno. Okasan por favor no me obligues a hacerlo.

- Tu eres el otousan no es verdad? entonces pórtate como tal y explícale al más pequeño _(y el más fuerte) _de los miembros del club el cambio que sus "padres" piensan hacer.

- O///O ok, pero si se pone violento lo detendrás verdad.

- Sí claro _(y tener la probabilidad de quedar lisiado)_

- Tamaki sempai está haciendo mucho escándalo, lo más probable es que Hunny sempai empiece a gimotear por ahí, no creo que se ponga violento.

- Haruhi tiene razón Tamaki _(piensa positivo)_

- Hey chicos quién va a arreglar este desorden? ya están aquí las clientas – preguntó Hikaru mientras indicaba nuevamente el rincón negro donde antes estuvo su king (estaba negro porque luego de la luz resplandeciente todos los tréboles se quemaron o.oU es que de verdad fue muy potente)

- Gomen nasai por llegar tarde ya estamos aquí – dijo un feliz Hunny sempai colgado del cuello de un estoico Mori.

- Ahhhh yo limpio, yo limpio – dijo Tamaki dirigiéndose velozmente hacia su rincón con cenizas (pirómano igual que yo ) – pero cuando paso al lado de Kyoya este lo tomó fuertemente del brazo (tonto yo le hubiera dado la vueltita, no importa el camino más largo si es que este esta alejado de ese chico, ay este chico no piensa).

- No te preocupes Tamaki, tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Hikaru, Kaoru lo siento pero tendrán que usar lo mejor de su repertorio para mantener felices _(y ocupadas)_ a las clientas que llegaron; Haruhi tu encárgate de limpiar todos las cenizas…

- Por qué debo ser yo "el" que limpie.

- A las clientas les gusta tu faceta hogareña _(y si les mandara esto a los gemelos crearían un caos, talvez ni siquiera conocen lo que es una escoba)._

- Mori sempai podrías acompañar a Haruhi por favor, solo párate a su lado.

- Ah.

- Yo que hago, yo que hago, me toca a mi – decía un alegre Hunny mientras sus florcitas rosadas aparecían a su alrededor.

- Hunny sempai a ti te toca tener una conversación con Tamaki. Bueno Tamaki te lo dejo es todo tuyo.

- Tama chan ven siéntate, qué me quieres decir?

- Ahh pues… jeje…Hunny sempai _(se lo diré sin rodeos seguro es como dijo Haruhi y se lo toma bien como pasó con los gemelos nnU, solo debo encontrar una forma sutil para decirle estos cambios, y que estos no afectaran su relación con Mori sempai)._

_**Continuará…**_

_**Muy bien por fin terminé de escribir esta primera parte pensé que tendría que continuarlo mañana pero luego pierdo la ilación y las ideas se alejan de mi riendo cruelmente mientas me sacan la len… jeje lo siento estoy desvariando.**_

_**Debo aclarar que es el primer fic que publico y el primero que escribo XD, sé que no soy buena, pero no sean muy malos conmigo. En verdad espero que si quiera a alguien le guste y me escriba un review nn será muy apreciado, ahí podrán hacerme saber si vale la pena o no continuarlo o quedar vetada de por vida (no se preocupen puedo pasarme todo el día leyendo fics**_

**_Pd: Como es el primer fics que publico espero hacerlo bien, porke no estoy muy segura de cómo subirlo n-nUU._**


	2. Ligeros cambios en los planes

_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada (sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_Pensamientos en cursiva mm..m y no recuerdo si debía indicar algo más sorry nuevamente XD._

**Tameshi**

**Segundo capítulo: Ligeros cambios en los planes**

Yo que hago, yo que hago, me toca a mi – decía un alegre Hunny mientras sus florcitas rosadas aparecían a su alrededor.

- Hunny sempai a ti te toca tener una conversación con Tamaki. Bueno Tamaki te lo dejo es todo tuyo.

- Tama chan ven siéntate, qué me quieres decir?

- Ahh pues… jeje…Hunny sempai _(se lo diré sin rodeos seguro es como dijo Haruhi y se lo toma bien como pasó con los gemelos, solo debo encontrar una forma sutil para decirle estos cambios, y que estos no afectaran su relación con Mori sempai)._

- Lo que ocurre Hunny sempai es que ya no podrás estar junto a Mori sempai n-n

En la mente de Hunny: _ya no podrás estar junto a Mori sempai Mori sempai Mori sempai Mori sempai Mori sempai Mori sempai Mori sempai..._

- º-º? Qué?! Porqué?! Buaaaaaaaaa… Tama chan por qué me haces esto, por que no podré estar junto a Takashi? TT-TT.

- O.O# que no!!!... no llores por favor _(o nooo!! Esto no salió como esperaba, debo explicárselo mejor para que se calme)_, lo que quiero decir es que serás reemplazado por otro n.nUU _(creo que eso sonó mucho peor o.o#)._

- Quéeeee?? Por que me haces esto, es que acaso eh sido un mal compañero TT-TT?

- o.o n-no, claro que n…

- Eh sido un niño malo TT-TT?

- O.oUU no, Hunny sempai esper…

- Oh es que acaso Takashi es el que no me quiere más como su compañero buaaaaaaa!!! – Hunny sale corriendo el dirección a Mori a gran velocidad y con esto esparce (aun más que antes – pobre Haruhi) todas las cenizas y se abraza a la pierna de un ligeramente sorprendido Mori.

**TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM**

- Takashi TT-TT que te hice, si fui un niño malo por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Mitzukuni…

- Por qué ya no quieres hablarme nunca más TT-TT

- O.O? qué?

- Por quién me quieres cambiar?

- O.O? cambiarte?

**Con el resto de los miembros del club…**

- _(ahora que le dijo este idiota a Hunny sempai)_ Tamaki eres un pésimo otousan ¬¬ _(lo dije en voz alta?) _– gira en dirección de un Tamaki que se encontraba de piedra al frente suyo – _(sí, si lo dije en voz alta U.U)_

_- NOOOOOO… LES EH FALLADO COMO OTOUSAN, LO SIENTO MUCHO OKASAN – esto último lo dijo mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente atrayendo el rostro de Kyoya a su pecho._

- O///O suéltame Tamaki y mejor piensa una forma para arreglar el enredo que has provocado.

- Mi señor que le ha dicho a Hunny sempai? – pregunto Kaoru aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Si no lo detiene, Haruhi se negará a limpiar su charquito de lágrimas – indico Hikaru

Todos se giraron hacia Haruhi

- Que me miran? No pienso limpiar eso también ¬¬

- Hikaru, Kaoru, no deberían estar entreteniendo a las clientas? – pregunto el rey en las sombras

-Eso estábamos haciendo… -empezó esta vez Kaoru

- …pero cuando Hunny sempai empezó a llorar **por culpa de Mori sempai** todas las clientas los rodearon –terminó Hikaru

- O.O? Por culpa de Mori sempai? – Preguntó Tamaki – pero ustedes saben que fue por mi culpa.

- Siiiii, pero eso no tiene nada de interesante – dijeron los gemelos al unísono mientras se dirigían hacia el sofá donde podían ver en primera fila el espectáculo.

Ante este último comentario de los gemelos un Tamaki completamente perplejo se dirigía con el mismo rumbo de los pelirrojos a paso robótico.

Haruhi por su parte con un millón de gotitas en su cabeza lo seguía repitiendo mentalmente lo idiota que podía ser Tamaki y maldiciendo su suerte por haber roto ese carísimo jarrón.

Y por último Kyoya se sacó sus lentes para masajear brevemente su puente - en una clara muestra de cansancio mental - para luego colocárselos y dirigirse al lado del resto de sus compañeros.

La imagen: ambos gemelos sentados con las piernas cruzadas (en direcciones contrarias) mirando expectantes la discusión (más bien monólogo n-nU) de sus sempais, a tras del sofá se encontraba un Tamaki aún robotizado mirando la escena, Haruhi y Kyoya.

…- silencio

- NO TE ENTIENDO!!!

- O.o o.O (gemelos)

- OO (Haruhi)

- O-O' (Kyoya)

- O¬O (Tamaki)

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (las chicas se asustaron más XD)

- No te entiendo Mitzukuni

- Takashiii… - susurru Hunny un poco más calmado (quién no con semejante grito, si es que la voz de Mori es tan profunda y varonil n-n)

- estas llorando por culpa de Tamaki verdad? – mirada profunda (rara en Mori) hacia Tamaki

- jeje..je

- Ta-ma-ki

- O.O? jeje cálmate por favor Mori sempai - dijo Tamaki que ahora se encontraba detrás de Haruhi.

- _(no puedo creer que me use como escudo ¬¬) _Mori sempai por favor cálmese esto tiene una buena explicación no es así Kyoya sempai.

- Kyoya sempai si Mori deja lisiado al king entonces es muy probable que cierren el club.

- Lisiado O.O?

- Y si le dice al señor que le explique a Mori sempai con su ineptitud de seguro que empeora las cosas – dijo el otro gemelo

- Siii _(aunque muy pocas veces estoy de acuerdo con ello…, o.o? inepto…ò.ó)_

- _(Bueno supongo que esto no podía prolongarse más) –_ pensó Kyoya mientras buscaba la mejor forma para arreglar el enredo de Tamaki.

La mirada de todos esta vez se dirigió a Kyoya

- Lo que Tamaki intento decirte Hunny sempai es que para variar la rutina del club estábamos pensando en cambiar un poco las parejas.

- ¿Las parejas? – pregunto el aún un poco lloroso Hunny

- Si, y aunque este club solo tiene dos parejas que son los gemelos y Mori sempai y Hunny sempai, creo que variar ese ordenamiento podría traer mayor curiosidad en la clientela _(y con esto mayor ganancia). _

- Mmm... pero Kyo chan creo que hay muchas otras formas para atraer a más clientela, sin la necesidad de alejarme de Taka chan.

- n-nUU bueno en eso tienes razón Hunny sempai.

- Tu fallaste en tu papel de otousan así que mejor no intervengas Tamaki ¬¬

- TT-TT que malo eres Kyoya _(PERO ES VERDAD SOY UN MAL OTOUSAN, EH FRACASADO EN MI ROL_), HARUHIIIII – Tamaki se acerca para abrazar a su "hija"

- Ya deje de acosarme Tamaki sempai ¬¬

- HARUHI!!!

- ¬¬ …bueno como iba diciendo este es solo un experimento, pero necesitamos la aprobación de todos, Hikaru y Kaoru ya dejaron en claro que no tiene problema con esto solo faltan ustedes dos… además tienes que pensar que mayor ingreso significa mayor cantidad de postres – esto ultimo fue dicho en un suave susurro que solo pudo escuchar Hunny y Haruhi.

_- (rico manipulador)_

- hey! Señor tenemos una idea – dijeron los gemelos al unísono

- _(esto no puede traer nada bueno) - _pensó Haruhi

- Kaoru y yo estábamos pensando que Hunny sempai tiene mucha razón señor, si lo que buscas es cambiar de rutina existen mucha maneras de hacerlo…

- Yo no soy el que aconsejó esta ide…

- ¬¬ o.oUU - mirada de Kyoya hacia Tamaki para que se calle

- Hikaru y yo pensamos que sería mejor que por un corto periodo de prueba cada uno de los integrantes diera un nuevo ordenamiento para atraer más clientela.

- Que cada uno de una idea para innovar – dijo algo entusiasmado Tamaki mientras se daba la vuelta desistiendo de su idea de dirigirse a su rincón preferido.

- _(creo que le dije que no interviniera… idiota) _pero no creo que todos tengan ideas para innovar… por ejemplo Haruhi que tienes en mente

- _(sabía que me preguntaría a mi, acaso cree que no se me ocurrirá nada que atraiga a la clientela) _ahh…

- No tiene que ocurrírsele ahora _(muy inteligente de tu parte Kyoya sempai)_

- Los que tienen ideas pueden darlas, experimentamos con esas y así los que no tienen ideas (mirada general hacia Haruhi - ¬¬) obtienen el tiempo para idearse algo (me imaginaba algo así de tu parte Kyoya sempai)

Luego de que los gemelos presentaran su idea y de idearse para que Haruhi no representara un problema, Kyoya no tuvo más que resignarse.

- _(quien sabe, tal vez esto pueda resultar algo inesperadamente interesante, aunque este no haya sido mi plan original) _Bien pues y que les parece esa idea Mori sempai, Hunny semp…

- Eso quiere decir que no estas aburrido de mi Takashi?

- Claro que no

- TT-TT

- Mitzukuni…- Mori toma delicadamente el rostro del pequeño (y muy tierno) Hunny y acerca un dedo para limpiarle las lágrimas que nuevamente empezaban a caer

- Ta-kashiiiii – Hunny salta y lo abraza del cuello (obvio que por la diferencia (muy exagerada pienso yo) de tamaño queda colgado del cuello de Mori y este lo abraza tiernamente)

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – grito general de las chikas (jeje ya me había olvidado que la clientela seguía ahí, pero para arreglarlo ahí va…) que se habían mantenido calladas y muy quietas para poder ganarse con todo lo que ocurría, claro que ya no podían resistirse más y tenían que comentar entre ellas.

- chica 1: Hunny sempai es tannnn tierno

- chica 2: Se ven tan lindos juntos -

- chica 1: escuchaste lo de los cambios?

- chica 2: siii, eso será muy interesante

- chica 3: creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que seguimos aquí n-nU

- phm phm (se supone que es ese sonido que utilizan para llamar la atención como si estuvieran tosiendo o algo así XD)

- Ah Kyo chan estabas diciendo algo - - dijo un Hunny ya recuperado y todavía colgado del cuello de Mori pero apoyado en su espalda (ya saben como lo carga normalmente)

- _(claro que estaba diciendo algo desde hace rato)_ sí, les preguntaba si estaban de acuerdo con la idea de los gemelos.

- Ahhh pues… siiiiiii!!! Si va a ser de esa forma y cada uno tendrá la oportunidad de aportar su idea siiiii. (mente de Hunny: deben estar pensando oh! veremos cual es su idea… pues nop aunque yo también pensaba lo mismo que ustedes… en su mente solo hay postres que piensa comer con las ganancias que su genial idea traiga)

- Mori sempai esta de acuerdo con la idea? (_bueno si Hunny sempai esta de acuerdo es más que seguro que el también dirá que sí, así no este de acuerdo) – _pregunto Kyoya al miembro más callado

- Ah

- Bien entonces ay algo que quieran agregar?- preguntó Kyoya a los gemelos

- siii!! Nos olvidamos de decirles que las parejas que se formen y el contexto que se les cree no podrán ser refutados por nadie, ok?

- _(esto no parece nada bueno, en que estarán pensando ahora esos dos) _– pensó algo cansada ya Haruhi y viendo con un par de gotas en la cabeza un gran número de chicas escondidas tras el sofá donde se encontraban hace poco intentando escuchar mejor.

- ne ne Hika chan, Kau chan quien dará su idea primero?

- quien tiene una idea? – preguntó Tamaki

- Bueno la verdad es que nos falta perfeccionar nuestra idea, no es verdad Hikaru?

- Sip, pero de seguro Kyoya sempai ya pensó en eso.

- Sí tienen razón, en vista de que ninguno de ustedes tiene una idea ya seré el primero, luego veremos que idea trajo consigo mayores ingresos.

- ahh O.O Kyoya no tienes que tomarte esto como una competencia

- No lo estoy tomando así Tamaki, no te preocupes, solo ocúpate de pensar en una buena idea que no genere ingresos por debajo de lo normal.

Tamaki se dirigía deprimido (bueno ya saben a donde pero por si acaso no) a su rincón cuando cae al suelo.

**Hace unos segundos**

- Bueno la verdad es que nos falta perfeccionar nuestra idea, no es verdad Hikaru?

- Sip, pero de seguro Kyoya sempai ya pensó en eso – esto último lo dijo mientras le alcanzaba a su hermano un plátano y este empezaba a comerlo a gusto.

(Bueno espero que esto explique la caída)

**En el ahora**

- Ya dinos Kyoya sempai, cual es el nuevo ordenamiento – esto último fue dicho por ambos gemelos que ignoraron olímpicamente a su señor pues estaban parados sobre el cuerpo caío de este.

- Bueno ahora ya no serán dos parejas sino tres, solo para probar si es o no conveniente dejar a un miembro solo.

- Tres parejas – Tamaki revive y se levanta bruscamente tirando en el intento a Hikaru y Kaoru que hasta ese momento todavía seguían pisándolo (pobre Tamaki XD)

Ahora los tres en el suelo miraban expectantes junto a sus otros tres compañeros a Kyoya quien mostraba un brillo un poco siniestro en sus lentes.

- Kyo Chan no nos dejes en suspenso

- Ah

- _(creo que no me espera nada bueno)_ – pensó Haruhi

Desde el suelo

- o.O Bueno y cuales serán esas parejas…

- O.o Kyoya sempai?

- O.O?? Okasan en que estas pensando?

_**Continuará…**_

**_Bueno la segunda parte la hice el día que le siguió a la publicación de la primera, pero misteriosamente mi computadora tuvo unos cuantos problemitas y se negaba a entrar a Internet. Sí sufrí mucho esos días de abstinencia T-T._**

_**Bueno pues en esta parte se dan cuenta que Haruhi tenía razón y Tamaki no tenía de que tanto preocuparse por la fuerza destructiva del pequeño Hunny - (tan tierno él), si no más bien de un Mori acusado injustamente (aunque todo fue por que Hunny se creó un teatro mental y los gemelos no ayudaron mucho XD).**_

**_El cambio que generaron los gemelos en los planes de Kyoya serán vengados por este??... ¿Qué nuevo ordenamiento pondrá Kyoya¿Todos estarán contentos¿Cuántos no podrán soportarlo?... bueno pues hasta el próximo capítulo… bye._**

_**Agradeciendo los reviews:**_

_**Gitan: **Que bueno que te gusto! es mi primer fic y estaba muy nerviosa. Al igual que tú adoro hacer sufrir a Tamaki (aunque no lo hago sufrir con mala intención XD)._

_Agradezco mucho tu comentario, la verdad es que si nadie me lo pedía no iba a actualizar (como ya dije en mi papel de solo leer soy muy buena n-n)…ahh y ya que lo mencionas estoy esperando impaciente el final de tu fic, lo espero con mucho entusiasmo._

_Nuevamente gracias por tu review, aquí pudiste leer la continuación (de alguna u otra forma te lo dedico a ti porque fuiste la primera en pedirme la continuación TT-TT ), espero que también haya sido de tu agrado el segundo capi. _

_**¿??:** me alegro que te haya dado risa, tenía miedo de que nadie se riera n-n, pero por lo menos alguien está contenta. Por otro lado creo que en este capítulo se va esclareciendo un poco las parejas. espero sigas leyendo bye y graxias._

_**Xxkellita-chanxX:** te encanto?... T-T me siento muy feliz, ahora ya sé a que se referían con el poder que encierra un review... Bueno aquí esta este segundo capitulo, espero que también haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Hohenheim Mx: **Tu nick es un poquito complicado -UU bueno espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo, como ya sabes yo ya tengo hasta el capitulo 4 terminado y ya estoy empezando el quinto pero mi porquería de modem no sirve para nada, van a tener que comprar otro y eso quiere decir que no tendré internet para subir los capitulos que ya tengo listos, de hecho ahora me encuento en unas cabinas... U.U y es que no me gusta estar en cabinas porque hay mucha gente, ya sabes no me gusta tener mucho contacto con las personas... soy la antisocil de cada clase en la universidad n-n. Espero sigas leyendo y no dudes en agregarme a favoritos ¬¬. byex_


	3. Reacciones de efecto retardado

__

_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada (sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

_**Ahhhhh y debo aclarar que las "parejas" que sean propuestas por Kyoya no son necesariamente las verdaderas parejas que se desarrollen, recuerden que son 7 y cada uno va a dar un ordenamiento o una idea para atraer más clientela… bueno solo eso quería aclarar.**_

****

****

**Tameshi**

**Tercer capítulo: **

**Reacciones de Efecto retardado**

- Bueno ahora ya no serán dos parejas sino tres, solo para probar si es o no conveniente dejar a un miembro solo.

- Tres parejas – Tamaki revive y se levanta bruscamente tirando en el intento a Hikaru y Kaoru que hasta ese momento todavía seguían pisándolo (pobre Tamaki XD)

Ahora los tres en el suelo miraban expectantes junto a sus otros tres compañeros a Kyoya quien mostraba un brillo un poco siniestro en sus lentes.

- Kyo Chan no nos dejes en suspenso

- … - mirada de Mori

- _(creo que no me espera nada bueno)_ – pensó Haruhi

Desde el suelo

- o.O Bueno y cuales serán esas parejas…

- O.o Kyoya sempai?

- O.O?? Okasan en que estas pensando?

- No se preocupen no es algo de que preocuparse _(aunque en realidad quiero saber si podrán resistir este cambio) – _coma ya dije serán tres las parejas…

-… - silencio expectante

- Las nuevas parejas que propongo son:

Kaoru / Hunny sempai

Tamaki / Mori sempai

Hikaru / Haruhi

Y por obvias razones yo seré la persona que trabaje solo…

- o¬o – expresión general

- QUÉÉÉÉ? NO PUEDE SER... MI HIJA NO PUEDE ESTAR CON ESE PERVERTIDO DE HIKARU!!!

- A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS PERVERTIDO??!!!... acaso yo quiero hacer pareja con ella – contesta Hikaru mientras gira su rostro en clara muestra de disgusto.

- Ya cálmese Tamaki sempai, esto no es algo que haya decidido Hikaru… sino Kyoya sempai _(sabía que harías algo así Kyoya sempai…)_

- Bueno este nuevo ordenamiento se dará mañana verdad?... entonces nos vemos – dijo Kaoru saliendo rápidamente del salón.

- Kaoru! Espera! – dijo Hikaru mientras salía corriendo detrás de su hermano.

- Hummm… parece que esto no va a traer nada bueno para esos dos – Dijo un Tamaki (extrañamente XD) pensativo.

- Sí así parece… dijo Kyoya mientras escribía algo en su libreta.

- Kyoya sempai usted ah hecho esto apropósito – reclamó algo molesta Haruhi

- Qué? De que hablas yo solo quería probar un nuevo ordenamiento…

- ¬¬ si claro _(pero si ocurre algo malo será su culpa)_

- Bueno en ese caso hasta mañana…

**En la mansión Hitachin**

- Kaoru, Kaoru!! No puedes ignorarme siempr… - un **casi** portazo en la cara (Hikaru tiene buenos reflejos y la esquivó)

Kaoru se encontraba sentado en el filo de la cama que compartía con su hermano hacía tanto tiempo, mirando el suelo como si esto fuera lo más interesante que alguna vez vio.

Hikaru no pudo resistirse más y se acercó lentamente hacia su hermano y se sentó acomodándose cerca de este.

- Kaoru – volvió a llamar su gemelo mientras dirigía su mano cerca de la de su reflejo capturándola rápidamente en cuanto notó que Kaoru nervioso intentaba apartarse. – Kaoru que te pasa? Mírame! - pidió el mayor de los gemelos.

- Hikaru suéltame

- Kaoru… MÍRAME!!! – esta vez ya no era una petición, esta vez era la orden de un hermano mayor preocupado.

- Hi-karu – Kaoru no pudo contenerse más y solo pudo articular torpemente el nombre de su hermano pues el llanto se lo impedía, aquel que nació unos segundos antes que él, aquel que aún siendo su réplica perfecta le enseñó que tan diferentes eran… definitivamente la persona que tenía en frente no era solo su hermano, o su mejor (y hasta hace poco su único) amigo sino la persona de la que se había enamorado…

Al cruzarse sus miradas Hikaru pudo notar la profunda tristeza que los ojos de su hermano reflejaban, y no sólo eso, pudo notar algo de… temor, pero sabía que él no era quien lo provocaba, pues conocía muy bien a su hermano… esto era más profundo.

Hikaru apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de su reflejo y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de este.

- Kaoru no tienes nada de que preocuparte… Tú eres lo más importante para mi… lo sabes verdad?, sabes que nadie podrá reemplazarte?

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - preguntó algo más calmado Kaoru mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano libre.

- Por que tu hermano mayor lo sabe todo -

- Solo eres mayor que yo por unos segundos… cómo eso te puede hacer más inteligente?, acaso por nacer primero te dieron poderes que te permiten ver el futuro? – dijo el ya repuesto Kaoru mientras miraba sonriente a su gemelo

- Pues algo así XD

- n-nUU si claro… es mentira verdad?

- Sip -

- ya lo sabía ¬¬

**En la mansión Morinozuka**

- ne ne Taka chan que te parece que te haya tocado con Tama chan?

- Ah

- Bueno él es muy enérgico así que creo que harán una buena parej… digo -U será un buen compañero.

- Mitzukuni… - Mori sabía por donde iba esta conversación, se dio cuenta cuando el pequeño dejó de comer su pastel y empezó a jalonear a su conejo.

- Tamaki es el que mejor hace su trabajo (espera esto suena como si se prostituyeran XD), así que vas a estar bien…

- Mitzukuni…

- Además no creo que te vayas a sentir muy solo por que Tamaki…

- Tamaki habla por dos personas – dijo Mori con parsimonia

- Sip, es cierto n-n

- Y tú como vez a tu **compañero?**

- Kao chan?... él es muy amable… siempre me regala la mitad de su pastel por que para él es más divertido picarle (picarle robarle, ya saben echarle una probadita sin pedir permiso XD) a Hika chan del suyo.

- o.o él te regalaba la mitad de su pastel?

- sip

- Ah – dijo Mori (aunque no se notara) algo disgustado.

- mm… m Takashi estas molesto?

- No

- mm… m pero Taka chan me da su pastel entero – dijo Hunny mientras se empinaba para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz a Mori (aclaración: Mori estaba sentado en su cama y Hunny parado delante suyo, pero como es bajito (porke la autora es muy exagerada) solo llegaba hasta su nariz y no su frente como en un inicio me había imaginado la escena) – eso es aun más tierno.

- Ah – asiente un Mori bastante sonrojado mientras rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo de Hunny y le devuelve el gesto con un beso en la frente al **bajito **(¬¬ lo siento pero me molesta que lo dibujen tan pequeño, créanme me imagino a Hunny más grandecito) joven de **17** años.

**En la mansión Sou**

- ¡¿POR QUÉ HIKARU TIENE QUE HACER PAREJA CON HARUHI?! TT-TT PORQUÉ ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS A MI!!!!

- Puede dejar de gritar eso no es apropiado Tamaki sama.

- O.O? Ah

- Ya que tiene tanto tiempo libre para lamentarse vendrá conmigo para continuar con sus clases, no es posible que un joven de su edad no sepa como comportarse - dijo la anciana mujer.

- Qué?!... ah no por favor ahora tengo algo importante que hacerr…- dijo Tamaki mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad

**En la mansión Otori**

- Hermanito hoy te vez más relajado –decía una bella y algo ocupada muchacha

- Se puede decir que sí – dijo Kyoya mientras se detenía a pensar y luego de una par de rápidos cálculos escribía la respuesta en su cuaderno.

- Y por qué estas tan feliz?

- Ahhh nada en especial

- umm..m no me quieres decir?, ah! Ya sé adivinaré. De seguro que tiene que ver con tu amiguito verdad?

- amiguito?

- Sí ese chico tan **guapo** y **enérgico**

- Tamaki? _(rayos! Caí en su trampa)_

- Ahhh así que de verdad se trata de él… que bueno que te sigas llevando bien con Tamaki kun.

- Sí – respondió ya menos alegre - Podrías dejar de sacar las cosas de mis cajones por favor.

- Qué? – dijo la chica mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía la ropa de su hermano por todo el suelo – n-nUU lo siento pero es que intento ordenar tu ropa

- No tienes que preocuparte de eso, lo puede hacer la empleada que para eso le pag…

**Kiss Kiss fall in love……** (Sonido del celular de Kyoya XP)

- o.o que es eso? – Pregunto la hermana mayor de Kyoya – umm creo que es tu celular.

- QUÉ?!, CUANDO FUE QUE ESTE IDIOTA CAMBIO EL TIMBRE DE MI CELULAR!!!, CÚANTAS VECES LE EH DICHO QUE NO AGARRE MIS COSAS!!!

- Kyoya tranquilízate es un lindo timbre -

- Grrrr… Kyoya Otoori al teléfono (pondría moshi moshi pero se me hace muy gracioso que un Kyoya molesto responda de esa forma XD)

- KYOYA!!! TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE CAMBIAR ESTA SITUACIÓN.

- Ta-ma-ki – siseó peligrosamente Kyoya.

- O.O? Kyoya?

- EN PRIMER LUGAR NO ME GRITES POR TELÉFONO!!!

- KYAAAAA MI OÍDO

- Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR QUE TE DA DERECHO A PONERME ESTE RIDÍCULO TIMBRE EN MI CELULAR!!!

- KYAAAAA ME QUEDE SORDO!!!!

- QUÉ DEJES DE GRITAR IDIOTA…

- Hermanito n-nUU talvez tú debes dejar de gritar para que Tamaki Kun deje de gritar de dolor y susto.

- Phm Phm sí tienes razón… Tamaki?

- mi oído T-T

- Ah… siento haberte gritado demo… (pero…) tú fuiste el que empezó, bueno eso no importa dime para qué me llamas?

- Ahh si Kyoya tú eres el único que puede ayudarme.

- eso ya lo dijiste ¬¬

- o.o? así?... jeje a lo que me refiero es que no puedes permitir que ese Hikaru este junto a Haruhi… se va a encargar de pervertir a nuestra hija.

- Nuestra hija? – preguntó algo divertido Kyoya decidido a fastidiar a Tamaki (es su venganza por gritarle por teléfono y romper con su tranquilidad)

- O///O ahh Kyoya tu me entiendes

- No la verdad no te entiendo… que yo sepa tu y yo no hemos estado ni una noche juntos.

- jejeje... Kyoya – dijo el ahora algo nervioso King

- Oh espera… excepto que te hayas aprovechado de mí mientras dormía en uno de esos estúpidos viajes que me pedías hacer contigo.

- O///O QUÉ?!

- No lo hubiera pensado de ti Tamaki… aunque por otro lado me alegra que tengas en mente el concepto de paternidad responsable.

- o.O

- Hermanito no seas cruel con Tamaki kun.

- Umm… eso en otras palabras quiere decir que no, ya dije el ordenamiento y no lo pienso cambiar y mucho menos después de que me pusiste este riDÍCULO TIMBRE, ADIÓS.

- Hermanito pensé que ya no le gritarías?

- Así ya no volverá a llamar.

**En la mansión Sou**

- Kyoya me colgó U.U… PORQUÉ???????????

- Lo encontré Tamaki Sama y sigue comportándose de esa forma tan escandalosa.

- Qué?

- Venga conmigo

- NOOOOOOOOOO… - fue lo último que pudo decir el King mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos de la mansión.

Por último:

**En la mansión… digo - En el humilde departamento de Fujioka**

- LA la lA la LAA LaaaA (Haruhi como cantante eres mejor host U.U) – (se puede decir que…) cantaba Haruhi mientras terminaba de doblar la ropa.

_- _Muy bien ahora que ya terminé con esto creo que debería pensar en que ordenamiento darle al club – pensó Haruhi mientras llevaba a la mesa una hoja y un papel y en esta escribía el nombre de todos los integrantes del club incluyéndose a ella misma al final.

Somos siete así que si hago tres parejas uno se quedará solo, y si hago dos, tres se quedarán sin pareja (wuaaao que interesante razonamiento XD).

Debo tachar la posibilidad de que sean parejas:

Hikaru y Kaoru: Tachados…

Mori sempai y Hunny sempai: tachados

Tamaki sempai y yo: definitivamente tachado ¬¬

Kyoya sempai y yo: eso da miedo U.U

- HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

- Otousan me estas asfixi-an-do

- Ah o.o? lo siento

- Ayyyy

- QUÉ TIENES TE LASTIME MUCHO, PUEDES RESPIRAR BIEN... NOOO MI HIJA SE ME VA.

- otousan

- UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVORRRR

- Me voy a mi habitación ¬¬

- Ah? o.o? Nooo hijita no te vayas… T-T yo llegué temprano para pasar más tiempo juntos

- Cierto hoy has llegado más temprano

- Sip, pensé que podía ayudart…

- ayudarme?

- jeje nada olvídalo oU

- dime ¬¬

- NO ME MIRES ASÍ, NO SOPORTO VER COMO MI HIJA ME DESPRECIA!!!

- … - silencio ¬¬

- Ok… ese chico tan galante me llamó y me dijo que estaban haciendo nuevas estrategias de marketing y me pidió que te ayudara…

- _(no pensé que Kyoya sempai llegara a tanto)_ no necesito ayuda ya tengo hecho mi plan de "marketing".

- O.O así? Bueno entonces porqué no vemos una película juntos ya que tenemos tiempo para que compartas con tu otousan.

- Bueno U,U

- Lo dices en serio?

- Sip

**Al día siguiente…**

__

****

_**Continuará…**_

_**Hola!!!! Bueno en este tercer capítulo están las reacciones de todos los miembros luego de conocido el nuevo ordenamiento impuesto por Kyoya, lo llamé Reacciones de efecto retardado porque como se habrán dado cuenta las reacciones más profundas se dan cuando cada uno esta en su mansión (menos Haruhi que vive en su modesto departamento XD).**_

**_Otro punto que quiero aclarar y no me cansaré de hacerlo es que la creadora de Ouran... bla bla bla en mi opinión dibuja a Hunny excesivamente pequeño, siendo este el mayor, de hecho parado se ve (en ocasiones) gran diferencia a cuando es cargado por Mori que parece de 5 años. No me malinterpreten a mi Hunny me parece de lo más tierno y contribuye con esto el que sea tan pequeño que parece peluche… pero yo siempre me imaginé a Hunny bajito pero no a ese extremo... lo siento pero desde que mi amiga me preguntó si me gustaba el Shota quedé traumada y es que de verdad en mi cabeza me lo imagino un poco más alto y me repito una y otra vez para no sentirme culpable "ya pues si es el mayor del club, tiene 17años" y así no me siento tan culpable T-T. _**

**_Bueno luego de reiterar esta aclaración solo me falta decir que espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo, se me cuidan y no se olviden de dejarme reviews n-n._**

_**bye!**_

_**XxKellita-chanxX:** me alegra que también te haya gustado este capitulo, ahora que por fin vuelvo a contar con mi adorado internet podré subir (probablemente n-nUU) los capìtulos màs rápido._

_Aqui Kyoya por fin dice cuales son las parejas, pero como indico al comienzo no te guies mucho de ese ordenamiento, aunque creo que ya se van aclarando que parejas son en verdad. Nuevamente gracias por tu review se agradece mucho!!!_

_**Hohenheim Mx:** n-nU umm te agradezco que me mandes otro review sin antes leer el segundo capítulo ¬¬, pero en fin eso no es lo que cuenta, aquí te dejo el tercer capítulo disfrútalo...y continúa el tuyo!_

_**¿??:** me gusta tu nick es muy original - . Por otro lado es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta mi fic progresivamente, estoy feliz! Espero sigas disfrutando de mi fic con este su tercer capítulo, bye. _


	4. Kaoru seme?

_**

* * *

**__**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada (sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

_**Ahhhhh y debo aclarar que las "parejas" que sean propuestas por Kyoya no son necesariamente las verdaderas parejas que se desarrollen, recuerden que son 7 y cada uno va a dar un ordenamiento o una idea para atraer más clientela… bueno solo eso quería aclarar.**_

**

* * *

**

**Tameshi**

**Cuarto capítulo: Kaoru seme??**

**---------------------------**

- Ok… ese chico tan galante me llamó y me dijo que estaban haciendo nuevas estrategias de marketing y me pidió que te ayudara…

- _(no pensé que Kyoya sempai llegara a tanto)_ no necesito ayuda ya tengo hecho mi plan de "marketing".

- O.O así? Bueno entonces porqué no vemos una película juntos ya que tenemos tiempo para que compartas con tu otousan.

- Bueno U,U

- Lo dices en serio?

- Sip ¬¬

**-----------------------**

**Al día siguiente…**

- Hey! Haruhi – llamó desde el fondo del pasillo Kaoru

- Kaoru ya vas al club?

- no todavía, estoy buscando a Hikaru, quedamos en vernos frente al salón de matemática pero no ha ido. Lo has visto?

- Si, lo vi hace un rato

-------------------

**Hace un rato…**

- Haruhi has visto a Kaoru? Quedamos en vernos frente al salón de matemática.

- no, no lo eh visto

- Se supone que quedamos en vernos aquí a las… - dijo mientras miraba su fino reloj - jejeje

- Qué pasa?

- Es que llegué 8 minutos antes.

- Bueno entonces será mejor que sigas esperando ¬¬

- Sí eso haré… HARUHI CUIDADO!

(¿¿??¿?¿?¿?¿?¿¿?¿¿)

- ayayayyyy eso me dolió – se quejó Hikaru

- ayy!!!

- y eso - pensó Hikaru mientras se disponía a abrir los ojos, encontrándose sentado en el suelo contra el muro y Haruhi sentada a espaldas de él entre sus piernas.

Rápidamente el fuerte sonrojo cubrió todo el rostro del pelirrojo y su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente.

- Gomen nasai, gomen nasai – dijo un joven de lentes que al parecer había sido el causante del choque (es que el chico llevaba tantos libros que casi no le dejaban ver y chocó con Haruhi cuando esta se giró) – mientras le tendía una mano a Haruhi para que se levantara.

- no te preocupes – le respondió Haruhi al extraño personaje para luego girarse en dirección del ahora parado Hikaru – Hikaru estas bien?

- …- Hikaru no pudo verla a los ojos, se sentía terrible y solo atinó a salir corriendo lo más rápido posible

- Hikaru?!

- o.O Ahh qué le pasó? estará molesto conmigo?

- Qué? No, no te preocupes – contestó Haruhi mientras movía la mano para restarle importancia al raro suceso.

**----------------------**

**En el ahora…**

- Y eso fue lo que pasó

- Ahh eso pasó, entonces mejor será que vaya al club ahora, lo más probable es que ya no venga por aquí – dijo un triste Kaoru

- Kaoru te encuentras bien?

- Sii por supuesto – respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa que Haruhi notó claramente forzada

- Umm... entonces nos vamos juntos

- sí, vamos

---------------------------

**En el salón de música…**

- Hikaru hoy llegas muy temprano – comento el calculador del grupo

- sí Kyoya sempai

- Y donde está Kaoru?

- o.O Kaoru!

- Aquí estoy – se escuchó desde la puerta

- Kaoru, Haruhi, me alegro que quieran llegar temprano – intervino Kyoya mientras seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno y se alejaba del lugar.

- Kaoru! Siento no haberte esperado es que…

- Eso no importa, yo puedo llegar solo, ni que me fuera a perder.

- Kaoru? Déjame que te lo explique

- Haruhi ya me explico el incidente por el que no te quedaste a esperarme.

- Ya te lo contó? y como sabes que no miente?

- ¡¿porqué me mentiría en algo como eso?!

- Kaoru no fue nada.

- Kao chan estas listo? – preguntó Hunny que apareció entre los pelirrojos interrumpiendo la ya de por sí fallida explicación del mayor de los gemelos.

- Sí Hunny sempai, Hikaru ya había terminado de hablar.

- Y donde esta Tama chan, él siempre es uno de los primeros en llegar? - preguntó el tierno Hunny que se encontraba colgado del cuello de Mori (tiene gran velocidad para moverse de un lugar a otro XD).

- Bueno mientras lo esperamos por favor siéntense y vayan pensando como llevar este cambio y que temas tratarán con las clientas… ah y por favor eviten acercarse a su anterior compañero para crear más expectativa y no pongan la excusa de que están molestos unos con otros, díganles que es una especie de experimento.

- De acuerdo – fue la respuesta algo desanimada de parte de los miembros del club.

- me alegra verlos tan animados y con ganas de cooperar, recuerden que si hacen algo mal apropósito yo lo sabré – añadió Kyoya junto a su ya peculiar brillo siniestro en sus lentes.

- O.O No se preocupe Kyoya sempai

- Vamos Hunny sempai - dijo Kaoru mientras tomaba de la mano a un sorprendido Hunny y lo llevaba a una de las mesas para que este comiera algún pastel mientras esperaba a las clientas.

- (_Kaoru?) _Bueno Haruhi estoy cansado así que vamos a ese sofá.

- Claro…

- Mori sempai lo lamento pero tendrás que esperar que llegue Tamaki, siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras mientras él llega.

- Ah – asintió Mori mientras se dirigía a un sofá especialmente cerca de la mesa que compartía Hunny y Kaoru.

-----------------------

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

- Hikaru qué te pasó hace un rato que saliste corriendo sin esperar a Kaoru?

-_ (porqué siempre Haruhi tiene que hacer preguntas incómodas) _Por nada en especial, solo me olvide de algo en el salón y fui a buscarlo.

- Entonces porqué Kaoru está tan triste?

- Porqué soy un idiota

- que?

-----------------

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKKM**

- Que rico – dijo un Hunny muy feliz luego de acabar (rápidamente) su pastel.

- Si gustas Hunny sempai puedes comer el mío – ofreció Kaoru

- Me estas dando **todo** tu pastel? – pregunto Hunny algo extrañado de que no le ofreciera solo la mitad.

Este ofrecimiento llegó claramente a oídos de Mori (ya saben el tipo salvaje de sentidos superdesarrollazos XD)

- sí es que la verdad no tengo apetito, así que toma puedes comértelo Hunny sempai.

- Gracias, Kao chan es el mejor o

Esto llegó al corazón de Mori como una veloz y desgarradora flecha… en conclusión estaba muy triste luego de escuchar las palabras de su Mitzukuni, claro que siendo Mori, su rostro estoico casi no presentaba ninguna variación a excepción de la mirada ligeramente perdida.

------------------

**TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTTKTKTKTK**

Tamaki se dirigía rápidamente al tercer salón de música, luego de que el director lo citara a su despacho, estaba un poco triste por el trato algo lejano de su padre, pero ese horrible sentimiento de intranquilidad y vacío iba desapareciendo mientras más se aproximaba a su "hogar".

Tamaki abrió suavemente la puerta y entró algo temeroso pues sabía que Kyoya le reclamaría la tardanza.

- Tamaki ya era hora que llegaras, porqué tardaste tanto? – preguntó Kyoya mientras lo miraba severamente.

- Ah Kyoya es que… mi padre me citó a su oficina.

De pronto el ambiente algo tenso que se produjo mientras Kyoya le reclamaba su tardanza cayó cual vidrio roto en mil pedazos, Kyoya sabía perfectamente lo feliz que Tamaki se ponía cuando su padre lo mandaba llamar y como este en muchas ocasiones se encargaba de que su hijo regresara más triste que nunca, sintiéndose vacío y solo.

- Tamaki… Bienvenido a casa otousan – dijo Kyoya mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla _(si este extraño club lo hace sentir en familia talvez debo representar mejor mi papel de okasan)._

- Tamaki no grito, no se quedó de piedra, ni empezó sus movimientos robóticos… algo sonrojado y con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa agregó – gracias okasan

- o///o bu - bueno ahora ve con M-Mori sempai que te ha estado esperando, además no tardan en llegar las clientas.

- jajaja muy pocas veces puedo verte sonrojado Kyoya.

- CALLATE Y VE CON MORI SEMPAI ¬¬#

- T-T no tienes por qué gritarme

- VE!

- ya voy, ya voy

- _(idiota)_

_-----------------------_

**MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT**

- Disculpa la tardanza Mori sempai… o.o? Mori sempai?

- Ah

- Pasa algo malo?

- No

- Tamaki posó sus ojos en la misma dirección que los de su sempai, y estos se toparon con la imagen bastante alegre del rubio y pequeño miembro del club – Mori sempai sé que es un poco difícil pero Hunny sempai va a estar bien…

- Ah

**Luego de unos 10 minutos y 21 segundos… **

**------------------------**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

- Chica 1: Eto… Hikaru Kun, entonces por un tiempo ya no estarás en compañía de Kaoru Kun

- Sí, aunque solo es una prueba.

- Chica 2: Y por hoy estarás solo con Haruhi?

- Se puede decir que sí – responde Hikaru algo molesto mientras gira su rostro a la derecha, provocando que su rostro quedara a escasos centímetros del rostro de Haruhi (quien había girado su rostro para escuchar las respuestas de Hikaru y copiarse XD)

- Hikaru… - Fue lo único que pudo decir ella ante semejante proximidad

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaron las chicas emocionadas

- ahhhhhh!!!! O///O – gritó Hikaru mientras en un rápido movimiento se alejaba hasta el extremo del sofá.

- Hikaru, te encuentras bien? – preguntó extrañada Haruhi

- S-Sí no es nada.

-------------------

**KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

No hacía falta que volteara a ver de donde provenían aquellos gritos eufóricos, llevaba con su hermano haciendo el teatro del amor prohibido hacía mucho tiempo y esas chicas siempre reaccionaban así cuando ambos se acercaban peligrosamente.

- _(Hikaru esta usando nuestras técnicas con ella…)_

- Kao chan Kao chan estas bien?

- kaoru Kun?

- Ahh lo siento Hunny sempai, princesas es que me distraje un poco.

- Chica 3: Kaoru Kun esta poniendo una sonrisa algo macabra.

- Chica 4: cierto, da un poco de miedo O.O… pero a la vez.

- Chicas 3 y 4: Es tan lindooooo.

- _(si tú puedes usar nuestras técnicas yo también puedo)_ Hunny sempai tienes un poco de crema en el rostro dijo Kaoru con voz sensual rara en él por ser siempre el uke con su hermano.

- ahh dónde? dónde? – pregunto el inocente rubio

- No te preocupes yo me encargo – dijo Kaoru mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de este y la giraba ligeramente hacia él (para tener mejor acceso)

- O.O O,O – las chicas no podían despegar la mirada de aquella escena, estaban como hipnotizadas con el nuevo (y sensual XP) Kaoru, pues ni siquiera Hikaru se comportaba de esa forma cuando estaban los dos frente a las clientas.

- No te muevas yo me encargo – fueron las últimas palabras algo roncas que provinieron del totalmente cambiado Kaoru (el poder seme XD), mientras acercaba su rostro para lamer sensualmente la comisura de los labios de Hunny.

- Ya esta – dijo un sonriente Kaoru mientras asía su taza dispuesto a tomar su té.

Luego de esta osada acción se escucharon gran cantidad de gritos provenientes de todo el salón (por si acaso la osada acción es lamer a Hunny no tomar té XD)

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! – fueron los gritos de las chicas que se encontraban con Kaoru y Hunny (chicas 3 y 4).

**-------------------------**

**Con Hikaru y Haruhi hace unos segundos…**

- No te muevas yo me encargo – fueron las últimas palabras algo roncas que provinieron del totalmente cambiado Kaoru, mientras acercaba su rostro para lamer sensualmente la comisura de los labios de Hunny.

- Ka-o-ru O.O – fue lo único que llegó a articular un pasmado Hikaru que veía como su pequeño hermano se acercaba peligrosamente a Hunny sempai.

- Ohhhhhhh o - es lo que decían las clientas que los acompañaban (chicas 1 y 2 XD)

Haruhi solo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Ya esta – dijo un sonriente Kaoru mientras tomaba su taza dispuesto a tomar su té.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – fueron los gritos que llegaron luego del asombro inicial.

Hikaru completamente pasmado luego de ver el comportamiento de su hermanito no pudo más que… culpar a Kyoya por sus desgracias y deslizarse por todo su asiento.

- En la mente de Hikaru: "_TE MALDIGO KYOYA SEMPAI KYOYA SEMPAI KYOYA SEMPAI KYOYA SEMPAI…"_

**-------------------**

**Con Tamaki y Mori hace unos segundos…**

- No te muevas yo me encargo – fueron las últimas palabras algo roncas que provinieron del totalmente cambiado Kaoru, mientras acercaba su rostro para lamer sensualmente la comisura de los labios de Hunny.

Mori veía como Kaoru se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Mitzukuni y los celos se podían ver claramente reflejados es su puño fuertemente cerrado, cosa que paso desapercibido para sus clientas, pues estas no podían despegar sus ojos de semejante escena nunca antes vista en el club.

- Jeje no te preocupes Mori sempai, Kaoru solo esta fingiend…

- Ya esta – dijo un sonriente Kaoru mientras tomaba su taza dispuesto a tomar su té.

- O¬O Mori sempai por favor tranquilízate – pidió Tamaki mientras veía aterrado como algunas gotas de sangre caía del fuertemente cerrado puño de su sempai – _("NOOOO SI NO LO DETENGO VA A VER UNA DESGRACIA!!!!! QUÉ HAGOOOO?... PRIMERO TRANquilizarme… bien ahora solo tengo que decirle algo que lo calme… ok 1-2-3")_

- No hay de que preocuparse Mori sempai – dice Tamaki mientras agita su mano restándole importancia – Yo hubiera echo lo mismo n-n – termino por decir el King n-nUU

- ¬¬# Ta – ma – ki

Mori estaba tan molesto que tenía que desquitarse con cualquiera… y lamentablemente el hombre más cercano era Tamaki, estaba dispuesto a estrangularlo en esos precisos instantes teniendo como pretexto su poco acertado comentario hasta que llego a sus oídos la voz bastante cambiada de Kaoru (el hecho que solo él pueda escuchar esta parte del diálogo de Kao/Hunny es por que se sentó cerca de ellos, recuerdan?)

- Vaya Hunny sempai como lo esperaba… - dijo Kaoru mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa (esos modales!) para que su ahora levantada mano sirviera como apoyo a su cabeza – sabes muy dulce – termino de decir sin despegarle la mirada de encima y con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Ahh Kao chan no digas esas cosas n//n

- jeje pero es verdad Hunny sempai – dijo Kaoru mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los del rubio personaje.

- Kao chan?

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaron nuevamente las chicas ante tal acto y el hermoso sonrojo de Hunny

**----------------------------**

**Hacía unos minutos con Kyoya…**

- No te muevas yo me encargo – fueron las últimas palabras algo roncas que provinieron del totalmente cambiado Kaoru, mientras acercaba su rostro para lamer sensualmente la comisura de los labios de Hunny.

- Ya esta – dijo un sonriente Kaoru mientras tomaba su taza dispuesto a tomar su té.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – fueron los gritos de la chicas 5, 6 y 7 luego de ver tremenda escena.

- chica 5: Kyoya sempai no puede quedarse este ordenamiento así para siempre?

- chica 6. Siii… no puede quedarse así.

- Lo siento princesas pero este ordenamiento sólo será por este día.

- chica 7: eso quiere decir que mañana volverá a ser como siempre.

- No, mañana habrá un ordenamiento diferente al mío y al habitual _("Vaya al parecer la intervención de los gemelos en mis planes no estuvo mal del todo") – _en este caso este es el ordenamiento que propuse, mañana le tocará a otro decidir.

- Chicas 5, 6 y 7: Esta ideal es genial!!!!!

- KYOYA, KYOYA TIENES QUE AYUDARME!!! NO QUIERO SER LA PAREJA DE MORI SEMPAI!!!! ME ASUSTA, Y ADEMÁS PARECE QUE QUIERE ASESINARME TT-TT.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Bien algunas aclaraciones:**_

**_Se suponía que en este capítulo iba a estar todo lo que pasara con estos "pobres" (no en el sentido literal… bueno en eso no encaja Haruhi.. -UU bueno ustedes entienden) personajes después de los cambios que realizara Kyoya, pero no se cómo aún no lo termino… mm..m haber déjenme que les explique mejor, me pareció que debía cortarlo y continuarlo en otro capítulo talvez más corto o incluir el nuevo ordenamiento de… (no mejor no digo quien sigue XD), pero bueno eso ya lo pensaré con más tranquilidad._**

_**Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que me es muy difícil trabajar con Mori, es por eso que aún no eh escrito como interactúa con Tamaki, eso se supone entrará en el próximo capítulo, pero ya saben, sus líneas se resumen en "Ah", que puede significar aprobación, entendimiento, duda, y una infinidad de cosas más (es mi personaje preferido, pero es el más inexpresivo XD no importa igual me encanta!).**_

_**También pudieron ver que Kaoru como seme también funciona, pero me preocupa Mori… aunque más Tamaki XD**_

_**Bueno eso es lo único que quería decirles, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que sigan leyendo y que me dejen reviews T-T, los apreciaré mucho!**_

_**Bye n-n **_

* * *

**Agradecimientos a los reviews**

**¿??:** Que bueno que te siga gustando el fic, eso me hace muy feliz T-T

**Gitan:** Gracias por tu apoyo, y sí es que desde que vi el capítulo de Kyoya me quede maravillada con su poca tolerancia, en especial hacia el pobre de Tamaki, aqui esta el cuarto capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado.

**pilikita-sakura:** gracias, que bueno que te gusta mi historia, ya te habrás dado cuenta que en este capítulo hay más participación de Kaoru, espero también te haya gustado esta faceta que le puse (seme XD).


	5. Un furioso Mori sempai

_**

* * *

**__**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

* * *

**_Agradecimientos a los reviews:_**

_**Hohenheim Mx: **Uhmm..m tu review fue muy confuso, la primera vez que lo lei pensé que habías escrito que era una pokeria y que cada vez estaba peor, pero luego me di cuenta que hablabas de tu "rápida" computadora, luego pensé que habías escrito que esperas que se terminara rápido, pero era lo contrario, jejeje tu sabes que siempre escribo mucho así que esto tiene para rato... tampoco entiendo que tipo de narración esperabas de mi, espero me puedas esclarecer eso.Otra cosa que queía decir es que luego de que expusieras tu razonamiento y llegaras a la conclusión de que Kyoya era el seme me quede O¬O pues la verdad yo había pensado en Kyoya como la Okasan, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor también funciona. Mmm.. que más tenía que agregar... Ah sí! no te preocupes me gusta hacer sufrir a Tamaki pero no busco lisiarlo y por último por mi no te detengas puedes darme el peluche cuando gustes._

_**Gitan:** T-T de verdad me alegra que te guste mi fic, me haces muy feliz con tus reviews. La verdad me pasé un tiempo pensando como hacer para poner la reacción de Kaoru y los celos de Mori, pero en este capítulo se muestra más de las reacciones de todos... que bueno que te haya gustado la parte de Kyoya avergonzado a mi también me gusto aunque en un inicio estaba tentada a borrar esa parte, pero al final creo que me olvide de hacerlo n-n. Espero también te guste este capítulo bye!_

* * *

**Tameshi**

**Quinto capítulo: Un furioso Mori sempai**

**-----------------------------------------------**

- Lo siento princesas pero este ordenamiento sólo será por este día.

- chica 7: eso quiere decir que mañana volverá a ser como siempre.

- No, mañana habrá un ordenamiento diferente al mío y al habitual _("Vaya al parecer la intervención de los gemelos en mis planes no estuvo mal del todo") – _en este caso este es el ordenamiento que propuse, mañana le tocará a otro decidir.

- Chicas 5, 6 y 7: Esta ideal es genial!!!!!

- KYOYA, KYOYA TIENES QUE AYUDARME!!! NO QUIERO SER LA PAREJA DE MORI SEMPAI!!!! ME ASUSTAAAA , Y ADEMÁS PARECE QUE QUIERE ASESINARMEEEE TT-TT.

- A qué te refieres Tamaki?

- SOLO MÍRALO!!! - pidió el muy asustado King (hay que cobarde ni que fuera un salvaje XD)

- Kyoya fijo su mirada donde sabía encontraría a Mori sempai… ante tal visión tuvo que acomodarse los lentes para cerciorarse si lo que veía era cierto.

- Kyaaaa gritaron las chicas (5, 6 y 7) - entre asustadas y cautivadas mientras veían a un Mori con expresión de "te voy a asesinar" (por fin una expresión diferente T-T) tallada en el rostro, se encontraba semisentado dando la sensación de que saltaría en cualquier momento en dirección del pelirrojo, y aún mantenía el puño fuertemente cerrado y las gotas de sangre manchaban el fino sofá (Kyoya le va a abrir una cuenta a Mori también, ya no solo es Haruhi XD) y las chicas se alejaban a una distancia prudencial pero sin dejar de observar tan rara escena.

- OKASAN TIENES QUE HACER ALGO!!!

- Tranquilízate Tamaki! – dijo Kyoya mientras se dirigía a paso sereno hasta Mori.

- Mori sempai?... Mori sempai?

- Ah – dijo Mori después de un rato

- Mori sempai debes tranquilizarte estas asustando a la clientela con ese rostro tan amenazante.

- Gomen - fue lo único que atinó a decir un Mori más relajado y algo sorprendido pues recién tomaba conciencia de sus actos (trance -).

- No se preocupe Mori sempai…

- Ah

- Además quería pedirle que por favor interactue más con Tamaki, pues eso es lo que quieren ver las señoritas – dijo esto último mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia las otras chicas con una pequeña sonrisa con el fin de tranquilizarlas luego de ver tal escena

- Kyoya que pasó con Mori sempai!!! – pregunto Tamaki quien había intersectado a Kyoya a la mitad de su camino.

- No te preocupes Tamaki, pude tranquilizar a Mori sempai, creo que ni siquiera se encontraba conciente de sus actos – agregó Kyoya mientras veía a Tamaki más tranquilo.

- Ohh eso es bueno Kyoya, pensé que ocurriría una desgracia, pero eso ya pas…

- Por otro lado aunque ahora se encuentre tranquilo lo más probable es que eso sea exteriormente, de seguro por dentro debe encontrarse tan furioso como antes…

- O.O!

- …pero en fin le pedí que por favor empezara a interactuar más contigo frente a las chicas, así que si empieza a descontrolarse de nuevo tendrás que detenerlo, te lo encargo Tamaki, recuerda que si ocurre una desgracias será tu culpa, no queremos ver a Kaoru muerto y a Hikaru destrozado verdad?, aunque en el mejor de los casos Mori logra contenerse y arremete contra lo más cercano… es decir tú. - dijo Kyoya mientras escribía en su libreta y retomaba su camino.

A la par que Kyoya le informaba a Tamaki algunas cosillas ligeramente importantes (n-n ligeras no más) la imagen de Tamaki a blanco y negro claramente de piedra se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña hasta convertirse en una pequeña piedrecilla que rápidamente fue pateada por un Hunny que saltaba contento en dirección a Kyoya.

- Kyo chan eto… me preguntaba si podía tomar una ración más de pastel? – pregunto un encantador Hunny mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su conejo.

- Hunny sempai sabes que usualmente no lo permitiría pero en vista que Kaoru y tú son el mejor dúo haré una excepción – dijo Kyoya mientras le dirigía nuevamente la atención a las tres chicas que tenía enfrente.

- Síiiiiiiiii. Escucho señor conejo, Kyo chan nos permitirá tomar una porción más de pastel… pero ahora cual elegiré… - decía Hunny pensativo mientras se dirigía lentamente a la puerta que lo conduciría al lugar donde guardaban lo que tanto deseaba - …podría comer el que tiene una gran fresa, o el de chocolate… mm talvez debería escoger el de limón – sin darse cuenta Hunny ya se encontraba frente una gran variedad de pasteles y la indecisión aumentó considerablemente – Buaaaaa señor conejo esto es muy difícil, todos son ricos T-T.

- Mitzukuni porque no pruebas el de coco – intervino Mori quien se encontraba a la espalda de Hunny y colocaba el exótico postre muy cerca del rostro de este.

- Takashii… - articuló Hunny muy sonrojado por la cercanía de su ex compañero.

- Seguro que el señor conejo también está de acuerdo – termino de decir Mori mientras acercaba el pastel a Hunny para que este lo sostuviera (ok eso de usar al conejo me pareció medio pervertido n-n pero en un capitulo Mori acusa al conejo de tomar té y ensuciarse en el proceso no? entonces esto sí puede pasar XD) – logrado esto (tenía el pastel en las manos) Mori apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Hunny ( ¬¬ si, si se tuvo que agachar mucho) y se quedó un rato en esa posición pues le encantaba escuchar la agitada respiración de su tierno acompañante.

Luego de que el pequeño rubiecito soltara un audible suspiro Mori no pude vencer su curiosidad y tomo del mentón de Hunny y lo giró más hacia él (recuerden que Hunny le da la espalda) para disfrutar del ahora muy sonrojado rostro del jovencito.

- Takashi debo volver… Kaoru me esta esperando.

- Ah – Fue la corta respuesta de Mori que rápidamente retiró su rostro y se irguió totalmente detrás de Hunny, acto que aún estando de espaldas no paso desapercibido para el más pequeño quien se sentía algo intimidado luego de tal acto.

El problema radica en que Mori se quedó quieto en su lugar, es decir detrás de Mitzukuni, mientras la imagen de Kaoru lamiendo al chico que tenía delante pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza…

Por otro lado Mitzukuni se quedó parado en el mismo lugar sin saber que hacer, pues aunque le había dicho a Mori que tenía que volver con Kaoru su cuerpo se negaba a moverse en cualquier dirección.

Luego de un corto lapso de tiempo, pero que para ellos parecieron horas (en las que Mori se torturaba con imágenes y Hunny con un cuerpo que no obedecía sus órdenes de movimiento) Mori cerró fuertemente los ojos pensando que talvez así las imágenes desaparecerían, pero fue todo lo contrario, lo que vio no sólo fue a Kaoru lamiendo la comisura de los labios de Hunny sino a este último correspondiéndole en un pasional beso… nuevamente cerró su puño, al parecer este acto sería el único que logrará reflejar la ira que sentía en esos momentos…

- _(si Kaoru pudo talvez yo…) – _Takashi volvió a agacharse y colocó su rostro lo más cerca que pudo al de su acompañante y acerco el rostro de este último… por unos cuantos segundos se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos, uno claramente sorprendido y otro con un rostro firme y decidido.

- Takashii, Kaoru me espera – fue lo único que logró decir ante la perturbadora cercanía del moreno.

Estas últimas palabras terminaron por molestar y convencer a Mori, quien rápidamente rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Hunny ejerciendo un poco de presión para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y con la otra mano mantenía el rostro de Mitzukuni frente al suyo.

Mori no pudo esperar ni un segundo más y posó su boca sobre la comisura de los labios de Hunny (recuerden que Kaoru lamió, Mori besó)… _(Kaoru: Vaya Hunny sempai como lo esperaba… sabes muy dulce) _recordó Mori, enfureciéndolo más y logrando que no contento con el acto que acababa de realizar posará su vista en los pequeños labios que tenía en frente, luego posó su mirada en esos grandes e inocentes ojos que se mostraban algo sorprendidos, pero no asustados ni molestos… esto de alguna forma le dio la valentía suficiente para acortar la pequeña distancia que los separaba y fundirse en un suave y tierno primer beso.

Mori quien había mantenido en todo momento los ojos entreabiertos pudo ver como luego de pasada la sorpresa inicial en su rubio compañero, este mucho más sonrojado cerraba suavemente los ojos y posaba ambas manos (luego de dejar el pastel sobre uno de los estantes) sobre la mano que Mori mantenía en su cintura, para luego abrir ligeramente su boca ante la insistencia de la lengua del moreno y así profundizar el tierno beso.

- Mori sempai estas aquí? Tamaki te esta buscand… – dijo Hikaru mientras abría suavemente la puerta y vagamente fijaba su miraba sobre dos jóvenes que se besaban tiernamente… vagamente porqué Haruhi quién si había visto de qué jóvenes se trataba y como estos no se habían percatado de su presencia había jalado fuertemente a Hikaru hacia atrás y se lo llevaba arrastrando hasta el sofá que compartían y se disponían a atender a un nuevo grupo de señoritas.

**--------------------------------------**

**Pasados unos minutos…**

- Así que te tardaste porque no te decidías por ningún postre – repitió por tercera vez Kaoru quien no creía en el nervioso Hunny que tenía al frente.

- Sip -UU

- Ahhhhhh

- Pero al final fue tu peluche quién te ayudó a elegir?

- Sip, el señor conejo estuvo de acuerdo en elegir este pastel.

- _(pero que yo recuerde los pasteles de coco estaban en los estantes más altos, por eso fue que no tomé ninguno) _esos pasteles no estaban en los estantes más altos Hunny sempai? – preguntó Kaoru (esta es una persona que dice lo que piensa XD)

- sip

- o.oUU entonces como lo alcanzaste

- n-n el señor conejo salto muy alto y lo bajo para mi.

- ¬¬UU ahh, si claro.

------------------------------------

**TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT**

- Bueno como les decía hermosas princesas aquellos paisajes eran los mejores que alguien se puede imaginar, algún día podremos verlo... ustedes y yo a la luz de la luna, y talvez Mori sempai pueda acompañar a alguna de las doncellas, no es verdad Mori sempai? – preguntó un feliz Tamaki

- Ah

- n.nU si bueno talvez Mori sempai nos pueda decir ahora que lugares hermosos a visitado… (esto sonó como un centro de reavilitazión ¬¬U)

Chicas expectantes º-º -

- No recuerdo – fue la corta y negativa respuesta del tipo salvaje

- jeje no hay problema yo en cambio recuerdo muchos lugares BLA bLA BLa bla bla bla … y que les pareció el lugar del que les conté, no es verdad que ahora desean pasar unas semanas ahí y en nuestra compañía – dijo Tamaki mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de una de las chicas y acomodaba un mechón travieso detrás de su oreja.

- Kyaaaaaaaaa – fue el gritito que se produjo luego de su ya habitual gesto de conquista.

- chica 4: Mori sempai se siente triste por no estar con Hunny sempai?

- O.O! Ah creo que mejor no hay que hablar de eso jeje – dijo el ahora nervioso Tamaki que miraba expectante la reacción del moreno.

- Ah

- Chica 3: supongo que esa es una afirmación (yo tmb lo supongo XD), y no te molesta que este con Kaoru kun, se ven muy felices juntos.

- chica 4: siiii hacen una linda pareja también

- O.O ahhhh princesas les aseguro que hay temas mucho más entretenidos que ese – dijo Tamaki quien se esperaba lo peor.

- PERO NO ES POSIBMMUUUGJH – grito Hikaru que rápidamente fue silenciado por la mano de Haruhi.

En ese instante todas las miradas fueron a parar en ambos "chicos"

- _("De que estará hablando Hikaru, Qué no será posiblmmuugjh? O.o y que estaba haciendo hace un momento?... Ah cierto MORI SEMPAI IBA A DESFIGURAR MI PERFECTO ROSTRO")_

- No tengo problema

- Ah?, dijiste algo Mori sempai _(no escuché lo que dijo… creo que fue un Tamaki ven aquí que necesito algo que estrangular, o Tamaki te golpearé hasta que tus huesos se rompan, NOOOO NO PUEDE SER, OKASAN TIENES QUE AYUDARME!!! T-T)_

- Dije que no tengo problema.

- O.O?... no tienes problema?

- chica 4: creo que Mori sempai se refiere a que no tiene problema con que Kaoru Kun este con Hunny sempai, Tamaki sempai.

- o.o ah si? _(definitivamente soy un ser creado por divinidades, no solo poseo este perfecto cuerpo sino que mi suerte es tal que fácilmente pude burlarme del cruel destino que me esperaba jajaja) – _termino pensando un rápidamente recuperado y lleno de vida Tamaki.

_- _chica 3: eso significa que no tiene problema de que Hunny sempai este con otras personas?

- jajaja princesa, es normal que pienses así, seguramente esperabas que Mori sempai sintiera muchos celos y no sé talvez quisiera estrangular lo que tuviera más cerca, pero no es nada parecido, el nunca esta molesto, mucho menos furioso.

- estaba furioso – dijo Mori con total tranquilidad

- O.O! qué?!

- chica 4: Entonces de verdad estabas furioso n-n

- chica 3: entonces porque dices que no hay problema?

- lo que ocurre señoritas es que Mori sempai confía en Hunny sempai y por eso no tiene ningún problema.

- esto solo dura un día.

- O¬O Ah! - fue lo único que atinó a decir Tamaki, quien no se esperaba esa respuesta (no se lo esperaba porque es una oración completa, pequeña pero completa XD)

------------------------------------------

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

- Haruhi entonces si es lo que pienso que es? – preguntó por sexta vez Hikaru

- Ya te dije que sí ¬¬ - respondió cansada Haruhi

- Pero es que estas segura, porque yo apenas y los vi, tú que estabas detrás de mi debiste haber visto menos que yo.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver yo tenía un mejor ángulo – refuto la única chica del Host

- Entonces vimos lo mismo… un chico moreno besando a uno rubio dentro del salón… eso quiere decir que…

- Sí Hikaru, aunque eso ya era muy obvio – agregó Haruhi – _("Desde hace tiempo pensaba que esa relación era muy extraña, pero nunca pensé que Mori sempai tuviera la valentía suficiente para confesarle a Hunny sempai sus sentimientos, aunque podría haber sido al revés, eso hubiera sido más probable")_

- No creo que haya sido tan obvio – respondió algo indignado Hikaru pues el no se había percatado de nada extraño entre esos dos – _("dice que era obvio, pero si Tamaki siempre está tras de ella, y Kyoya nunca se ah portado de forma extraña, tampoco es atento con el señor, al contrario le gusta torturarlo psicológicamente… aunque ahora que lo pienso talvez la mente retorcida de Kyoya sempai me juntó con Haruhi para darle celos a Tamaki y que este fuera a ser consolado por Kyoya o.O sí todo encaja!")_

_- _Bueno chicos por hoy ya se termino el club, muy bien hecho a todos – dijo Kyoya

- Ya se terminó – preguntó Hunny tiernamente

- Si Hunny sempai – respondió Tamaki feliz de no haber sido golpeado

- Ehhhhhhhh dijo Hunny

- Bien supongo que ahora le toca a otro dar su ordenamiento, así que quién tiene algo en mente.

-… - silencio

- Hikaru, Kaoru?

- sí señor – contestaron al unísono

- tienen alguna idea – pregunto algo falto de paciencia el señor en las sombras

- Ahh pues la verdad aún nos falta pensar un poco más – dijo Hikaru

- Además estábamos pensando en dar el último ordenamiento – terminó Kaoru

- El último ordenamiento? - preguntó Haruhi

- síiiiii – le respondieron los gemelos mientras cada uno se podía a un lado de Haruhi

- Bueno si eso quieren de acuerdo - dijo Kyoya

- O.O!! Qué!? – dijo una sorprendida Haruhi

- Que pasa? – preguntaron los gemelos mientras chocaban sus manos frente al rostro de Haruhi en una clara muestra de victoria.

- Kyoya sempai porqué no me dijiste que podía elegir cuando quería dar mi idea.

- Bueno eso es algo que yo tampoco sabía, recuerda que quien propuso esto fueron los gemelos.

- sí es verdad – dijo Kaoru

- lamentamos no dar ese dato – termino Hikaru

- Sí claro ¬¬

- Bueno pues entonces yo quiero ser la penúltima dijo Haruhi.

- Entonces yo quiero ser uno antes de Haruhi

- Bueno entonces Hunny sempai será el antepenúltimo – dijo Kyoya mientras escribía en su cuadernito, pues al parecer cada uno escogería su turno.

- Supongo que tendré que ser el siguiente – dijo Tamaki mientras se levantaba del sofá donde segundos antes se encontraba sentado y miraba fijamente a las seis personas que tenía en frente en clara muestra de que... improvisaría

- ¬¬ Bueno mientras Tamaki sigue pensando, Mori sempai eso quiere decir que tu serás el tercero, así que espero que para mañana puedas darnos el ordenamiento que propones.

- Ah

- Muy bien ya lo tengo! – dijo Tamaki triunfal

- Entonces dinos tu idea señor – dijeron los gemelos al unísono, para que luego Kaoru girara la mirada evitando la de su hermano.

- _(Kaoru…)_

- Lo que propongo es que sean cuatro las parejas – dijo Tamaki mientras era iluminado por fuertes luces (aunque la verdad eran ambos gemelos cada uno con una linterna que apuntaban a su señor) – no es verdad que es una grandiosa idea jajaja – terminó por decir Tamaki a la par que la luz empezaba a disminuir (imagen de Hikaru dándole golpecitos a la linterna porque se le acabo la batería y Kaoru que dejó de apuntar su linterna luego de escuchar la idea de su señor)

- Ah Tamaki sempai, pero somos siete personas – apuntó Huruhi (imagen: al extremo izquierdo Hikaru, luego Mori, colgado de él Hunny, le sigue Kyoya, penúltima Haruhi y al final Kaoru, cada uno con un número del 1 al 6 en la cabeza – luego la imagen muestra a Tamaki con un enorme 7 en la cabeza)

- Sí Tama chan serían cuatro parejas si fuéramos ocho personas.

- jajajaja en efecto Hunny sempai somos 7, es por eso que pediremos ayuda a… Renge chan!

- Le pedirá ayuda… - empezó Kaoru

- … a ella – terminó Hikaru

- pero es una chica – dijo Haruhi (mira quien habla XD)

- ¬¬ mirada general hacia Haruhi

- Ah Haruhi tu también lo eres – dijo Tamaki en un susurro (como si no quisiera ofender)

- Eso ya lo sé Tamaki sempai, a lo que me refiero es que todos saben que ella es mujer.

- Bueno en eso tiene razón Tamaki – dijo Kyoya mientras acomodaba sus lentes y calculaba rápidamente los pros y contras y el sin fin de posibilidades que eso conllevaba – en el caso de Haruhi, nadie a excepción de nosotros conocemos que en realidad es una chica, en cambio a Renge chan si la conocen.

- JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJU –se escuchó una risa en lo profundo que rápidamente aumentaba en volumen a la par que una plataforma circular se elevaba del piso y sobre ella se encontraba…

- O.O¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Hikaru

- y qué has hecho con Renge chan? – Continuó Kaoru claramente sorprendido.

_**Continuará…**_

****

* * *

****

**_Muy bien hice todo lo posible por poner más de Mori pero creo que no lo pude lograr, es que es un personaje sin mucha participación, hasta el mismo Tamaki lo admite TT-TT, pero no importa yo igual lo adoro y solo lo comparto con Hunny y la autora de este manga que también lo considera su personaje favorito _(pero si tanto lo quieres porque no haces que participe más ¬¬#)_, en fin… no importa, Tamaki habla por tres si se diera el caso._**

**_En este capítulo ya ven que la furia de Mori se ve apaciguada porque sabe que esto dura un día no más y que su relación con Hunny esta mejorando mucho._**

_**¿Qué pasará con los gemelos¿se podrán amistar antes del día de mañana¿traerá algún problema que Hikaru piense que vio besándose a Kyoya y Tamaki y no a Mori y Hunny¿qué le pasó a Renge chan? y ¿cómo reaccionarán estos chicos luego del ordenamiento propuesto por Tamaki?. **_

_**Muy bien en el próximo capítulo o en los que vienen -UU podrán leer las respuestas a estas preguntas, espero les siga gustando mi fic y si pueden entren y déjenme un review que será muy agradecido, los quiero mucho, se me cuidan n-n.**_

_**Byex.**_


	6. Renge Chan un host?

_**

* * *

**__**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

* * *

**Tameshi**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Sexto capítulo: Renge chan un host?**

- Eso ya lo sé Tamaki sempai, a lo que me refiero es que todos saben que Renge es mujer.

- Bueno en eso tiene razón, Tamaki – dijo Kyoya mientras acomodaba sus lentes y calculaba rápidamente los pros y contras y el sin fin de posibilidades que eso conllevaba – en el caso de Haruhi, nadie a excepción de nosotros conocemos que en realidad es una chica, en cambio a Renge chan si la conocen.

- JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJU –se escuchó una risa en lo profundo que rápidamente aumentaba en volumen a la par que una plataforma circular se elevaba del piso y sobre ella se encontraba…

- O.O¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Hikaru

- y qué has hecho con Renge chan? – Continuó Kaoru claramente sorprendido.

- JUJUJUJUJUJUJU yo soy Renge chan – dijo aquel personaje que había aparecido frente a los ahora de piedra anfitriones.

- Renge chan? – preguntó un Tamaki muy sorprendido.

- Tú no puedes ser Renge chan – dijo muy convencido Hikaru.

- pero y esa risa – dijo Kaoru

- … - silencio (todos analizando la entrada, los movimientos y la risa de aquel nuevo personaje)

- O.O Renge chan!!!

- Sí esa soy yo JUJUJUJUJUJU

El personaje que tenían al frente no era la Renge chan que conocían sino un joven con el uniforme masculino, su largo cabello estaba ahora bastante corto (háganse la idea del cabello del hermano de Hunny, pero de color negro azulado y un poco más desordenado), su saco azul estaba abierto y dentro se podía apreciar la blanca camisa con los primeros botones abiertos, una corbata sin nudo que recaía en ambos lados de su pecho, y dentro de la camisa un polo negro (el truco de ponerse saco, camisa, polo, y dejarse la corbata a ambos lados del pecho, es decir utilizar el truco de las capas, es para que no se den cuenta de que tiene busto, al contrario de Haruhi que no tiene XD), tenía además las mangas de la camisa remangadas y en su brazo izquierdo una especie de muñequera negra (para que haga juego con el polo) y la camisa fuera del pantalón.

- Huuuu – silbó Hikaru en clara muestra de que era un cambio radical

- Sí... en cuanto escuché que Tamaki sempai requería de mi ayuda no pude contener mi felicidad y me hizo recordar a la protagonista de XXXX cuando le piden que se infiltre en ZZZZZ y se tiene que disfrazar de hombre rudo, así que aquí me tienen dispuesta a colaborar y ser **la**… jejeje digo ser **el** octavo miembro del club y "atender a las señoritas que tiene tiempo libre y buscan la compañía de…

- Ah Renge chan ese es el diálogo con el que inicio algunos capítulos – dijo Tamaki

- Cierto, pero no pude resistirme, bueno que dicen aceptan al tipo rebelde? – preguntó Renge esperanzada mientras veía con ojitos llorosos a todos los chicos presentes.

- Bueno eso no solo depende de mi – dijo Kyoya, pues se empezaba a sentir algo incómodo con la mirada de Renge que se posó en él y al parecer no pensaba cambiar de dirección.

- Bueno yo estoy de acuerdo, creo que es una idea magnífica, y cómo no, si se me ocurrió a m…

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo Kaoru cortando la respuesta de su señor.

- por mi tampoco – dijo Hikaru

- Yo tampoco tengo problema con Renge chan – dijo el tierno Hunny mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Renge – y tú Takashi?

- No

- Las miradas se dirigieron a los dos miembros restantes – bueno este no es mi ordenamiento

- Kyoya Kun usted siempre tan caballeroso – dijo una muy feliz Renge

- _(sabía que Kyoya sempai me dejaría para el final) _esto puede ser un poco peligroso, podrían descubrirla…

- ... - mirada suplicante de Renge

- pero eso no será mi culpa, yo ya se los advertí, así que yo tampoco tengo problema ¬¬.

- Ehhhhhhhhhh - celebraron al unísono Renge - pues la habían aceptado - y Tamaki - porque era su "brillante idea" - tomados de las manos, hasta que…

¡PLAF! (¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?)

Tamaki cae al suelo luego de que Renge lo soltara - (es que Renge había tomado de las manos a Tamaki y con una fuerza descomunal (cuando finge ser chico, de verdad que lo hace bien n-n) le estaba dando vueltas a Tamaki por el aire (ya saben como en ocasiones Hunny da vueltas con Haruhi)) – para ir al lado de Kyoya.

- Kyoya Kun le prometo que no lo defraudaré, y seré el mejor miembro de este club.

- o-oUU no lo dudo Renge chan – dijo Kyoya

- claro que aunque dé lo mejor de mi jamás podré superarlo a usted n///n

- es muy amable de tu parte

- amable?... no puedo creer que Renge aun siga pensando que Kyoya sempai es ese personaje de su videojuego – dijo algo fastidiado Hikaru

- Ella ya lo sabe, pero igual se sigue comportando así – intervino Haruhi

- Y a todo esto Tamaki sempai no terminaste de decirnos el nuevo ordenamiento – dijo Kaoru, quien acababa de darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pues todos se habían quedado pensando en el cambio de Renge (incluyéndome a mi XD).

- O.O ah cierto Kaoru, jeje ya se me había olvidado – respondió Tamaki mientras se levantaba de entre los escombros de la mesa donde Renge lo había lanzado (Tamaki es muy resistente así que no me preocupo mucho por él n-n)

- Tama chan dinos quienes serán las nuevas parejas – pidió Hunny ya algo impaciente

- las nuevas parejas seránnnnn…

- … - silencio

- las nuevas parejas seránnnnn…

- … - silencio

- seránnnnn…

- YA DINOS QUIÉNES SERÁN IDIOTA!!! – terminó por explotar Kyoya ante el excesivo suspenso que creaba Tamaki.

- º-º?? Kyoya Kun – dijo una sorprendida Renge que por primera vez veía explotar a Kyoya, al igual que el resto del club.

- Phm Phm… lo lamento – dijo Kyoya mientras empuja sus lentes hacia atrás pues con el esfuerzo estos se habían resbalado – Tamaki puedes decirnos de una vez el ordenamiento – termino por decir Kyoya.

- T-T ok, ok pero no tienes por que ponerte así Kyoya – musitó Tamaki mientras miraba con ojos llorosos a Kyoya.

- ya te dije que lo lamento ¬¬.

- talvez espera un besit… – fue la fallida respuesta de Hikaru quien se acordó a tiempo que eso era un secreto entre Haruhi y él.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Hace unos minutos…**

- Entonces vimos lo mismo – repitió Hikaru por sétima vez

- Ya te dije que sí – respondió Haruhi con una gran vena palpitando en su sien.

- Vaya aún no termino de creerlo.

- Hikaru sé que esto te ah impactado mucho pero no puedes seguir diciéndolo cada cinco segundos, así que tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie lo que vimos detrás de esa puerta, lo prometes?

- Quieras que prometa que no le diré a nadie que vimos detrás de esa puerta a nuestros sempais besándose (ya era hora que lo entendiera XD) – dijo Hikaru aún no muy convencido (nop, parece que me equivoqué aún no lo entiende XDD)

- ¬¬ sí

- pero Haruhi me pides mucho

- Hikaru esto no es muy difícil, es que acaso no sabes guardar secretos.

- claro que sé guardar secretos – respondió algo indignado Hikaru

- entonces podrás guardar este.

- claro que sí.

- entiendes que no se lo podrás decir a nadie? (hay como si fuera tonto o algo así o.O)

- Sip entiendo n-n

- ni siquiera a Kaoru

- ni siquiera a Kaor… qué? Pero yo nunca tengo secretos con Kaoru, yo le cuento todo.

- me prometiste que guardarías este secreto ¬¬

- UU bueno ni siquiera a Kaoru.

------------------------------------------

**En el ahora…**

- Tamaki sempai ya puede continuar? – preguntó Haruhi para cambiar de tema rápido mientras miraba seriamente a un nervioso Hikaru que casi divulga su secreto.

- Bueno las nuevas parejas serán:

Mori sempai / Kaoru

Hunny sempai / Hikaru

Kyoya / Renge chan

Haruhi y Yo

- _(sabía que haría algo así, es que acaso Tamaki sempai no se cansa de acosarme)_

- Ah Tama chan estas seguro de ese ordenamiento? (hay pruebas fehaciente de que Hunny es uno de los más rápidos en captar situaciones confusas -) – preguntó el tierno Hunny

- pues sip – dijo bastante convencido Tamaki

- Estas seguro Tamaki, creo que podemos darte un poco más de tiempo para que pienses – agregó Kyoya.

- Pero sí estoy seguro n-n

- Bueno ya que Tamaki nos dijo cual será el nuevo ordenamiento el club por hoy se termino.

- Hasta mañana! – se despidieron todos

------------------------------------------

**En los pasillos del Instituto…**

- Kaoru!, Kaoru! Puedes esperarme por favor – pedía un Hikaru muy agitado mientras corría en dirección de su hermano.

- Pide otra limosina Hikaru, hoy quiero irme solo.

- Qué? no pienso pedir ninguna otra limosina, me iré contigo – dijo Hikaru con rostro decidido.

- entonces iré en el asiento que está junto al conductor.

- que tonterías dices.

- no son ninguna tontería, estoy hablando enserio.

- Kaoru aun sigues molesto porque no te esperé, ya te dije que lo lamento mucho.

- eso ya lo había olvidado, pero gracias por hacérmelo recordar de nuevo ¬¬.

- si no es eso entonces porqué estas molesto?

- Y aún tienes el descaro de preguntarme, tú bien sabes que hiciste.

- No, no sé, por eso te pido que me expliques.

- te parece poco que hayas usado nuestras técnicas de amor prohibido entre hermanos con Haruhi! – vociferó Kaoru

- Qué?! De que hablas, jamás usé nuestras técnicas con ella (técnicas de amor prohibido entre hermanos? deberían patentarlas XD)

- Claro que lo hiciste, si las chicas no dejaban de gritar, algo habrás echo.

- Sin darme cuenta al girar mi rostro quedó muy cerca al de ella – farfulló Hikaru

- si claro sin darte cuenta ¬¬

- claro que sí! Acaso no viste lo que pasó luego.

- o.o?! luego?

- no lo viste?

- no

- salí disparado hacia atrás, por eso te digo que fue una casualidad.

- …- silencio

- n-n ah bueno entonces no puedo estar molesto contigo

- no, no puedes, no puedo creer que te molestaras por ese malentendido, y pensar que casi y besas a Hunny sempai para darme celo…

- o.o# jejeje la limosina ya llegó mejor nos apresuramos – dijo Kaoru muy nervioso mientras caminaba a una velocidad impresionante y detrás de él Hikaru aumentaba la velocidad hasta llegar a su altura.

- Kaoru detente tenemos que hablar.

- jejeje si, si – dijo torpemente Kaoru mientras dejaba de caminar (a una velocidad sorprendente XD) y empezaba ahora a correr a gran velocidad dejando una nube de polvo detrás de él, pero que no impidió que Hikaru aumentará también la velocidad y le diera el alcance cuando este se disponía a indicarle al chofer que arrancara y dejara a su hermano atrás.

Ya dentro del auto Kaoru se encontraba claramente nervioso en el extremo del asiento mientras golpeteaba los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la ventana y su pierna que se encontraba cruzada sobre la otra no dejaba de balancearse de un lado a otro.

Por otro lago Hikaru que se encontraba en el extremo contrario del asiento con expresión demandante buscaba la mirada de su hermano en el reflejo de la ventana de este.

Kaoru sabía que su hermano lo estaba observando, pues era una sensación realmente intensa, y él no podía negarse a esta, así que intentó reunir todo el valor posible y se giró para encarar a su hermano.

- por fin me lo vas a explicar? – preguntó Hikaru

- si

- bien… dime

- Es que cuando escuché que esas chicas gritaban emocionadas, te imaginé a ti y a Haruhi en una situación muy…

- ahh te entiendo te pusiste celoso

- es que es obvio que esas chicas gritan así cuando hay situaciones comprometedoras, por eso pensé que estabas usando nuestras técnicas también con ella.

- y eso que tiene que ver con Hunny sempai.

- es que pensé que si tu podías usar nuestra técnicas yo también podía – dijo Kaoru ya menos convencido de su razonamiento

- y cuando entre nuestras técnicas esta el de lamernos la boca! – reprochó bastante molesto Hikaru.

- Bueno, nunca. Pero en ese momento me pareció muy buena idea, además no lamí su boca, fue la comisura de sus labios que es muy distinto.

- ahhh perdón ¡cuándo entre nuestras técnicas esta el de lamernos la "comisura de nuestros labios"!!! – volvió a reprochar Hikaru recalcando las comillas de su última frase con dos dedos en cada mano - Y no es muy distinto!

- sí lo es.

- No, lo es.

- sí lo es!

- no, no lo es!

- quieres comprobarlo?!!! – preguntó Kaoru sin darse cuenta del tipo de proposición que le había echo a su hermano.

- por que no!!! – respondió un Hikaru bastante molesto y sonrojado.

- estas seguro?!!! - preguntó Kaoru muy nervioso

- sí !!– respondió este sin dudar.

Fue entonces que Kaoru acortó la distancia que había entre su hermano y el y se quedaron mirando frente a frente cada uno observando las pequeñas (y para algunos inexistentes) diferencias que cada uno tenía.

Luego de recaudar el valor suficiente Kaoru acercó su rostro mucho más al de Hikaru y acercó su lengua a la comisura de los labios de este, pasándola lenta y suavemente.

Ante tal contacto Hikaru cerró sus ojos para sentir mayor placer con la agradable sensación que su hermano le estaba proporcionando y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro luego de que este terminara el contacto.

- si no terminas no podré comprobar si ambos son muy distintos – dijo Hikaru con un sonrojo mucho mayor que el tenía segundos atrás.

Kaoru volvió a acercar su rostro al de su hermano y Hikaru no pudo evitar contemplar el rostro de este, que se encontraba mucho más sonrojado que el suyo (ni que tuviera un espejo para verse… ah! el reflejo en la ventana... eso puede ser o.o), sus ojos brillantes e inocentes ahora dejaban atrás el contacto visual y su vista se posó sobre sus labios a los cuales se acercaba lentamente esperando talvez que el mayor se retractara.

Estando a escasos centímetros y sin escuchar retracción alguna, Kaoru volvió a sacar su lengua y antes de que pudiera tener contacto con los labios de su gemelo este en un rápido movimiento ya había apresado su boca y disfrutaba de su húmeda cavidad aprovechando que por el asombro y la acción interrumpida su boca se encontraba abierta e invitante a entrar.

El menor de lo gemelos se encontraba claramente sorprendido ante el impulsivo acto de su hermano, pero luego de unos segundos tuvo que dejar cualquier tipo de razonamiento atrás para disfrutar del gran placer que Hikaru le estaba proporcionando en ese momento.

- Hi-ka ru – fue lo único que pudo decir por la falta de aire

- no sabes… cuan –to había… esss – perado para estoo – dijo Hikaru igualmente agitado.

La limosina siguió su curso con unos gemelos muy sonrientes y tomados de la mano.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**En la mansión Morinodzuca…**

- Takashi te había dicho que tu habitación me deprime un poco.

- Ah

- es que tiene colores grises y azul acero, no son colores muy felices n-nUU

- Ah

- A ti te gustan esos colores? – preguntó algo tímido Hunny pues no sabía como comportarse cuando estaban a solas luego del beso que se dieron.

- Me dan igual…

- Ohh..

- pero si tu quieres la próxima vez podemos ir a tu mansión.

- que amable, pero mejor no, ya sabes como se pone mi hermano cuando estamos juntos, el piensa que me consientes mucho.

- eso es verdad…

- si, es mejor no tener más problem...

- te consiento mucho

- o.o? qué?,claro que no, ya no recuerdas cuando me prohibiste comer dulces hasta que se curara mi caries.

- pero esa caries te salió por mi culpa.

- eso no es verdad, además si en verdad me consintieras entonces cuando me enojé contigo (y lo tiro al suelo cual trapo viejo con su fuerza descomunal n-nUU) me habrías dado todos los dulces que te pidiera y eso no pasó.

- estaba dispuesto a ir y darte todos los dulces que quisieras, pero regresaste muy pronto.

- o.oUU … bueno no importa Takashi y que tal estuvo Tamaki como compañero?, habló por los dos?

- Ah… pero no me sentí bien

- no te sentiste bien?

- no, aunque al parecer para ti fue todo lo contrario.

- a qué te refieres Taka chan?

- disfrutaste mucho de la compañía de Kaoru.

- qué?

- te veías muy feliz a su lado.

- que dices Takashi, se suponía que debíamos hablar entre nosotros, que tu no lo hicieras con Tamaki es muy diferente.

- hablar? – pregunto Mori entre divertido

- sí hablar – corroboró Hunny

- no querrás decir lamer? – dijo mordazmente Takashi

¡PLAF! (¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?)

_**Continuará…**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Hola!!!!!!!!**_

_**Bueno se suponía que pondría todas las reacciones pero no me alcanzó, todavía faltan Kyoya, Tamaki y Haruhi… y me falta completar el de Mori y Hunny (Kurofye enumerando con sus manitas todo lo que le falta escribir T-T es que es mucho, creo que este fic me va a salir bastante largo n-nU)**_

**_En este que es el sexto capítulo vemos al personaje de Renge con un cambio total de imagen (lo que un par de catálogos y una buena peluca pueden hacer XD); además, por fin nos enteramos del ordenamiento que propone Tamaki (aunque aún no estoy 100 segura si Renge disfrazada de hombre era su verdadero plan, la verdad esto solo lo sabrá Tamaki y mi subconsciente XD)._**

**_Por otro lado se resuelve el malentendido que alejó a los gemelos … Y por último qué pasó con ese PLAF!?, algún cometario de Mori no fue bien recibido por Hunny?, los gemelos verán su vida ahora en adelante de color de rosas?, el secreto de Haruhi y Hikaru traerá problemas?, llegarán a descubrir a Renge chan?, estas respuestas y mucho más en el próximo capítulo (o en los próximos n-nUU)._**

_**Al parecer este fic no es muy bien recibido que digamos n-nUU, pero igual eh avanzado unos dos capitulos más así que veré si es factible subirlos o no.**_

**_Byex. _**

**_

* * *

_****_Agradecimiento a los reviews:_**

_**Hohe...Mx:** Estaré esperando el Cd de Death note no te preocupes por eso, por otro lado no hay muchos personajes de donde escoger y tu sabes que no soy fanática de inventar personajes, no sabes como me dolio ponerle nombre a la sirvienta de Renge y seguro ya te diste cuenta porke puse precisamente ese nombre (JUJUJU n-n), tambien debo aclararte que Hikaru solo pudo ver manchas borrosas es decir algo rubio y algo negro, se enteró del beso por la cercanía y porke Haruhi se lo dijo pensando que también lo había visto (aunque eso no lo puse ¬¬U). Sigue leyendo que tus reviews me divierten._

_**Nekozumi-Hitachiin: **Te lo pasaste? no te preocupes, como ya lo viste espero no dejes de leer mis actualizaciones XD. Bueno a mi también me encanta verlos celosos, sobre todo a Mori Kyoya y Hikaru (los semes), adivinaste Renge si participa de este ordenamiento, solo espero que no lo estropee U-U... espero te haya gustado este capitulo._

_**Rya Reil Miyu:** Muy pocas personas me piden que continue T-T eso me hace bien y de alguna manera me da energia para seguir, no te preocupes yo me encargo de que Tamaki y Kyoya sientan celos aunque eso es fundamental para los capitulos siguientes, sino este fic no podrá terminar bien con el (cruel) ordenamiento de los gemelos._

_**SimaraNekoi: **Que bueno que te hayan parecido divertidos, ya me estaba preocupando por ese aspecto, por otro lado a mi tambien me encantan Kyoya y Mori son tan lindosss!! dentro de unos pocos capitulos Kyoya debe aparecer más como le contesté ahi arribita no más a Rya Rei Miyu es fundamental para el ordenamiento de los gemelos aunque tiene que empezar capitulos atras. Espero te siga gustando mi fic Byex._

****


	7. El lento señor

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco). **_

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

* * *

**Tameshi**

**Sétimo capítulo: El lento Señor**

**-----------------------------------------**

- te veías muy feliz a su lado.

- que dices Takashi, se suponía que debíamos hablar entre nosotros, que tu no lo hicieras con Tamaki es muy diferente.

- hablar? – pregunto Mori entre divertido

- sí hablar – corroboró Hunny

- no querrás decir lamer? – dijo mordazmente Takashi

¡PLAF! (¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?)

Imagen: Hunny se encontraba llorando con la mano aún alzada frente a su primo que se encontraba sentado sobre su cama con la mejilla muy roja producto del fuerte golpe que recibió de su pequeño acompañante.

- Takashi eres malo!, cómo me puedes decir eso?! BUAAAAAA!!!

- Mitzukuni…

- No te quiero escuchar más, adiós – dijo Hunny mientras caminaba rápidamente rumbo a la puerta.

- Mitzukuni espera! – pidió Mori mientras se paraba y tomaba del brazo a Hunny para impedir que se fuera.

- Suéltame! – ordenó Hunny mientras jalaba su pequeño brazo para que lo soltará.

- Lo siento, no quería decir eso.

- snif si no querías entonces porqué lo dijiste? (¬¬ mejor no comento) – preguntó inocentemente Hunny

- est.. ce…o – balbució Mori mientras bajaba la cabeza

- o.o qué?!

- estaba cel…so (en ocasiones yo no entiendo lo que me dicen hasta la 5ta vez, estoy sorda XD)

- Umm no te entiendo o.ô

- que estaba celoso! – termino por decir el moreno

- celoso?

- Ah

- por Kao chan?

- Ah

- porqué? (no es obvio porke te lamió la cara ò.ó, lo siento a veces me exaspero) – preguntó el rubio

- porque te veías muy feliz con el.

- uhmm Taka chan yo me veo feliz con todo el mundo, pero contigo mucho más – dijo Hunny mientras dirigía su mirada al fuerte agarre del moreno.

- o//o – algo sonrojado por el comentario logró comprender lo que su acompañante insinuaba y soltó a Hunny – Lo siento

- no te preocupes Takashi , ya no estas celoso?

- Ah

- de verdad?

- no

- n-n me lo imaginaba – dijo Hunny mientras se dirigía a la cama del moreno y se echaba de espaldas estirándose cuan largo era una vez estuvo sobre ella.

Takashi se quedó mirando al pequeño que tenía sobre su cama, este aún llevaba el uniforme del instituto porque no había llevado ropa para cambiarse en la mansión de su primo, se veía completamente frágil (frágil? que alejados de la verdad XD, este acaba con un ejército entero) e inocente, sus ojos antes brillosos por las lágrimas ahora se encontraban bajo esos finos párpados, su acompasada respiración y su boca ligeramente entreabierta lo convertían en una imagen celestial a ojos de Mori. Este no pudo contenerse más y se acercó a él sentándose en su cama, pero desistiendo de su intento de alcanzar mayor proximidad.

Por otro lado Hunny quien se encontraba consiente de la entrecruzada que atravesaba su moreno acompañante, estaba ansioso de que su primo reuniera la valentía suficiente para acercarse más, pero luego de que lo sintió alejarse sus esperanzas se vieron cruelmente reducidas. El pequeño Hunny quien al igual que su primo anhelaba volver a sentir los labios de este no pudo seguir esperando que por un milagro del cielo esto se llenara de valor suficiente para realizar tal acto, así que buscando ayudar se estiró completamente y soltó un pequeño pero audible gemidito que alborotó por completo los agudos sentidos del moreno.

Takashi luego de oírlo no pudo despegarle la mirada de encima, pues esperaba el acto se volviera a realizar, así que se giró por completo hacia su primo y acercó su mano izquierda para acariciar tiernamente el rostro del pequeño, retirando un mechón en el proceso, luego de esto, no pudo evitar conducir su mano hasta el cuello de este disfrutando así del calor que le proporcionaba dicha zona y el acompasado pulso.

Luego de esto su mano se vio impedida de seguir su curso, pues el saco del instituto se lo impedía, dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio y creyó que este se encontraba dormido así que lentamente dirigió su mano al saco y desabotonó el primer botón y así continuó hasta sacar el último; pero debajo del saco se encontraba el segundo problema que era la camisa, Mori dirigió su mano hasta el primer botón y logró sacarlo, pero un ligero brinco de parte del rubio lo hizo entrar en razón.

Hunny quien "veía" feliz como su ayuda sí había servido y su primo respondía al estímulo, no pudo dejar de alabarse mentalmente por su estupenda idea. Hunny logró que su primo venciera la vergüenza que siempre tenía y derrumbara la pared de su pasividad, había logrado que el estoico muchacho desabotonara por completo su saco, pero no pensó que este tuviera la valentía suficiente para encargarse de la camisa, como esto lo tomó por sorpresa no pudo evitar dar un ligero brinco que terminó por alerta a su primo y logró que este parara su cometido y se alejara temeroso y seguramente avergonzado.

Antes de que Takashi lograra alejarse mucho (y terminara en el suelo) Hunny en un rápido movimiento tomó su muñeca izquierda y lo jaló con fuerza hacia él.

Mori completamente sorprendido por el acto (sorpresivo y brusco n-n) de Hunny no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y terminó cayendo sobre la cama y sobre Mitzukuni con sus piernas flexionadas a ambos lados de Hunny y con sus manos apoyadas en la cama por encima de la cabeza de este.

- Mitzukuni?

- Takashi cómo es que mi saco está todo abierto? – preguntó la inocencia personificada

- ahhh O//O – Mori no tenía idea de que responder, como decirle al chico que tenía a escasos centímetros que se había vuelto loco momentáneamente y a causa de no reprimir sus instintos se había aprovechado de su inconciencia.

- Una pequeña y diferente a otras sonrisas se formó en el rostro del más bajito, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el moreno.

- No estabas dormido verdad? – preguntó Mori mientras empezaba a comprender lo que la mente de su primo había provocado.

- nop n-n

- igual lo siento, esto no se volverá a repetir – agregó Mori sintiéndose bastante mal consigo mismo.

- Hunny al percatarse de esto agregó rápidamente – si quieres que te perdone tendrás que hacer algo por mi.

- ah

- Luego de esa "afirmación" Hunny colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de su primo e hizo presión para que este la bajara pues quería susurrarle algo al oído – qué dices Taka chan, lo harás?

- o//o estas seguro

- sip, esa es la única forma para que te perdone.

- de acuerdo dijo Mori mientras se retiraba de encima de su primo y quedaba sentado nuevamente sobre la cama, para que luego Hunny se sentara sobre las piernas de este y lo mirada con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que no indicaba nada bueno.

--------------------------------

**En la mansión Otori…**

- Oye Kyoya seguro debes estar pensando que mi idea es grandiosa verdad? - decía Tamaki mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro frente a Kyoya quien estaba sentado tranquilamente en su sofá.

- … - silencio

- Ni a ti se te hubiera ocurrido agregar otro miembro.

- … - silencio

- Kyoya?

- Tamaki para ser sincero jamás se me hubiera ocurrido meter a otro miembro, peor aún otra mujer.

- Eh?

- El caso de Haruhi es muy distinto, ella es poco femenina y ya esta acostumbrada a comportarse como hombre e interactuar con las chicas que van al club, pero Renge chan es todo lo contrario, ella es muy alegre, efusiva, femenina y como decirlo…_("igual de escandalosa que tú ¬¬") _tiene mucha energía – termino por decir el calculador del grupo.

- o.o? no entiendo

- ¬¬ lo que intento decir es que es muy probable que descubran que es una chica.

- jejejejeje Kyoya no te preocupes eso no pasará, yo me encargaré de darle unas clases rápidas.

- Bueno eso no es lo más importante Tamaki.

- o.ô a qué te refieres?

- Que de seguro tendrás problemas mucho más importantes que atender con este nuevo ordenamiento.

- bueno la verdad Kyoya no creo que puedan pasar incidentes más graves que los de hoy día con Mori sempai

- Pues lamento contradecirte pero es muy probable que si ocurran otros incidentes.

- O.O?

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando no planificas adecuadamente - agregó Kyoya mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

- y… como que problemas podrían haber? – preguntó algo nervoso Tamaki

- Recuerdas quien casi te descuartiza hace unas horas?

- Si Mori sempai.

- y porqué quería hacerlo?

- ehhhhhhh (tic tac tic tac) ehhhhh Porque era lo más cercano? – preguntó dudoso el king

- si, pero porque estaba molesto?

- Ah porque Kaoru o//o lamió a Hunny sempai.

- Correcto

- º-º mmm..m y?

- ¬¬ acabas de poner a Mori sempai y a Kaoru juntos.

- º-º? Pensando… pensando… o.O qué?!! Pero…

- No solo eso sacas a Hunny sempai del dúo con el gemelo que pensábamos era el más tranquilo y lo pones junto al peor de los hermanos.

- O.O per...

- A eso le puedes agregar que Mori podría volver a descontrolarse dependiendo de la actitud de Hikaru, y que talvez este último se encuentra celoso de Hunny, qué crees que podría ocurrir luego.

- pero yo no quería eso… T-T

- Ah también debes agregar que me pusiste junto a Renge chan quien sigue pensando que soy ese personaje de videojuego que adora, Crees que se podrá controlar y seguir fingiendo ser el tipo rudo.

- TT-TT pero…

- Por último sabes que Haruhi no te soporta mucho que digamos, en conclusión el ambiente va a estar realmente tenso mañana.

_- (QUÉ EH HECHO!!!! EH CREADO UNA COMBINACIÓN MONSTRUOSA!!! NO SOLO ME VA A MATAR MORI SEMPAI SINO QUE... QUE… MI HIJA NO ME SOPORTA SOPORTA SOPORTA SOPORTA SOPORTA…) _– pensó Tamaki mientras caía de rodillas al piso derrotado

- _(Creo que debía habérselo dicho con mayor sutileza) – _pensó Kyoya (si yo también lo pienso, pero entonces no hay chiste XD)

- Pero si sabías que podrían pasar todas estas desgracias porque no me advertiste Kyoya T-T – reclamó el rubio

- Claro que lo hice, te dije que te podíamos dar más tiempo para que lo pensaras.

- Pero debiste insistir más! – reprochó Tamaki

- No solo fui yo, Hunny sempai también te preguntó si estabas seguro del ordenamiento y tu no dudaste ni un segundo, así que debes asumir las consecuencias de tu fallida improvisación.

**- Teatro mental de Tamaki:** Hikaru besando a Hunny, Mori intentando asesinar a Kaoru para luego dirigirse hacia Hikaru al escuchar el grito de auxilio de Hunny, Haruhi diciéndole lo pésimo otousan que era, Kyoya siendo abrazado efusivamente por Renge chan y Mori sempai más salvaje que nunca dirigiéndose hacia el, cada vez más cerca, más cerca, más cerca…

- Tamaki?! Tamaki?!

- NO ME MATES MORI SEMPAI!!!

- ¬¬ Tamaki aquí no esta Mori sempai.

- Kyoya!!! T-T – vociferó Tamaki claramente asustado lanzándose a los brazos de Kyoya y cayendo los dos al piso en el intento.

Luego del choque inicial Kyoya con un gesto de dolor y fastidio abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose en el proceso con el rostro de Tamaki a escasos centímetros del suyo, este tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El gesto tan infantil, la cercanía y el olor del rubio personaje se entremezclo por completo dando como resultado una bomba de tiempo que Kyoya no podía controlar.

El gesto de completo asombro no se borraba del rostro de Kyoya, lo normal sería que por su cabeza pasaran un sin fin de ideas de cómo reaccionar ante el acto de su acompañante pero no fue así… Los brazos de Kyoya adquirieron vida propia y fueron a dar a la cintura de Tamaki, quien al sentir el contacto se estremeció.

Cuando Kyoya se percató de sus actos se dio cuenta que Tamaki ya había abierto los ojos y lo veía entre asombrado, confuso y con un adorable sonrojo, abrió la boca para excusarse, pero de esta no salió sonido alguno.

- Kyoya?

- _(pero que estoy haciendo debo decirle que se quite de encima!!!)_

Kyoya movía su boca desesperadamente pero de esta no salía palabra alguna, su desesperación iba en aumento y pensaba que terminaría explotando si la situación no finalizaba rápidamente.

Tamaki quien veía confuso las exageradas articulaciones de Kyoya empezaba a preocuparse por el dejando de lado su asombro inicial.

- Kyoya estas bien? – preguntó algo dudoso el rubio

- Al escuchar la voz algo temblorosa de Tamaki, Kyoya dejo de un lado su fallido intento de comunicación oral y se tranquilizo bajo el cuerpo del rubio. Luego de unos segundos por fin sus neuronas pudieron conectarse, haciéndolo comprender el exagerado roce de sus cuerpos y generando el mayor sonrojo que Kyoya tuvo en toda su vida.

Ante este abrupto cambio de color por parte del moreno, Tamaki terminó preocupándose mucho más por Kyoya, así que se sentó sobre las caderas del moreno y acercó su mano a la frente de este.

- Kyoya estas todo rojo no será que tienes fiebre – dijo inocentemente Tamaki

Ante la nueva fricción de los cuerpos Kyoya salió disparado hacia arriba intentado pararse, pero al encontrarse Tamaki sobre él impidiéndolo sólo pudo quedarse sentado y nuevamente termino con el rostro a escasos centímetros del de su acompañante.

- Kyoya que te pasa tienes fiebre? – preguntó Tamaki mientras acercaba su mano para ahora sí verificar si tenía calentura, pues su abrupto levantamiento se lo impidió hace unos segundos.

Kyoya cerró los ojos para disfrutar el contacto de la fría mano de Tamaki sobre su piel, para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

- Tamaki tienes las manos frías – dijo Kyoya sin darse cuenta que ya había recuperado el habla (recupera el habla y eso es lo primero que dice... no es muy romántico que digamos ò.ó)

- Eh? Frías?... lo siento Kyoya – se disculpó Tamaki mientras retiraba su mano de la frente del moreno.

- No dije que eso me fastidiara – agregó Kyoya mientras sostenía la mano de Tamaki y la acercaba nuevamente a su frente.

- Ky – Kyoya – fue lo único que pudo decir un Tamaki realmente nervioso.

No fue el cuerpo de Kyoya ni el de Tamaki el que se acercó primero (y si fue así ni siquiera yo lo sé XD), ambos cuerpos sincronizados se acercaron lentamente buscando acortar la distancia de sus labios, ninguno de los dos estaba claramente conciente de sus actos, solo buscaban mayor cercanía. Tamaki algo avergonzado cerró los ojos, Kyoya por el contrario los tenía abiertos pues no pensaba perderse el más mínimo detalle de Tamaki… el contacto era aparentemente inminente hasta que…

- Kyoya estas aquí? – preguntó una guapa muchacha

- AHHHHH!!!! – ambos chicos gritaron asustados y se echaron hacia atrás de inmediato.

- AHHH!! - gritó también la chica pues los gritos de ambos jóvenes terminaron asustándola – Kyoya porque gritas?, estas bien? – pregunto luego de que su respiración se normalizara

- hermana… lo siento no fue nuestra intención asustarte.

- nuestra? – preguntó la morena mientras dirigía su mirada al mismo sitio que su pequeño hermano – Tamaki kun! Cómo has estado, hace tiempo que no venías a visitar a Kyoya.

- jejeje _(PERO QUE ESTUVE A PUNTO DE HACER!!! CASI BESO A KYOYA O.O!!… PORQUÉ?????????) _

- _(maldición como pude descontrolarme de esa manera, ahora como arreglo esto)_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**En el humilde departamento de Fujioka…**

- pero que estaba pensando Tamaki sempai al hacer esas combinaciones – decía Haruhi mientras preparaba la cena.

- HIJA YA LLEGUÉ JUHUUUU ESTAS AQUÍ?

- otousan estoy en la cocina

- ahhhhh pero que rico vuele, cocinas tan bien como tu madre.

- arigato otousan n-n

- O.O

- n-n

- AHHH PERO QUE LINDA ERES, MI HIJA ES TAN LINDA, ME HACES SENTIR TAN FELIZ HARUHIIII

- ¬¬ me voy

- o.O eh?

- HARUHIIIII… MI HIJA ME DESPRECIA TT-TT… QUE EH HECHO PARA QUE ME DESPRECIES HARUHIIIIII???

- no has hecho nada otousan, solo que debo dejar que termine de hervir los vegetales – dijo Haruhi mientras sacudía su pierna para que su fuertemente aferrado padre la soltara.

- Y que tal vas en el club, ese pervertido no te sigue molestando no es verdad? – preguntó Ranka (así se llama verdad??)

- Otousan no tienes por que decirle pervertido.

- QUÉ?! LO ESTAS DEFENDIENDO, NO ME DIGAS QUE USTEDES USTEDES… - vociferó Ranka mientras indicaba a Haruhi con su dedo acusador.

- Claro que no! ¬¬ _(lo decía porque tú te comportas igual)_

- Fiuuu me habías asustado, ya te dije que lo eh declarado mi enemigo, si te hace algo sólo debes decírmelo ok? Me lo dirás verdad? me lo dirás?

- ¬¬UU si

- n-n me alegro (_HARUHI ESTA EMPEZANDO A TENER MÁS CONFIANZA CONMIGO!!!! ESO ME HACE TAN FELIZ T-T)_

_-_ Otousan me estas asfixiando – dijo difícilmente Haruhi mientras intentaba zafarse el fuerte abrazo de su otousan.

- o.o?? eh?? Ahhhhh lo siento Haruhi no me di cuenta!!!

- no te preocupes – termino por decir Haruhi una vez que llenó sus pulmones del preciado oxígeno.

-------------------------------------------

**En la mansión Houshakuji…**

- Oh por Kami quién es usted?! – Preguntó la asustada sirvienta.

- qué?

- quién es usted? Que hace en el cuarto de la señorita Renge? Y por qué esta jugando sus videojuegos?

- _(JUJUJUJUUJUJU mi disfraz es realmente perfecto ni siquiera la empleada me ha descubierto)_

- Si no me responde llamaré a seguridad – advirtió la joven sirvienta

- de verdad lo harás - dijo el "joven" con voz sensual

- º-º qué?

- este podría ser nuestro secreto – continuó mientras acercaba una mano al rostro de la joven y acariciaba su mejilla.

- kyaaaaaaaaaaa – grito la sirvienta antes de caer desmayada

- o.O eh?

- … - silencio producto de la sirvienta desmayada (XD)

- JUJUJUJUJUJU vaya al parecer mi disfraz no solo es perfecto sino que resulto ser una excelente actriz JUJUJUJUJUJU

- Señorita Renge se encuentra bien? – preguntó otra sirviente mientras corría escaleras arriba en dirección al cuarto de la joven ama.

- _(O.O y ahora que hago? si ella me ve como chico y a ella desmayada será un problema… que hago? Debo cambiarme rápidamente)_

- señorita Renge esta bien? – grito la sirvienta escuchándose cada vez más cerca

- ah s-sí estoy bien – dijo Renge mientras se desvestía lo más rápido que podía y se ponía una toalla encima.

- señorita? – preguntó la chica mientas tocaba insistentemente la puerta

- pasa – dijo Renge mientras terminaba de quitarse la peluca y la tiraba detrás del montoncito de peluches de líder del videojuego 'Uki Doki Memorial'

- señorita escuché un grito, esta usted bien?

- sip n-n yo etoy bien, iba adarme un baño hasta que escuche un grito, salí y me encontré con lo que estas pisando n-nU

- con lo que estoy pisando? – preguntó la sirvienta mientras dirigía su mirada a sus pies

- auuu – dijo la adolorida joven sirvienta

- ahhh gomen Risa, pero que te pasó? – preguntó inútilmente (xq estaba desmayada n-n)

- no sé que le pasó pero por favor puedes sacarla de mi cuarto y atenderla para que yo me pueda dar un baño.

- Por su puesto señorita, si nada se le ofrece me retiro – termino por decir la sirvienta mientras arrastraba a su compañera escaleras abajo (¬¬ eso no dolerá… en fin n-n)

- JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJU que inteligente soy, ahora sí debo practicar mi comportamiento de mañana e impresionar a Kyoya Sama. No puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte de hacer pareja con él, ahhhhhh no puedo dejar de contar los segundos que me separan de Kyoya Sama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al día siguiente… mientras los miembros del host se dirigían al tercer salón de música…**

- Esta es la cuarta vez que veo este anuncio pegado en los pasillos – dijo Kaoru

- es verdad, esta permitido pegar propaganda de esa forma? – preguntó Hikaru a su hermano.

- la verdad no estoy seguro – le respondió Kaoru mientras arrancaba uno de esos anuncios de la pared y lo acercaba a su rostro para leerlo junto a su hermano.

- O.o o.O esto es…

- Ne ne Taka chan ay un anuncio muy colorido en esa pared, vamos hacia allá si si?! – pidió Hunny quien se encontraba colgado del cuello del moreno

- ah – "respondió" Mori mientras se dirigía en la dirección que su pequeño acompañante le indicó.

- oh esto es….

- Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya que vamos en la misma dirección porque no vamos juntos – dijo animadamente el King.

- bueno Tamaki sempai ¬¬

- jejeje ah o.o?? que es eso preguntó Tamaki mientras veía como el camino hacia el tercer salón de música estaba completamente abarrotado de chicas.

- qué esta pasando aquí? – preguntó Haruhi esperándose lo peor.

_**Continuará…**_

**

* * *

**

**Bueno aquí ya esta el sexto capítulo, espero haya sido del agrado de todos o de la mayoría por lo menos n-n. Se suponía que en mi idea original Hunny terminaría molesto con Mori y no le hablaría por un tiempo y luego pondría a Mori desesperado y todo eso, pero no se porqué no puedo hacer que se moleste con Mori (talvez por que lo odoro), terminé poniendo a un Mori más osado (eso no quiere decir que sea un pervertido T-T, entiéndanlo esta en la edad de las hormonas revueltas).**

**Por otro lado esta el extraño acercamiento que tienen Kyoya y Tamaki, que aunque fue interrumpido por la poco oportuna de la chiquita esta como se llama... bueno la hermana de Kyoya, termino siendo muy importante, aunque no estoy seguro como lo utilizaré en el futuro mm...mm bueno no importa ya veré como arreglo este embrollo.**

**Para el siguiente capítulo: que dirán los anuncios? porque hay tantas chicas fuera del tercer salón de música?Renge desempeñara bien su papel de chico y no desfallecerá por Kyoya en el intento? las catastróficas proyecciones sobre el ordenamientod de Tamaki que da Kyoya se harán realidad? Tamaki entrará en coma si esto ocurriera?**

**Esperemos pueda resolver todo esto en el siguiente capítulo, byex.**

**PD: no se olviden de dejarme reviews onegai XD ( realidad: T-T)**

**

* * *

**

**Agradecimientos a los reviews que me faltan:**

**Nekozumi-Hitachiin:** Tu review me gustó mucho, creo que pensamos parecido, la verdadera pregunta es sí el pobre Kyoya logra soportar a Renge, pero eso lo verás en el octavo capítulo XD. Te dolio que el pequeño y tierno Hunny volviera a golpear a Mori, sí a mi también me molesto, pero yo hubiera actuado igual que Hunny ante tanta desconfianza, aunque por otra parte es culpa del rubio por dejarse lamer verdad? (creo que no puedo opinar en este tema porque tengo sentimientos encontrados n-nUU). Que bueno que te guste mi fic, eres una de las pocas que le gusta eso me hace muy feliz T-T, creo que mis ideas vuelven a fluir y eso es bueno. Gracias por el review y espero no sea el último, que pases felices fiestas tambien byex.

**Hermy:** Que bueno que te guste mi fic y que te hayas leido los seis capitulos de frente n-nUU. Te gusta la pareja de Tamaki y Kyoya, sí a mi también, en este capítulo ya hay algo de ellos y no te preocupes que en los proximos también habrá. Espero te siga gustando mi fic y me dejes review. Felices fiestas, byex


	8. Fracaso total

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

* * *

**Tameshi**

**Octavo capítulo: Fracaso total **

----------------------------------

- Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya que vamos en la misma dirección porque no vamos juntos – dijo animadamente el King.

- … esta bien Tamaki sempai ¬¬

- jejeje ah o.o?? qué es eso? preguntó Tamaki mientras veía como el camino hacia el tercer salón de música estaba completamente abarrotado de chicas.

- qué esta pasando aquí? – preguntó Haruhi esperándose lo peor.

- lo que pasa Haru chan es que Renge chan pego propaganda avisando que hoy aparecería un nuevo integrante – explico Hunny.

- º-º que? – preguntó incrédulo Tamaki

- es verdad dijeron al unísono los gemelos mientras le tendían el anuncio que arrancaron

El anuncio era muy vistoso, finamente decorado, propio de alguien con un gusto refinado como solo Renge chan tiene, este anuncio comenzaba con el clásico "Para todas las chicas que tienen tiempo libre bla bla bla el host club hoy por única vez tendrá la presencia de un octavo integrante bla bla bla", esto acompañado de algunas de las mejores fotos del club estratégicamente seleccionadas y una de Renge disfrazada, pero que no dejaba revelar su rostro para crear más expectativa.

- Son muchas chicas, eso esta bien – dijo el calculador del grupo apenas y pudo salir del salón pues las chicas bloqueaban la salida.

- O///O ahh sí – dijo tímidamente Tamaki quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo ocurrido el día de ayer.

- Por otro lado… - dijo Kyoya mientras sacaba su libro con las reglas del instituto – esta prohibido que se pegue propaganda en los pasillos, así que Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi y Tamaki, por favor vayan y saquen toda esa propaganda.

-O.O QUÉ?

- Por que debemos hacerlo nosotros Kyoya sempai? – preguntó Hikaru en clara muestra de desacuerdo.

- Ustedes son los más jóvenes, por lo tanto tienen mayor energía

- o.ô Kyoya pero tu eres menor que yo – afirmó el rubio personaje

- sí ¬¬#

- entonces tu no tendrías que ayudar también? – preguntó algo confuso Tamaki y pasándole algo de la verguenza

- Es verdad que soy menor pero alguien tiene que controlar todo este alboroto no es verdad? así que necesitaré de la ayuda de Mori sempai – apuntó Kyoya mientras le dirigía un mirada que pedía aceptación por parte de Mori.

- Ah

- Y que pasa con Hunny sempai? – preguntó Kaoru

- el también podría ayudar – señalo Hikaru

- ne ne Kyo chan yo no tengo problemas en ayudar – dijo tiernamente Hunny

- Pero Hunny sempai, debido a tu baja estatura no podrás alcanzar la propaganda – dijo despreocupadamente Tamaki.

- TT-TT

- Lo que Tamaki sempai intenta decir es que no se preocupe, se puede quedar ayudando a Mori sempai – agregó rápidamente Haruhi para salvar la situación.

- n-n oh si es así entonces yo me quedaré a ayudar a Taka chan.

- Bueno entonces tienen 8 minutos con 45 segundos exactamente para terminar el trabajo, les deseo suerte. – dijo Kyoya mientras se dirigía detrás de sus sempais rumbo a la congestionada multitud.

- 8 minutos… - dijo Hikaru

- con 45 segundos. – termino Kaoru, mientras ambos hermanos salían corriendo y tomaban el pasillo de la derecha.

- Bueno entonces nosotros tendremos que tomar el pasillo de la izquierda – dijo Haruhi

- si, así parece – contestó Tamaki

Imagen: pueden ver a los gemelos corriendo de un lado a otro en zigzag arrancando a su paso cuanta propaganda tenían cerca, mientras fijaban su mirada continuamente en sus relojes.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el Club…**

- Renge chan ahora si entendiste porque estamos sacando toda esa propaganda? – pregunto Kyoya

- Sí Kyoya sama gomen nasai no sabía que estaba prohibido, espero no haberle causado ningún problema.

- no te preocupes se están encargando de eso ahora.

- jah jah Ky-kyoya… sempai… jah jah ya ter-terminamos de sacar… la propa… ganda – dijeron los gemelos mientras jadeaban sumamente cansados por el esfuerzos de terminar a la hora y caían sobre el cómodo sofá.

- Kao chan Hika chan tomen – dijo Hunny mientras les alcanzaba a cada uno un vaso con agua

Los gemelos se tomaron los vasos rápidamente y una vez su respiración estaba restaurada dijeron

- Ya nos encargamos de todo Kyoya sempai.

- Bien ahora solo hay que esperar que lleguen Tamaki y Haruhi – anunció el calculador del grupo

- El señor esta a SOLAS con Haruhi – recalcó Hikaru mirando fijamente a Kyoya – entonces mejor nos sentamos a esperar.

- Umm... a que te refieres Hika chan? – pregunto el pequeño Hunny

- no es obvio el señor debe estar pervirtiendo a Haruhi – respondió Hikaru como si fuera la respuesta más razonable

- Hikaru… - susurro Kaoru extrañado porque aparentemente su hermano sabía algo que él no.

- Ya terminamos!!!- se escuchó una feliz voz desde la puerta mientras ingresaban por ella una desarreglada Haruhi y un agitado Tamaki.

- O.O o.O O.o ô-Ô o.ô - asombro general

- eh? Que pasa? – preguntó Tamaki extrañado por las reacciones de sus compañeros

- Por qué nos están mirando de esa forma? ¬¬ - preguntó Haruhi

- Creo que otousan le debe una explicación a okasan – dijo entre divertido el mayor de los gemelos.

- Kyoya que ocurre? – preguntó inocentemente el otousan digo… Tamaki

- Nada no le hagas caso a Hikaru – dijo Kyoya sin poder ocultar muy bien su enojo- Vayan todos a sus lugares, ya vamos a empezar.

- eh? Pero Kyoya…

- **dije** que no pasa nada Tamaki.

- jejeje señor le aconsejo que le haga caso a okasan o terminarán durmiendo en distintos cuartos (NA: diría sofá, pero no creo que los ricos se vayan a un sofá si tienes cuartos hasta para regalar verdad? XD) - aconsejó burlescamente Hikaru

- o.ô eh?

- ¬¬ - mirada de advertencia de Haruhi hacia Hikaru

- jeje no nada Tamaki sempai – dijo el mayor de los gemelos que no se daba cuenta de la mirada de su hermano

- bueno si no es nada entonces abriremos el club – anunció el algo molesto calculador del grupo

---------------------------------------------------------

- chika 1: Kyaaaaaaaaa este es el nuevo ordenamiento

- chika 2: si al parecer este es el ordenamiento que propuso Tamaki sempai.

- chika 3: kya! Ya quiero conocer al octavo integrante…

El salón queda en completa oscuridad y se pueden escuchar los gritos desesperados de las señoritas aterrorizadas, luego aparece una tenue luz que se encarga de alumbrar a los siete personajes que se encuentran sobre y alrededor del fino sofá.

- Bienvenidas hoy señoritas a este su tan querido club, hoy me place anunciarles que se llevará a cabo MI ordenamiento… jejeje… sí ya sé, deben estar pensando que es y será el mejor de todos y deben estar completamente devastadas ante la idea de que solo dura un día, es por eso que les pedimos disfruten de nuestra compañía y de la de Kiba Kun, el octavo miembro por un día – luego de que Tamaki anunciara muy animosamente una fuerte luz ilumino el centro del salón a un joven de espaldas.

- JUJUJUJ… jeje digo Buenas tardes princesas – saludo Kiba mientras giraba para mostrarles a todas las chicas su rostro.

- ºoº - sorpresa general

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! – gritaron fuertemente y al unísono las chicas encantadas con el nuevo miembro.

------------------------------------------

**Junto a Hunny y Hikaru…**

- Hika chan por casualidad estas molesto conmigo por lo de ayer? – preguntó bajito Hunny para que las chicas no escucharan (NA: aunque no es necesario porque están poniéndole más atención a Renge XD)

- mmm…m a qué te refieres Hunny sempai?

- Tama chan dijo que ustedes no tenían problema con cambiar de compañeros, eso es verdad?

- Deseas más pastel…

- Hika chan…

- Talvez algo más de té

- Hikaru…

- Hunny sempai no tiene porqué preocuparse por es…

- Por que quiero que sepas que no importa que tan cariñoso fue Kao chan conmigo…

- cariñoso?... bueno no debe exagerar, que tan cariñoso pudo llegar a ser…

- n-n

- cof cof Hunny sempai era una pregunta qué tan cariñoso llegó a ser? – preguntó demandante.

- Ah? bueno fue bastante cariñoso, pero somos amigos ne?, entonces eso no tiene nada de malo.

- Sí es verdad – intentó auto convencerse Hikaru

- Y en cuanto a la… lamida, no fue nada del otro mundo así que espero no estés molesto por eso

- Sí, sí no se preocupe Hunny sempai – respondió Hikaru con una clara venita palpitando en su sien.

- Aunque no te culparía si lo estuvieras n-n

- Si claro… - termino por decir Hikaru mientras intentaba controlar sus deseos de ahorcar cierta cabecita rubia.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Con Mori y Kaoru… **

- Mori sempai se encuentra bien? - preguntó Kaoru preocupado

- Ah

- chica1: Kaoru Kun ahora le tocó a tu hermano la compañía de Hunny sempai.

- jeje n-nU sí es verdad

- chica 2: crees que pase lo mismo que ayer

- chica 1: no sé pero hay que estar atentas.

A la par que las muchachas empezaban su parloteo acerca de la posible repetición de hechos que Mori no deseaba recordar, una fuerza interna (y destructora) de sobreprotección empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo del moreno, mientras recordaba las escenas del día anterior que se dieron gracias a… la persona que tenía al lado, aquel muchacho pelirrojo y de contextura algo frágil con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Rápidamente una mirada rencorosa se formó en el rostro del mayor y fue directamente dirigida al pelirrojo, quien ante la fuerza de esta empezó a sudar frío y tartamudear.

- Ahhh… M-Mori sempai, es-está usted b-bien? – preguntó el asustado muchacho

- Ah – respondió el moreno aún sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Ah ok º-ºU

En el transcurso de la plática entre las chicas y Kaoru (bueno ustedes saben que Mori no es muy participativo que digamos verdad?) Mori no dejó ni un segundo de mirar a Kaoru, en un primer momento solo lo miraba con rencor, pues ese pequeño muchacho estuvo a punto de robarle a su Mitzukuni, pero luego pasó a la incertidumbre, pues no entendía como Hunny podría interesarse en él, era pequeño, pelirrojo, muy pálido, con un sentido del humor algo retorcido aunque en menor medida que su hermano, lo único que podía llamarle la atención eran sus hermosos ojos capaces de expresarse mejor que sus palabras, que aunque usualmente expresaban vitalidad ahora se mostraban claramente nerviosos.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! – gritaron las chicas que tenían a su alrededor emocionadas por la escena tan repentina e inesperada.

- Mori sempai que esta haciendo? – preguntó Kaoru entre asustado y nervioso con un profundo sonrojo en el rostro.

Mori logró reaccionar con el estrepitoso grito de las chicas pero recién entró en conciencia de sus actos al escuchar la voz temblorosa de su acompañante.

- Mori sempai por favor deténgase – pidió el asustado muchacho.

Mori sin darse cuenta había empezado a acercarse a Kaoru a la par que empezaba a examinar su cuerpo entero buscando lo que Mitzukuni podría encontrar atractivo en él, y sin darse cuenta no sólo había empezado a ver descaradamente el cuerpo de Kaoru (pervertido XD), sino que cuando se topó con sus ojos que a su juicio eran lo único sobresaliente aumentó tanto la cercanía que estaba prácticamente rozando los labios del pelirrojo.

--------------------------

- JUJUJUJUJU podría comer dos tazones de esto!!! – gritó animadamente Kiba-Renge.

- Ki-ba Kun – advirtió Kyoya

- ahh jejee digo hola doncella como estas? – corrigió Kiba-Renge mientras tomaba el mentón de una de las muchachas y esta caía en la inconciencia.

---------------------------

- Qué pasa? qué pasa? Porqué las chicas que están con Kaoru gritaron así? – preguntó angustiado Hikaru

- Ta- Ka- shi – siseó molesto el pequeño rubio

- O.O# Hunny sempai esta usted bien? – preguntó Hikaru dirigiendo su completa atención al pequeño y molesto rubio.

- ò.ó

- Hunny sempai?

- n-n estoy bien _(ò.ó no, no lo estoy)_

-------------------------

- Ehh? Y ahora que paso? Con Mori sempai y Kaoru – preguntó el despistado king

- nada importante – contestó Haruhi mientras intentaba quitarle importancia para no activar la vena entrometida de su sempai.

- Qué pero…

- pero nada Tamaki sempai ¬¬

- o.o Haruhi… es que acaso Kyoya tenía razón…

- Que tiene que ver Kyoya sempai en esto

- El me dijo que tú no me soportabas T-T

- Ah es eso – respondió Haruhi con una cara que reflejaba estar de acuerdo con ese juicio.

- O.O PORQUÉ MI HIJA NO ME QUIEREEEE!!! HARUHIII!!!

- Ya deje de comportarse así Tamaki sempai y póngase a trabajar.

- trabajar?

- bueno usted me entiende Tamaki sempai

- pero quiero saber como les va a todos con las parejas que les asigne – comenta Tamaki mientras pone sus ojitos de cachorro abandonado que sabe Haruhi no puede resistir.

- No Tamaki sempai, si cree que voy a seguirle el juego solo por poner esa… esa… mirada está muy equivocado.

- pero… ºoº

- ¬¬# … esta bien podrá ir pero cuando termine con la primera ronda de clientas –advierte Haruhi

- siiiiii… sabía que en el fondo me querías – responde alegre el King mientras se vuelve a auto convencer del enorme cariño que le tiene su hija.

-----------------------------------

- Kiba Kun en que salón estas? no te habíamos visto antes - pregunta una de las (chismosas) muchachas

- Ahh pues en el salón...

- Él es un alumno de traslado, sólo se quedará un par de días, y prefiere que esos días transcurran lo más tranquilo posible.

- Sí, sí eso es verdad -afirmó Kiba-Renge

- Kiba kun que clase de personas te gustan?

- pues deben tener cabello negro, ojos grises, lentes

A la par que Renge iba describiendo a su pareja ideal (cof Kyoya cof), esta se acercaba más al pobre moreno que no podía sentirse más incómodo a pesar de haber maldecido internamente a Tamaki unos cuantos cientos de veces.

- De buena apariencia, inteligente, con modales refinados, comprensivo

- ¬¬U

- Ky- Kyoya sama? - preguntó una tímida clienta

- Sí - respondió rápidamente Kyoya aprovechando para quitarse de encima a Renge

- Me preguntaba si aceptaría un regalo de mi parte - dijo la muchachita mientras dejaba a la vista un pequeño regalo en sus manos.

- NO!!! - contestó velozmente Kiba-Renge

- **Ki-ba... **

- o.oUu jejeje lo siento Kyoya sama

- No te preocupes ¬¬

- Entonces lo aceptará?

- Claro que sí - respondió el moreno fingiendo su sonrisa más amable

Pasados unos minutos donde la (insoportable) compañía de Renge parecieron horas para el pobre rey en las sombras y luego de que Tamaki quedara maldito junto a sus hijos, nietos y todo pariente de aqui a sus seis generaciones futuras. Kyoya se encontraba alterado, aburrido, irritado, con ganas de extrangular a cierto personaje que más que aparentar ser el tipo revelde resultó ser el más gay en la historia de Ouran High School. Kiba - Renge lo estaba destruyendo socialmente, pues una cosa era el teatro de amor entre hermanos y muy diferente el nuevo host con actitud de mujer recién casada. Las atenciones que le brindaban eran demasiadas, tanto que preferiría ser enterrado vivo en uno de los parques del instituto, talvez pedir la limosina en la entrada, tirarse en el camino y esperar que esta le pasara encima, o mejor aún quedarse en su cuarto junto a un Tamaki que busca ser complacido en una de sus ideas más alocadas junto a Hunny sempai luego de haber comido 5 pasteles enteros y buscando terminar el exagerado grado de azúcar en la sangre saltando de un lado a otro a las 6 de la mañana.

- Kyoya sama

- ¬¬# si

- Kyoya sama desea un poco más de té – ofrece Kiba-Renge mientras se apresura a verter la caliente bebida sobre la fina taza.

- Muchas gracias pero ya me has servido unas tres tazas de té ¬¬ y no creo que pueda tomar algo más.

- Oh bueno entonces desea algo de comer, algo dulce, o talvez prefiere algo salado?

- Kiba – llama Kyoya mientras se acomoda los lentes mostrando su clara falta de paciencia.

- …

- Kiba…

- …

- Kiba!! – llama aún más fuerte al darse cuenta que Renge aún no se acostumbraba al nombre que le asigno Tamaki mientras coloca su mano en su hombro para que se diera cuenta de su llamado (bueno la mano podría resbalarse e ir a parar a su cuello verdad n-n).

- Kyoya sama… - es lo único que puede decir Kiba-Renge pues al girar se encontró con el rostro de Kyoya a escasos centímetros del suyo.

La pobre Renge se encontraba completamente cautivada por la cercanía de su sempai, y el tacto de su mano sobre su hombro era sencillamente revitalizante, los ojos de Kyoya dirigidos totalmente hacia ella y su cálido aliento terminaron por sonrojar y emocionar tanto a Renge que en un movimiento no muy acertado terminó por lanzarse sobre Kyoya quien al no calcular tal reacción, no pudo llegar a esquivarla y terminó quedando debajo de Kiba-Renge.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – fue el mayor grito que se produjo en la sala hasta lo que llevaba de abierta al público.

Todas las chicas se encontraban enormemente emocionadas no sólo por la presencia de Kiba como el octavo miembro del host, sino también por el claro interés que no evito demostrar por Kyoya, nuevamente sin evitar demostrar su atención por el sempai, Kiba había terminado por lanzarse a los brazos del moreno y gran parte de las clientas terminaron desmayándose de la emoción, mientras que las más inteligentes quedaron en pie para observar la escena por completo.

Por otro lado Kyoya se encontraba completamente adolorido, pues la fuerza con la que se había lanzado Renge había sido tal que terminó por hacerlo caer del sofá en el que segundos antes se encontraba completamente cómodo, y no sólo eso, de pronto el fuerte dolor producido por la caía se sustituyó rápidamente por otro, Kyoya empezó a sentir algo extremadamente caliente escurrir por su pecho causándole gran dolor. El gruñido de parte del moreno no se hizo esperar y Kyoya aún siendo Kyoya terminó levantándose rápidamente y con poca elegancia tirando en el camino a Kiba quien aún se encontraba cómodamente sobre su adolorido pecho y le dirigió una mirada no muy amigable.

- Kyoya sama que ocurre? – preguntó extrañada Kiba-Renge

- Me tiraste el té **caliente – **siseó Kyoya mientras se quitaba el saco.

- O.O Kyoya sama gomen nasai gomen nasai!!!

- Hubiera sido menos problemático si no hubieras servido té casi hirviendo ¬¬#

- Ahh es que como usted toma el té lentamente pensé que lo mejor sería servir el té así, de esa forma para cuando lo tomara estaría a la temperatura adecuada n-nU

- ¬¬UU en fin… por suerte compramos otro uniforme de repuesto. Me iré a cambiar.

- chica ¿: Kyoya sama no cree que sería mejor que fuera a la enfermería

- chica?: Kyoya sempai puede tener una grave quemadura – apuntó la muchachita preocupada

- O.O ella tienen razón. Kyoya sama lo acompañaré a la enfermería – dijo decidida Renge

- No es tan grave, en el botiquín hay una crema para las quemaduras – contestó Kyoya mientras se dirigía a la puerta del fondo_ ("debo alejarme de ella lo más que pueda, por lo menos por un rato sino terminaré estrangulándola")._

- Entonces lo ayudaré a cambiarse – dijo Kiba-Renge mientras tomaba del brazo a Kyoya y pegaba su cabeza en su hombro.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se ven tan lindos juntos. Hacen una linda pareja!!!!!! – gritaron las chicas mientras veían con ilusión como Kiba-Renge restregaba su mejilla en el hombro del moreno.

- eso no será necesario Kiba, yo puedo cambiarme solo – terminó por decir Kyoya mientras retiraba la mano de Renge elegantemente y reanudaba su camino.

- Kyoya Sama T-T

-----------------------------------------

- º-º que fue eso? – preguntó extrañado Tamaki

- Ahh al parecer Renge no se puede controlar cuando tiene a Kyoya sempai tan cerca – respondió Haruhi sin mucha importancia mientras se ocupaba de servir más té a las clientas.

- es por mi culpa, Kyoya ya sabía que esto pasaría y aún así acepto

- Bueno pero eso era obvio desde un inicio, pensé que tenía la intención de juntar a esos dos.

- claro que no!!!! – respondió rotundamente el rubio – yo solo… hice un ordenamiento sin pensar, Kyoya tenía razón debí haber pensado más antes de juntarlos.

- ¬¬ ahmm pero Tamaki sempai, Kyoya sempai tiene que lidiar con esto día a día, y aunque claramente esto es otro nivel, sé que el podrá con esto. ("_Si lo puede soportar a usted también lo podrá hacer con ella")._

- pero entonces por qué se fue, talvez ya no la soporta más o talvez…

- Tamaki sempai porque no va a ver como le va a todos, no se preocupe yo me encargo de las clientas – terminó por decir Haruhi para evitar que su sempai entrara en una crisis de nervios.

- Bueno si insistes iré a buscar a Kyoya n-n

- Tamaki sempai no cree que debería ver primero a los otros si ellos ya están aquí.

- jejeje n-nU si tienes razón los veré a ellos primero.

-------------------------------------

**Con Mori y Kaoru…**

Luego del extraño incidente protagonizado por Mori el menor de los gemelos algo asustado se terminó sentando en el extremo del sofá que compartía con su sempai y gracias al nerviosismo terminó generando un ambiente mucho más tenso que el de un principio, las clientas eran quienes se encargaban de sacar o proponer temas de conversación además de lanzar las preguntas que Kaoru se encargaba de responder con monosílabos nada comunicativos que hacían competencia con las locuaces respuestas de Mori ( notese el sarcasmo XD).

- Kauru Kun, Mori sempai como va todo? – preguntó un Tamaki sonriente que se asomaba por detrás del sofá que compartían ambos personajes.

En seguida termino de preguntar, Tamaki pudo notar el ambiente tensó que existía entre ambos personajes, pero no tenía idea del porqué debido a que Haruhi se había negado a darle información al respecto, para no evitar más contratiempos, pues le urgía hacer otra cosa terminó por acortar su visita.

Por otro lado Kaoru veía la presencia de su ruidoso señor como su salvación, solo él podía romper el enrarecido ambiente que se termino por formar…

- Tamaki sempai, que bueno que esta aquí, por qué no…

- Sí sí Kaoru yo también lo estoy pasando bien, iré a ver como está el resto bye n-n - "contestó" el rubio mientras se alejaba rápidamente ignorando las palabras de Kaoru.

- O.O Tamaki sempai!!!! Tamaki sem-pa-i se fue… T-T

------------------------------------------

**Con Hunny y Hikaru…**

En la mesita de postres se encontraba un pequeño rubio y un pelirrojo que hablaban animadamente con las clientas, pero que secretamente mientras que las señoritas se partían de la risa compartían ciertas palabras que no eran muy bien recibidas por el ya falto de paciencia Hikaru.

- … y eso fue lo que hizo Kaoru – termino por contar la graciosa anécdota Hikaru

- jajajajajajaja

Mientras las señoritas se reían sin parar.

- sigues molesto Hika chan? – preguntó por décimo sexta vez el pequeño

- no Hunny sempai, por décimo sexta vez, no estoy molesto, podemos dejarlo a…

- es que yo sé que estas molesto, tú quieres mucho a tu hermano, pero debes encontrarte destrozado luego de que se acercó tanto a otro.

- ¬¬# Hunny sempai ya no diga más

- pero es que sé que estas acostumbrado a tener mucha cercanía con Kao chan, y que yo haya usurpado tu lugar.

- usurpado mi lugar – dijo algo indignado y a la vez preocupado Hikaru – eso es imposible

- pero me tomo de las manos, me abrazó, me dijo cosas lindas al oído y hasta casi nos besamos.

- casi!!! ò.ó eso es muy diferente

- no tiene importancia aunque… bueno es casi igual (ok Hunny no ayuda mucho verdad U-U)

- ò.ó# Hunny sempai –siseó molesto Hikaru

- Chicos como estan…

- Chicas: Tamaki sama! Gritaron las chicas con emoción

- Oh mis queridas doncellas – dijo Tamaki poniendo su mejor sonrisa y acortando la distancia con sus sonrojados rostros que terminó llevándolas a la inconciencia.

Tamaki aprovecho que las clientas se encontraban desmayadas para dirigirse hacia sus compañeros.

- y chicos como van…

- … - ambiente tenso

- ah veo que muy bien, las doncellas están muy risueñas, así que mejor me voy.

- Qué O.o Tamaki sempai onegai no se vaya, no me deje aquí con él, SEÑORRRR… TT-TT

- Que pasa Hika chan, no me digas que ahora estas celosos de Tama chan…

- Porqué me pasa esto a mi? PORQUEEEEEEEEEE…

-----------------------------

**Con Renge y sus chicas amantes del yaoi** ...(si estas incluida ahí Hohem)

-Hola señoritas - saluda alegremente el rubio mientas recibe una mirada extraña de parte de Renge

- Tamaki sama!!!

- Tamaki sempai el saludo - susurra Renge

- Ah o.o?? ah! Hola señoritas, Kiba Kun - se corrigió rápidamente Tamaki - Kiba Kun sabes dónde está Kyoya?

- Kyoya Sama - repitió con excesiva emoción

- sí sabes do...

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- º-º qué? porqué están gritando?

- es que Kiba Kun y Kyoya Sama hacen una linda pareja

- sí, una linda pareja

Cuando la opinión de las (entrometidas) clientas llegaron a oídos del rubio, mejor dicho cuando este porfin logro entenderlas, algo dentró de él se quebró, derrepente empezó a sentir algo extraño, sintió primero como una clase de enfadó hacia Renge, pero no podía ser así porqué que ella no le había echo nada, luego sintió una especie de opresión en el pecho que le dolía mucho y empezaba a hacerce insoportable, para terminar con una sensación de vacío que le gritaba que debía buscar inmediatamente al moreno y preguntarle, quien sabe qué, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué quería decirle, talvez sólo quería verlo, o talvez no quería hacer nada de eso... estaba confundido, sus ideas no se ilaban entre sí, lo único que sabía es que debía encontrarlo, ya luego pensaría que hacer cuando lo encontrara.

- _("Ahora sí a buscar a Kyoya, pero donde podrá estar") –_ pensaba Tamaki mientras buscaba por todas partes a su moreno compañero - _("Bueno no esta con Haruhi, porque yo estaba con ella, tampoco está con el resto de los chicos… umm… mm tampoco está con Renge porque huyó precisamente de ella ") – _mientras el rubio reflexionaba donde se podía encontrar Kyoya iba paseando por todo el salón a la par que miraba bajo los sofás, miraba tras las ventanas y ahora si dirigía hacia las puertas.

Luego de su ardua búsqueda solo quedaba una puerta, y si Kyoya no se encontraba ahí, entonces no tendría la menor idea de dónde podía estar, pero antes de que pudiera girar la perilla de la puerta la voz algo lejana de Haruhi lo hizo desistir.

- Tamaki sempai, dónde está?

- _("Mi hija me está buscando, está preocupada por mi T-T pero… si me encuentra me mandará de nuevo con las clientas y no me dejará buscar a Kyoya")_

- Tamaki sempai – cada vez más cerca

- _("qué hago o.o")_

- Tamaki sempai, Tama… umm… juraría que lo vi aquí hace unos segundos bueno Tamaki sempai… - seguía repitiendo (la insistente) Haruhi

- Uff casi me encuentra

- Tamaki…

**Continuará…**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Por fin! no saben cuanto me costó terminar el octavo capítulo, no se como todas mis ideas se fueron a dar un paseo, y al parecer no tenían previsto el regresar para ser me útiles, pero en fin aún sigo entera.**_

**_Aunque tomando conciencia tendré que apresurarme pues en un inicio tenía avanzados unos 5 capítulos de más, pero luego esa diferencia se acortó a dos capítulos. _**

**_Bueno con lo que respecta a este capítulo, primero se ve el dúo de Hikaru y Hunny, y nos podemos dar cuenta cómo el pobre Hunny intenta ayudar a Hikaru a que este no se sienta tan mal por el extraño acercamiento que tuvieron en el pasado ordenamiento, pero como ustedes saben, Hunny sempai nunca ah sido bueno cuando se trata de amistar a los gemelos y Hikaru no tiene mucha paciencia, además Takashi no esta muy cerca como para llevarse cargando fuera del alcance de un irritado Hikaru. Por otro lado dejamos a Kaoru algo incómodo por el acercamiento de Mori (aunque no creo que sea su culpa / Inner: fue tu culpa, tú escribes el fic ¬¬/ cof cof)._**

**_Qué más... sí la verdad no sé como trabajar con el personaje de Renge, bueno no me cae muy bien que digamos, tampoco me cae mal, pero en fin no sé como trabajarla, cuando escribo sobre ella me da ganas de que Kyoya la ahorque y no creo que él esté en desacuerdo conmigo ne?_**

**_Por último sé que el comportamiento de Tamaki y Kyoya parece normal, pero la verdad es que Tamaki no recuerda (o inconcientemente no quiere recordar) lo que le pasó ayer con Kyoya, ya saben con lo lento e ingenuo que es le resto importancia, y Kyoya se aprovecha de eso para actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. _**

**_Muy bien para el próximo capítulo: Kyoya estaba detrás de la puerta número tres??? (suena a concurso XD), qué pasará con esos dos? Tamaki encontrará que decirle?, Haruhi logrará encontrarlo para obligarlo a trabajar?, Hikaru podrá seguir soportando el fallido intento de reconciliación fraternal de Hunny, Kaoru se enfermará de los nervios si continua cerca a Mori, entrará en el siguiente capítulo el ordenamiento de Mori... _****_Leánlo en el siguiente capítulo!!!_**

**_Gracias por los reviews enviados, por mi no se detengan pueden_** **_seguir enviandolos XD, los aprecio mucho, byexs_**

* * *

**_Agradecimiento a los Reviews que faltan:_**

**melina:** Que bueno que te gustaron todos los encuentros n-nUU menos el de Tamaki y Kyoya, aunque esa última parte no entiendo mmm... te refieres a que no te gusto la idea, cómo lo escribi, o es simplemente que no te gusta la pareja. Me gustaría saberlo. Graxias por tu review. byex

**Demiih:** Que bueno que te gusto esa escena, a mi también, aunque la verdad a algunas personas no les gustó que la hermana interrumpiera, tuve que hacerlo porque es muy pronto para que pase, aunque pronto Kyoya desistirá, no te preocupes la carne es débil. Gracias por tu review me subió el ánimo aunque al principio me asustó un poco n-nUU es que como comenzaste con Jesuscristo pensé "o no una religiosa que me va a criticar por ser amante del yaoi O.O" ... pero luego leí y me dejaste más tranquila. En fin si sabes el nombre de la hermana de Kyoya, espero me lo puedas decir, es que no me gusta mucho decirle "la chiquita esta". okis?. Byex

**Koneko-Chan: **Que bueno que pienses que es diviertido T-T y que no te moleste mucho el casi beso n-n, no te preocupes para la proxima no los van a interrumpir de eso me encargo yo (golpecito en el pecho), espero te siga gustando mi fic y este no sea el último review. byex


	9. La pelea de KyoTama

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

* * *

**Tameshi**

**Noveno capítulo: la "pelea" de Kyo/Tama**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

- Tamaki sempai, dónde está?

- _("Mi hija me está buscando, está preocupada por mi T-T pero… si me encuentra me mandará de nuevo con las clientas y no me dejará buscar a Kyoya")_

- Tamaki sempai – cada vez más cerca

- _("qué hago o.o")_

- Tamaki sempai, Tama… umm… juraría que lo vi aquí hace unos segundo, bueno… Tamaki sempai… - seguía repitiendo (la insistente) Haruhi

- Uff casi me encuentra

- Tamaki…

- ahhh (tic tac tic tac) O.O Kyoya!

En su intento por huir de Fujioka, Tamaki entró rápidamente por la puerta que tenía enfrente sin mirar lo que había dentro.

La temperatura repentinamente empezó a elevarse y contribuía mucho el que el moreno calculador de grupo se encontrara precisamente cambiándose de ropa, la visión que tenía Tamaki era a Kyoya algo despeinado y sin lentes, tenía la camisa en las manos, pues estaba dispuesto a ponérsela cuando el rubio ingresó abruptamente, el pantalón lo tenía abierto dejando ver su oscura ropa interior.

- O¬O Kyoya… jejeje

- qué haces aquí Tamaki?

- ahhh pues te estaba buscando, desapareciste de repente, qué paso? – preguntó Tamaki mientras miraba nervioso sus manos, o a sus lados, cualquier cosa en vez de ver a el moreno de enfrente.

- ah – Kyoya podía notar claramente el nerviosismo de Tamaki, pero aún no decidía como actuar.

- ejjejeje bueno lo mejor será que me vaya, así te puedes terminar de cambiar – contestó avergonzado el rubio cuando sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada al pecho desnudo de su compañero quedando hipnotizado ante tal visión – pero Kyoya que pasó?

- ah pues Renge chan me tiró el té _("hirviendo ¬¬#")._

- _("Renge **chan"**) _ahh y como te va con ella?

- dejando de lado este incidente se puede decir que algo mejor de lo que esperaba.

- sí me imagino, hace un rato escuche a las clientas decir que hacían una linda… linda pareja

- ah sí, eso dijeron? – preguntó Kyoya mientras empezaba a colocarse la camisa y ponía una sonrisa diferente que Tamaki no alcanzó a ver pues su vista no se enfocaba en la cara del moreno precisamente.

- sí, eso dijeron, no crees que es tonto. Tú no te fijarías en alguien como ella… - dijo algo nervioso el king mientras lograba despegar su mirada del pecho de su compañero y hacía uso de todo su autocontrol para no bajar la mirada a la abierta cremallera – no te fijarías en ella verd…

No tuvo tiempo de completar su pregunta, pues un ruido seco lo asustó y terminó por hacer que cerrará fuertemente los ojos.

Ese ruido era proveniente de la mano de Kyoya apoyándose de forma poco gentil en la puerta, el moreno quien aprovechando el parloteo de su ruidoso acompañante se había acercado, volvía a tener una perfecta visión del asustado rostro de Tamaki, que terminaba por alborotar todos sus sentidos.

Tamaki luego de unos segundos había abierto lentamente uno de sus ojos y al ver a Kyoya tan cerca, la sorpresa hizo que terminara por abrir ambos.

- Acaso tú no crees que Renge chan haga buena pareja conmigo?

- que?... no, no es eso, es decir, no es tu tipo verdad?

- Vaya Tamaki desde cuando sabes cual es mi tipo?

- mmm... m desde ¬¬ nunca, pero no creo que sea como ella – termino por decir totalmente convencido.

- Pues yo creo todo lo contrario. Renge chan es una chica muy linda e interesante.

- chan… - susurro algo irritado el king

- qué?

- nada

- Dijiste chan – acusó Kyoya – que pasa con eso?

- Nos conocemos hace mucho más tiempo, que lo que tú la conoces a ella, y jamás me lo has dicho.

- Y porque tendría que decírtelo, crees que soy como Hunny sempai para utilizar esos motes con todos ¬¬

- Entonces porque se lo dices a ella – dijo con voz acusadora el rubio

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis actos Tamaki, pero si te hace sentir mejor a solas puedo llamarte Tama chan – terminó por susurrarle Kyoya al oído.

- O///O eh..e..e eso no es necesario

- Que pasa, hace un rato no me estabas acusando de la falta de muestras de cariño – se burlo el moreno del sonrojado King.

- No te burles de mi Kyoya – dijo algo molesto

- Que pasa Tamaki cualquiera diría que estas celoso

- Qué!, no sé de que me hablas Kyoya.

- es que me parece extraño ese repentino interés, que yo sepa no soy Haruhi para que me protejas de las garras de mis pretendientes.

- o//o te digo que no estoy celoso, solo te había comentado que creía que ella no era tu tipo.

- ah si… y según tú cuál es mi tipo Tamaki.

- Pues… alegre

- ella lo es, y demasiado ¬¬

- una persona bella

- También lo es

- con ideas alocadas

- Sí

- De buen gusto

- de eso estoy seguro (nótese que el fijarse en Kyoya ya es tener muy buen gusto XD) dime algo que Renge no tenga

- pues…

- Talvez de piel blanca y tersa – aconsejó Kyoya con cierto tono de sarcasmo que Tamaki no alcanzó a identificar

- sí

- que tal algo despistada

- umm porqué no

- que tenga ideas impensables que yo pueda hacer realidad

- eso haría tus días interesantes – confirmó Tamaki

- cabello rubio y de ojos azules

- n-n si

- que sea presidente de algún club

- sí

- con un club de fans

- sí

- Vaya entonces creo que mi mejor selección serás tú, Tamaki – terminó por susurrarle al oído roncamente el moreno dejando en estado de shock a su acompañante.

Kyoya no pudo resistirse más; al acercarse tanto para susurrarle al oído, había terminado en el proceso por dejar al descubierto el pálido cuello que se mostraba como el mejor de los manjares. La parte racional de Kyoya le gritaba apartarse y colocaba un gran letrero de peligro, pero su parte irracional tiró el letrero a la basura.

Lentamente Kyoya se acercó al cuello de Tamaki y depositó sobre el un casto beso, que terminó por provocar un fuerte gemido del desprevenido rubio.

Ante esto la pelea interna de Kyoya termino por dar a un ganador: la parte irracional, que pedía legalmente el cuello de Tamaki como premio.

- Ky- Kyoya – dijo entrecortadamente Tamaki.

El pobre rubio aún no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni como había empezado, el cansancio mental y el fuerte calor hicieron que terminara por cerrar fuertemente los ojos y se dejara llevar por el momento.

Sin darse cuenta Tamaki había terminado por ofrecerle nuevamente a Kyoya la visión que más alborotaba sus hormonas logrando que hasta la última gota de autocontrol desapareciera.

Lo que había empezado con un casco beso, pronto se volvió salvaje, posesivo, tierno, demandante, lujurioso, toda una mezcla que hacían de la experiencia tan extraña e incontrolable.

Luego de unos minutos una de las manos de Kyoya termino enredándose en el rubio cabello mientras que la otra ágilmente terminaba por abrir el saco para luego sumergirse dentro de la camisa.

El pobre Tamaki quien se dejaba hacer no podía parar de gemir, pues nunca antes había experimentado algo así, sus sentidos se intensificaron y sus deseos por tener mayor contacto también. Lo que llevaron a que el rubio pasara sus manos por la espalda del moreno para acercarlo más en un movimiento completamente desesperado y algo torpe que terminó por alertar la escasa conciencia de reserva de Kyoya (parece una máquina XD), quien muy a su pesar disminuyo la fuerza del beso, para terminar por dar unos más cortos en el enrojecido cuello.

Cuando Tamaki por fin pudo reaccionar, el moreno se encontraba completamente calmado, o por lo menos en la posición que adquirieron antes de que la temperatura aumentara tanto, este se encontraba mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como esperando el mejor momento para hablar.

El pobre y lento rubio pasó al desconcierto, no tenía ni la más mínima idea si lo que había pasado supuestamente hace un rato fue verdad o sólo una jugarreta de su mente (y mía XD). No sabía que decir, ni como actuar frente a su amigo. Lo veía y veía y este se encontraba perfectamente normal, las mismas prendas con las que lo encontró al entrar, nada agitado, con la misma expresión de siempre. Pero todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos no podía haber sido una invención suya.

- Tamaki debo terminar de vestirme – fue el moreno quien habló primero.

- ehh… qué?... a sí ya me voy – respondió torpemente para luego girarse y salir del cuarto.

Cuando Tamaki salió tenía un mar de dudas, aún se cuestionaba si lo de hace un rato había sido verdad, pues para hablar claro no se creía con la capacidad ni la suficiente imaginación para crear tremendo teatro, aunque le fuera habitual hacerlo, no podía llegar a ese extremo de creatividad, y mucho menos con su mejor amigo como coprotagonista.

-------------------------------

Casi por inercia el king se dirigió a la mesa donde normalmente Kyoya se sentaba con su laptop y se quedó parado frente a esta, como esperando que una inexistente persona le hablara (O.O estará enloqueciendo!!!)

- Por Kami señor que le ha pasado?!?! – preguntó Hikaru mientras se acercaba a su sempai.

- Tamaki sempai, hace mucho que lo estoy buscando. Dónde se había metid…

- ne ne Tama chan pero que te ha pasado? – preguntó el preocupado Hunny

- qué?

- Tamaki sempai no nos asuste – reclamo preocupado Kaoru – qué le pasó?

- Argg bien usted lo pidió – advirtió Hikaru quien aprovechando que las clientas ya se había ido y no se encontraba Kyoya para decidir el siguiente grupo de éstas, se dirigió a una de las mesitas, agarró un florero, sacó las flores, se las entregó sonriente a su hermano, para luego lanzar sin ningún reparo el agua a su sempai.

- AHHH!!! ME AHAGO!!! AYUDA OKASAN!!!!

- Tamaki - la voz de Mori (me da penita dejarlo de lado ¬¬) terminó por orientar al rubio

- ehh?? Ah muchachos qué pasa?

- eso es precisamente lo que deseamos saber – recriminó Hikaru

- señor que le pasó, porqué luce así? – le secundó Kaoru

- lucir así… te refieres a que luzco como una creación divina

- No, nos referimos a que luce como si un tornado lo hubiera alcanzado – se burló Hikaru

- eh o.o??

Ante la mirada consternada de los presentes Tamaki se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero que recientemente habían adquirido, luego de que Kyoya aceptara los ruegos del rubio. Cuando se encontraba frente este Tamaki quedó en shock. Estaba con el saco abierto, muy raro en él, la camisa la tenía toda arrugada con algunos de los botones de abajo abiertos y con los tres de arriba mal abotonados. Parecía que fallidamente había intentado sacar su correa y que había sacado la cabeza por la ventana de una limosina a toda velocidad ("limosina" ellos piensan en grande U-U).

Aunque le tomó algunos segundos que sus neuronas se conectaran unas con otras, la comprensión le vino como un balde de agua helada. Ya tenía la respuesta y daría lo que fuera, hasta la mano de su hija (decir que dejaría que Haruhi se case con alguien puede ser exagerado ¬¬UU pero en fin n-n) porque no fuera verdad.

El encuentro que tuvo con Kyoya resultó ser verídico y no una invención de su retorcida imaginación. El saco abierto, la camisa mal puesta producto de la incontrolable curiosidad del moreno, el cabello completamente despeinado gracias a la desesperada mano de Kyoya, todo encajaba.

- Y ahora si nos dirá que le pasó Tamaki sempai? – preguntaron los gemelos.

- jejejeje no lo sé – fue la (pésima) excusa de Tamaki

- Cómo que no sabe? – preguntó algo molesto Hikaru

- Tama chan si pasó algo puedes contárnoslo - animó Hunny

- umm pero de verdad no sé que pasó

- Bueno si no nos lo quiere decir no podemos obligarlo – intervino Haruhi – sí él se decide por contarnos en otro momento lo…

- Fue mi culpa

- Kyoya sempai, cómo que fue su culpa? – preguntó Kaoru cada vez más confundido al igual que el resto.

- O///O ahhh Kyoya

- Tuvimos una pelea, por eso esta desarreglado y agitado – terminó por decir el moreno

- una pelea – repitió algo angustiado Hunny – pero porqué?

- Vaya nunca pensé que Kyoya sempai protagonizara una pelea – confesó Kaoru claramente asombrado

- Vaya y quién gano? – preguntó Hikaru sin menor reparo

- eso no es importante – contestó fríamente Kyoya mientras se dirigía a la puerta para hacer entrar al último grupo de clientas.

- ne ne Tama chan no nos vas a decir porqué te peleaste con Kyo chan?

- sí Tamaki sempai dinos quien ganó, fue Kyoya sempai verdad? – más bien afirmó Hikaru

- Hikaru!!! – dijo algo molesto el menor de los gemelos pues no veía esa situación para nada divertida.

- Kaoru no te preocupes por los comentarios de tu ò.ó **insensible** hermano, n-n la verdad no creo que haya un ganador, y no te preocupes Hunny sempai, fue por algo tonto, por favor no le den mucha importancia, como se pudieron dar cuenta ambos ya lo… olvidamos – mintió el king.

- Bueno tienen razón si ellos ya lo olvidaron. No tiene caso que nosotros les estemos haciendo recordar.

- T-T mi hija me apoya y entiende… HARUHI!!!!! YO SABÍA QUE TÚ ME ENTENDERÍAS!!! UNA HIJA SIEMPRE ENTIENDE A SU PADRE!!!

- Ya basta Tamaki sempai cuantas veces le he dicho que deje de acosarme de esta manera

- Acosador – dijeron ambos gemelos mientras Tamaki se dirigía a su esquina favorita (ya saben la esquina de los primeros capítulos) – Acosador!!!!! – volvieron a repetir a coro los gemelos mientras ambos lo alumbraban con la tenue luz de sus linternas y Hunny lo picaba con una varilla.

------------------------------------

El resto del día pasó relativamente normal, si a eso se le puede incluir a un Mori muy incomodo por el excesivo temor que Kaoru mostraba ante cualquier movimiento que el hiciese, como si esperara que Mori se le volviera a tirar encima.

A un pobre Hikaru siendo continuamente torturado por la fallida buena obra de Hunny que consistía en hacer entender a Hikaru que lo que pasó entre su hermano y él no tenía la mínima importancia, aunque para Hikaru era el infierno mismo.

A Kyoya luchando contra la melosidad de Kiba-Renge que no hacía más que pisotear su imagen de hetero (ya saben lo hace ver como gay XD) con tanta atención.

Y un Tamaki más confundido que nunca luego de por fin comprender la magnitud de lo ocurrido hacía un rato.

Al terminar el horario de atención del club los miembros sin poder evitar sentirse extrañamente aliviados se acercaron al medio del salón esperando escuchar la propuesta para el tercer ordenamiento.

- Kyoya sempai quién dará el siguiente ordenamiento? – preguntó Hikaru algo impaciente y mirando hacia atrás continuamente.

- Pues si no me equivoco es el turno de Mori sempai – respondió Kyoya mientras miraba su libreta de apuntes para cerciorarse de la autenticidad de la información dada – Tiene el ordenamiento Mori sempai?

- Hai

- bueno entonces Mori sempai díganos cual es el ordenamiento que propone – dijo Tamaki

- Tamaki sempai alguien falta – reveló Kaoru mientras miraba una y otra vez a los muchachos que tenía al frente y recibía una mirada nerviosa de su hermano.

- o.o alguien falta???

Imagen: Tamaki mirando con gran concentración a las personas que tiene delante: Haruhi, los gemelos, Mori sempai, él (oh! A dónde se fue la confianza)… falta algo…

- Mitzukuni – nombró Mori ligeramente alarmado

Imagen: El resto de los miembros y entre Kaoru y Haruhi una rosada y pequeña silueta con un gran signo de interrogación.

- Es cierto Hunny sempai no esta – dijo Kaoru mientras dirigía una mirada acusadora a su hermano.

- Hikaru tú eras el compañero de Hunny sempai, tienes idea de dónde pueda estar? – preguntó Kyoya mientras lo miraba suspicazmente.

- Ahh este…

Mientras el interrogatorio de Kyoya hacia Hikaru se llevaba a cabo Mori algo inquieto miraba hacia todos los rincones del salón, pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal, siguió un recorrido algo parecido al de Tamaki pero nada, como era de esperarse la no cercanía de su primo combinada con la incertidumbre y su desesperación acabó con la coordinación de movimientos del moreno que terminó resbalándose. Segundos después reaccionó y se sentó en el piso mientras dirigía su estoica mirada a lo que provoco su caída. Lo que encontró prácticamente envuelto en su pie derecho era una especie de tela clara que le resultaba algo familiar y que parecía haber sido cortada por la fuerza; fue ahí cuando Mori notó la misma tela sobresalir de una de las columnas más alejadas, se acercó apresuradamente y lo que encontró lo dejó sorprendido y algo furioso.

- Mitzukuni!!!

- Mori sempai ya lo encontró? – preguntó Kaoru mientras se acercaba junto al resto al moreno y jalaba a su hermano en el intento.

- O.O Hunny sempai quién le ha hecho esto?! – preguntó alarmado Tamaki

- aph yph dph!!! Bphhhhhhhhh (traducción: ayuda!!! Buaaaaaaaaaa T-T)

El pequeño Hunny y su rosado conejo se encontraban completamente sujetos con una especie de soga improvisada a la silla, parecía una momia y lo único que no estaba cubierto aquellas "sogas", que más bien parecían una de las cortinas, era su dulce rostro que ahora se encontraba muy rojo por el esfuerzo de tratar de liberarse y con una lágrimas que amenazaban caer. La razón por la que no habían podido ver a Hunny fue por que quien le hubiera hecho eso no sólo lo había amordazado para impedir que pidiera auxilio, sino que había colocado intencionalmente la silla tras una de las columnas que imposibilitaban su visión.

Mientras Mori se apresuraba a soltar a su pequeño rubio, Kyoya y Kaoru miraban acusadoramente a Hikaru.

- Qué? – preguntó a la defensiva el mayor de los pelirrojos

- Hikaru… - dijo Kaoru en modo de advertencia

- Será mejor que nos digas cómo Hunny sempai llegó hasta ahí – "sugirió" Kyoya

- No entiendo porqué me acusan a mi.

- Hikaru…

- Oh esta bien FUI YO!!!, YO FUI QUIEN ARRANCÓ LA CORTINA DE LA VENTANA!!! YO FUI QUIEN AMARRO A LA SILLA A HUNNY SEMPAI!!! FUI YO QUIEN LO AMORDAZÓ!!! Y FUI YO QUIEN LO ESCONDIÓ TRAS LA COLUMNA – terminó por confesar un exaltado Hikaru que parecía un completo desquiciado

- pero porqué hiciste eso Hikaru? Qué te hizo Hunny sempai para que actuaras así? – preguntó Tamaki.

- Que qué me hizo, que qué me hizo!!! Me ha torturado cada minuto con lo mismo, no puedo volver a escuchar su voz si quiera por un tiempo!!!

- Pero Hika channn - nombró Hunny mientras Mori acariciaba la comisura de sus labios pues estaba muy enrojecida gracias a la mordaza que segundos antes lo callaban.

- o.o!!! - escalofrío de parte de Hikaru (a veces tmb me desespera su voz ¬¬) - Lo siento Hunny sempai, sé que me porté mal con usted y me disculpo pero por favor ya no más, ya no más TT-TT – terminó por lloriquear el mayor de los gemelos mientras apretaba sus manos fuertemente contra su cabeza para evitar escuchar la voz de su sempai.

- Pero Hika channn – repitió el pequeño – Hika ch auuuuu!!! Buaaaaa!!! – se quejó el rubio del dolor que provocaba articular palabras.

Rápidamente Mori trajo el botiquín para intentar mitigar en algo el dolor que sentía su primo, Luego de encontrar lo que según Kyoya ayudaría un poco Mori se encargó de verter algo del blanquecino líquido en sus dedos para luego ponerlo cerca de los labios del pequeño y en cuanto lugar se viera enrojecido.

Pronto Hunny se veía excesivamente cubierto por ese espeso líquido que escurría por toda su boca dando una visión algo fuera de lugar que terminó por traer variadas reacciones: Haruhi lo veía pensando si enserio tanta crema serviría, Tamaki estaba aliviado pues Hunny ya no se quejaba de dolor, Hikaru apartó su rostro algo enrojecido y vio como su hermano miraba el trabajo de Mori con algo de asco; Kyoya por otro lado miraba con total normalidad la escena aunque bastante atento, mientras que Mori quien había tardado un poco en relacionar la imagen que estaba presenciando a tan pocos centímetros con otra bastante censurable no pudo evitar enrojecer furiosamente mientras apartaba su mano de los labios del rubio a gran velocidad, y erguía su cuerpo por completo (espera eso puede sonar mal n-nU me refiero a que sólo enderezó su cuerpo, no todo… ay ustedes me entienden ¬//¬)

- Takashi - dijo Hunny con un tonito algo lastimero y forzado por el dolor que sentía que no hacían más que aumentar la agonía del moreno traicionado por sus propias hormonas.

- Haruhi porqué no te encargas tú de colocarle bien la crema, así Mori sempai podrá darnos el nuevo ordenamiento y podremos irnos a nuestras... casas (cof mansiones cof) – agregó oportunamente el de lentes mientras empujaba a su sempai antes de que apareciera un pequeño bulto en sus pantalones.

- Esta bien - contestó Haruhi mientras se encargaba de colocar mejor la crema.

- Y bueno Mori sempai cómo va a ser el ordenamiento? –preguntó Tamaki algo impaciente pues se encontraba parado si querer al lado de Kyoya que actuaba de lo más normal.

- Ah, para que no haya preferencias lo haré por sorteo – anunció el moreno

- Por sorteo? – preguntó Hikaru

- Hai – reafirmó el moreno mientras le diría su mirada más fría.

- º-ºU ah ok – contestó Hikaru cubierto por un sudor frío y temiendo por su integridad física.

- Bueno entonces hagamos el sorteo – sentenció Tamaki

Cuando Mori por fin pudo dejar de ver de forma amenazante a Hikaru se dirigió a sus cosas y sacó de su maleta un saquito que contenía papeles con los nombres de todos los integrantes y uno en blanco que revelaría quien no tendrá pareja para el día de mañana.

- Creo que necesitaremos una mano virgen para que saque el primer papel – comentó Hikaru quién rápidamente se calló al ver que era nuevamente el centro de atención de un furioso Mori – jejeje yo solamente decía… es que… yo pensé…

- Hikaru ¬¬ - intentó tranquilizarlo su hermano – ummm creo que es buena idea – terminó por comentar mientras veía al resto para pedir aprobación – vamos sólo es para hacerlo como los plebeyos, así juegan ellos verdad? – preguntó Kaoru mientras le dirigía una mirada a Haruhi quien venía en compañía de Hunny.

- Pues sí ellos siempre eligen a los niños, supongo que por eso se refieren a que saque el más inocente – opinó Haruhi

- sí, hay que hacerlo así – opinó Hunny quien al parecer ya había recuperado su vitalidad.

- Bueno entonces quien saca? Hunny sempai o Haruhi? – preguntó Tamaki

- Eso lo decide Mori sempai – dijo Kyoya sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada

- Takashi y yo tenemos una opinión diferente – comentó el pequeño rubio – Para nosotros el más inocente es Tamaki, verdad Takashi?

- Hai - respondió Mori sin mirarlo a los ojos, pues se sentía como un traidor pervertido luego de imaginarse tales cosas.

- Qué!! Tamaki sempai el más inocente, cómo puede ser – dijo Hikaru desconfiado

- O.O Yo?? el más inocente…

- Tamaki – dijo Mori mientras le acercaba el saco para que este sacara los nombres.

- Bueno - contestó Tamaki mientras sacaba el primer papel – Hikaru

- _(que no me toque Hunny sempai, que no me toque Hunny sempai, cualquiera menos Hunny sempai) -_ pensó un angustiado Hikaru

- Sí, sí te toca con… Otori – respondió Tamaki con alivio

No tenían que ser genios para darse cuenta que la "pelea" que tuvieron antes no había sido totalmente olvidada como les habían hecho creer, por lo menos Tamaki dejaba ver aunque no se sabía si de forma conciente o no que se sentía algo molesto o dolido por la "pelea" con su mejor amigo, tanto que ya no lo miraba, ni le dirigía directamente la palabra, el título de "okasan" fue dejado de lado para ser "él" u "Otori".

- Me toca con Kyoya sempai… esto no puede ser bueno _–_ le susurró Hikaru a su hermano, quien le devolvía la mirada con algo de lástima.

- Bueno el siguiente papel dice: Haruhi! – terminó por decir con más ánimo Tamaki – y tu pareja es: Mori sempai

- Ah – fue la corta respuesta del Moreno quien suavizó su estoica mirada al saber que Haruhi sería su compañera.

- este papel dice: Kaoru… y tu pareja será: oh! Seré yo n-n anunció Tamaki

- me tocó el señor, perfecto

- por consiguiente Hunny sempai no tendrá pareja – dijo Kyoya mientras dirigía su mirada al más pequeño.

- oh mañana tendré que estar solo… bueno no importa n-n - terminó por decir el pequeño mientras se dirigía a su primo

- lo siento Mitzukuni – agregó rápidamente el moreno pues en sus planes no estaba dejar completamente solo al pequeño.

- no es tu culpa Takashi, así es la suerte – intentó animarlo Hunny

- Bueno supongo que ya podemos retirarnos, así que hasta mañana – canturrearon los gemelos mientras se dirigían rápidamente a la puerta.

- Yo también debo irme rápido, adiós sempais – se despidió cortésmente Haruhi

- Bueno entonces nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Hunny mientras se trepaba a la espalda de su primo.

- Hasta mañana Hunny sempai, Mori sempai

Mientras Tamaki seguía despidiéndose de sus sempais con la mano alzada, algo en su mente le prevenía que se fuera también, sólo bastó dar un pequeño vistazo a su lado derecho para toparse con un impasible Kyoya que terminó por enfurecerlo como pensó nadie más lograría.

Era justificable que se hubiera quedado hasta el último, pues siempre lo hacía, esperaba a que Kyoya terminara de sacar algunas cuentas, para que salieran del instituto juntos o en ocasiones se auto invitara a la casa de Kyoya, pero esa costumbre que antes le parecía de lo más normal, tanto como los gemelos se esperan entre sí o como Hunny espera a Mori en sus entrenamientos, ahora no hizo más que sacar un extraño sentimiento, que no hacía más que dictarle ir y golpear al moreno. Pero no lo haría no era apropiado, al parecer Kyoya lo había olvidado, así que el también lo olvidaría.

- adiós – fue la fría despedida del rubio

- Tamaki… puedes esperar un momento

- No, ya se me hizo tarde

- Tamaki…

- adiós **Otori **– terminó por despedirse el rubio

Sin esperar reclamo del moreno, Tamaki salió apresuradamente por la puerta y se perdió entre los pasillos del instituto, se sentía muy mal, tenía unas extrañas ganas de vomitar, pues sentía que todo lo daba vueltas, su cuerpo caminaba por inercia, porque estaba tan poco concentrado que ni se fijaba hacia donde iba, pronto su vista se nubló logrando así que el rubio se detuviera para cerrar fuertemente los ojos por unos segundos, cuando los abrió su visión había mejorado pero rápidamente volvió a nublarse. Pronto Tamaki se dio cuenta que no era producto del cansancio mental y el mareo, gracias a que pudo sentir como algo frío caía en su mano.

Tamaki se encontraba llorando en uno de los pasillos del instituto, sólo y confuso, hacía mucho que no lloraba, sólo lo hacía cuando recordaba a su madre o cuando el rechazo y los insultos de su abuela eran pronunciados con tanto asco. Sólo entonces se permitía llorar de esta forma, encerrado en su habitación.

Le prometió a su madre que sería fuerte, y consideraba que lo había hecho bien hasta entonces, Kyoya Otori no podía ser la excepción, no podía permitirlo, sólo quedándose callado podía causarle tanto daño, aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué ni cómo lo lograba o porqué tenía tanto efecto en él, talvez porque era su mejor amigo o talvez por otro cosa.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que quedaba en su débil cuerpo, se limpio las lágrimas y retomo su camino, pues de seguro Kyoya no tardaría mucho en sacar las cuentas y lo que menos quería era que lo encontrara en ese estado; se tomó unos segundos para mirar a su alrededor y orientarse, cuando supo exactamente dónde se encontraba bajó por las escaleras a gran velocidad, pero tuvo que ir más despacio pues aunque no lo quisiera las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y su visión nuevamente se nubló, cuando llego a la puerta principal sintió algo de alivio, y se dirigió a la limosina que lo esperaba, su vista solo se enfocaba en la negra limosina que tenía a unos cuantos metros, por eso no pudo ver a la persona que tenía delante e irremediablemente chocó con ella cayendo al piso.

- Auch!!! Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas.

- Lo siento- se disculpó apenado Tamaki

- Tamaki sempai – nombró sorprendido Kaoru mientras ayudaba a su hermano a pararse.

- Jejejeje chicos, se me hace tarde, nos vemos mañana.

- Espere Tamaki sempai, porqué está así? Ha estado llorando? – preguntó Kaoru alarmado

- No, claro que no – contestó Tamaki mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

- Pero tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos, además todavía tiene las lágri…

– sólo… me entró algo al ojo

- Tamaki sempai, no somos estúpidos – respondió algo molesto Hikaru – fue por culpa de Kyoya sempai verdad?

- de Kyoya sempai? volvieron a pelearse?

- No Kaoru, no nos peleamos… y ya tengo que irme – se excusó el rubio mientras se despedía con la mano en alto para luego subir a su limosina.

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**__**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo encuentro de Kyoya y Tamaki que al parecer no terminó muy bien para ambos, en especial para el pobre de Tamaki, pero es por el bien de los siguientes capítulos no se preocupen. No pienso terminar en que muere alguno o se va de viaje y nunca vuelve. **_

**_Por otro lado me dio pena Hunny, pero si fuera Hikaru hace rato que le hubiera hecho lo mismo, con esos comentarios poco acertados, aunque talvez el que se llevó la peor parte fue el pobre Mori, que tendrá que lidiar con sus alborotadas hormonas, en fin que se cuide Hikaru que Mori no esta muy feliz con el tosco trato que le dio a su Mitzukuni _**n-n

_**Muy bien y ahora que pasará en el siguiente capítulo???**_

P.d: gracias a todos por los reviews, son muy apreciados, sé que no tengo tanta aceptación como otros fics, y que puedo escribir cosas tontas y sin sentido, además de poco cómicas y se dirán porqué dice Romance/Humor si no hay humor, pero hago lo que puedo, normalmente soy introvertida, me conocen como la chica de la esquina, pues me aparto del resto en las clases, es por eso que no tengo muy desarrollada la vena humorística. En fin debo apurarme, pues como se habrán dado cuenta casi siempre actualizo cada lunes y debo seguir escribiendo... me preguntaba si es que desean algo de lemon o desisto de hacer eso??? byex!!!

* * *

**Agradecimiento a los reviews que me faltan:**

**Koneko-chan: **Gracias por tu comentario, me subes el autestima mucho mucho!!! n-n. es que Kyoya es tan lindo y Tamaki también XD así que harán una linda pareja, eso es seguro. Y lo de Hunny pues pobre el intenta ayudar, pero las cosas no le salen bien n-nUU. Gracias por tu alentador review. byex

**¿??:** Gracias por volver a leer, me has hecho recordar que hace tiempo y no leo nada de Harry Potter, debo buscar algo de Sirius/Remus o Draco/Harry (espero no quedar en conflicto contigo por decirte las parejas que prefiero, talvez y me quieres ahorcar . ). Por otro lado lo de la tortura lenta y dolorosa para Renge talvez lo dejo para después, no necesitas convencerme mucho XD. Que bueno que te guste mi fic, y espero no dejes olvidados los fics de ouran de nuevo, siempre puedes dar una vueltita ne?. byex

**simaraNekoi:** Oh! lo siento, normalmente tengo buena ortografía, debe ser porque cuando por fin mis neuronas logran conectarse escribo y escribo y escribo hasta que ya no siento mis dedos, me debo haber equivocado, aunque normalmente uso el ah como sinónimo del oh y mi eh no es de haber ni de goze, aunque algunas veces si lo confundo debo confesar XD. Gracias por tu review, en este capítulo no te puedo asegurar que lo haya corregido todo, es que a mi otousan no le guste que este en la computadora TT-TT, pero prometo tener más cuidado en los próximos. Gracias por el review, besos, byex.


	10. Egoísta guarda secretos!

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco). **_**

* * *

**

**Tameshi**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Décimo capítulo: Egoísta guarda secretos!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

- Espere Tamaki sempai, porqué está así? Ha estado llorando? – preguntó Kaoru alarmado

- No, claro que no – contestó Tamaki mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro

- Pero tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos, además todavía tiene las lágri…

– sólo… me entró algo al ojo

- Tamaki sempai, no somos estúpidos – respondió algo molesto Hikaru – fue por culpa de Kyoya sempai verdad?

- de Kyoya sempai? volvieron a pelearse?

- No Kaoru, no nos peleamos… y ya tengo que irme – se excusó el rubio mientras se despedía con la mano en alto para luego subir a su limosina.

Ambos gemelos se quedaron realmente sorprendidos, habían visto a Tamaki llorar por un capricho o el rechazo de Haruhi. Pero lo que acababan de ver era realmente diferente, la tristeza y el llanto amargo de su señor era realmente perturbadora, tanto que hasta ambos gemelos pudieron casi sentir la tristeza del rubio como la suya.

Se quedaron viendo a la misma dirección a pesar que hacía algunos minutos que la limosina de su señor se había perdido de vista. Sin decir palabra alguna ambos hermanos subieron al vehículo que los conduciría a su mansión. El recorrido se llevó a cabo en completo silencio que ninguno se molestó en romper, no por que no lo desearan, sino porqué ninguno encontraba que decir, por un lado Kaoru no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado con su señor, todo fue muy repentino y confuso y por otro lado Hikaru no podía decir nada pues estaba seguro que terminaría echando todo a perder.

-----------------------------

**En la mansión Hitachiin…**

-----------------------------

- Hikaru, tú sabes algo que yo no

- de que hablas ¬¬

- Me ocultas algo desde hace rato

- q-qué?! Yo no te oculto nada – respondió rápidamente Hikaru, como si ya hubiera ensayado esa respuesta miles de veces

- claro que sí, mira como estas de nervioso – lo acusó el menor

- ner-nervioso yo – dijo Hikaru con falsa indignación mientras se servía algo de jugo – claro que no, yo no estoy nervioso.

- Si no estas nervioso entonces puedes decirme porqué tu cuello tiene tanta sed? – preguntó entre divertido Kaoru

- Mi que? – preguntó Hikaru mientras dirigía su mirada a su mano derecha que seguía vertiendo el frío líquido en su cuello.

- Si esa no es señal de tu nerviosismo, entonces qué?

- Debiste haberme avisado antes! – reclamo el mayor mientras ponía el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesita y se echaba una mirada en el espejo para ver el desastre que había provocado.

- No intentes ponerme ahora como el culpable, y dime lo que ocultas.

- Ya te dije que no oculto nada.

- No me mientas Hikaru, en todo este tiempo siempre hemos compartido secretos, cómo es que ahora tú tienes uno en el que yo no estoy incluido – reclamó algo exaltado el menor

- No te pongas así Kaoru, es sólo que prometí no decírselo a nadie, incluyéndote a ti.

- Prometiste? A quién?

- _(upps !!! O.oU) _podemos hablar luego de esto Kaoru, tengo que bañarme.

- No, no podemos hablar luego. Dime a quién se lo prometiste

- No puedo Kaoru

- No puedo creer que no me lo quieras decir – respondió el menor mientras se sentaba lentamente en su cama y miraba fijamente algún punto en la pared.

- Kaoru no es que no te lo quiera decir, por Kami, me muero por contártelo, pero si te lo digo Haruhi me ma-ta…ra o.oU

- Tenía que ser Haruhi ¬¬# con razón no me lo querías decir, si ella te lo pide, bajas todo el mundo a sus pies – respondió amargamente Kaoru mientras cruzaba sus brazos molesto.

- Gomen Kaoru, yo quería decírtelo, pero ella me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, dijo que yo no sabía guardar secretos.

- No me importa lo que te haya dicho, ahora te puedes ir de mi cuarto o quedarte y contarme que diablos pasa.

- Kaoru no te puedo contar, pero por favor no me botes de esta forma.

En cuanto Hikaru renuente le dio la negativa, Kaoru no se hizo esperar y lo lanzó fuera de su habitación (literalmente XD)

- Kaoru por favor – rogó el mayor mientras se levantaba y miraba la puerta, esperando que su hermano se compadeciera de él.

- Hikaru… – se escuchó tras la puerta

- sí, aquí estoy – respondió esperanzado

- Y LLÉVATE ESTO CONTIGO!!! – completo el menor mientras abría la puerta y le lanzaba el saco del instituto.

- pero Kaoru no tienes porqué ponerte así – volvió a insistir

- Y LLÉVATE TU VASO TAMBIÉN – terminó por decir mientras arrojaba el vaso y caía a escasos centímetros del "amiguito" de Hikaru.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Hikaru se encontraba dando vueltas por toda su alcoba, el susto que se llevó por casi perder a su "amiguito" ya se le había pasado (XDD), pero no dejaba de sentirse culpable, lo pensaba una y otra vez y concordaba con su hermano, ellos siempre se contaban todo, no tenían porque guardarse nada. Además pensándolo bien que uno más supiera que es lo que estaba pasando con esos dos que de malo podía traer, al contrario todos juntos podían hacer algo para ayudarlos o por lo menos lograr que dejaran de pelear de ese modo, que tanto daño le hacía a su señor.

Pero por otro lado, sería romper la promesa que le hizo a Haruhi y ella se molestaría si se lo contaba a su hermano, cuando fue específica con lo de no contarla nada a él. En algunos casos detestaba un poco a Haruhi por siempre lograr que ambos resultaran algo peleados, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, pues Kaoru traía la mayoría de sus problemas a casa, cuándo estaban juntos entre esas cuatro paredes se contaban lo que les preocupaba o de lo que estaban molestos, aclaraban malos entendidos y se reconciliaban.

Qué podía hacer ahora? había sido firme al decirle a su hermanito que no le contaría el secreto que tenía con Fujioka, pero no podía seguir peleado con él, necesitaba tenerlo cerca y saber que era el centro de atención de Kaoru. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que la cólera de su hermano bajara para poder hablar con él e intentar hacerlo comprender. Sabía que no sería fácil, pues su hermano estaba empecinado en descrubir lo que pasaba con el señor, pero tenía que intentarlo, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Lo único que había logrado era adquirir algo de confianza así que se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano a paso rápido, una vez estuvo frente a la puerta empezó a llamarlo:

- Kaoru, por favor contesta. Puedo pasar? – sin esperar respuesta Hikaru giró la perilla (no estaba cerrada U-U) y entró al cuarto de su hermano.

La luz principal se encontraba apagada, lo único que alumbraba el espacioso cuarto era la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Hikaru se acercó a su hermano, quien estaba echado en la cama, en el lugar que normalmente ocupaba él y abrazando la almohada que usaba cuando dormían en la misma cama.

- Kaoru en serio lamento no poder decirte lo que pasa, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que puedas entenderme – susurró Hikaru al oído de su durmiente hermanito.

Rápidamente Hikaru se acomodó entre las mantas y se giró hacia su este atrapándolo en un cariñoso abrazo.

Lo que no se esperaba fue que su hermano tomara su mano y en un rápido movimiento terminara sobre su asombrado gemelo.

- Te tengo – fue la corta y contundente respuesta de Kaoru

- Qué estas haciendo?

- Te atrape, así que ahora me dirás que es lo que pasa con los sempais o tendré que sacártelo por la fuerza

- Por la fuerza – repitió entre divertido el mayor.

- De qué te estas riendo, es sólo una forma de decirlo – se defendió Kaoru – no es que vaya a golpearte. Así que te daré una última oportunidad, qué decides: decírmelo por las buenas, o por las malas.

- Entiéndeme Kaoru no te lo puedo decir, no hay forma alguna en la que consigas.

- Ok tú lo pediste.

Kaoru lentamente acerco su rostro al de su hermano, quien ya veía venir esto, no por nada eran gemelos y pensaban prácticamente igual, dirigió su completa atención a las doradas orbes del mayor e inició un tierno beso sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Hikaru no pudo quejarse en lo absoluto, pues hacía tiempo que deseaba volver a tener ese tipo de contacto con su hermano, ya que después de lo ocurrido en la limosina, el menor se había avergonzado tanto que cualquier tipo de acercamiento mal intencionado por parte del mayor fue rápidamente detenida por éste; él se avergonzaba de besarlo realmente, pero no de fingir hacerlo frente a las clientas, tampoco podía besarlo por que se apartaba veloz junto a un tierno sonrojo, no podía besarlo en los jardines, ni en la cocina, ni en el host club, y mucho menos en el salón de clases, dónde a pesar de que nadie les ponía atención también se negaba; eso a ojos de Hikaru era excesivo.

Si su hermano pensaba que besándolo conseguiría que dijera algo, se equivocaba y mucho, lo único que lograría con eso era que pasara unos maravillosos momentos con la persona a quien amaba, y que esperaba duraran hasta que a Haruhi se le ocurriera obligarle a guardar otro de esos tontos secretos.

Cuando Kaoru se dio cuenta de que los tiernos besos no tenían gran efecto en su egoísta hermano guarda secretos se decidió por ir a lo seguro, rápidamente desprendió a su hermano del polo que cubría su pálido pecho y se tomó unos segundos para deleitarse con la visión que le "regalaba". Acercó sus manos a las caderas del mayor y las acarició suavemente mientras disfrutaba de los gemidos reprimidos.

- Ahora me lo dirás?

- NO! NO! NO! – repitió como un niño haciendo berrinche

- Muy bien tú lo pediste.

Kaoru haciendo uso de toda su fuerza tomó a su hermano y lo giró dejándolo boca abajo y sentándose sobre él para impedir que se levantara.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera quejarse del brusco movimiento, Kaoru ya se encontraba acariciando nuevamente las caderas de su hermano, formando círculos con sus dedos, involuntariamente Hikaru elevó sus caderas chocando irremediablemente con las de su hermano, quien hizo todo lo posible para reprimir un lastimero gemido, al contrario de Hikaru quien no era muy bueno reprimiendo sus sensaciones. Las manos del menor se dirigieron a la pálida espalda y la acarició suavemente, casi rozándola, provocando que un mar de descargas eléctricas recorriera el cuerpo del pobre muchacho.

Estando feliz por lo fácilmente previsible que fue su hermano, Kaoru se quitó la parte superior de su pijama y choco su pecho desnudo contra la sensible espalda del mayor, sin descuidar que su hermano sintiera sus pezones ya erectos, que no hizo más que arrancarle el nombre del menor.

Aunque Hikaru hacía un muy mal trabajo reprimiendo sus gemidos, Kaoru no creía que eso fuera suficiente para lograr que su hermano soltara todo lo que sabía, así que rápidamente se separó un poco de su éste, quien no evitó dar un breve gruñido en forma de protesta, que fue acallado por otro gemido suyo un poco más fuerte que los anteriores, pues Kaoru se encontraba jugando con su cuello.

Lo que empezó relativamente tranquilo, pronto se convirtió en algo más salvaje, pues Kaoru ya no solo se limitaba a lamer el cuello de su hermano, sino que lo besaba y mordía con mucha fuerza, sacando escandalosos gemidos del pobre pelirrojo. Las manos de Kaoru se paseaban demandantes por toda la piel a la que tuviera acceso.

Se encontraba muy concentrado en su trabajo; aunque estaba seguro que estando con su hermano él sería el seme, no podía evitar encontrar esto muy excitante, además debía hacerlo lo mejor posible, pues sino, no podría llevar a cabo su plan, no tenía pensado llegar muy lejos con él, quería que su primera vez fuera con su hermano, pero como uke, sabía que Hikaru no soportaría haber sido el uke en su primera vez, y él como el hermanito bueno y bondadoso le concedería ese capricho.

Mientras Kaoru seguía en su labor de morder cuanta piel hubiera al descubierto, Hikaru no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pues a su parecer las cosas estaban llegando muy lejos y no podía permitir que su hermano se hiciera una idea equivocada de que él sería el uke, además consideraba que era un 98 por ciento seme… bueno talvez un 95 ¬¬, así que esa idea estaba descartada.

Luego de unos minutos Kaoru disminuyó en algo el ritmo y la fuerza de los besos que dejaban enrojecido el cuerpo de su hermano, en un claro contraste con la pálida piel, pues se dio cuenta como éste apretaba con excesiva fuerza las sábanas, y no precisamente por las sensaciones que le provocaba, él conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que estaba reuniendo fuerzas para algo, pero no sabía para qué; por suerte el entendimiento le vino rápido. Hikaru no quería seguir siendo el Uke.

Antes de que todo su esfuerzo se viera reducido a nada, sin perder tiempo se acercó al oído de su hermano y empezó a ronronearle, dejando a Hikaru completamente inmóvil, el mayor no conocía que su hermanito supiera hacer eso; luego pasó lentamente su lengua por la oreja de este, sacando un corto jadeo, sin poder prevenir lo que vendría, Hikaru tomó a su hermano a peso, y de alguna u otra forma terminó teniéndolo debajo de él con una cara de triunfo, lujuria y otra cosa que no podía identificar, pero que de seguro no sería nada bueno.

Viéndose reducido Kaoru puso a funcionar su plan de reserva antes de que su hermano completamente excitado lo violara ahí mismo.

- Auchhhhh!!! – gritó Kaoru fingiendo dolor

- o.o! qué, qué pasa?

- Me lastimaste! eres un bruto! – acusó Kaoru mientras fingía sollozar

- qué, cómo pude lastimarte? O.o

- me lastimaste la muñeca cuando me giraste tan bruscamente – dijo indignado

- pero Kaoru… no te quiero hacer recordar que tengo toda la espalda y el cuello marcados

- pero eso es distinto – se defendió mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas inexistentes

- O.O Kaoru no te pongas así, no quería lastimarte!!! – se disculpo desesperado Hikaru mientras veía como su "amiguito" volvía a descansar (XD)

Al notar esto Kaoru, vio todo su trabajo tirado a la basura, pues no tenía la fuerza y no quería arriesgarse a intentarlo nuevamente, además se puso un **poquito **furioso…

- HAS RESULTADO SER EL PEOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO HIKARU!!! - grito Kaoru mientras le dirigía un dedo acusador

- qué?! O.O

- YA NO TE HABLARÉ MÁS emm..m sin contar este momento… Y LE PEDIRÉ A HUNNY SEMPAI QUE ME ADOPTE COMO HERMANO!!! – terminó por decir el primer castigo que se le ocurrió, aunque en realidad fue el único que se le vino a la mente.

A pesar de ser el único y a su parecer más estúpido castigo, tuvo un efecto casi explosivo en su hermano.

- CÓMO PUEDES PREFERIR A HUNNY SEMPAI QUE A MI!!! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!! KAORU TÚ ERES MÍO!!! Y NO TE PIENSO COMPARTIR CON ESE AMANTE DE LOS DULCES Y PERVERTIDO LOLI SHOTA!!!

- O.O!! ahhh… si no quieres – dijo aún algo asustado por la reciente explosión de su hermano – tendrás que decirme el secreto...

- pero

**Tip tip tip tip**

- qué haces?

- le marco a Hunny sempai – contestó tranquilamente Kaoru mientras buscaba su número en su lista de contactos.

- qué!!! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! – dijo Hikaru mientras se lanzaba (literalmente) contra su hermano para apagar ese invento del demonio capaz de reproducir esa voz aturdidora.

- dame mi celular! –ordenó Kaoru

- Espera te diré lo que vi si me prometes que olvidarás este asunto de ser hermano de alguien más – dijo Hikaru mientras ponía un rostro decidido.

- _("_n-nUU_ que tierno es Hikaru a veces, tonto… pero tierno") _esta bien, acepto.

- Bueno la verdad no es gran cosa: el día del ordenamiento de Kyoya sempai, Haruhi y yo vimos en el cuarto que usan como almacén a Kyoya y Tamaki sempai besándose.

- Sólo era es… O.O QUÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------

**_En la mansión Morinodzuka… _**

--------------------------------------

- Mitzukuni…

- Takashi ya te dije que no me duele, por que mejor no hablamos de otra cosa ne?

- Hai

- Y cómo te fue con Kaoru? – preguntó Hunny mientras recordaba el extraño acercamiento que tuvo su primo con cierto pelirrojo.

- bien – fue la corta respuesta del más alto quién claramente se puso algo nervioso.

- pero Taka chan a mi me pareció que te fue mucho más que bien.

- Ah?

- Besaste a Kaoru verdad!!! –lo acusó el pequeño

PLAFFFFFFFFFFFF

(¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿¿)

(¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿¿)

(No mentira XD pero se me hizo chistoso que ahora los papeles se inviertan y sea Hunny el celoso, pero jamás de los jamases Mori golpearía a Hunny, y mucho menos por un tema así, además estoy segura de que si lo hiciera, o mejor dicho cuando se diera cuenta de lo que hizo se… no sé, se cortaría la mano, o algo así XDDD).

_Ahora sí basta de tonterías y continúo…_

- pero Taka chan a mi me pareció que te fue mucho más que bien.

- Ah?

- Besaste a Kaoru verdad!!! –lo acusó el pequeño

- O.O qué?!

- lo besaste, lo besaste!!! – acusó el pequeño – Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

- pero Mitzukuni yo no…

- No Me MiEnTaS TT-TT – respondió el rubio llorando a mares

- Mitzukuni…

- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mitzuku…

- BUaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………

- Mitzu…

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… phm phm

Los gritos histéricos del rubio fueron oportunamente callados por el moreno (por fin! que este me da dolor de cabeza con sus berrinches, cómo lo soporta Mori ¬¬).

- tph kph sph pph qph (que significa: Takashi porqué?)

- Lo siento Mitzukuni – se disculpó el moreno mientras cargaba al pequeño y lo sentaba sobre su cama y se acomodaba a su costado para poder "hablar" con él.

Lo que había pasado era que los gritos del rubio no permitían que Mori se explicara (ni que escuchara sus propios pensamientos ¬¬), así que agarro lo que tenía a la mano, que fue la camiseta que pensaba ponerse y con esta amordazó al rubio.

- te duele? – preguntó el moreno preocupado

- nph – el pequeño negó mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, pues ya más tranquilo se dio cuenta de que su primo lo hacía para que pudiera escucharlo, además la preocupación se veía claramente en sus ojos y gestos.

- Bueno… entonces escúchame Mitzukuni. No lo besé, me le acerqué mucho, pero no lo besé, ni siquiera tenía las intenciones de hacerlo – confesó el moreno

Al no escuchar respuesta del menor, o por lo menos un extraño sonido, Mori continúo con su explicación.

- Estaba celoso de Kaoru, me preguntaba que te gustaba de él, que me faltaba a mí.

En ese momento el pequeño se sintió realmente feliz, no solo su Takashi no había besado a Kaoru, sino que ahora le confesaba estar celoso, y hasta inseguro de sí mismo.

- te sacaré eso – dijo Mori mientras hacía amago de soltarlo

Pero el pequeño se hizo para atrás, esquivando la mano de su primo, mientras este lo veía confundido.

- qué pasa? Estas molesto? – terminó por preguntar algo nervioso

- nph – respondió mientras movía su rostro de derecha a izquierda.

El pequeño se puso de pie y se paro frente a su primo quien se intentó parar también, pero fue rápidamente detenido por las manos de Hunny, que ejercían presión para que este volviera a su sitio. El menor algo sorprendido por la actitud del rubio se dejó caer nuevamente a la cama quedando casi al mismo nivel que Hunny. Éste sin esperar tanta ceremonia acercó su rostro al de su primo y con lentitud estiró su cuello, dándole un completo y perfecto acceso, el mismo que Mori no dudó en aprovechar.

El moreno acerco sus labios al virginal cuello y depositó sobre este suaves besos, que le parecieron a Hunny dulces caricias, pero eso no era suficiente para él, porqué seguir tratándolo con tanta delicadeza? pues que él supiera no era una chica, ni mucho menos un niño, era el mayor de todos en el Host, incluyendo a su primo.

Algo molesto el rubio presionó mucho más su cuello contra los labios de su primo, quién algo lento terminó por comprender lo que insinuaba. Así, complaciéndolo como siempre en todo, el moreno empezó a aumentar el ritmo de los besos a la par que se encargaba de lamer el pequeño cuello.

Una vez los gemidos de Hunny se hicieron mucho más fuertes, ambos agradecieron que el más bajito aún llevara la mordaza, pues si no lo más probable es que las sirvientas hubieran interrumpido asustadas.

El moreno a pesar de encontrarse en ese estado, hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse lo más calmado posible, no podía permitirse dejar fluir sus instintos pues estaba seguro que podría terminar lastimando a su Mitzukuni, además una vez que empezara no podría detenerse, y no quería que esa primera experiencia fuera desagradable para su pequeño.

Suavemente tomó al rubio por las caderas, y lentamente empezó a subir sus manos, sin dejar de besar su cuello, cuando estuvo a la altura adecuada se encargó de quitarle el saco y luego la camisa, esta vez con mayor destreza y sin temor de que despertase, una vez que lo había desprendido de toda prenda superior, se tomó un tiempo para contemplar al pequeño que por tanto tiempo amo en secreto, su suave y tersa piel y sobre todo sus grandes y bellos ojos eran el punto débil del moreno, haría cualquier cosa por ese pequeño, sólo tenía que pedírselo y lo haría.

El pequeño le dirigió una mirada divertida, le resultaba muy tierno que su primo se le quedara mirando de esa forma. Cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de esto dejó de mirarlo algo apenado, tomó al rubio por las caderas y lo hecho delicadamente a la cama.

Una vez el pequeño se acomodó bien sobre las sábanas, el moreno lo llenó de besos en el cuello, su pecho, párpados, frente y nariz, pero no podía dejar de desear probar nuevamente los pequeños labios de su primo. Se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó posesivamente mientras le susurraba algo al oído a lo que el pequeño no dudo en contestar afirmativamente.

Luego de escuchar la respuesta del rubio, Mori se encargó de sacarle cuidadosamente la mordaza que tenía, esperando no haberle causado heridas como alguien que no prefería recordar. Al ver que su Mitzukuni no dejaba de sonreír y ninguna parte se veía enrojecida la tranquilidad regresó a su cuerpo y esbozó una sonrisa que sólo Hunny conocía, pues sólo se las dedicaba a él.

Rápidamente el moreno volvió a acercar sus labios al cuello del muchacho y deposito sobre este un hambriento beso para luego dar más y más conforme se acercaba a los pequeños labios, una vez estuvo cerca de estos la mano de Mori se adentró en los pantalones de su primo y acarició cierta zona olvidada, logrando arrancar un fuerte gemido del pequeño que fue acallado por los labios del moreno, quien aprovechó el completo acceso que le daba su primo para devorar su boca por completo. El beso fue algo brusco pero profundo dando una sensación embriagante al momento.

Los gemidos del rubio eran callados por los labios del más alto, así que para hacer las cosas más parejas Hunny se entretuvo acariciando la bien formada espalda del moreno, quién al sentir las pequeñas manos se sintió mucho más excitado.

Las caricias y besos siguieron su curso hasta que el más bajito se dejó vencer por el sueño y terminó acurrucándose en el pecho del moreno, quién gustoso lo recibió con un último beso en los labios, para luego tapar a ambos con las mantas.

----------------------------

**En la casa de Fujioka…**

----------------------------

- Hija te ocurre algo?

- ...

- hija?

- lo siento otousan, me decías algo

- Haruhi que tienes? Qué le pasa a mi niña?!?!

- No me pasa nada ¬¬

- QUÉ LE OCURRE A MI HIJA??!! DIMELO HARUHIIIIII!!!!!! QUE TE PASA!!!

- No grites, ya te dije que no me pasa nada

- ENTONCES PORQUE ESTÁS TAN DISTRAÍADA?!!! QUÉ TE HAN HECHO!!!

- Deja de gritar y te lo digo

- ESTA BIEN!!!... digo esta bien, dímelo

- Es que en el host

- Ah! ò.ó# estas así por culpa de ese rubio tonto.

- Qué?! Espera, espera…

- HARUHI!!!! NO TE PREOCUPES, OTOUSAN ESTA AQUÍ PARA AYUDARTE EN TODO!!! T-T

- De qué hablas, no necesito ayuda. Sólo… argh me voy a mi cuarto – terminó por contestar mientras se dirigía a su alcoba algo fastidiada por el comportamiento escandaloso de su padre.

- Qué?!! No Haruhi, no te vayas, quédate TT-TT

- No se puede hablar contigo.

- QUÉ??!! PERO CLARO QUE PUEDES HABLAR CONMIGO!!!

- Te comportas igual que Tamaki sempai…

- O.o??? qué?!

- … y en su peor momento

- Eso en otras palabras quiere decir… - dijo Ranka como ida

- Me voy – contesto apresuradamente Haruhi mientras se metía a su cuarto antes de que su padre explotara.

- MI HIJA ME ODIA!!! HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya en su cuarto más tranquila, pues su padre se había quedado algo afónico y podía fingir no escucharlo, se puso a pensar nuevamente en los sucesos algo raros que ocurrieron ese día en el host. Por un lado ser pareja de Tamaki sempai no fue tan desastroso como pensó que sería, lo que la lleva a la conclusión que, el que la mayoría de los encuentros con su rubio sempai sean un rotundo fracaso era culpa de: los gemelos.

Imagen en la mente de Haruhi: gemelos empujando a Tamaki, mojando a Tamaki, poniendo adrede un muñeco de Nekozawa para que el rubio lo pisase y la lista podía continuar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por otro lado estaba la rara pelea que tuvieron Kyoya y Tamaki sempai, de la cual no quisieron dar detalles, respetaba su privacidad, pero no podía negar que al igual que el resto del club tenía mucha curiosidad, jamás pensó que esos dos se fueran a pelear y mucho menos de esa forma; pero no podía hacer nada al respecto pues no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado y actuar sin tener la situación muy clara podía traer mayores complicaciones.

Haruhi vio sus reflexiones interrumpidas cuando una cabecita pelirroja se asomó por la puerta de su habitación.

- Haruhi…

- Otousan que pasa ¬¬

- estas molesta conmigo… YA NO ME QUIERES TT-TT!!!!!

- ¬¬u no sé de que me hablas, hasta mañana otousan.

- HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------

**En la mansión Sou…**

---------------------------

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bien aquí esta el décimo capítulo, misteriosamente lo terminé muy rápido, no se porqué? Espero que les guste los dos primeros encuentros, ya saben el de Mori y Hunny y el de los gemelos, no sabía si poner algo más fuerte porqué no me respondieron a la pregunta, excepto tres personas, a quién se les agradece el entusiasmo!!! (lo siento pero el resto podría sentirse incómodas y mis pocos lectores huirían T-T gomen nasai!!!! Si les hace sentir mejor volveré a preguntar en capítulos posteriores, lo prometo n-n)**

**Creo que los lectores piden que los capítulos sean muy cortos, sé que no he podido lograr cumplirlo notablemente, pero en mi defensa debo decir que para mí, restarle dos hojas ya es mucho XD. Si desean intentaré hacer los capítulos más pequeños.**

**Muy bien aquí vemos como Kaoru tiene la fuerza para sacarle la verdad a su hermano egoísta guarda secretos y como la imagen amordazada de Hunny de la tarde se le quedó bien grabada al moreno XDD. Sé que puedo poner a Haruhi un poco mala con su padre… pero me parece que como ella es mala con Tamaki por consiguiente debe ser igual de mala con su padre aunque con ciertos tonos de compasión mejor dirigida.**

**Muy bien para el próximo capítulo: qué estará pensando Kyoya? Cómo seguirá Tamaki? Qué hará Kaoru ahora que sabe el secreto de sus sempais? Cómo reaccionará Haruhi con la falta de lealtad de Hikaru?... espera no creo que alcance todo eso en el siguiente capítulo… mmm…m bueno pues entonces esperemos pueda responder algunas de estas preguntas en el próximo capítulo. Byex **

* * *

**Agradecimiento a los reviews que faltan…**

**Alania Inferno:** Yo también adoro a esos dos, hacen una linda pareja, por lo menos juntos son equilibrados, así que esta bien. No te preocupes mi idea no es hacer la vida de Tamaki más dramática de lo que ya es, no le voy a cortar una pierna o dejar ciego, aunque el próximo capítulo talvez lo consideres algo triste también, pero no te preocupes las cosas se van a arreglar n-nU. Por otro lado Mori es otro tema, un personaje muy difícil, en este capítulo avance algo, pero ya veremos en que otro apuro lo puedo poner (JUJUJUJU-risa málvada) gracias por tu review, byex

**Kaoru yasami:** es el primero que leerás, eso me hace muy feliz T-T, espero te siga gustando cuando ya lo hayas terminado de leer n-nU, no te preocupes normalmente actualizo cada lunes... Con respecto a tu petición, sorry pero yo no entro al msn, es muy raro en mi... (chica poco comunicativa U-U), pero igual te doi mi correo talvez me quieres mandar un mensaje a: kuro.fye ya sabes arroba hot... hay por favor no me mandes amenazas XD, me hacen daño, no soy de piedra. Bueno espero no sea el último review que lea de ti, byex

**koneko-chan:** Vampiro? sí puedes tener razón, quien sabe y es su pasatiempo, algo diferente al resto, pero pasatiempo al fin y al cabo, sorry pero como podrás ver la reconciliación tardara un poco, pero llegará no te alarmes. Con respecto a lo del lemmon, como ya explique arriba sólo tres personas me han respondido afirmativamente y una que no se muy bien si me odia o no n-nU. Dentro de algunos capítulos volveré a preguntar, haber si por lo menos la mitad responde. Y por último, cuántos capítulos va a tener?, es una buena pregunta, realmente no lo sé, faltan tres ordenamientos más, bueno de echo ni siquiera termino el tercero... pero como me piden seguro haré los capis más pequeños. Bueno eso es todo byex y gracias por el review n-n.


	11. Al otro lado de la puerta

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_**Notas de autora**: _dentro de paréntesis y sin cursiva(XD)

* * *

**Tameshi**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Décimo primer capítulo: Al otro lado de la puerta**

-------------------------------------------------------

- Haruhi…

- que pasa ¬¬

- estas molesta conmigo… YA NO ME QUIERES TT-TT!!!!!

- ¬¬u no sé de que me hablas, hasta mañana otousan.

- HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------

**En la mansión Sou…**

-------------------------

El pobre rubio había salido lo más rápido posible del tercer salón de música, no tenía pensado quedarse a esperar a su compañero y mucho menos luego que su extraña actitud. Sin poder evitarlo, derramó amargas lágrimas que se cansó de limpiar, reunió toda la fuerza que pudo para no caer gracias a sus temblorosas piernas que se negaban a colaborar. Fue por los pasillos y bajó grandes escaleras mientras caminaba apoyándose en la pared. Sabía que si alguien lo veía llorando por uno de los pasillos sería la noticia de todo el instituto y cabía la posibilidad de que su padre se enterara, y eso era peor que encontrarse con Kyoya de frente.

Todo le había salido mal ese día, aunque para ser sinceros que las cosas le salieran mal ya era de por sí habitual para el pobre rubio, aunque sonriera y dejara ver que para él no tenía importancia, sí la tenía y mucha, sólo que prefería fingir una sonrisa que tranquilizara a las personas a una mirada triste que las preocupara.

Se creyó a salvo cuando comprendió que Kyoya no lo seguiría, sabía que un chico tan responsable como él se quedaría terminando sus asuntos pendientes antes de seguirlo para intentar arreglar las cosas, lo que no pudo prever fue toparse con alguien del club, y no con cualquiera, sino con los gemelos mismos, aquellos pelirrojos que tantos problemas le habían causado. Aunque intentó mentirles, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la excusa que les dio fue patética, cualquiera se daría cuenta que mentía, pero él jamás había sido bueno mintiendo, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, excepto en casos extremos.

Ahora se encontraba en su alcoba caminando de un lugar a otro, había recibido muchas **llamadas**, pero no alcanzó a contestar ninguna, además no tenía fuerzas para sacar el celular de su maleta; por otro lado tampoco tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba de esa forma, serían unas horas aunque juzgando por lo que veía tras la ventana era ya bastante tarde. Se había negado a comer, sentía que vomitaría cualquier cosa que ingiriera, sólo tomaba agua pues su garganta seca se lo pedía a gritos. Luego de gastar considerablemente la alfombra de su cuarto, decidió que ya era hora de dormir, tal vez de esa forma dejaría de pensar en los sucesos de esa tarde.

Se echó una mirada y se percató que aún no se había cambiado el uniforme del instituto, pero con la fuerza y ánimo que traía terminó por sacarse el saco, la correa y los zapatos para luego meterse entre las sábanas.

Miró un par de minutos el techo de su habitación, esperando que el aburrimiento se apresara de él y le permitiera dormir tranquilo siquiera unas horas, lastimosamente eso no pasó, pues cuando creyó que se iba a quedar dormido, las imágenes de la tarde lo bombardearon sin piedad.

Sabía que seguir pensando en lo ocurrido empeoraría las cosas, por lo menos para él, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba conciente de lo que había pasado con Kyoya hacía unas horas, o por lo menos más o menos conciente, por algún motivo el moreno se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, pudiera ser algo reprimido, o tal vez sin importancia como se encargaba de indicar a todo el mundo, quizá sólo necesitaba una novia. Fuera cual fuera la excusa que quisiera darle, no tenía derecho de tratarlo de esa manera, que fueran amigos no le daba el derecho de utilizarlo de esa forma.

Debía admitir que lo que pasó lo dejó en desconcierto al inicio, pero cuando las caricias se volvieron más desesperadas y los besos más profundos algo dentro de él se sintió realmente cálido, una especie de sensación que muy pocas veces había experimentado, pero aquí estaba otra vez y se dio con su mejor amigo, con Kyoya.

Ahora que lo reflexionaba estaba seguro que no le desagradó para nada el encuentro que tuvieron, no estaba seguro si ese tipo de cosas lo hacían los amigos, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que se sentía muy bien estar de esa forma con él. Pero así de rápido como llegó esa calidez producto de sus caricias, sus labios hambrientos y la respiración en su cuello, se fue; le había pedido que se retirara de ese cuarto para que se terminara de cambiar, talvez producto de la vergüenza o el arrepentimiento, entendía que luego hubiera dicho que tuvieran una pelea, esa fue una mejor excusa de la que él les dio, pero decir que no tenía importancia le sonó a doble sentido, como si todo lo que pasó tras esa puerta, fuese sólo una tontería sin sentido, una equivocación, un grave error.

No conforme con lastimarlo de esa forma, Kyoya actuó el resto del tiempo como un completo idiota fingiendo que nada entre ellos había acorrido, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, lo ignoraba más que de costumbre y hasta prefirió estar pendiente de Renge antes de ver como se encontraba luego de lo ocurrido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, cómo fue que llegaron las cosas hasta esa magnitud, se suponía que antes de que Kyoya empezara a devorar su cuello estaban hablando del tipo de chica que le gusta a Kyoya, de Renge. No podía ser que se hubiera puesto de esa forma luego de hablar de ella, no tenía ningún sentido, pero así fue, ya no tenía que darle más vueltas al porqué y cómo empezó, eso sólo lo sabía Kyoya con certeza, y él jamás descifraría la complejidad de su mente.

Hablando de complejidad tampoco podía evitar pensar en que harían los gemelos dentro de unas horas, se burlarían de él, pondrían la noticia por la página web del club, se encargarían de hacer correr la noticia por todo el instituto, si eso pasaba no sólo su padre se enteraría sino que Kyoya vería lo patético que es.

Mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que esos gemelos podían hacer luego de verlo en ese deplorable estado no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas, mientras venían a su mente los momentos que compartió con Kyoya dentro y fuera del instituto, cuándo se conocieron y acepto acompañarlo a las zonas turísticas, cuando lograba irritarlo, podía estar orgulloso de decir que era el único en el instituto que vio a Kyoya reír de verdad, y aunque se rió de él, era reírse después de todo. Muchos momentos realmente grandiosos pasó con Kyoya, fue el primer amigo que hizo en Japón y terminó convirtiéndose en el mejor de todos, Tamaki conocía bien la no muy buena posición en la que se encontraba Kyoya con respecto al resto de sus hermanos, al igual que Kyoya comprendía como sufría por el desprecio de su abuela y la lejanía de sus padres, una física y el otro emocional.

Kyoya había aceptado formar un club junto con él, y ocupar el puesto de vicepresidente del mismo, con su ingenio e inteligencia sacó a flote el club, y lo mantuvo en alto a pesar de los exorbitantes gastos que hacía. Hizo tanto por él y se lo agradecía, junto a él formó una nueva familia que le ayudó a recuperar algo de la felicidad que pensó perdida al separarse de su madre. Tenía una nueva familia, con personas a las que apreciaba mucho y que no cambiaría por nadie, en especial a Kyoya, no lo cambiaría por nada, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco cambiaría a Haruhi, pero tampoco a Kyoya, pero Haru…

La imagen de Fujioka apareció en la mente del rubio, con el uniforme femenino, mientras extiende sus brazos y sonríe para él, otro teatro más que aún se molestaba en crear… ahora sí que lo había hecho, se encontraba realmente confundido, una vez cuestionaron si lo que sentía por Haruhi era sólo amor de padre, y dio una respuesta aunque no muy convencido, si la pregunta fuera sobre Kyoya, lo más probable sería que la respuesta sea la misma.

El pobre rubio se encontraba menos destrozado, pero más confundido, por un momento llegó a pensar que Kyoya podría gustarle de otra forma, pero estaba Haruhi también, qué sentía por esa chica que tantas sonrisas le había arrancado? sería lo mismo que sentía por Kyoya? …

Decidido a terminar con esto el rubio se limpió las lágrimas que irremediablemente había dejado caer, se propuso dejar de actuar tan infantilmente, si Kyoya podía lidiar con eso, él también podía, si él fingía que no había pasado nada, él también podía hacerlo. Fingiría tener la misma amistad que tenía con él antes de que todo eso pasara, borraría ese suceso de su mente o por lo menos fingiría ante todos haberlo olvidado, y así podría regresar a su vida normal, tal vez los gemelos desistirían de fastidiarlo si veían que actuaba normal… pensando en la mejor forma de actuar el rubio por fin cayó dormido, dormiría siquiera unas tres horas, ese día definitivamente llegaría tarde al instituto.

----------------------------------

**Hace muchas horas atrás… **

----------------------------------

Un fuerte sonido lo sacó de su asombro, Tamaki acababa de decirle que no lo esperaría con el tono más frío, que jamás pudo haber escuchado antes, de alguna forma eso lo lastimo y mucho. Sabía que el rubio tenía motivos más que suficientes para comportarse de esa manera con él, no sólo por lo que pasó dentro de ese pequeño cuarto, sino por su estúpida actitud que se esforzó en mantener el resto del tiempo. Aunque una y otra vez se repetía que diablos estaba haciendo fingiendo ponerle atención a una emocionada Renge vestida de hombre, en vez de sacar a Tamaki lejos de quienes pudieran entrometerse y explicarle el porqué de su comportamiento.

Pero no podía, estaba seguro de que sí hacía eso ninguna palabra saldría de sus labios, se quedaría mudo, cómo pasó en su habitación, evadiría y se iría por las ramas, tal vez utilizaría términos difíciles para que no lo entendiera, sabía que podía haber dicho cualquier cosa al rubio y él hubiera creído sin dudar en su arrepentimiento y lo hubiera perdonado, así era él, inocente y confiado, tal vez demasiado; pero usar esas condiciones a su favor no estaba bien.

Aunque estaba seguro que todo era su culpa, como cualquier ser humano necesitaba otro objetivo donde volcar su rabia, por consiguiente: todo lo ocurrió fue por culpa de Renge, si ella no le hubiera tirado el té hirviendo no tendría que haberse ido a cambiar de uniforme, no tendría que haberse ido a ese cuarto, ni sacarse la ropa, y entonces Tamaki no lo hubiera encontrado así, el tierno sonrojo del rubio no hubiera aparecido y no por último no se hubiera terminado descontrolando de esa manera ni devorando el cuello de su amigo.

En todo caso también tenía que culpar a Tamaki, si el no lo hubiera ido a buscarlo, no lo hubiera puesto en esa extraña situación y las cosas no tendrían que haber terminado así; si hubiera sido Mori sempai de seguro no tenía que decirle nada y se iría, si hubiera sido Hunny sempai decirle que por favor espere afuera a que termine de cambiarse hubiera sido suficiente, de ser los gemelos una sola mirada de advertencia hubiera bastado, y con Haruhi, de seguro no sería necesario decirle nada, se disculparía y se iría por dónde vino, pero porqué de seis opciones tenía que ser precisamente él.

Lo primero que hizo al meterse en ese pequeño cuarto, fue regalarle ese precioso sonrojo para luego abrir la boca y decir comentarios sin sentidos, lo único que el moreno pudo entender fue chicas… rumores… Renge y tú… tipo de chica, su ágil mente relacionó todo y sacó como conclusión que Tamaki estaba celoso de Renge, la idea que acababa de formular en su mente lo llenó de una extraña sensación de felicidad, tanto que no fue conciente de sus actos cuando le preguntó al chico si estaba celoso, y al parecer estaba en lo cierto a juzgar por su rostro totalmente rojo.

Eso era bueno, era una respuesta natural, aunque no saliera de sus labios, o por lo menos no lo entendiera, las reacciones involuntarias del cuerpo eran más sinceras que el despistado rubio; aunque tratándose de él, nada era cien por ciento seguro ya.

Cuando regresó a la conciencia absoluta, luego de su larga reflexión que en tiempo real duraron apenas unos segundos, echó una mirada a su alrededor hasta toparse con las puerta que Tamaki se molestó en tirar fuertemente al salir. El moreno se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por unos segundos para luego girar su rostro en dirección de su ordenador, tenía algunas cosas que hacer, que de seguro si se apresurara terminaría en una media hora, pero eso era demasiado tiempo cuando no tenía la compañía del rubio hablando de cosas sin sentido mientras el asentía sólo para ver su rostro iluminado de alegría, que le indicaba que acababa de aceptar otra de las ideas locas de su compañero y que el presupuesto con el que contaban se vería gravemente reducido.

Sabía que debía ir tras el rubio para darle una buena explicación, se lo merecía. Diablos! cualquiera en esa situación se merecía una buena explicación, y estaba seguro que no se iría el mundo abajo por no terminar de ingresar algunos datos a su ordenador, además que tanto podía estar pensando, el rubio siempre sería su prioridad, lo viera por dónde lo viera, siempre sería así.

Kyoya salió rápidamente del tercer salón de música, corrió por los pasillos y bajó algunas escaleras, que lo conducirían a la salida, hasta que en el camino pudo visualizar cierta personita rubia apoyada en una de las paredes, por un momento pensó salir de su escondite, que consistía en una gruesa columna, pero algo lo dejó completamente inmóvil. Era el rubio que por un momento se giró dejando ver su rostro cubierto por sus lágrimas, mientras intentaba reprimir sus sollozos. En ese momento algo en el corazón del moreno calculador se rompió en mil pedazos, cómo fue capaz de provocar todo eso? no sólo había prácticamente acosado sexualmente al rubio para luego hacerlo sentir completamente confundido con su indiferencia, sino que ahora lo hacía llorar, jamás lo había visto llorar, por lo menos no verdaderamente, jamás vio ese rostro tan triste ni ese llanto tan amargo que lo desesperó al extremo de querer ir a abrazar a su tonto rubio, decirle que lo lamentaba, pedirle perdón y besarlo en los labios por primera vez, pero sus piernas no respondían y se negaban a abandonar su escondite, sólo lo dejaban como espectador.

Antes de que Kyoya pudiera llamarlo, Tamaki se irguió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas bruscamente y seguía su camino escaleras abajo. El dominio de su cuerpo regresó nuevamente al moreno, quien con cautela decidió seguir al rubio y esperar por el mejor momento para hablar, sin darse cuenta Tamaki ya se encontraba en la puerta principal dirigiéndose ya por los jardines rumbo a su limosina mientras que él se encontraba escondido tras los arbustos, una imagen algo patética, pero que podía hacer, lo vino persiguiendo todo el camino restante y no pudo conseguir el momento preciso para hablar con él, o mejor dicho no reunió la valentía suficiente para explicarle todo al rubio.

Nuevamente vio como la mano del rubio se dirigía a su rostro y la pasaba bruscamente, seguramente limpiándose las lágrimas que nuevamente volvían a brotar, esta ya sería la quinta o sexta vez que lo hacía, el moreno ya había perdido la cuenta, de lo que sí estaba seguro es que con esa brusquedad podía terminar lastimando su rostro y eso le preocupaba.

Cuando por fin se decidió por interceptar a Tamaki, ya sea por que llegó a reunir la valentía suficiente o por que la limosina del rubio se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia se decidió a salir de su escondite, un gran árbol no muy lejos de Tamaki, cerró sus ojos para recaudar un poco más de valentía, pero cuando se encontraba dispuesto a llamarlo por su nombre un sonido algo familiar le llamó la atención, de pronto abrió sus ojos y no pudo ver al rubio por ninguna parte, en cambio vio cierto pelirrojo que extendía su mano hacía el piso, de pronto vio como Tamaki se paraba rápidamente mientras se sacudía la ropa y se disculpaba torpemente con quien al parecer sería el otro gemelo.

Eso no podía ser nada bueno, ellos no eran tontos como para no darse cuenta que el rubio había estado llorando, y al parecer fue así por la reacción enfadada de quién seguro sería Hikaru, mucho más impulsivo que su hermano, que al parecer estaba convenciéndolo para que le contara que había pasado, y eso no era bueno para él.

Su angustia desminuyó cuando vio al rubio despedirse y subir a su limosina, pero algo en el rostro de los gemelos no lo dejó muy tranquilo. Hubiera jurado que dentro de esa conversación escuchó su nombre.

En fin había perdido su oportunidad de explicarle las cosas a Tamaki dentro de un terreno neutral, ir a su mansión era una opción de antemano descartada.

Algo deprimido Kyoya se dirigió nuevamente al tercer salón de música a terminar su trabajo, para luego dirigirse a su mansión. Cuando llegó a esta dio órdenes específicas de no ser interrumpido por ninguna sirvienta si es que este no las llamaba.

Así se quedó un rato dando vueltas por toda su alcoba, mientras no podía evitar dejar de recordar todos los momentos que pasó junto a ese ruidoso chico, que rápidamente le robó el corazón. No podía dejar de pensar qué habría sido de él si no se hubiera hecho amigo del rubio, todo lo que hubiera dejado de vivir junto a él, tantas cosas alocadas y sin sentido. Esa era una de las pocas cosas de las que podía estar agradecido a su padre, aunque el motivo principal de su petición no fue precisamente obtener felicidad, lo había logrado, aunque pedirle hacerse amigo de Tamaki sólo fuera en pro de tener amistades beneficiosas y usarlas cuando hicieran falta, había terminado dándole la oportunidad de tener a alguien en quien confiar fuera de tu familia, alguien que te sonría y te haga sonreír verdaderamente, alguien que te necesite y que a la vez se vuelva necesario en tu vida, hasta el punto que no tenerlo cerca puede llegar a desesperarte y hacerte sentir nervioso o ansioso, algo muy similar a lo que le pasa a Mori sempai cuando no siente a Hunny sempai cerca, hasta alguien estoico como Mori sempai es capaz de mostrar mejor sus sentimientos que él, eso no podía significar nada bueno, algo estaba mal en Kyoya, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo, no tenía quien lo motivara a cambiar, quien normalmente lo hacía era Tamaki, si no estaba ahora él para hacerlo, quién más podría ayudarlo?

- Kyoya! Estas aquí?

- aquí estoy – respondió el muchacho mientras se levantaba sin ánimo de su cama.

- ahí estas, las sirvientas me dijeron que no quieres que te molesten

- así es, **no quiero** que me molesten – respondió Kyoya mientras resaltaba ciertas palabritas a su hermana.

- mmm…m pero porqué? (pobre no capta las indirectas XD)

- no es nada – respondió Kyoya mientras se volvía a tumbar en su cama.

- te pasó algo en el instituto? – preguntó insistente mientras se sentaba en la cama y le sacaba los lentes a su hermanito.

- te dije que no pasó nada!

- Para que me respondas de esa manera, debe haber pasado algo, te peleaste con alguien Kyoya, o tal vez te reprendió algún profesor… no espera a ti jamás te ha reprendido algún profesor, entonces qué te pudo haber pasado?

- ¬¬ por qué no te conformas con mi respuesta, te dije que no pasó nada, porqué es tan difícil de comprender?

- No me puedes decir que no pasó nada, si me hablas de esa forma, es obvio que algo te ha pasado – respondió

- …

- No me quieres contar nada?... bueno entonces llamaré a tú amigo seguro él debe saber algo… - informó Fuyumi

**Tip tip tip tip**

- amigo?... no te refieres a…

- a tu amiguito Tamaki – respondió con una sonrisa que Kyoya alucino algo sádica.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritó Kyoya mientras le arranchaba el teléfono a su hermana

- Kyoya que tienes? – preguntó algo asustada

- nada, ya te dije que nada, por favor no insistas, además como tomaste mi teléfono?

- jejeje lo siento, es que estabas tan distraído…

- bueno ya no importa, puedes dejarme sólo por favor

- pero Kyoya no puedo dejarte sólo si no sé que es lo que tienes.

- qué parte de "no tengo nada" no entiendes – respondió algo cabreado el moreno

**Tip tip tip tip **

- de verdad estas muy extraño, debo saber – dijo Fuyumi mientras volvía a timbrar al número.

- No lo hagas!!! – vociferó Kyoya mientras nuevamente le quitaba el teléfono.

- pero Kyoya por favor déjame ayudarte.

Y así la discusión siguió su curso con una hermana que buscaba desesperadamente ayudar, y otro que sólo quería que lo dejaran tranquilo, el ánimo de Kyoya empeoró al igual que la angustia de Fuyumi, y el desespero de Tamaki por no alcanzar a contestar ninguna de las llamadas. Entre la hermana quitándole el celular repetidas veces y Kyoya quitándoselo justo a tiempo pasaron unas horas, en las cuales no se le pudo extraer nada de información a su hermético hermanito.

Por fin las neuronas de Fuyumi se conectaron y pronunciaron las palabras mágicas.

- te peleaste con tu amiguito Tamaki

Ahí estaba una estocada directa al ya de por sí roto corazón de Kyoya, quien no pudo más que girar en su cama, para que su hermana no alcanzara a ver su mirada opacada por el sentimiento de culpa.

- Entonces estoy en lo cierto no es verdad –afirmó la morena mientras se sentaba cerca de su hermano y le acariciaba la cabeza como si de un niñito pequeño se tratara.

- déjame sólo por favor – pidió ya sin fuerzas Kyoya

- déjame solo, déjame sólo – lo remedó - eso es todo lo que sabes decir?

Mientras Kyoya le dedicaba una mirada no muy contenta, agradecía internamente tener alguien más que mostrara interés por él.

- Kyoya no puedes estas enemistado con él, es tu mejor amigo y yo sé que le tienes mucho aprecio, aunque siempre te saque de tus casillas, y sea demasiado hablador e insistente (espera noto cierto parecido ¬¬U, mm…m debe ser mi culpa n-n), mañana arregla las cosas con él, esta bien? Lo harás?

- eso es lo que más quiero – respondió Kyoya en un susurro que su hermana alcanzó a escuchar.

- así me gusta, bueno pues, ya que estoy aquí, que tal sí… - dijo la morena mientras iba tras su víctima con los ojos iluminados.

- No, hermana, no lo hagas – pidió Kyoya mientras se paraba e intentaba detenerla.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo.

- Deja que las sirvientas se encarguen de eso, es su trabajo

- pero soy tu hermana, quien mejor que yo para arreglar tu ropa.

- arreglar??

- qué dices?

- nada, sólo que en serio estoy cansado, quisiera dormir para mañana tener fuerzas para ir al instituto.

- Oh bueno, sí es así, me encargaré de esto otro día – respondió la chica mientras le echaba una última mirada a los cajones que tenía al frente – buenas noche hermanito.

- buenas noches.

Cuando por fin la morena desistió de desarre… digo arreglar la ropa de Kyoya, este se pudo cambiar y meter dentro de su cama, para luego quedarse viendo el techo un rato, mientras recordaba todo lo que pasó con el rubio. Desde que se le acercó por primera vez para presentarse, cuando lo acompaño a los lugares turísticos que el rubio se empeñaba en conocer, cuando lo desesperó por primera vez, o cuando le pidió formar un nuevo y poco productivo club, destinado a la bancarrota desde el comienzo, pero que con su ayuda como vicepresidente había mantenido a flote.

Giró su rostro y pudo ver uno de los recuerdos que Tamaki compró en la última salida turística que tuvieron y en la que se empeño en comprarle algo en agradecimiento: un adorno algo infantil que él especialmente se había encargado de elegir y al que había anunciado como permanente sitio su mesa de noche "para que siempre lo recordara al despertar", eso había dicho él, y así fue.

Pronto el cansancio se apoderó del moreno también y sólo aquel adorno infantil sería testigo de una solitaria lágrima que cayó en medio de la noche en la mansión Otori.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha la mañana siguiente o mejor dicho después de unas horas…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

**En la mansión Hitachiin…**

**-**------------------------------

Algo se estaba aferrando fuertemente a su pecho, tanto que casi podía sentir algo de dolor, la luz que caía directamente a sus ojos terminó por despertarlo y encontrar en el proceso a cierta cabecita pelirroja pegado a él. Era Kaoru quien al parecer luego de horas de peleas y un sin fin de preguntas por fin se había podido quedar dormido y no de cualquier forma, se encontraban ambos dormidos en la misma cama, Hikaru dormido de costado mientras su hermano seguía dormido abrazado fuertemente a su hermano mayor. Una linda imagen que valdría la pena conservar, literalmente, un sonido algo extraño terminó por despertar a Kaoru, quién con algo de pereza terminó por abrir ambos ojos, para luego mirar directamente a su sonriente hermano quien NO le prestaba atención más que a la foto que acababa e tomar con su celular.

- Buenos días - saludó Kaoru algo molesto con su hermano.

- Ya despertaste! – dijo feliz el mayor mientras le robaba un rápido beso a su hermano

- Hikaru no podemos hacer eso aquí – contesto algo avergonzado

- al igual que no podemos hacerlo en nuestro jardín, ni en la limosina, ni en el salón, ni en los pasillos, o el club, entonces dónde Kaoru?

- o.oU pues… no lo sé, pero ya hallaremos algún lugar – contestó el menor fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Si claro, bueno ya es un poco tarde – comentó el mayor mientras miraba el reloj

- No, no lo es

- es porqué ese reloj está atrasado, pero en verdad es muy tarde, casi una hora tarde – mintió Hikaru.

- Claro que no, ese es mi reloj y esta en hora – contraatacó el menor

- pero yo cambié la hora cuando no te diste cuenta, así que como ya es muy tarde… porqué no nos bañamos juntos – sugirió Hikaru mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de su hermano.

- Hi-Ka-ru!!! Ya te dije que no vamos hacer nada de eso aquí, así que la respuesta es NO!!!

- Pero Kaoru U-U sólo un ratito – pidió Hikaru mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su gemelo.

- en vez de decir tonterías hay que repasar el plan que hicimos ayer.

- sabes que Haruhi se va a molestar…

- Oh! Cierto Haruhi se va a molestar ya no hay que hacer nada – contestó Kaoru mientras empezaba a levantarse de la cama.

- espera… no lo estas diciendo en serio, estas siendo sarcástico verdad?

- Yo??? Claro que no, simplemente no comparto la idea de Haruhi, de dejar que los sempais se maten solos, con su falta de tino en el amor.

- Pero Kaoru…

**Tip tip tip tip**

- qué haces? – preguntó Hikaru ya algo alarmado (pobechito esta traumado XD)

- Llamo a Hunny sempai, él de seguro me ayudará.

- QUÉ???!!! Claro que no, no tienes porqué preocuparte, Tu **único hermano mayor** se encargara de ayudarte.

- Qué bueno, gracias Hikaru, ahora sí me dejaras sólo para que tome una ducha

- pero en serio no quieres que la tome contigo…

- NO!

- Ok Ok ya me voy, nos vemos abajo… o más pronto de lo que esperas – terminó por susurrar.

- te escuche, nada de entrar a mi cuarto, mientras me estoy bañando.

- Esta bien, esta bien, ya me voy

Luego de varios intentos fallidos por parte de Hikaru al intentar espiar a su hermano en la ducha, ambos bajaron ya con el uniforme del instituto a desayunar, tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo, que Hikaru agradeció profundamente, pensando que todo el asunto del plan de su hermano menor había desaparecido, pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando entro en su limosina. No solo todo el camino repasó lo que harían en el club, sino que se enteró de los nuevos planes que tenía su gemelo.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**Por fin lo terminé, trabajaría más rápido pero el calor me atonta ¬¬.**

**Lo prometido es deuda, como en el otro capítulo no hable para nada de Kyoya y Tamaki, este capítulo es todito para ellos, bueno casi todo si sacamos a los gemelos y a Haruhi en el inicio... bueno ustedes me entienden ne?**

**Casi no actualizo hoy día porque mi conexión de internet estaba fallando, por suerte hace unos minutos que el técnico terminó de arreglar mi preciosa computadora... ya estoy feliz n-n**

**El capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, culpo al calor que me atrofia el cerebro U-U.**

* * *

**Agradecimiento a los reviews que me falta:**

**¿??:** n-n pobre tu hermanito no puede ser tan malo... que bueno que te gusto este capítulo, como tu dices algo perver, ya era hora de que algo así pasara en el fic no crees?... espero que ya estes mejor de tu insomnio y que sigas leyendo mi fic. Gracias por el review.

**koneko-chan:** me alegra que te gustara el casi lemon, sí me parece que Hikaru también se vería bonito de uke aunque la verdad creo que se debe por ser idéntico a su hermano... pero en fin lo que no se puede negar es que no volvería a ser el mismo luego de algo como eso XDD. Bueno este capítulo te aclara lo de Tamaki y Kyoya... por lo menos un poco más. Es comprensible que no te puedas imaginar a Hunny y a Mori juntos, muchas no pueden y es que lo dibujan tan pequeño, creo que no llega a medir ni cincuenta centímetros verdaderamente a pesar de que digan que mide un metro cuarenta y algo... En un principio me sentía mal (cof shota cof), perooooo es que se veían tannnnn tiernos, además como comenté en los primeros capítulos me repetía una y otra vez "no te sientas mal, no te sientas mal, Hunny es el mayor de todo el Host solo es bajito muyyy bajito", además la amiga de mi amiga me pasó una imagen donde Hunny se ve con un tamaño más razonable, así que cuando creo estas escenas me lo imagino de esa forma... si gustas subo la imagen y pongo la dirección en mi profile... aunque pensaba hacerlo para el Bonus Track que tenía lemmon, ya sabes para que no se sientan tan mal al leerlo, así lo podían visualizar de esa forma... en fin creo que estoy escribiendo demasiado... ya no te aburro más, graxias por el review, siempre es bien recibido, byex.

**Rya:** sorry casi no te respondo y es que dejaste tu review para el capítulo uno... por suerte lo recordé y me puse a buscar n-n. que bueno que te guste mi fic, no te preocupes como que en este capítulo explico un poco más lo que pasó con Tamaki y Kyoya... o por lo menos eso intento. Gracias por el review (kurofye algo asustada por los constantes Te amo! n-nU) y espero no sea el último... aunque creo que este fue el primer review que me mandas, sí es así bienvenida seas, byex.


	12. Un día normal?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_**Notas de autora**: _dentro de paréntesis y sin cursiva(XD)

* * *

**Tameshi**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Décimo segundo capítulo: Un día normal?**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

- pero en serio no quieres que la tome contigo…

- NO!

- Ok Ok ya me voy, nos vemos abajo… o más pronto de lo que esperas – terminó por susurrar.

- te escuche, nada de entrar a mi cuarto, mientras me estoy bañando.

- Esta bien, esta bien, ya me voy

Luego de varios intentos fallidos por parte de Hikaru al intentar espiar a su hermano en la ducha, ambos bajaron ya con el uniforme del instituto a desayunar, tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo, que Hikaru agradeció profundamente, pensando que todo el asunto del plan de su hermano menor había desaparecido, pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando entro en su limosina. No solo todo el camino repasó lo que harían en el club, sino que se enteró de los nuevos planes que tenía su gemelo.

- estas bien?

- sí – contesto sin ganas Hikaru

- tanto te afecta haberme contado el secreto que tenias con Haruhi

- No es eso Kaoru, ya te dije que me moría por contártelo, solo que rompí la promesa…

- Pero… no te preocupes me encargaré que te sientas mejor

- cómo? – preguntó inocente mientras ponía una sonrisa algo extraña que su gemelo no llegó a ver.

- Con mi ayuda la relación de los sempais saldrá adelante, me enteré de la situación y ayudaré, tres son mejor que dos – contestó Kaoru como si fuera la respuesta más lógica

- jah – resopló Hikaru mientras se borraba su sonrisa instantáneamente

- cómo que "jah"

- pensé que me mimarías para que me sintiera mejor – contestó sin pensar el mayor

- Qué?! Porque siempre piensas en esas cosas, no te bastó con lo de ayer

- No, quiero que estemos todo el tiempo de esa forma – confesó despreocupadamente

- y-yo también – confesó con un intenso sonrojo

En ese momento el rostro del mayor de los gemelos reflejó felicidad pura mientras se giraba completamente hacia su hermano dispuesto a saltar sobre él como león a su presa.

- HIKARU!!! En este momento no vamos a hacer nada, por Kami estamos en la limosina!!

- Síííííí… pero una limosina con lunas polarizadas – contrarrestó el mayor

- Eso no es importante, tenemos tiempo para repasar de nuevo el plan

- No!!! ya no mássssssssssss

**----------------------**

**En el salón 2ª…**

**----------------------**

- Buenos días Kyoya

- …

- Kyoya???

- S-sí… buenos días Tamaki

- Vaya hoy día nos toca hacer pareja con esos gemelos, espero que no se les ocurra alguna de sus crueles bromas

- o.o con ellos… nada es seguro verdad? – preguntó algo atontado el moreno

- sí es verdad – contestó con su habitual sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento.

Parecía un día como cualquier otro con la usual conversación antes del comienzo de las clases, comentarios irrelevantes, que no hacían más que calentar el terreno de lo que serían horas y horas de clases que debían soportar antes de que la verdadera acción empezara en el club.

Parecía que su deseo se hubiera cumplido perfectamente: regresar en el tiempo, llegar a un mundo paralelo o simplemente borrarle de la memoria ese último incidente al rubio, cualquiera de las opciones que se había planteado una y otra vez, luego de pensar en las verdaderas alternativas, una vez el desespero, cansancio mental, insomnio y sentido de culpa lo embriagó por completo provocando que pasara minutos planteándose esas tres opciones.

Tal vez no sería mala idea, después de todo, algo le había pasado al rubio de la noche a la mañana, eso era innegable, aunque ahora que se encontraba completamente lúcido no podía seguir pensando de esa forma tan poco seria y sin sentido.

Algo no estaba bien, a pesar de que todo pareciera de lo más normal, algo no estaba bien en todo eso, pero que podía ser?... sería acaso que todavía no había despertado, se encontraba en un fantástico sueño junto a su amado rubio, dónde gracias a su omnipotencia por ser el creador de dicho sueño era capaz de borrarle la memoria a Tamaki y seguir con su vida como si nada…

Pero que tonterías estaba diciendo, eso no era posible, no podía estar dentro de un sueño, pues si fuera así estaría en ese preciso momento besando al rubio, lo devoraría sin dudarlo un solo segundo, o en una pose mucho más cómoda el rubio estaría ya en sus brazos, contestando ávidamente a sus besos mientras le repite una y otra vez que lo ama… pero no era así, eso ya era mucho pedir.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para el pobre moreno, no ayudaba mucho que tuviera conocimiento de esos temas de antemano, sólo hacía que se aburriera más escuchando al profesor repetir lo que ya sabía. Entre clase y clase Tamaki se giraba en su asiento con su habitual sonrisa para preguntar algo que no logró entender con respecto a la clase, o simplemente para decir tontería y media, nuevas ideas que llevar a cabo en el club, o simplemente quedarse callado mirándolo, esperando paciente que fuera Kyoya quien sacara un tema que pudieran desarrollar juntos… Lo normal, era un día normal para ambos, sí era así… entonces porqué se sentía tan mal? porqué tenía ganas de salir corriendo, llegar a su cuarto y llorar bajo sus mantas?

Qué le había pasado a Tamaki? porqué no estaba molesto con él? porqué no le reclamaba? podía haberlo tratado fríamente como la última vez, mirarlo con reproche, cólera, tristeza o decepción… porqué se comportaba de esa manera tan normal???

La incomprensión en el moreno alcanzó medidas insospechadas, estaba completamente descolocado gracias a la forma de actuar de su compañero. Se quedó absorto toda la clase de Inglés pensando en que rayos le había pasado al rubio en ese corto lapso de tiempo, pero él siendo Kyoya Otori no tardó en hallar diversas explicaciones cada una más fantástica que la anterior, una vez se dio cuenta que empezaba a desvariar gravemente optó por utilizar la más probable tratándose del rubio que tenía delante.

El veredicto: Borrón y cuenta nueva, eso es lo que estaba haciendo Tamaki, fingir que nada entre ellos había pasado, regresar las cosas a como estaban, a juzgar por su forma de pensar, lo más probable es que crea que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado lo solucionaría todo. Que ingenuo.

------------------------

------------------------

Por otro lado el rubio personaje encontraba mucho más entretenido ver sus hojas en blanco que prestar atención a la pizarra y a un pobre profesor que se mataba explicando su clase. Desde el día anterior, o mejor dicho desde hacía unas horas que había decidido actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido con su amigo, pensaba que no sería tan difícil, pero se dio cuenta horas después de lo equivocado que estaba.

A pesar de llevar considerables minutos de retraso, la campanada que anunciaba el inicio de las clases aún no sonaba, talvez no era tan tarde como pensó, después de todo, la anciana que lo "cuida" no permitiría que llegara tarde: la impuntualidad no está bien vista, diría ella.

Tuvo que tomar un par de minutos más para recuperar el valor y la fuerza suficiente para entrar por esa puerta y saludar a su compañero, y así lo hizo, entró y lo saludo con una suave sonrisa mientras fingía mantener la calma cuando en verdad por dentro solo quería golpear al muchacho que tenía al frente. No podía negar que no se esperaba la cara de sorpresa de su amigo, se suponía que ahora ambos actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, entonces porqué esa cara?... no comprendía muy bien que significado podía encerrar todo eso, pero en esos momentos ya poco le importaba.

Sólo tenía que seguir comportándose de esa manera por unas horas más, al final de esa clase tendría que ir directo al club y en compañía de Kaoru de seguro y dejaría de pensar en Kyoya. Sólo tenía que ser paciente, el tiempo pasa veloz cuando te diviertes y mucho más cuando se trata de una clase de la cual no comprendes nada… en fin ya luego le pediría ayuda a Kyo-ya…

Ese nombre otra vez, es que acaso no podía dejar de pensar una vez en Kyoya, siempre estaba presente en cualquier cosa que rondara su cabeza, eso no estaba para nada bien, y mucho más para una persona que busca que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Unas horas después, por los pasillos…**

**---------------------------------------------------**

- Hikaru te pasa algo?

- qué?... claro que no, a mi no me pasa nada, nada-a-mi-me-pasa

- ¬¬UU

- U-U _("baka") _no te preocupes Haruhi, Hikaru se comporta como tonto solo para no perder la costumbre.

- de verdad? Hikaru espero que no te sientas mal?

- qué porqué habría de sentirme mal – respondió apresuradamente Hikaru- no es que haya revelado nuestro secreto a alguien…

- O¬O

- Hikaru! Se suponía que era un secreto… me dijiste que sabías guardar secretos – acusó Haruhi

- T-T yo quería guardarlo pero…

- arg!! No hagas tanto drama, me lo dijo a mí, no entiendo cual es el problema con eso!!!

- El problema no es a quién se lo haya dicho, sino que era un secreto!!!

- Pero que sea del conocimiento de Hikaru es como si fuera de ambos!!!

- Claro que no!!! Los dos son diferentes, que sean gemelos no hace que sean uno!!!

- BASTA!!! - grito Hikaru mientras se paraba entre ambos chicos – Haruhi lamento haberle contado a Kaoru nuestro secreto, no puedo hacer nada al respecto ahora, ya esta hecho, así que… que me dices de cooperar los tres.

- Cooperar??

- Por supuesto, para que los sempais terminen juntos – respondió Kaoru como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Q-qué?! Creí que no haríamos nada, ese es su asunto, no podemos intervenir sin conocer muy bien la situación

- Pero Haruhi ya has visto como se comportan ambos, es preocupante – confesó Hikaru

- preocupante? Pero se comportan como siempre

- Claro que no! – dijeron al unísono los gemelos

- pero si en el ordenamiento anterior no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos – dijo Haruhi

- Luego del incidente se comportaron de forma extraña, además, a la salida nos encontramos con…

- kon-nichiwa Hikaru kun, Kaoru kun, Haruhi kun – saludó una emocionada muchachita

- kon-nichiwa – respondieron al unísono

- Hay mucha gente por aquí hay que hablar más bajo – aconsejó Kaoru

- Sí tienes razón, dónde iba… ah sí! en la salida nos encontramos con el sempai

- cuál de los dos?

- el rubio – respondió Hikaru bajito para que las chicas que pasaban a su costado no comprendieran de quien se trataba.

- A mi me pareció que estaban de lo más normal, acaso no regresaron juntos?

- No al parecer…

Chicas embobadas pasando…

- … al parecer el… el más alto se fue sólo.

- de verdad? _("Mori sempai no esperó a Hunny sempai") – _(recuerden que Tama es más alto que Kyoya por 2 centímetros)

- sí es verdad, Hikaru chocó contra él, parecía que hubiera estado llorando – confesó algo triste el menor de los pelirrojos.

- O.O ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?????????? _("Mori sempai llorando")_

- Es verdad, ambos lo vimos…

- Nos dio otra de sus excusas tontas y se metió a su limosina.

- _("otra de sus excusas tontas…")_

**flash back: **

- Hunny: quién ha sido la persona que manchó mi conejo?

- gemelos y Tamaki¡A-A-A-Ayuda, Mori sempai!

- Mori: el conejito… tenía muchísimas ganas de beber té.

- _("otra excusa tonta… si puede ser") _Bueno entonces que vamos a hacer?

- Que bueno que preguntes Haruhi… Hikaru y yo hemos estado pensando en algunas alternativas, te las contaré…

**-----------------------------------------**

**En el tercer salón de música…**

**-----------------------------------------**

Kyoya se encontraba sentado mientras miraba la pantalla de su ordenador que aún continuaba apagada, procesando todo lo que había pasado en esos cortos minutos.

Al final de las clases, Tamaki se alistó y esperó por él para ir juntos al club, una vez Kyoya acabo de alistarse iniciaron el recorrido que los llevaría al tercer salón de música. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el rubio empezara a hablar tontería y media en cuanto a nuevas propuestas que podrían llevar a cabo en el club.

Tamaki seguía en su habitual monólogo, mientras Kyoya buscaba las palabras adecuadas para empezar con su interrogatorio, pero no halló ninguna sutil forma de preguntar.

- Tamaki qué es todo esto? – preguntó tajante

- qué pasa Kyoya no te gusta mi idea de…

- No me refiero a eso y tú lo sabes… me refiero a tu actual comportamiento.

- qué pasa con eso? Estoy actuando normal – se defendió el rubio.

- eso es precisamente lo extraño Tamaki… tú deberías estar…

- triste, furioso, decepcionado?

- sí… creo que lo más sensato sería que mostraras algunos de esos sentimientos – confesó el moreno.

- que intentas decirme, que prefieres que este llorando en un rincón a estar viviendo mi vida normal – sugirió algo ofuscado el King

- Claro que no! – respondió algo sorprendido el moreno mientras recordaba la imagen de su rubio llorando amargamente.

- entonces no entiendo cual es tu problema Kyoya, dejemos las cosas como están.

- no se trata de dejar las cosas como están, Tamaki. Debemos hablar de lo que pasó ayer, te debo una explicación.

- si tanto querías hablar de lo que pasó ayer, me lo hubieras explicado todo ayer.

- es que yo…

- dónde estabas ayer que no me fuiste a buscar… - terminó por susurrar el rubio mientras ingresaba al salón.

Las últimas palabras del rubio se le clavaron como dagas en el corazón, él sí lo había ido a buscar, no enseguida, pero había ido, lo encontró!... el problema es que no le dijo nada, no pudo recaudar el valor suficiente para pararse frente a él y explicarle el porqué de sus acciones. Qué podía hacer, en el momento que lo encontró recostado en uno de los pasillos su cuerpo ganó fuerza y se negó a obedecer a su mente que le pedía a gritos ir y abrazar al rubio; una vez que lo vio llorando de esa manera, una vez supo que era el culpable de esas lágrimas el miedo lo embargó por completo. No pudo acercársele, y cuando por fin reunió la fuerza y el valor para hacerlo, los gemelos aparecieron para arruinarlo todo. Le arrebataron la oportunidad de explicar sus acciones.

Pero que podía hacer ahora el rubio prácticamente había aseverado su hipótesis, iba a actuar como si nada entre los dos hubiera pasado, sacar el tema a relucir nuevamente sólo perjudicaría más al rubio.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**A escasa distancia del tercer salón de música…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

- Así que aprovecharan los breves recesos que nos da Kyoya sempai para presionar a los sempais.

- sí

- Y exactamente que tengo que hacer yo?

- bueno Haruhi como la mayoría del trabajo lo vamos a hacer nosotros…

- Cuando no estemos cerca tú también podrás decirles algo.

- decirles que?

- ah ya tendrás tiempo para pensarlo – respondió Hikaru mientras empujaba junto a su gemelo la puerta.

- pero…

- Kyoya y Tamaki sempai ya están aquí – dijo algo sorprendido el menor de los gemelos.

- qué?!!

- y eso que tiene de extraño?– preguntó Haruhi sin éxito, pues los gemelos rodeados de un aura oscura no le prestaban la más mínima atención.

- supongo que el plan tendrá que comenzar un poco antes – susurro Kaoru a su hermano.

- creo que sí, respondió mientras veía a quien sería su no muy sumisa presa.

- qué pasa Hikaru?, ve dónde el sempai.

- chicos…

- tú lo dices muy fácil, a ti te toco el más sumiso.

- chicos…

- no podemos hacer nada al respecto, así es la suerte.

- que están diciendo? – preguntó Fujioka quien claramente fue excluida del plan que se llevaría a cabo.

- lo siento Haruhi, Hikaru esta haciendo escándalo, sólo porque me toco el más sumiso de los sempais.

- _("así que a Kaoru le toco Hunny sempai")_,Hikaru si quieres te puedo ayudar a hablar con el sempai, no creo que sea tan difícil.

- no crees que sea tan difícil? ¬¬ - preguntó incrédulo Hikaru.

- umm bueno, puede ser poco comunicativo, pero no creo que sea tan difícil.

- si claro, bueno Kaoru, manos a la obra.

- Hi!!!

Ambos gemelos chocaron sus palmas, para luego dirigirse decididamente donde sus sempais, que se encontraban sentados a los extremos del fino sofá. Aprovechando el espacio que dejaron, se sentaron entre ellos. Hikaru al lado de Kyoya y Kaoru al lado de Tamaki.

Se quedaron mirándose por un rato, juntando la fuerza suficiente para empezar a intervenir, claro que a Hikaru le tomó mucho más tiempo, ya que su víctima era nada más y nada menos que Kyoya Otori. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, se giró en dirección al moreno a gran velocidad, abrió la boca para hablar cuando…

- No sé que están tramando ustedes dos, pero no cuenten conmigo – declaro el de lentes mientras se paraba para luego dirigirse en dirección a Haruhi.

- Rayos! Cómo lo supo? – preguntó Hikaru algo decepcionado.

- Se trata de Kyoya sempai qué esperabas, es probable que lo haya sabido desde el momento que pusimos un pie en el salón.

- Arg!!!

- ah o.o chicos de que están hablando? – preguntó un confundido Tamaki

- De nada Señor, no nos haga caso jeje – respondió el menor mientras se reía algo nervioso.

- entonces porqué Kyoya se fue?

- Bueno eso es por… - Hikaru intentaba inventar una excusa.

- Qué pasa Tamaki sempai? Le molesta que Kyoya sempai se haya ido? – preguntó sugerente Kaoru.

- O.OU q-qué cl-claro que no – intentó defenderse el rubio – es sólo que…

- Es solo que qué, Tamaki sempai?

- O.OUUU pues sólo estaba preguntando porqué se fue, qué tiene de extraño??!! – respondió algo alterado el king mientras el también se paraba rumbo a su pequeña hija.

- HA………

Tamaki había tenido la intención de ir a lloriquear dónde su preciosa hija, pero lo que no esperaba fue que Kyoya se le hubiera adelantado, ahí estaba él parado junto a Fujioka mientras le mostraba a la joven ahora algo irritada los nuevos objetos que estaban vendiendo (ya saben otro lápiz o borrador que se pierde XD).

Notó inmediatamente que gracias a sus gritos, ambos chicos habían reparado en su presencia, una con gesto entre cansada y fastidiada y el otro algo interesado. Sin poder evitarlo las miradas entre ambos chocaron, provocando que los nervios en el rubio aumentaran, se suponía que buscaría la forma de estar menos tiempo cerca de su compañero una vez estuviera en el club, lo cual al parecer hasta ahora no estaba saliendo tan bien, como lo había planeado.

- Tamaki sempai, me estaba llamand…

- ... HA... HUNNY SEMPAI!!! – terminó por gritar el nombre de la persona que venía entrando en eso momento por la puerta.

- eh?

- ¬¬

- Tama chan!!! – fue la corta pero llena de felicidad, respuesta por parte del más bajito de los miembros del host.

Una vez el pequeñito entro al salón y fue saludado con tanta euforia por parte de su compañero, no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, para luego bajar de la espalda de su primo y con un gran salto aterrizar en los brazos del presidente.

- oe oe Hunny sempai, ya sabes cual será el ordenamiento de mañana? – preguntó Tamaki mientras se llevaba cargado al más pequeño y se alejaba rápidamente de Kyoya.

- sí!!! - respondió feliz Hunny, mientras se aferraba del cuello del más alto.

Por otro lado el moreno que minutos antes disfrutaba de la compañía de su primo había sido totalmente abandonado gracias a un repentino estallido de atención por parte de su despistado presidente. No pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado por la falta de compañía, y algo molesto con Tamaki con su inoportuna aparición.

Mientras, el calculador del grupo se encontraba algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su rubio, aunque Tamaki ya había casi afirmado que se encargaría de comportarse como si nada entre ellos hubiera pasado, no podía evitar notar como este se comportaba de una manera mucho más torpe y nerviosa que de costumbre. Era obvio que su presencia le era incómoda, pero no se suponía que se comportaría normal frente a todos, irse así sin más, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, o dejando de saludar a Haruhi sólo por su presencia deja mucho que desear si su objetivo es comportarse como lo solía hacer.

Pero tratándose de Tamaki, podría ser que un tema como este le costara más que cualquier otro, después de todo, él era su mejor amigo, tener menor contacto con él o salir disparado cada vez que lo tiene en frente haría sospechar a cualquiera que tuviera conocimiento del tipo de relación que venían llevando.

- Kyoya sempai, le pasa algo a Tamaki sempai?

- a que te refieres? – preguntó el moreno mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

- se comporta de una manera extraña.

- si te refieres a que no te saludó… quien sabe y ya dejaste de ser su prioridad – dijo falto de tacto.

- ahora es usted quien no habla claro, Kyoya sempai – respondió algo molesta Fujioka

- pensé que había sido lo suficientemente claro – declaró Kyoya mientras iba en dirección del pelirrojo con el que tendría que pasar la tarde.

Mientras Kyoya se dirigía hacia Hikaru no pudo evitar reprocharse mentalmente como fue capaz de hablarle de esa manera a Haruhi, el problema no era con ella, no tenía que usarla para descargar su frustración por la falta de atención del rubio, y es que aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba acostumbrado a ser diariamente acosado con Tamaki, con sus absurdas ideas, o torpes comentarios, todo un idiota, es verdad, pero era su idiota.

Para ser sinceros estaba algo molesto con Fujioka, era la única que llamaba la atención del rubio a pesar de que este se encontrara en un pésimo estado, era la única que podía subirle el ánimo, no es que fuera tonto para no notar la cara de felicidad que puso Tamaki cuando reparó en su presencia, fue como si por unos instantes se hubiera olvidado por completo de su existencia. Kyoya Otori no puede ser tan fácilmente olvidado, se encargaría de hacérselo recordar muy bien a su otousan una vez las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran, si es que había forma de arreglarlas.

De todas maneras se sentía algo mal por el trato que le dio a Haruhi, no era su culpa, ella sólo estaba parada ahí, al fin y al cabo era culpa de Tamaki que se sintiera así... ARG!!! pero en que estaba pensando, no importaba de que manera lo viera: era su culpa, todo lo que había pasado era su culpa, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar sus impulsos, tampoco fue lo suficientemente valiente para explicárselo, no podía, sólo… no podía.

Bueno… ya luego buscaría la manera de disculparse con Fujioka, claro que no directamente.

- Kyoka sempai!!!! – grito Hikaru por quinta vez ya harto de que su sempai no le respondiera.

- ah! qué te pasa? – respondió algo sorprendido por el grito que le dio.

- que qué me pasa?! Qué le pasa a usted?! Ha estado hace minutos parado frente a mí sin decir nada.

La declaración que acababa de darle el mayor de los gemelos lo dejó algo helado, sabía que había dejado a Haruhi sola, para dirigirse rumbo a la persona que en esos momentos tenía delante de él, jamás se imaginó que sus cavilaciones lo desconectaran tanto del tiempo y espacio, cúanto tiempo llevaba parado como idiota frente a Hikaru sin decirle nada? cuando sus neuronas se conectaron mejor giró lentamente su cabeza a la izquierda, dónde pudo ver a un extrañado Kaoru y a Haruhi algo sorprendida. Girando su cabeza hacía la derecha se topó con el rostro de Hunny sempai a escasos centímetros del suyo.

- Kyo chan te encuentras bien? – preguntó algo preocupado

Estaba buscando la perfecta forma de responderle, para no dejar pie a otras preguntas incómodas cuando otra voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- oe Kyoya estas bien? – preguntó Tamaki con un perfecto semblante de preocupación.

Por un momento Kyoya se encontraba muy bien, sentía que tal vez no fuera muy difícil recuperar el cariño del rubio que aún llevaba aferrado al personaje loli shota en su espalda, pero las dudas se aprisionaron de él cuando recordó que Tamaki buscaba comportarse de manera normal. Y se puede considerar normal que un amigo se preocupe por otro.

Talvez era por eso que preguntaba? talvez no sentía verdadero interés?… sea cualquiera de esas dos posibles alternativas no tenía tiempo para hacerse ilusiones escogiendo alguna, mientras más tiempo se quedara pensando en eso, menos creíble sería la excusa que dijera.

- Kyoya sempai, se encuentra bien? – preguntó Kaoru mientras le tendía un vaso de agua.

- ah! sí, estoy bien – respondió el moreno con total normalidad mientras agradecía el vaso de agua que Kaoru le había traído.

- qué le pasó Kyoya sempai? – preguntó con interés Haruhi, que era respaldaba por la mirada curiosa del club entero (exceptuando a Mori con su mirada estoica XD)

- ah lo siento no sé que me pasó, sólo me quedé pensando detenidamente en algo – respondió fingiendo una sonrisa que buscaba tranquilizarlos.

- ah era eso – dijo el mayor de los gemelos restándole importancia.

- Hikaru! – reprochó inmediatamente Kaoru, la falta de tacto de su gemelo.

- oh que bueno Kyoya chan, cuándo vimos que te quedaste ahí parado por tanto tiempo frente a Hikaru sin decir nada, y con esa expresión ausente, nos preocupamos mucho – confesó el más bajito.

- nos preocupamos… - repitió ligeramente esperanzado.

- hi! Tama chan y yo nos preocupamos mucho – respondió Hunny con una tierna sonrisa – Tama chan estaba muy preocupado por eso nos acercamos.

- preocupados… – volvió a repetir Kyoya, mientras miraba directamente a Tamaki.

- HI!!! – reafirmó el pequeñito mientras colgado del cuello del presidente, lo miraba notando oportunamente cierto sonrojo – Tama chan estabas muy preocupado ne? – terminó por preguntar fingiendo el semblante más inocente de su repertorio.

- ah… este… yo… ehh…pues – intentaba responder el rubio mientras evitaba con todas sus fuerzas tener contacto visual con su compañero, cosa que no pudo lograr, pues la voz de Kyoya lo hizo levantar la mirada automáticamente.

- Tamaki no sé si en verdad te preocupé, pero si fue así realmente lo lamento.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Capítulo doce, no creo que falte mucho para que termine, serán entre unos cuatro a seis capítulos más, eso espero XD… aunque el **bonus track** es un capi más… claro que será lemmon, así que no todos querrán leerlo. Creo que ya había hablado del bonus track antes, si no fue así aviso que lo pondré al último, así que no altera el final que ponga antes de ese. 

Para ser sincera ya lo estoy empezando, ya tengo como unas cinco páginas de Word y aún no llegó al lemmon, parece un capi más…jejeje quién sabe y talvez no es lo mío XD. Ya me encargaré de obtener el valor y la fuerza suficiente para escribirlo. Bueno eso es todo hasta el próximo Lunes, se agradecen todos los comentarios, en serio me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo T-T, byex.

* * *

**Agradecimiento a los reviews que faltan:**

**koneko-chan: **Sí, la verdad me daba un poco de pena que todos considerarán a Kyoya como un malvado sin sentimientos, pero no lo creí capaz de tanto, tienes razón tiene su corazoncito XD. Hikaru pervert, eso es definitivamente verdad. y sobre las imágenes primero debo aprender a editar mi profile para poder poner la página n-nUU , es que no sé como hacerlo jejeje, bueno ya veré como me las arreglo, gracias por el review, byex.

**Nekozumi-Hitachiin:** Tampoco creo que los gemelos se burlen luego de ver el estado en el que se encontraba Tamaki, pueden ser algo crueles a veces, pero llegar a ese extremo no me lo imagino... bueno talvez en Hikaru podría ser posible... no! no creo que pudiera ser capaz de hacerlo... aunque U-U, en fin la cuestión es que no lo harán y eso es lo que cuenta ne?. gracias por el review, byex.


	13. Hikaru,dónde está Hunny sempai?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_**Notas de autora**: _dentro de paréntesis y sin cursiva(XD)

* * *

**Tameshi**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Décimo tercer capítulo: Hikaru, dónde está Hunny sempai?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- preocupados… – volvió a repetir Kyoya, mientras miraba directamente a Tamaki.

- HI!!! – reafirmó el pequeñito mientras colgado del cuello del presidente, lo miraba notando oportunamente cierto sonrojo – Tama chan estabas muy preocupado ne? – terminó por preguntar fingiendo el semblante más inocente de su repertorio.

- ah… este… yo… ehh…pues – intentaba responder el rubio mientras evitaba con todas sus fuerzas tener contacto visual con su compañero, cosa que no pudo lograr, pues la voz de Kyoya le hizo levantar la mirada automáticamente.

- Tamaki no sé si en verdad te preocupé, pero si fue así realmente lo lamento.

- ehh?

- pero como ya dije no es nada.

- qué estas diciendo?! De verdad estaba preocupado – respondió algo molesto el rubio por la adelantada respuesta de su amigo.

- si tú lo dices - respondió el incrédulo joven mientras se dirigía a la puerta para hacer pasar al primer grupo de chicas.

- oe Kyoya! – llamó Tamaki aún molesto.

El ambiente se puso algo tenso en el instante en que Kyoya se dirigió a la puerta, todas las miradas recaían en el pobre Tamaki, el cual no se molestaba ya en mostrar lo furioso que estaba por la extraña actitud del moreno. Mientras la mirada de Hunny mostraba algo de tristeza, pues era él quien había avivado ese desenlace, definitivamente se sentía algo culpable.

- Tamaki sempai, se encuentra bien? – preguntó Fujioka

- ah? sí, no pasa nada Haruhi jejeje – respondió a tiempo el king mientras borraba enseguida su rostro molesto cambiándolo por un semblante más tranquilo.

Una vez el primer grupo de muchachitas entró, el ambiente dentro del salón dio un giro de 180º, caras sonrientes adornaban todos los rincones, entre risas, llantos fingidos y uno que otro acto torpe, las cosas se realizaban con total normalidad… claro que eso no era impedimento para que internamente cierto rubio quisiera asesinar a su hasta hace unos minutos mejor amigo. Y es que no podía entender a Kyoya, lo había considerado su mejor amigo y no lograba entenderlo, a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas… sabía que su mente era bastante compleja, pero hasta ese punto nunca.

Ahora Otori tenía el descaro de tratarlo fríamente, mostrándose molesto, haciéndolo ver como si todo fuera culpa de él, y eso no era así, él era la víctima, no tenía derecho de quitarle el papel que se proponía interpretar.

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, se suponía que comportarse de manera normal ayudaría en algo, pero al parecer terminó empeorando las cosas, porqué tenía que ser Kyoya quien sacara el tema a relucir y tan pronto.

**……………………**

**……………………**

Por otro lado se podría decir que existía cierto ambiento algo deprimido en el grupito de Fujioka, definitivamente un par no muy comunicativo se había formado, y no es que no hubiera temas suficientes propuestos por las chicas que se encontraban sentadas a su alrededor y que trajeran consigo algo de vitalidad, sino también temas propuestos por la propia Haruhi que hacía todo lo posible para llamar la atención de su sempai, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Hunny.

De cierta modo Mori se sentía culpable de que su pequeño primo se hubiera quedado sin pareja, estaba sentado en la mesa de postres, mientras abrazaba a su conejo y fingía encontrarse completamente bien, pero como el perfecto guardián que era, conocía de sobra al pequeño, sabía que se encontraba triste, y no sólo por la falta de alguno de sus compañeros, y es que con tantas chicas no podía sentirse solo. Pero nadie además de él sabía que Hunny desde ayer se sentía algo mal emocionalmente.

Sería extraño de imaginar, pues el día de ayer terminó aparentemente bien, pero no fue así, entre los besos y caricias que se dieron, el deseo algo reprimido de Hunny salió a flote, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que las hormonas de su primo estaban bastante exaltadas, eso lo sabía perfectamente bien pues él estaba pasando por la misma situación, solo con una variante, él no se dejaría vencer por sus instintos, y no es que no deseara a Mitzukuni, simplemente quería cuidarlo, para Mori, Hunny siempre sería el pequeñito que conoció una vez fueron presentados por sus padres y tampoco ayudaba que su imagen no hubiera cambiado mucho desde ese entonces.

Qué podía hacer, no deseaba lastimar a Mitzukuni, a pesar de que pareciera lo contrario, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal, de sentir que estaba traicionando su confianza como el guardián que era, eso estaba mal. Tampoco pensó que su negativa lastimara tanto al rubio, no pensó que le afectara tanto su propuesta de aplazar ese tipo de encuentro. Definitivamente fue un gran error, no sólo el pequeño no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos, sino que esta se sintió algo ofendido y se negó a hablar con el moreno hasta la mañana siguiente en el que lo saludo con un frío "buenos días" para luego dirigirse al baño a prepararse para ir al instituto.

Por el momento no podía hacer nada para reconciliarse con su primo, tenía que esperar el breve receso que Kyoya les concedía antes de la entrada del segundo grupo de clientas para poder ir en busca de su Mitzukuni, y de esa forma intentar arreglar si quiera un poco las cosas entre ellos. Esperaba que por lo menos la rabia se le hubiera pasado un poco gracias a la gran cantidad de azúcar que llevaba ingiriendo, pero de eso no podía estar cien por ciento seguro.

- Mori sempai, se encuentra bien? – preguntó una cansada Fujioka.

- …

- Mori sempai?

- ah?

- le pregunté si se encuentra…

- chica1: Mo- Mori sempai, se encuentra bien? – preguntó la tímida muchacha.

- hai

- chica2: Mori sempai, se debe encontrar muy triste sin Hunny sempai junto a usted

- _("eso es… debe ser por lo que me contaron los gemelos… entonces de verdad se pelearon ayer")_

_-_ Mori sempai…

- ah

- las cosas entre Hunny sempai y usted andan bien? – preguntó de manera muy directa pero con cero de malas intenciones la única chico-chica del lugar.

- … - mirada interrogante.

- es que… _("piensa, piensa" )_… parece algo triste.

- … - no hay respuesta verbal pero si una espesa aura oscura alrededor del moreno de mirada perdida.

- Mo- Mori sempai O¬O

**------------------------**

**Con Mitzukuni…**

**------------------------**

- chica3: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Qué lindo – gritaba emocionada

- chica4: Hunny sempai, cuál es su fruta preferida?

- mi fruta preferida? – preguntó con inocencia – bueno a mi me gustan las fresas, y las manzanas, también las naranjas, las uvas, el durazno… jeje creo que me gustan todas

- chicas: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

- chica3: etto… Hunny sempai…

- si…

- tiene algún problema con Mori sempai?

- con Takashi… ie! – mintió despreocupadamente el pequeño – porqué lo preguntas?

- e-es q-que, no d-deja de mirar p-para acá - tartamudeó la asustada muchacha gracias a la directa mirada de su sempai.

- ahh??

Con curiosidad el rubio llevó su mirada en dirección al sofá dónde se encontraba su primo en compañía de Haruhi, parecía que todo estaba normal hasta que reparó en cierta cabeza que sobresalía de un lado del mueble. Mitzukuni quedó algo sorprendido una vez descubrió el pésimo escondite del moreno, pero sin poder dejar de recordar el incidente pasado decidió girar su cabeza, mostrando su total indiferencia.

Esta última acción hizo que Mori se sintiera aún peor, quedaba más que claro que el rubio seguía molesto con él y que a pesar de su gran consumo de azúcar su humor para con él no había cambiado ni un ápice. Visitarlo en el receso quedaba descartado.

- Mitzukuni… - llamó bajito el moreno como para que sólo el grupito de Hunny lo escuchara.

- …

- etto Hunny sempai, Mori sempa…

- quiero más pastel – interrumpió el rubio mientras veía constantemente el pastel que tenía al frente.

- ahh este Hunny sempai, si desea puede comerse el mío – ofreció una de las chicas

- ehhh de verdad? gracias – respondió el pequeño mientras empezaba a comer el delicioso postre e ignoraba el llamado de su primo.

**……………**

**……………**

El día seguía su curso y Tamaki se encontraba bastante recuperado, actuar de esa manera para sus clientas era una especie de terapia que le permitía descargar sus emociones, perfecto para él, lo único que haría de la experiencia mucho mejor sería que dejara de pensar en cierto moreno de lentes que no podía estar exento en ninguno de sus pensamientos. Y eso empezaba a desesperarlo, se propuso pensar en cosas lindas, es decir se puso de nuevo a fantasear con Haruhi vestida con el uniforme femenino, pero de pronto a su mente venía una y otra vez Kyoya. Así que se planteó con mayor empeño pensar en cosas agradables y a su mente vino de golpe las escenas del día anterior con un Kyoya completamente cambiado devorando su cuello sin compasión, la palabra sensual quedó adherida a su mente, de pronto su cuerpo le hizo una mala jugada y un intenso sonrojo se apoderó de todo su rostro a la par que cierta zona empezaba a revivir.

- Tamaki sempai, está bien? – preguntó Kaoru algo preocupado por el repentino sonrojo de su sempai, para luego caer en la cuenta de lo que le podría haber pasado.

- jeje estoy bien – mintió el rubio – sólo estoy algo triste porqué el tiempo con tan dulces damas llegó a su fin.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! – gritaron las chicas emocionadas mientras la afortunada que quedó a cinco centímetros del rubio cayó desmayada.

- Señoritas me temo que su tiempo ha terminado y debo hacer ingresar al siguiente grupo – anunció Kyoya mientras hacía un pésimo trabajo en despegar su mirada del tierno sonrojo del rubio.

Una vez Kyoya se marchó en compañía de las ruidosas chicas y la inconciente, Kaoru continuó con su interrogatorio.

- Tamaki sempai…

- No Kaoru, sé buen hijo y deja de hacerme esas raras e incómodas preguntas.

- pero Tamaki sempai…

- qué?

- es que… Haruhi me pidió que le hiciera algunas preguntas – mintió Kaoru a sabiendas que su sempai se creería cualquier cosas que incluyera a su hija favorita.

- de verdad! – dijo emocionado

- hai

- demo, entonces porqué ella no me pregunta directamente?

- ahh este… usted sabe como es ella, portándose como si usted no le importara, tenía vergüenza jeje… que kawai verdad?

**-----------------------------------**

**Teatro mental de Tamaki:**

**-----------------------------------**

El tercer salón de música se encontraba en completa oscuridad y Tamaki estaba parado al lado de la ventana, de pronto cierta luz llamó su atención haciendo que volteara.

Por la puerta ingresaba una insegura Haruhi que reuniendo fuerzas fue capaz de mirar a los ojos a su sempai.

- Tamaki sempai…

- No digas nada. – fue la corta respuesta del rubio mientras le tendía una mano en señal de que se acercara.

Haruhi más decidida se acercó a su sempai y sostuvo su mano.

- Tamaki sempai yo… quería saber más de usted.

- más de mí – repitió con voz galante.

- h-hai… pero tenía mucha vergüenza… por eso se lo pedí a Kaoru – confesó la sonrojada chica.

- responderé lo que quieras Haruhi – terminó por decir Tamaki mientras estrechaba a la chica en un cariñoso abrazo.

- oe!! Yamete Tamaki sempai!!!

- ah?

- suélteme, yo no soy Haruhi

- Kaoru!! Lo siento – se disculpo avergonzado el rubio.

- no puedo creer que siga con esos teatros.

- que?... no, es que yo…

- bueno y que me dice, responderá a mis preguntas?

- bueno… si mi hija quiere saber más de su otousan, no se lo puedo negar verdad?

- muy bien Tamaki sempai empecemos con las preguntas.

**------------------------------------**

**Con Kyoya y Hikaru…**

**------------------------------------**

- Kyoya sempai podríamos hablar un momento.

- lo siento Hikaru pero en este momento debo ocuparme del próximo grupo de clientas.

- bueno entonces lo acompaño – contestó Hikaru sin esperar respuesta de su sempai pues ya se había parado e iba hacia él.

- Hikaru desde el primer receso que tuvimos has intentado decirme algo… pero parece que no tienes pensado decirme nada al final.

- …

- o me equivoco?

- bueno Kyoya sempai, de hecho usted está en lo correcto.

- por su puesto que lo estoy.

- _("creído") _me preguntaba que tan bien va su relación con Tamaki sempai

- ¬¬

- me refiero a que todos hemos notado que se han distanciado bastante.

- si es así, entonces porqué mejor no se lo preguntas a Tamaki.

- pero Kyoya sempai, Tamaki sempai es su mejor amigo, quien mejor que usted para contestar, además el tema le concierne.

- Hikaru, sé que tu hermano y tú traman algo desde ayer, por eso te advierto que eso conmigo no va a funcionar.

- Me temía que dijera eso Kyoya sempai.

- …

- entonces… tendré que ser más directo. Vamos Kyoya sempai sea sincero consigo mismo, está enamorado de Tamaki sempai no es verdad?

- No tengo por qué responderte.

- tampoco lo está negando.

- te repito que no pienso dar respuesta a ninguna de tus preguntas, así que pierdes el tiempo.

- Kyoya sempai ya deje de negarlo le gusta Tamaki yo los vi!!! _("Rayos! Creo que no debía decir eso")_

- Nos viste, no sé de que me hablas.

- ah no!? Ahora no se haga el desentendido, nosotros los vimos la otra vez en esa habitación – reveló el pelirrojo.

- nos vieron? Quiénes?

- ahh pues… yo

- quién más?

- eso no tiene importancia.

- quién más sabe de esto? – preguntó amenazante el moreno.

- O.O! ahhh eso quiere decir que no niega lo que pasó

- eso quiere decir que si se les ocurre abrir la boca tendré que verme en la penosa necesidad de ocuparme de ustedes.

- ah! bu-bueno Kyoya s-sempai tampoco tenemos porqué llegar hasta esos extremos.

- dime quién más lo sabe… ahora!

- _("AYUDA!!!!")_

**-----------------------------------**

**Con Tamaki y Kaoru…**

**----------------------------------**

- Kaoru son muchas preguntas, además de extrañas…

- jejeje que puedo hacer Tamaki sempai son preguntas de Haruhi.

- n-n bueno es verdad… entonces continúa, quiero contestar todas, todas.

- muy bien, entonces sigamos con la pregunta ciento treinta y dos:

- A qué persona le pides ayuda cuando no comprende alguna clase?

- a Kyoya

- Si tuvieras que retirarte en este momento por cualquier motivo a quién le confiarías la presidencia del club?

- por supuesto que a Kyoya.

- Quién crees que puede cuidar a tu hija en tu ausencia?

- diría Mori sempai, pero en vista de que está más pendiente de Hunny sempai… tendría que decir Kyoya.

- Qué es lo primero que piensa al despertar?

- debo contarle mi fabulosa nueva idea para el club a Kyoya – respondió algo creído.

- Si tienes problemas en tu casa a quién acudes?

- pues a Kyoya.

- Cuál es el primer número de tu agenda telefónica.

- el de Kyoya… aunque si tuviera el de Haruhi sería definitivamente el de ella.

- …

- estas apuntando eso verdad? – preguntó interesado el rubio.

- si Tamaki cada palabra – mintió Kaoru

- Qué piensas antes de acostarte?

- ideas para el club que debo recordar contarle el día siguiente

- a quién?

- a Kyoya.

- quién es la persona en la que más confías?

- es Kyoya

- Tamaki sempai se da cuenta que hay cierto patrón en sus respuestas?

- patrón?

- sí… hay algo que se repite… cómo si estuviera siempre presente.

- ahh pues no… qué es?

- déjelo Tamaki sempai y sigamos con las preguntas…

**----------------------------------**

**Con Kyoya y Hikaru…**

**----------------------------------**

- Hikaru puedes decir de nuevo lo que viste exactamente.

- ahhh este… en el cuarto dónde se guardan los postres Haruhi y yo los vimos besándose.

- bueno Hikaru no sé de que me hablas, yo nunca he besado en los labios a Tamaki y mucho menos en ese cuarto.

- claro que sí, yo los vi – dijo convencido el mayor de los gemelos.

- tú lo que viste fue a un chico rubio siendo besado por uno moreno.

- y?

- Hikaru porqué no hechas un vistazo a tu alrededor, quién de este cuarto cumple esas características…

- pues…

- además de Tamaki y yo.

- ... Mori sempai y Hu-nny se…

- correcto – respondió triunfante Kyoya.

- jeje es decir que ustedes no…

- ahora que se aclararon las cosas espero que tus impertinentes preguntas cesen de una vez.

- lo siento Kyoya sempai, en ese momento fue lo más lógico que pude pensar.

- no lo dudo

- entonces porqué tenía tanto interés en saber quiénes lo vieron? O es que acaso si pasó algo a parte de este incidente.

- Hikaru estas haciendo que me retrase y debo hacer entrar al siguiente grupo de clientas, así que…

- esta bien Kyoya sempai _("dejaré de fastidiarlo por el momento… pero no puedo creer que hayan sido Hunny y Mori sempai… espera Kaoru sigue creyendo que a Tamaki sempai le gusta Kyoya sempai")_

**-------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------**

- Ahhh por fin terminamos – declaro aliviado el mayor de los gemelos.

- Hikaru lo siento no tuve mucho éxito con las preguntas – dijo algo desanimado Kaoru.

- no respondió como pensábamos?

- al contrario de las 230 preguntas 220 tuvieron o incluyeron como respuesta el nombre Kyoya.

- vaya! Y entonces?

- Se puede decir que Tamaki sempai no entendía el claro patrón que tenían sus respuestas o que por lo menos no quería entenderlo.

- que presidente para más baka, pensé que terminaría gritando "OH POR KAMI ESTO DEBE SIGNIFICAR QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE KYOYA!!! " y un sin fin de gritos más.

- sí, pero no fue así.

- aunque ahora que me acuerdo es mejor así.

- mejor?

- ahh sí es que… jeje es muy gracioso… la verdad hubo una pequeña equivocación de mi parte.

- pequeña equivocación? – preguntó desconfiado el menor de los gemelos

- sí… etto… yo te había dicho que Haruhi me sacó del lugar muy rápido y no alcancé a ver muy bien a las personas que se encontraban dentro del salón.

-No eran Kyoya y Tamaki sempai. Oh por favor no me digas que eran Tamaki y Mori sempai.

- qué?! No!!! Eran Mori y Hunny sempai.

- Mori y Hunny sempai???... bueno eso es más creíble – confesó Kaoru.

- sí es verdad… Kyoya y Tamaki sempai juntos, eso definitivamente no lo puedo imaginar – contestó burlonamente Hikaru.

- Bueno por lo menos todo se acabo, y cómo te fue con Kyoya sempai.

- mejor no hablemos de ese tema que me da escalofríos.

- pobre… pero míralo por el lado bueno, ya se terminó y no tendrás que pasar por ninguna otra mala experiencia… bueno por lo menos por hoy día.

- Sí, sólo quiero que digan el próximo ordenamiento para irnos ya.

- sí… Tamaki sempai - llamó el menor de los gemelos para que se acercara - quién dará el próximo ordenamiento? – preguntó Kaoru mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano.

- Bueno si no me equivoco ahora le toca a Hunny sempai decirnos su ordenamiento – dijo Tamaki mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de la bajita figura.

- Mmm… dónde está Hunny sempai? – preguntó Fujioka quien claramente quería regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible para estudiar pues los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca

En seguida Haruhi terminó de preguntar las miradas de cuatro de los integrantes del host fueron a parar rápidamente en dirección de cierto pelirrojo.

- Qué?!

- Hikaru, tu no habrás…

- Qué quieres decir Kaoru? - preguntó Hikaru con algo de molestia.

- Tú no le habrás hecho algo a tu hermano de nuevo verdad? – preguntó Tamaki temiendo la respuesta.

- Qué?! Claro que no! Yo he estado todo el tiempo con Kyoya sempai!, no es verdad Kyoya sempai?

- …

- Hi-ka-ru – se escuchó ferozmente de parte del más alto de los presentes mientras se acercaba lentamente al pelirrojo.

- Alto ahí Mori sempai! – grito algo desesperado Hikaru mientras se refugiaba tras su señor.

- O.O# QUÉ??!! NO TE ESCONDAS DETRÁS DE MÍ – pidió desesperado el rubio mientras veía que su sempai no tenía intención de detenerse a pesar de verlo ahí.

- Ya basta! – dijo con voz cortante Haruhi mientras veía falta de paciencia toda la escena – No creo que haya sido Hikaru – terminó por decir.

- YO NO LE HICE NADA!!! – gritó Hikaru sobre el hombro de su sempai.

- es verdad… además Hikaru estuvo todo el tiempo con usted. No es verdad Kyoya sempai? - preguntó Kaoru.

- … - silencio de parte de Kyoya acompañado del brillo de sus lentes.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Lo siento!!!!!!**

De seguro están molestas por dejarlas esperarando tanto tiempo pero es que tuve un **gran** **problema** con mi padre y eso combinado con muchas otras cosas más dejaron mi autestima en el subsuelo. En fin... la verdad pensé en** dejar este fic**, ya no escribir más, pero de a poquitos terminé este capítulo. No les puedo prometer que para el lunes deje el siguiente capítulo la verdad todavía me siento fatal, sólo espero no dejarlo porque era mi intención inicial el terminar mi primer fic, no que fuera el primero y el único y para colmo sin final T-T.

Una amiga me visitó y me preguntó como iba mi fic, y yo le dije que no pensaba actualizar el lunes... me dio un no sé que decirle que lo iba a abandonar, además de seguro y su respuesta terminaba por convencerme de dejarlo... TT-TT además es mi primer fic, es como mi bebé y a los bebés no se les abandona verdad?

Bueno para resumir haré todo lo posible para actualizar el lunes, aunque repito que no puedo prometer nada, capaz y esto es lo último que publico...

Eso es todo, gracias por leer, byex!

* * *

**Agradecimiento a los reviews que faltan:**

**Yasha Yagami:** Gracias que bueno que te guste, no llores por Kyoya el pronto se se ntirá bien, sólo es quiestión de esperar, disculpa por al demora de este cápitulo... auqneu esto se escucha raro luego de todo lo que he escrito arriba. Grcias por el review, byex

**Lady Yaoi Yuri: **Vaya una hora completa leyendelo XD me alaga tu poco desprendimiento... Siento que tengas que sufrir por los problemas de Tamaki y Kyoya, pero no te preocupes pronto se van a reconciliar, o por lo menos eso espero XD. Disculpa la demora y gracias por el review. byex

**koneko-chan:** Tienes razón por un mometo mientras escribía me puse a pensar que de estar en sus zapatos hace rato que alguien habría recibido un buen golpe... pero después me dije que no podía confiar mucho en mis acciones XD es que soy muy tosca o las otras chicas son muy delicadas... pero tratándose de este fic que intenta no apoyar a la violencia prefiero que enloquescan a que empieze a correr sangre XDD. Siento que tu semana no haya iniciado con buen sabor de boca, mis disculpas se encuentras justo debajo del Continuara...Disculpa la demora y gracias por tu review.


	14. Negativa personalidad

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_**Notas de autora**: _dentro de paréntesis y sin cursiva(XD)

* * *

**Tameshi**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Décimo cuarto capítulo: Negativa personalidad **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

- Hi-ka-ru – se escuchó ferozmente de parte del más alto de los presentes mientras se acercaba lentamente al pelirrojo.

- Alto ahí Mori sempai! – grito algo desesperado Hikaru mientras se refugiaba tras su señor.

- O.O# QUÉ??!! NO TE ESCONDAS DETRÁS DE MÍ – pidió desesperado el rubio mientras veía que su sempai no tenía intención de detenerse a pesar de verlo ahí.

- Ya basta! – dijo con voz cortante Haruhi mientras veía falta de paciencia toda la escena – No creo que haya sido Hikaru – terminó por decir.

- YO NO LE HICE NADA!!! – gritó Hikaru sobre el hombro de su sempai.

- es verdad… además Hikaru estuvo todo el tiempo con usted. No es verdad Kyoya sempai? - preguntó Kaoru.

- … - silencio de parte de Kyoya acompañado del brillo de sus lentes.

Ante el continuo silencio de Otori, Mori volvía a caminar en dirección de Hikaru y por ende en dirección de Tamaki también.

Una vez que Mori se encontraba frente al pobre king, sujetó rápidamente las manos del pelirrojo que en ese momento se encontraban en los hombros del rubio.

- Mori sempai!!! – vociferaron ya algo asustados Kaoru y Haruhi.

- MORI SEMPAI POR FAVOR DETÉNGASE!!!! NO TENEMOS PORQUÉ LLEGAR HASTA ESTOS EXTREMOS!!! – pedía el rubio mientras entraba en pánico.

- Yo no hice nada Mori sempai!!! – gritaba Hikaru mientras intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre del moreno.

- AUCH!!! – se quejó el rubio pues al parecer el moreno estaba ejerciendo más presión en sus hombros que en las manos del pelirrojo.

- No fue Hikaru – declaró Kyoya mientras veía directamente a su sempai.

Enseguida el moreno soltó las manos del pelirrojo (y los lastimados hombros de Tamaki), mientras dirigía una feroz mirada al único que en verdad conocía el paradero de su primo, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo mucho escándalo no quería que se volviera a repetir el escena que vio hace unos día con Mitzukuni amordazado. Ver sus lágrimas y escuchar sus fallidos gritos de auxilio había sido mucho para él.

- estas bien Hikaru? – preguntó su gemelo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al asustado muchacho.

- no – respondió algo indignado por la falta de confianza hacia él.

- es tú culpa, si no tuvieras tan malos antecedentes con respecto a Hunny sempai, Mori sempai no hubiera actuado de esa forma.

- pero… me iba a destrozar verdad?

- sip n-n

- HARUHIIIII!!!! MORI SEMPAI ESTUBO A PUNTO DE MATARME!!!!

- pero por qué dice eso Tamaki sempai, Mori sempai sólo quería lastimar a Hikaru.

- QUÉ?!?! NO!!! ÉL TAMBIÉN ME ESTABA LASTIMANDO!!! – respondió Tamaki mientras empezaba a llorar a mares.

- si claro ¬¬ - respondió Haruhi como quien le sigue la corriente a los locos – y ahora por favor deje de acosarme – pidió Fujioka mientras empujaba a su sempai para que deshiciera el abrazo.

- PORQUÉ MI HIJA NO CREE EN MÍ!!!! HARUHI NO ME QUIERE!!!

- Kyoya…

- ah si lo siento Mori sempai, hace un rato estaba pensando en otra cosa – respondió el de lentes

- pensando en otra cosa – repitió enojado el mayor de los gemelos – casi me mata y eso es lo que tiene que deci…

- Ya basta Hikaru, no empeores las cosas

- Pero Kaoru estoy seguro que escuchó cuándo le pregunté.

- no podemos estar seguros, talvez estaba pensando en otra cosa de verdad

- en otra cosa… por favor se lo grité prácticamente al oído… esta es su venganza por haberlo presionado todo el día.

- ahhh bueno eso también podría ser.

- Bueno si ya dejaron de platicar les diré – anunció el de lentes – Hunny sempai no atendió al último grupo de clientas, en el descanso anterior a ese grupo se acercó a mí y me dijo que estaba muy cansando.

- cansado? – repitió Haruhi.

- Así es, que bueno que me entiendas Haruhi – se burló el moreno mientras fingía una amigable sonrisa frente a una fastidiada Fujioka – como iba diciendo, luego de comprobar si era verdad que estaba tan cansando como para dejar el club le aconsejé que fuera a tomar una corta siesta. Eso es todo.

- entonces Hunny sempai está en esa habitación – anunció Tamaki mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a la puerta que resguardaba al pequeño durmiente.

- Es decir que casi me matan por culpa de él y en verdad estaba durmiendo… durmiendo!!!

- Hikaru tranquilízate – pidió Kaoru que no venía venir nada bueno.

Y efectivamente nada bueno venía cuándo el más impulsivo de los gemelos se encontraba completamente furioso e iba en dirección de su sempai que aunque pequeño y adorable era un asesino en potencia y mucho más si tiene mal despertar y tu gemelo es tan estúpido cuando esta ofuscado que se olvida ese pequeño pero importantísimo dato.

- NO HIKARU!!!! – grito el rubio mientras corría en dirección del pelirrojo para detenerlo, pues era muy joven para ver a uno de sus hijos suicidarse.

Pero Hikaru sin escuchar razones siguió su recorrido esquivando ágilmente a su sempai que se proponía tirarse de lleno contra él, una vez estaba frente a la puerta sin dudarlo giró la perilla y se adentró en la oscura habitación, para luego dirigirse hacía la pequeña e infantil cama de su sempai.

- Hikaru por favor detente – pidió en un susurro Tamaki quien se encontraba en el suelo pues al parecer había llegado arrastrándose luego de la pésima caída que tuvo cuando Hikaru lo esquivó.

Pero de nuevo el pelirrojo sin entender el peligro de sus acciones apartó los doseles y con brusquedad zarandeo al pequeño.

El violento y continuo movimiento hizo que el pequeño conejo se resbalara de las manos del rubio, y en cuanto este toco el suelo un golpe de entendimiento atravesó al pobre muchacho, quien sin poder evitarle empezó a recorrerle un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo.

En seguida giró su cabeza en dirección de la puerta y pudo ver a su señor aún en el suelo con rostro de derrota y tras él, al resto del host mirándolo con compasión aunque juraría que vio a Kyoya con una sonrisa malévola adornando su rostro.

Cierto sonido sacó a Hikaru de su trance y enseguida todas las miradas se centraron en el pequeño que se removía bajo las infantiles mantas en busca de su conejo. Hikaru con cada fibra de su cuerpo temblando se agachó silenciosamente para tomar el rosado peluche que se encontraba a su lado. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos empezó a acercarlo a la mano del pequeño que no dejaba de moverse en busca del conejo.

- No!!! – susurró preventivamente Tamaki - déjalo cerca, en la cama.

- en la cama… - Hikaru estaba poniendo al conejito cerca de su sempai para que el mismo lo encontrara pero no previó que el mismo pequeño de un manotazo lo lanzara al suelo de nuevo.

Prácticamente ese último movimiento dejó helado no sólo al pelirrojo sino también a Tamaki quien sufría tanto o más que Hikaru, pues estaba bastante seguro que a pesar de no tener nada de culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos no saldría bien librado.

- SE ESTÁ DESPERTANDO, SE ESTÁ DESPERTANDO!!!

- Tamaki sempai si sigue haciendo ese escándalo de verdad se va a despertar – reprendió Fujioka.

- Hikaru el conejo – susurró ahora Kaoru mientras señalaba el nuevo paradero del peluche que se encontraba a unos pasos de su gemelo.

Con lentitud y haciendo el menor ruido posible el mayor de los gemelos llegó hasta el rosado muñeco y lo tomo con algo de brusquedad debido a la cara alegre del peluche que no hacía más que recordarle la cara de Kyoya burlándose de su peligroso estado.

Regresó tras sus pasos y con todo su cuerpo aún temblando volvió a colocar el dichoso conejo cerca de las pequeñas manos de su sempai.

- Muy bien ahora Hunny sempai, por favor coja su peluche – pidió en un susurro el mayor de los gemelos.

- Usa… chan – dijo bajito Hunny mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y se volvía a acomodar bajo las mantas.

- Fiuuuu eso estuvo cerca – terminó por decir Tamaki mientras se levantaba por fin del suelo.

- Pero ahora que lo pienso no debíamos despertarlo para que nos diga el último ordenamiento de todas formas.

- Vaya Haruhi que perspicaz - respondió Kyoya mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

- oe Kyoya! – reprendió Tamaki quien a pesar de ser medio torpe no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de los continuos desplantes que Kyoya se encargada de hacerle a su hija.

- Dime Tamaki – retó el moreno mientras pasaba por el lado de Haruhi, ignorando olímpicamente su rostro enfurecido, e iba en dirección a Tamaki.

- ah… este… yo me refería… no tienes porqué… - seguía con su infructuosa explicación a la par que retrocedía.

- entonces a qué te referías?

- jeje… es que yo… AHHH!!!

Ante el acercamiento de Kyoya un nervioso Tamaki había empezado a retroceder para poder mantener la vital distancia que le produjera una sensación de seguridad. Sin darse cuenta retrocedió tanto que terminó por pasar el marco de la puerta en dirección a un desprevenido Hikaru. Ambos terminaron en el suelo con una sonora caída entre sorpresa, quejas y dolor. Suficiente como para despertar al pequeño de su letargo.

- Mm…m

- O.O! O.ô!

Cuando los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en el piso entendieron la situación en la que se encontraban, la desesperación se hizo presentede inmediato a la par que se iniciaron los movimientos innecesarios y torpes que no hacían más que aumentar el alboroto en el pequeño cuarto. Una vez ambos milagrosamente lograron pararse, se dirigieron veloces a la puerta cada uno luchando por ser el primer en salir y así tener mayor probabilidades de supervivencia una vez su sempai despertara por completo.

Cuando ambos lograron salir, despeinados, desarreglados y con uno que otro raspón malintencionado corrieron rápidamente a resguardarse tras el sofá más cercano.

- YO LLEGUÉ PRIMERO!!! VÁYASE!!! – ordenó el pelirrojo mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas a su sempai.

- QUÉ!!! NO ME PUEDES HACER ESO!!! SOY TU OTOUSAN!!!

- Quién me despertó?! – siseó una voz algo conocida.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! - gritó Tamaki con pánico – AHHHH mfh mfh

- cállese Tamaki sempai, quiere que nos descubra tan rápido?

- uhm uhm – negó frenéticamente el rubio.

- entonces debe estar tranquilo.

- Quién me despertó?! – volvió a sisear la fría voz.

El rubio que tenían al frente había cambiaba en algo, repentinamente parecía que había crecido algunos centímetros, su cabello algo desordenado producto de revolcarse en la cama minutos antes, su mirada fría y directa complementaba perfectamente bien con su voz siseante y su sonrisa de lado… espera y esa sonrisa?

- qué pasa? Es que acaso en este salón todos son tan cobardes como para no atreverse a responderme –empezó a decir el ya no tan pequeño – no hay ni un maldito valiente que se atreva a responderme.

- Hunny sempai – dijo sorprendida Fujioka quién no se esperaba esa reacción.

- acaso tú vas a decírmelo? – preguntó el rubio mientras se giraba en muestra de estar dándole total atención.

- yo… este… pero que le pasa Hunny sempai?! antes no se comportaba así, ni siquiera cuando mancharon su conejo.

- mancharon… no querrás decir manchaste – picó Kyoya como quien no quiere

- Haruhi lo que pasa es que Mori sempai detuvo a Hunny sempai a tiempo - explico Kaoru

- es decir…

- Si Mori sempai no hubiera intervenido a tiempo el hubiera actuado de esta forma – terminó la explicación Kyoya mientras le dedicaba una hipócrita sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Nadie va a responderme – siseó el pequeño ya algo cabreado por la tardía respuesta.

- Mitzukuni – llamó el más alto mientras se acercaba a su primo.

- escuchaste eso Tamaki sempai?

- Sí Hikaru, Mori sempai va a intervenir, estamos salvados TT-TT – terminó por decir mientras ambos se ponían a llorar a mares por su oportuna y extraordinaria intervención.

- Fuiste tú? Tú me despertaste? – preguntó el rubio con su tono más tranquilo e inocente.

- Kami sama gracias por escuchar nuestros ruegos – repetían ambos jóvenes econdidos tras el sofá.

- Fuiste tú Takashi, quién me despertó? – volvió a preguntar mientras abrazaba a su conejito más fuerte.

- hai – mintió el moreno

- MENTIRA!!! – gritó Hunny mientras le tiraba en la cara su conejo con una fuerza descomunal que hizo que cayera de espaldas al suelo – crees que soy baka para creerme eso???!!!

- ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?????? Mori sempai!!! – vocifero preocupada Haruhi mientras iba a ayudar a su sempai.

- O.O# o.O estamos acabados!!! – gritaron los dos a la vez.

- Creo que dejó inconciente a Mori sempai – dijo el pelirrojo

- no le creyó… entonces talvez recuerda algo…

- eso quiere decir…

- tú eres quien botó su conejo, te debe recordar a ti – terminó por decir el rubio mientras se quedaban mirando fijamente.

Y entonces… la pelea empezó.

Las cosas empezaban a calentarse en demasía, al parecer la actitud negativa del hasta hace unos minutos tierno loli shota del club estaba en su punto crítico, y al que consideraban como su única salvación y por tanto su única oportunidad de vida yacía todavía en el suelo aturdido.

De pronto ciertos sonidos extraños llamaron la atención de todos, incluyendo la del asesino en potencia. Podía decirse que lo que se escuchaba era una mezcla de quejas tanto de enojo como de dolor, además de algunos sonidos secos producto de los golpes mal dados que terminaban contra el fino y caro sofá. Una especie de pelea, aparentemente, y que al parecer se estaba llevando a cabo detrás de uno de los sofás que tenían al frente.

- _("esto no está bien Hunny sempai destrozará a Hikaru y Tamaki sempai, en cuanto los vea escondidos pensará que son los culpables")_ - … - _("espera… ellos son los culpables")_ – reflexionaba Fujioka.

- Pasa algo Hunny sempai? – preguntó Otori con su habitual tono de voz

- y ese ruido? – siseó el pequeño en señal de que no quería ninguna mentira.

- NOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!!!! Porqué de todos tenía que preguntarle precisamente a Kyoya sempai?!! – se quejaba más o menos silenciosamente Hikaru mientras veía desesperado a su señor.

- Ahh?? Pero Kyoya no nos va a delatar. – respondió inocentemente el rubio.

- Ja! Se debe estar regocijando en este momento de tenernos en sus manos, además me la tiene jurada por haberlo puesto en evidencia.

- bueno Hunny sempai…

- ...

- … yo no escuché nada, así que no lo puedo ayudar – terminó por decir el moreno.

Sin creer para nada en las palabras del calculador personaje, Hunny se giró en dirección al sofá y empezó a caminar hacia este.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

- Ahí viene Hunny sempai!!! – susurró (fuertemente XD) el pelirrojo.

- QUE NO SE ACERQUE MÁS, QUE NO SE ACERQUE MÁS!!! TT-TT

- Mitzukuni detente! – se escuchó la voz autoritaria de Mori.

- Ta-ka-shi creo que no comprendes cuál es tu posición – respondió burlonamente el pequeño

- Hunny sempai deje de comportase de esa manera! – intervino Fujioka para apoyar a Mori, pero la fría mirada que le dirigió luego de su inoportuna participación la volvió a dejar muda.

- Haruhi te recomiendo que te quedes callada, sólo empeoras las cosas.

- pero Kyoya sempai!

- Haruhi tiene razón – le confesó Kaoru a la castaña.

- Mitzukuni por favor detente!

- Kuso! ES QUE ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE!!! – reprendió el rubio mientras derribaba a su primo de una patada tirándolo contra otro de los sofás.

- Mori sempai!!! – gritó Kaoru mientras se dirigía a auxiliarlo.

Sin su único impedimento de por medio, Hunny reanudó su recorrido ante la atenta mirada de Kyoya, quién a pesar de comportarse como un simple espectador, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo, estaba tan preocupado como el resto de que su sempai encontrara a ambos chicos. Pues en el estado actual en el que se encontraba, su sempai podía hacer cualquier cosa que de seguro traería consigo problemas al club, además de que corrían el riesgo de que lastimara a sus compañeros, y no es que se preocupara mucho por la seguridad de Hikaru, después de todo le hizo pasar una mala tarde, pero lo más seguro es que Tamaki todavía se encontrara junto a ese pelirrojo y con la mala suerte que porta de seguro y era la primera víctima de Hunny sempai.

Tenía que detenerlo pero sinceramente su plan "A" consistía básicamente en dejar que Mori sempai se encargara del trabajo sucio y lo hiciera entrar en razón, pero con lo que no contaba era que aparentemente Hunny tuviera algunos problemas con su primo pues al parecer se estaba desquitando con él también.

Con Mori sempai aún aturdido por la patada su plan "A" se fue directo a la basura, lastimosamente no contaba con un plan "B", aunque pensándolo mejor utilizar a Haruhi sería **matar **dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero no, no podía… mejor dicho no debía hacerle eso, no se ensuciaría las manos de esa manera… aunque pensándolo mejor… técnicamente él no se estaría manchando las manos.

Unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, al enfocar su vista en el sofá dónde se encontraban sus compañeros resguardados no pudo esconder su sorpresa y es que al parecer Hunny sempai se había cansado de sus tontos juegos de escabullirse alrededor del sofá y había terminado saltando, encontrándose en esos precisos momentos parado entre ambos muchachos mientras los sujetaba fuertemente del cuello del saco.

- Mitzukuni!

- Hikaru! – gritó Kaoru completamente asustado

Ambos chicos estaba atrapados bajo el fuerte agarre de su sempai, la desesperación se apoderó de ellos de manera alarmante, intentaban con todas sus fuerzas correr lejos del pequeño pero al parecer él no tenía pensado soltarlos por mucho que trataran.

- así que ustedes fueron los que me despertaron – hablo el pequeño tranquilamente.

- p-pues… - intentaba responder Tamaki

- No! Tamaki sempai es una trampa, sigue con la otra personalidad – advirtió Kaoru quien había presenciado ya el truco de la voz calmada minutos antes de que Mori saliera volando.

- fueron ustedes verdad? – volvió a preguntar ahora con la amenazante voz.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! LO SIENTO HUNNY SEMPAI – se disculparon a la vez

- entonces fueron ustedes – siseó el pequeño

- O.O ah?!

De pronto el agarre se hizo mucho más poderoso, cosa que pensaban imposible, el semblante del pequeño rubio se transformó en uno mucho más frío sacando en ambas víctimas el característico sudor frío.

- KAORU AYÚDAME!!!!!!!!!!! T-T – pedía desesperado el pelirrojo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Tamaki sempai cálmese – pedía Fujioka, quién ya no soportaba los gritos histéricos de su sempai.

- Será mejor que pidan ayuda – aconsejó burlonamente Hunny.

- KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONEGAI, AYÚDAME!!!!!!!!!!!

- ah… está bien! – respondió Kaoru mientras empezaba a acercarse lentamente a su sempai.

- … - mirada desafiante de parte de Hunny

- NOOOOOO!!! KAORU NO TE ACERQUES!!!

- pero Hikaru, tengo que ayudarte.

- No, no te acerques. No quiero que te haga daño, no a ti.

- T-T Hikaru…

- jajaja que cursilería – se burlaba el pequeño – escandaloso ahora es tu turno – anunció Hunny

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ah? mi turno?

- no quieres pedir ayuda y/o despedirte de tu ser más querido…

- …

- … este ya lo hizo – terminó por decir mientras zarandeaba al mayor de los gemelos para indicar que se refería a él.

- pedir ayuda… despedirme… de mi ser más querido

- Bueno si no es así…

- OKASANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!

- O.O'

- KYOYA AYÚDAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUNNY SEMPAI ME VA A MATAR!!!!!!!! OKASAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Kyoya sempai… su ser más querido – repitió con algo de tristeza Haruhi, pues definitivamente esperara que lloriqueara su nombre.

- _("… baka")_ Tamaki te tiene sujeto del saco, suéltate – aconsejó el moreno a su otousan.

- soltarme?

- Hikaru tu también haz lo mismo, sácate el saco.

En un rápido (y desesperado) movimiento ambos jóvenes prácticamente arrancaron los botones de su saco, para luego quitárselo y salir corriendo por sus vidas.

- Kaoruuuu – gimoteó el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su gemelo.

- pobrecito – empezó a consolarlo el menor.

- TT-TT Kyoya, Hunny sempai casi nos mata – lloriqueaba el rubio en el pecho del moreno.

- lo sé Tamaki, lo sé – repetía Kyoya mientras le sobaba suavemente la espalda buscando tranquilizarlo un poco antes de que se diera cuenta que las cosas no habían terminado ahí.

- T-T ojitos llorosos – Okasan!!!!!!!! – de pronto estalló el rubio mientras alargaba los brazos para luego aferrarse fuertemente al cuello del moreno – lo siento Kyoya – se disculpo bajito Tamaki mientras apartaba su rostro del cuello y escondite de su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Yo…

- Otra vez con sus cursilerías – siseó la ahora sí voz conocida.

- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – gritaron ambos jóvenes traumados mientras se aferraban más fuerte a sus seres queridos.

- Mitzukuni

- No lo puedo creer aún te puedes mover - respondió con fastidio

- Mitzukuni por favor ya termina con esto – pidió Mori lo más serio posible.

- Ja! Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes – respondió ferozmente el pequeño.

- Hunny sem… - intentó intervenir Fujioka

- Puede que tengas problemas o cosas que quieras decir, pero no tienes que desquitarte con el resto.

- Takashi…

- si hay algo que quieras decirlo… sólo dilo

- … QUÉ SE CREEN QUE SON, PSICÓLOGOS!!!!

- O.O esto no va bien, Kyoya tenemos que hacer algo.

- espera Tamaki, esto pronto se va a acabar.

- PUES BIEN, QUIEREN QUE LES DIGA ALGO… YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME MIREN COMO SI YO FUERA EL DEL PROBLEMA, Y USTEDES QUÉ? TIENEN PEORES PROBLEMAS QUE LOS MÍOS.

- y cuáles son? – preguntó inoportunamente Fujioka.

- CUÁLES SON!!?? KAORU… - empezó el pequeño mientras lo señalaba y el resto dirigía su mirada al pelirrojo – EL ES UN CHICO INSEGURO QUE EN LO ÚNICO QUE PIENSA ES QUE SU HERMANO ESTA LOCO POR HARUHI CUANDO ES MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE SOLO TIENE OJOS PARA ÉL.

- Kaoru tú…

- Y QUE HAY DE HIKARU – anunció el pequeño mientras dirigía su dedo unos centímetros a la izquierda e interrumpía al pelirrojo – PENSÉ QUE SÓLO SE HACÍA EL TONTO NO QUE LO ERA, CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SE DE CUENTA QUE LASTIMA A SU HERMANO DE ESA MANERA.

- oe Hunny sempai… no tiene porqué decirles todas esa cosas…

- Y TÚ TAMAKI…

-Yo?

- DICIENDO HARUHI, HARUHI, HARUHI DE UN LADO PARA EL OTRO CUÁNDO EN VERDAD AL QUE QUIERES ES A KYOYA

- O//O

- NO IMPORTA CUÁNTAS PREGUNTAS TE HAGA KAORU, LA RESPUESTA NO VARÍA, SIEMPRE ES KYOYA… POR KAMI HASTA TE AUTODENOMINASTE OTOUSAN Y KYOYA PASÓ A SER AUTOMÁTICAMENTE TU OKASAN.

- Hunny sempai creo que esto ya ha llegado muy lejos – intervino Otori.

- VAMOS KYOYA DEVERÍAS ESTAR FELIZ – respondió el rubio con sorna – AHORA PUEDES ESTAR SEGURO QUE LA PERSONA QUE TE TRAE LOCO ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI TAMBIÉN, ES QUE ACASO ESO NO HACE LAS COSAS MÁS FÁCILES PARA TI. LA PREGUNTA ES: SACRIFICARÁS EL PRESTIGIO DE TU FAMILIA Y TODO LA FARSA QUE HAZ CONSTRUIDO CON TANTO EMPEÑO POR EL AMOR DE SOU? JA! PERO QUE PREGUNTA PARA MÁS TONTA – terminó burlándose aún más.

- Hunny sempai... - susurro sorprendida Haruhi luego de todas esas confesiones

- QUÉ ME DICEN DE HARUHI, CORRIENDO DE UN LADO A OTRO PENSANDO QUE LO PUEDE SOLUCIONAR TODO CON SUS MONÓLOGOS TRILLADOS…

- Mitzukuni…- interrumpió con voz firme el moreno

- Y TÚ, TÚ ERES EL PEOR DE TODOS – señaló acusadoramente el pequeño – SIEMPRE ME ESTÁS TRATANDO COMO UN CRÍO, POR SI NO TE ACUERDAS SOY MAYOR QUE TÚ Y SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE TÚ Y…

- Mitzukuni… no volveré a tratarte así.

- ah?

- Lo siento, desde la mañana quería disculparme contigo, quería decirte que ya no te voy a tratar de esa manera... pero estabas todavía enfadado conmigo, pensé que te negarías a escucharme.

- Takashi…

- estas mejor?

- haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… n-n - respondió alegre

- esa fue una veloz recuperación – señalo el menor de los gemelos

- eso quiere decir que estamos salvados - comentó Tamaki lleno de esperanzas

- Kaoru me salvé! No tendrás que quedarte sin hermano tan joven.

- y ustedes dos… - llamó el pequeño sempai

- O.O!!

**Continuará…**

* * *

Aquí les dejo décimo cuarto capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado... sé que me demoré un poco pero si todo sale bien espero poder continuar publicando cada lunes XD. Gracias por el apoyo de todos!!! se agradece mucho, byex.

* * *

**Agradecimiento a los reviews que faltan:**

**Lady Yaoi Yuri:** Bueno nunca podremos llegar a comprender y mucho menos medir el nivel de torpeza del pobre de Tamaki, pero que se puede hacer él es así y lo adoro de esa forma XD. Kyoya mentiroso? pues supongo que algo de eso tiene. gracias por el review, byex

**Tama-Tama-chaaaan:** vaya gracias por tu apoyo, pero ya me recuperé o eso creo y pude terminar este capítulo, quien sabe y talvez puedo recuperar el ritmo que estaba llevando. Gracias por tu preocupación y por el review, byex

**koneko-chan:** Sí, no puedo dejar a mi bebé, aunque más que alguna clase de sentimiento maternal me daría más cólera abandonarlo luego de que ya escribí tantos capítulos, no me gustaría que dejaran de escribir alguno de los largos fics que me gustan y por los que espero actualización, aunque ya me ha pasado y he sentido enormes ganas de asesinar a esas autoras que abandonan, pero en fin ya estoy de vuelta. Gracias por el review, byex

**Dulce Di:** Ya estoy de vuelta!!! espero que te alegres el día con esta actualización y concuerdo contigo Viva el yaoi!!! XD. Gracias por el review, byex

**Tomoka:** Bueno como ya podrás haber leído Hunny no se fue muy lejos, aunque pensándolo mejor eso le hubiera convenido más a los asustados Hikaru y Tamaki... espero también te haya gustado este capi, gracias por el review, byex


	15. Reacciones 1º parte

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_**Notas de autora**: _dentro de paréntesis y sin cursiva(XD)

* * *

**Tameshi**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Décimo quinto capítulo: Reacciones 1**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

- Takashi…

- estas mejor?

- haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… - respondió alegre

- esa fue una veloz recuperación – señalo el menor de los gemelos

- eso quiere decir que estamos salvados - comentó Tamaki lleno de esperanzas

- Kaoru me salvé! No tendrás que quedarte sin hermano tan joven.

- y ustedes dos… - llamó el pequeño sempai

- O.O!!

- lo siento mucho, no quería asustarlos tanto – terminó por decir con una gran sonrisa.

- No se preocupe Hunny sempai no le guardo resentimiento – respondió Tamaki

- Que fácil olvida Tamaki sempai, Hunny sempai casi nos mata y usted lo perdona así de rápido.

- Hikaru!!! – reprendió Kaoru

- T-T lo siento mucho Hika chan – se disculpo el lloroso pequeño mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su olvidado conejo.

- casi nos mata…

- TT-TT

-argh esta bien lo perdono Hunny sempai.

- de verdad?

-siii – respondió falto de ánimos

- Gracias Hika chan – terminó por decir el pequeño mientras de un salto volvía a colgar del cuello de su primo.

- bueno para que todos podamos marcharnos hay que saber el cuarto ordenamiento… Hunny sempai.

- n-n

- puede decirnos su ordenamiento – pidió Kyoya amablemente.

- hai, se me ocurrió en el último receso antes de decirle a Kyo chan que tenía mucho sueñito… - empezó el pequeño

- _("eso fue hace sólo unos minutos…")_ – pensaba el resto del club mientras una extraña aura los cubría

- es que parece que todos estamos muy cansados, así que pienso que podríamos…

**…………………**

- bien entonces hasta mañana –se despidió el pequeñito mientras iba colgado de su primo rumbo a la puerta.

- Haruhi tendremos que pasar por nuestra mansión para alcanzarte los libros que necesitas – dijo Kaoru algo avergonzado después de que su sempai revelara que estaba celoso de la castaña.

- ah arigato Kaoru – agradeció la chica – Bueno vamos

- hasta mañana - se despidieron los gemelos de sus sempais.

- hasta mañana chicos, hasta mañana Haruhi – respondió Tamaki mientras se despedía escandalosamente de sus compañeros.

Fujioka se encontraba algo triste, al parecer todos habían olvidado el incidente de hace unos minutos, aunque tenía que confesar que ver actuar a su sempai de esa manera la asustó bastante, no acababa de comprender como podían haberse olvidado de todo eso tan rápido… aunque pensándolo mejor eso haría las cosas más fáciles para todos o más difíciles también. Sólo que no podía dejar de sentirse algo triste de no ser ella la elegida, estaba bastante segura que su sempai lloraría su nombre, que le pediría a gritos que por favor no lo dejara morir en manos de Hunny sempai, pero no había sido así, lloro y grito el nombre de otra persona, de quien pensaba no era más que su mejor amigo y uno muy bueno para poder soportarle tantos caprichos y disparates además de escándalos y torpezas. En que momento su sempai sintió más que cariño por Kyoya, porqué por él, si era tan cruel y calculador… Hunny sempai había dicho que Otori también le correspondía… eso sería cierto

- Tamaki sempai… - susurro la chica mientras caminaba detrás de los gemelos mirando hacía atrás

- ah?

Tamaki extrañado de que su hija lo llamara se giró para dedicarle toda su atención junto a su habitual e inocente expresión. Pero antes de que Haruhi pudiera responderle la castaña reparó en que Kyoya habiendo captado el ambiente que empezaba a formarse se acercó por detrás del rubio para luego apoyar su mentón en el hombro de este.

- Haruhi? – preguntó extrañado por el silencio de su hija.

- hasta mañana Tamaki sempai

- Hasta mañana –volvió a despedirse el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

- hasta mañana Haruhi – se despidió también Kyoya mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y una burlona sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- hasta mañana Kyoya sempai – respondió Fujioka algo molesta.

**……………………………………**

**……………………………………**

Y así la castaña se marchó detrás de los gemelos.

A pesar de que esta se encontraba algo ida le dolió que ambos pelirrojos no lo notaran ni siquiera un poco. Cómo era posible? Ellos siempre estaban pendientes de ella en todo momento, tanto que resultaba hostigante y le daba ganas de lanzarlos tal y como lo haría Hunny sempai en su peor día, pero en esta oportunidad era diferente, el ambiente se sentía algo tenso entre los tres, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido, no le ponían ni un décimo de atención, nada de preguntas tontas ni comentarios sin sentido, tampoco la narración de otra de sus crueles bromas ni nada… sólo ella caminando detrás de ambos jóvenes, viéndoles las espaldas mientras observa como se dirigían miradas nerviosas y una que otra extraña sonrisa.

No sería de extrañarse que todo lo dicho por Hunny sempai fuera cierto, pues nadie se encargó de desmentirlo hasta Mori sempai lo admitió y se disculpo rápidamente logrando de esa forma apaciguar al pequeño. Si mal no recordaba su sempai había dicho que Kaoru se encontraba celoso de ella, creía que Hikaru sentía algo por ella, pero no era verdad, sólo era su imaginación al igual que la suya.

No tenía porqué engañarse hubo algún momento en el que sintió que Hikaru se ponía muy nervioso cuando estaban juntos, su comportamiento frente Arai, la cita que provocaron. Todo parecía conducir a la misma dirección, pero luego de esa peculiar "reunión" la realidad la golpeo duro, muy duro.

No solo descubrió que el rubio que más la hostigaba y paraba de un lado a otro buscando su atención, soñando con ella despierto y buscando compartir más tiempo para conocerla mejor, sólo lo había echo para satisfacer su curiosidad, no había nada más, hasta su verdadero otousan pensaba que Tamaki se encontraba enamorada de ella, no por nada lo dejó plantando setas en su armario… pero al final no había sido así, no estaba interesada en ella de esa manera, de verdad se tomaba muy a pecho su relación como otousan; por otro lado quien pensó también sentía algo por ella resultaba que estaba enamorado de su hermano. Lo cual sería mal visto, no sólo por ser hombres sino por ser hermanos y no contentos con eso se trataba de gemelos, no podía comprender como alguien se puede enamorar de una persona que es idéntica a ti físicamente.

Sus pensamientos la estaban matando, ver el paisaje a través de la ventana de la limosina no la tranquilizaba en lo absoluto o mejor dicho la tranquilizaba tanto que provocaba el deseo inconciente de querer seguir pensando en todo lo sucedido, definitivamente a partir de este momento todo cambiaría y eso era indudable, para empezar no sólo dejarían de prestarle tanta atención como solían hacerlo sino que hasta la apartarían como estaba pasando en ese momento, es decir, lo usual sería que ella ocupara el medio, pero no, en estas circunstancias ahora ella se encontraba junto a la ventana y ambos gemelos sentados juntos mientras disimuladamente se toman de las manos.

Pero que estaba pensando! Desde que momento se convirtió en una persona tan engreída y caprichosa? Se suponía que luchaba día a día para no hastiarse tanto con el comportamiento posesivo de sus compañeros y ahora se encontraba quejándose de la falta de dos chicos que antes no consideraba para nada importantes en su vida, desde cuándo había estado pensando que siempre sería así? Que siempre tendría a Tamaki a sus pies y a Hikaru nervioso a su alrededor buscando darle celos al rubio? Definitivamente no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría.

- Ya llegamos Haruhi – anunció Kaoru mientras le ofrecía su mano para que saliera del vehículo.

- ah… sí – respondió Fujioka mientras sostenía la mano ofrecida

Al instante en el que Fujioka dio un paso fuera de la limosina se quedó atónita por la majestuosidad del lugar en donde se encontraba, tan abstraída había estado en sus pensamientos que no había prestado atención a los alrededores que eran igual de bellos.

- vamos Haruhi, tengo los libros en mi cuarto.

- h-hai

Si el exterior le pareció sorprendente el interior resultó ser mucho mejor, los finos adornos, las pinturas, cada mueble, todo en realidad tenía gran armonía que hacía de cada estancia perfecta.

- Te gusta nuestra mansión Haruhi? Nuestra madre se ocupó de decorar cada cuarto - comentó el menor de los gemelos

- sí, es sorprendente – respondió Fujioka sin despegar la mirada de las diferentes estancias por las que pasaban.

- Puedes venir cuando quieras – invitó Hikaru mientras lanzaba una sonrisa algo nerviosa para luego dirigir su mirada a su hermano en busca de aprobación.

- sí es verdad, puedes venir cuando quieras.

- arigato.

- Bueno ya llegamos – anunciaron al unísono.

Al igual que el resto de la mansión Hitachiin esta contaba con una exquisita decoración, y buena iluminación que daban una sensación de tranquilidad al lugar, necesaria para poder equilibrarse con la explosiva personalidad de los gemelos.

- Qué dices Haruhi te gusta nuestro cuarto? – preguntó Hikaru para romper el hielo

- sí, pero no era el cuarto de Kaoru

- ahhh… este sí, es de él, pero lo compartimos, así que prácticamente también es mi cuarto.

- duermen juntos siempre? – preguntó Fujioka algo sorprendida por la excesiva renuencia en separarse.

- siiiiiiiiiiii desde pequeños – afirmaron los dos sonrientes.

- bueno aquí están los libros Haruhi – dijo Kaoru mientras se los extendía.

- creo que tendré que leer mucho para mañana

- sí es verdad, pero sólo tienes que leer algunas partes, no es necesario leer todo el libro… en todo caso si te aburres puedes llamarme y te doy información – ofreció el pelirrojo.

- pero si yo me llevo los libros Hikaru no tendrá…

- no te preocupes por eso Haruhi, yo me encargaré de ponerlo al tanto de lo necesario – respondió rápidamente Kaoru.

- Bueno entones me voy – anunció Fujioka mientras hacía amago de retirase

- qué?! Espera Haruhi – llamó Hikaru mientras la tomaba de la mano para que no se fuera, pero al darse cuenta de su acción la soltó rápidamente – pensé que podrías quedarte un rato

- ah será otro día – respondió Haruhi dándose cuenta de la incómoda situación – además tengo mucho que leer – terminó de excusarse con una fingida sonrisa.

- sí es verdad, te acompañamos - ofreció Kaoru

**……………………………………**

**……………………………………**

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación completamente exhausta, hacía un par de horas que la limosina de los gemelos la había dejado en su casa sana y salva y hacía una media hora que su padre había dejado de insistir que le contara lo que fuera que estuviera preocupando a su adorada hija además de gritar HARUHI!!! un millar de veces… Se podía decir que estaba tranquila? No, definitivamente esa no sería la palabra que resumiría su estado actual y es que no estuvo preparada ni para un octavo de lo que sucedió esa tarde.

El inicio de ese día le pareció de lo más normal, no encontró indicio de que algo malo pasaría en el host horas más tarde, ni siquiera Nekozawa había aparecido en una esquina sombría a advertirles, en serio parecía que todo sería relativamente normal, con claros altibajos, la mayoría de ellos producto de su explosivo presidente, pero no previó que quien parecía el más inocente de todos fuera a explotar de esa manera y se pondría a gritar las verdades de cada uno de los integrantes… sólo sabía de la posible "relación" que estaban llevando los dos sempais de tercero pero nunca reparó que a sus espaldas se estuvieran o ya estuvieran enamorados los otros miembros del club.

Luego de pensarlo por casi hora y media había llegado a la conclusión de que la relación de los gemelos era la más intrincada: hombres, hermanos y gemelos es como se resume su relación, o es como en un principio la describió, pero luego de pensar mejor las cosas se dio con la sorpresa de que pensaba muy en el fondo que esa relación era bastante previsible, ese par estaba muy unido, siempre caminando juntos, durmiendo juntos, pensando gran parte del tiempo de igual manera, burlándose del resto juntos… sólo ellos podían conocerse por completo al igual que solo ellos podían conocer todas sus diferencias por completo.

El cariño que sentían el uno por el otro se intensificó, el deseo de protegerse también haciéndose mucho más posesivo que en un principio, se notaba que se querían en serio, jamás se lastimarían, jamás se defraudarían, podían tener plena confianza el uno en el otro como la han estado teniendo hasta ahora.

Fujioka también llegó a otro conclusión, deseaba la felicidad de sus amigos, y los gemelos son un par que se preocupó por ella desde un principio, luego de que los insultos por ser más que una plebeya quedaron en segundo plano, sólo querían tener otra amiga que entrara a su mundo de dos para que acabara con la monotonía que se podía estar produciendo luego de tantos años. Y así lo había echo, había intentado encajar en su mundo sin causarle daño a ninguno de los dos, pensó que lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que Hunny sempai dejó al descubierto que el menor de los gemelos se encontraba celoso de ella, sin darse cuenta había estado causándole dolor a unos de ellos y por tanto a los dos.

Ahora que la sorpresa inicial había cesado, ahora que ya no había tantas cosas girando una y otra vez por su mente y que podía pensar con más claridad, podía darse cuenta que lo que sintió por Hikaru no era más que amistad, sólo eso. Lo que en un inicio pensó que era decepción por el poco interés en su persona resultó ser sólo tristeza de que no hayan tenido la confianza suficiente para contarle de su relación, tenían que habérselo dicho, talvez de esa manera uno de ellos se podría haber ahorrado tanto sufrimiento. Pero no importaba ya lo que hubiera pasado, se encontraba mucho mejor una vez pudo esclarecer sus sentimientos y definir lo que en verdad sentía, no estaba enamorada de Hikaru, tampoco sabía si entablar ese tipo de relación con el funcionaría aunque ahora no tenía importancia pensar en eso.

Pero con toda esa reflexión respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos no pudo dejar de lado la revelación que más impacto le causó: la de Tamaki y Kyoya sempai.

Y es que eso ni en sus peores pesadillas se llevaría a cabo, ese par no tenía nada en común, la idea de que ellos entablaran ese tipo de relación jamás pasó por su mente, la idea de que Kyoya terminara asesinando a su sempai le parecía mucho más probable y lógica. Tenía que admitirlo pues negarlo solo empeoraría la situación, engañarse así misma ya no tenía caso.

Estaba enamorada de su sempai, de Tamaki sempai, aquel rubio que siempre la sacaba de quicio, aquel que siempre fantaseaba con ella despierto y creaba sus teatros mentales con tanto empeño que todo el host podía verlos, aquel que siempre buscaba abrazarla y mimarla, que adoraba sus sonrisas al igual que cada uno de sus gestos. Inconcientemente le encantaba la idea de que su sempai siguiera teniendo ese tipo de comportamiento para ella, y sólo para ella. No podía negar que la hacía sentir muy especial y parte de algo, la admitió dentro de lo que el llama su nueva familia, y ocupó rápidamente el puesto de otro de sus hijos, la única hija y por tanto la más privilegiada, tenía la completa atención de su sempai, estaba segura que él haría cualquier cosa por ella, prácticamente seria la envidia de todas las clientas del host. Sólo que antes no había querido admitir que pensaba de esa manera tan estúpida, que pensaba que ese inocente, torpe, escandaloso, torpe, encantador, efusivo y torpe estaría siempre para ella, pero no fue así.

Sin darse cuenta esa misma tarde, unas horas atrás mientras el pequeño sempai zarandeaba a Hikaru y le pedía a Tamaki se despidiera de su ser querido, él había gritado el nombre de Kyoya. Ingenuamente en un principio pensó que esa sería la respuesta más lógica viniendo de Tamaki, pues a decir verdad el siempre acudía a Kyoya cuando tenía problemas, él era quien más probabilidad tenía de solucionarlos al igual que él sería quien más paciencia le tuviera para arreglar tan ridículas contrariedades, pero no!, ese grito de auxilio no era más que la antesala de la revelación que vendría minutos después dónde un exaltado rubio grito que su sempai estaba enamorado en realidad de su mejor amigo, ese fue un golpe muy duro que la dejó sin habla por varios minutos, su garganta se secó de inmediato y cierto escozor se apoderó de sus ojos, pero el golpe final fue cuando sin esperar algunos minutos que sirvieran para su "recuperación" gritó que Kyoya también sentía lo mismo por su sempai, y este no hizo nada para negarlo, su mascara de serenidad se cayó por unos segundos y se pudo ver claramente que había sido descubierto por quien pensaron no sería un verdadero problema.

Ahora se encontraba devastada, pensando una y otra vez lo estúpida que había sido todo este tiempo, preguntándose en que momento sus sempais empezaron a sentir amor el uno por el otro, cuándo entre bromas, gritos histéricos, miradas frías y desinteresadas, sonrisas fingidas y escandalosos llantos algo entre ellos había cambiado.

Cómo podía ser posible que pretendieran llevar una relación, eran completamente diferentes, uno hablador, el otro reservado, uno calculador el otro impulsivo, uno rubio el otro moreno, uno con lentes el otro sin lentes… no importaba de cuanto tiempo dispusiera, la lista era considerablemente larga, no se podía negar que eran completamente opuestos, y dos personas así de diferentes no podían llevar una relación. No podían.

Sinceramente no tenía idea de lo que pasaría el día de mañana, no sabía como resultarían las cosas luego de tantas revelaciones, por lo menos cabía la posibilidad de que los problemas de dos de sus sempais ya estuvieran resueltos luego de la pública disculpa de uno de ellos, por otro lado los gemelos tendrían toda la noche para discutir lo que estaba pasando y de seguro para mañana estarían como nuevos y listos para hacer de su vida lo más problemática posible, lo único de lo cual no podía ni quería pensar era en cual sería el comportamiento de sus otros dos sempais, si tenía suerte talvez Kyoya negó todo lo que había dicho Hunny sempai una vez se retiro del tercer salón de música o alguno de los dos se retractó, algo tarde pero podría ocurrir no es verdad? Si mal no recordaba Hunny sempai había puesto en duda si es que Otori tendría una verdadera relación con el rubio.

Quién sabe y talvez tenía alguna esperanza por pequeña que fuera, sólo tenía que esperar y todo estaría bien. Con esos pensamientos Haruhi por fin cayó dormida mientras abrazaba con fuerza su almohada.

**-----------------------------------**

**En la mansión Hitachiin**

**-----------------------------------**

Ya era bastante tarde, hacía horas que habían dejado a Haruhi en su casa y ahora se encontraban tendidos en la cama de Kaoru mirando el techo como si fuera una de las maravillas del mundo.

- Kaoru…

- dime

- ya estas listo para que hablemos? – preguntó lentamente el mayor de los gemelos para no aumentar los nervios de su hermano

- sólo un poco más – pidió el menor

- …

- que tal ahora?

- ¬¬

- ok ok ya entendí

- …

- y ahora?

- Hikaru!

- lo siento pero estoy aburrido, además que tanto tienes que pensarlo, sólo di lo primero que se te venga a la mente – aconsejó

- bueno… eres un estúpido impaciente – arrojó de pronto Kaoru

- º-º ah?

- eso es lo primero que se me viene a la mente – se excusó

- jaja que gracioso – respondió sarcástico

- tú fuiste el que lo pidió, pero tienes razón no tengo que pensarlo tanto. Te lo diré…

- …

- Hunny sempai esta en lo correcto, al inicio todo estaba bien utilizando a Haruhi para molestar a nuestro señor, pero después las cosas empezaron a cambiar, ella se convirtió en una gran amiga, una muy especial, tú y yo supimos a lo que nos estábamos enfrentando desde un inicio y concientes de ello dejamos que ingresara a nuestro mundo, más que todo por curiosidad, pensamos que nuestra relación con ella terminaría convirtiéndose en algo muy parecido a lo que tenemos con el resto del host, pero no llegó a ser sí, fue mucho más fuerte y los dos nos sentimos al inicio demasiado expuestos… pero luego muy felices por tener o otra persona dentro de nuestro pequeño mundo.

- Kaoru…

- No déjame terminar… luego las cosas cambiaron bastante, sin darme cuenta de un momento para otro empezaste a ponerle mucha más importancia de la que yo le ponía, cada vez que aparecía un tema que le concerniera tú querías participar de él, saber de él, hice todo lo posible para cambiar de tema, inventar alguna situación graciosa, inducirte a ponerle alguna trampa a Tamaki sempai para reírnos un poco de él; pero al parecer nada daba resultado, simplemente no podías desentenderte de cualquier cosa que incluyera a Haruhi.

Por un momento pensé que no eras más que un idiota y egoísta que sólo la veía como un juguete nuevo al que no sueltas hasta que te aburres de él, pero parecía que jamás te aburrías de ella, parecía que más bien día tras día tu interés se intensificaba, tanto que dejaste de ponerme atención, sentía como si hubiera pasado a segundo plano, todo era Haruhi.

Realmente pensé que ya no te interesaba tanto como antes, que talvez habías por fin perdido el interés por alguien que es idéntico a ti, ella es un mundo nuevo para nosotros, por eso pensé en alejarme y dejarles el camino libre a ambos, eso fue lo que en realidad quería hacer, pero no pude llevarlo a cabo, mientras más tiempo compartían juntos peor me sentía… hasta tuve la idea de buscar yo también a alguien pero tampoco podía, sólo pensaba en ti junto a mi escasa posibilidad de que todo lo que hubiera visto fuera producto de una maldición de Nekozawa. Debes pensar que soy un idiota verdad?

- TT-TT LO SIENTO KAORU!!!!

- O.O

- en serio lo siento, cómo no me di cuenta de lo que estabas sintiendo?! Qué clase de hermano soy?! - decía desesperado

- Hikaru no te estoy culpando – respondió Kaoru mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

- pero es mi culpa, yo soy quien dejó de ponerte atención!!! El que no se dio cuenta que lastimaba tus sentimientos!!!

- dije que pensé eso, no que fuera verdad ¬¬U

- en serio lo siento Kaoru T-T pero eres un completo baka! ò.ó

- O.O qué?!

- Cómo se te ocurre pensar que existe alguien más importante en vida que tú, jamás nadie te podrá reemplazar haga lo que haga, la verdad no puedo pensar en alguien más para que ocupe el lugar de mi pareja, ese es tu lugar y siempre lo ha sido, no tienes que dudarlo.

- Hikaru…

- Dejemos esta horrible conversación, no puedo creer que tengas tantas dudas. Sólo lo repetiré una vez más y espero que se te quede bien grabado esta vez. Haruhi es sólo una amiga... en cambio a ti Kaoru te amo – terminó por confesarse el mayor de los gemelos junto a un ligero sonrojo.

- Yo también te amo Hikaru – respondió el menor mientras más lágrimas acompañaban su feliz respuesta.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron en el acto fuertemente, sin el mínimo deseo de separarse y así se quedaron por unos minutos mientras en susurros se repetían una y otra vez cuanto se amaban.

Las manos de Kaoru que en un primer momento estaban aferradas al cuello de su hermano desistieron un poco para que una de ellas se dirigiera al cabello de su compañero en donde empezó a enredarse, esta acción hizo que Hikaru le prestara su completa atención a la par que sus miradas se encontraban. Ambos chicos leyéndose la mente se acercaron para empezar un cálido beso que no tardó mucho en aumentar en intensidad. Las manos de Kaoru se enredaban desesperadamente en el suave cabello de su hermano mientras que por otro lado Hikaru sin poder resistirlo más empezó a acariciar la espalda del menor abriéndose paso por debajo de la camiseta de este y arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa en el proceso.

Poco tiempo después las caricias aumentaron a la par que aumentaban los movimientos torpes y desesperados ansiando tener mayor contacto de lo que es posible, ambos jóvenes habían sido despojados de prácticamente toda su ropa y se encontraban ahora debajo de las mantas uno encima del otro.

- H-Hikaru… - pronunció con esfuerzo el menor mientras buscaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimir los gemidos que su gemelo intentaba sacarle.

- dime… - respondió con tono burlesco

- ah! de-detente! Hikaru! – pidió Kaoru

- no creo que sea el momento indicado para que me pidas eso – respondió el mayor para luego seguir en su tarea de devorar el cuello de su hermano

- ah! Hika-ru!... AHHHH mph mph!!!

- tranquilízate – pidió el mayor mientras callaba a su hermano con un profundo beso.

El insensible de Hikaru sin darse cuenta seguía acallando los gemidos de su hermano quien no podía dejar de derramar algunas lágrimas producto de la sorpresiva invasión de un par de dedos en su entrada.

- mph mph – se quejaba el menor

- no te preocupes Kaoru el dolor pronto pasará – intentó animarlo el mayor mientras ponía rápidamente la otra mano sobre la boca de su hermano.

- mph mph

- º-º qué dices?

- mph mph

- ah lo siento – se disculpo – te voy a soltar ahora pero ya deja de gritar no puede doler tanto – terminó por decir el mayor mientras lentamente sacaba su mano

- BAKA!!! SI CREES QUE NO DUELE TANTO ENTONCES PORQUÉ NO CAMBIAMOS DE PAPELES!!! – se quejó Kaoru por la falta de consideración de su hermano

- qué?! Tranquilízate

- QUÉ ME TRANQUILICE!!!??? CREES QUE NO DUELE!!!!???

- O.O pero…

- NADA DE PEROS! DEBERÍAS SER MÁS AMABLE TÚ SABES QUE ES MI PRIMERA VEZ!!!

- también la mía… - susurró el mayor

- QUÉ DIJISTE??!!

- nada, nada.

- BIEN!!! … qué crees que estas haciendo? u-ú

- Te estoy tratando con más delicadeza – respondió Hikaru mientras de la nada tomaba una canasta y esparcía los pétalos que contenía por toda la cama para luego poner suave música de fondo.

- QUÉ HACES??!! CREES QUE SOY UNA CHICA O QUÉ??!!

- pero tú me dijiste que…

- argh!!! Ya me cansé… Hikaru ve a tu cuarto – ordenó con voz autoritaria.

- qué?! Pero…

- lo siento Hikaru pero ya se me pasaron las ganas – respondió el menor mientras se tapaba con las mantas hasta el cuello

- pero a mí no – confesó Hikaru mientras echaba una mirada a su aún despierto amiguito (XD)

- ese no es mi problema, tú y tu mano se las podrán arreglar en TÚ cuarto…

- pero Kaoru T-T…

- adiós

- º-º

- vete!!! – terminó de gritar mientras falto de paciencia se paró y lanzo a su hermano fuera de su cuarto.

- ni siquiera un besito de buenas noches T-T – pidió Hikaru

- mm…m bueno eso sí – respondió Kaoru mientras abrazaba por el cuello a su gemelo y le regalaba un tierno beso… para luego botarlo de su habitación.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hace muchas horas en el tercer salón de música…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

- Pasa algo?

- pues… juraría que Haruhi se veía triste

- debe haber sido tu imaginación – dijo rápidamente Kyoya mientras seguía tecleando en su ordenador.

- puede ser… aunque se veía diferente, no te diste cuenta?

- no, y si de verdad estaba diferente no podemos hacer nada si ella misma no nos dice lo que le pasa.

- pero okasan estás hablando de nuestra hija! – reclamo el rubio – deberías estar más preocupado.

- la verdad estoy más preocupado por ti otousan, últimamente has sido presa de diversas emociones y eso te hace mal – respondió el moreno sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla.

- okasan…

- Bien ya terminé – anunció el de lentes mientras cerraba su ordenador ante la atenta mirada de su compañero.

- Vaya hoy has terminado muy temprano

- para ser sincero avance algo en los recesos y puse menos atención en el grupo de clientas.

- menos atención, pero Kyoya tu siempre ves esos temas con mucho cuidado.

- lo sé pero era una medida preventiva por si… - se cayó de golpe el moreno reprendiéndose del porqué siempre contestaba con tanta facilidad las preguntas de su compañero.

- por si…

- no es nada.

- Kyoya!

- … quería terminar temprano para quedarme lo menos posible aquí luego de terminadas las actividades del club

- porqué?!

- ¬¬# haces muchas preguntas… argh!! Está bien… es más agradable terminar cuando me estas haciendo compañía – terminó por confesar mientras giraba un poco su cabeza a un lado para que el rubio no viera su leve sonrojo.

- O.O Kyoya…

- Nos vamos?

- h-hai!

Ambos jóvenes salieron del tercer salón de música uno más nervioso que el otro y aunque fuera difícil de creer el más nervioso era Kyoya, pues al parecer Tamaki se había olvidado por completo de las revelaciones que minutos atrás había gritado a los cuatro vientos su sempai, estar un rato en compañía de su mejor amigo y actuar ambos de manera verdaderamente normal había provocado que el rubio quitara ese incidente de sus prioritarios recuerdos, mientras que a Kyoya le estaba costando mucho encontrar la forma de dialogar al respecto con su torpe compañero.

Empezaron a recorrer los largos pasillos y a bajar las escaleras a la par que discutían un sin fin de irrelevantes temas.

Cuando por fin llegaron al primer piso ambos jóvenes salieron por la puerta principal para luego empezar a recorrer los inmensos jardines. Pasados unos cortos minutos ambos jóvenes se encontraban frente a dos lujosas limosinas.

- Bien Kyoya, hasta mañana – se despidió el rubio.

- Tamaki… espera –lo detuvo el de lentes

- qué pasa?

- la verdad tengo algunos asuntos que tratar contigo, así que me preguntaba si podías pasar la tarde en mi casa.

- es eso… por supuesto que voy! – respondió animado el inocente joven

- Bien, sube – pidió Kyoya mientras le hacía una señal a su chofer quien enseguida se dirigió hacia el otro conductor para informarle la situación.

Enseguida el chofer ingresó a la limosina esta se puso en marcha.

Kyoya sabía que tendría que aprovechar ese tiempo para tantear el terreno y ver como se encontraba la situación luego de ese sorpresivo incidente que no entraba en sus cálculos, además estar en un vehículo en marcha le daba mayor probabilidades de que el rubio presa del pánico y la vergüenza no terminara por salir del vehículo en un acto enteramente suicida y por demás torpe.

- Tamaki…

- dime Kyoya – respondió el rubio girándose para darle toda su atención.

Acción que puso mucho más nervioso al calculador del grupo.

- con respecto a lo que dijo Hunny sempai…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**En primer lugar estoy celebrando que mi fic "Tameshi" (espera así se llama?? º-º mi memoria es peor que la de Tamaki XD) llegó por fin a los 5000 hits, bueno 5002 pero para redondear la cifra n-nU. Estoy muy agradecida con todas las personas que se toman su tiempito y entrar a leer mi fic, aunque no muchas de estas personas se toman un poquito más de tiempo para dejarme un review, pero no importa igual se los agradezco muxo.**

Aquí estoy y puntual n-n , otro lunes más... No tendría que decir esto porque a este paso ya lo deben saber muy bien y es que Haruhi no es mi personaje favorito, tampoco le tengo mucho aprecio, así que hacer un capítulo donde aparecen más de 15 líneas referente a ella me costó mucho u-ú , pienso que puedo aprovechar el espacio y escribir más de los gemelos o de Kyoya y Tamaki... pero en fin no puedo dejarla de lado tampoco (aunque ganas no me faltan XD... disculpandome con las fanáticas de Fujioka claro está U-U)... Mori tiene más participación que ella XD, siempre hago que aparezca poco o este fuera de lugar o siendo ignorada o maltratada por Kyoya, hay pero que puedo hacer, tampoco la voy a tratar muy mal ni nada por el estilo n-n.

Me deben querer asesinar por la falta de memoria de Tamaki, si ya lo sé es peor que la de un pez pero no se preocupen ya me ocuparé de esto, les prometí que las cosas empezarían a salir bien para ellos y lo voy a cumplir, también me querrán otras asesinar por parar el encuentro de los gemelos, pero como ya saben nada de lemon hasta el bonus track del final XD.

Bueno eso es todo,byex.

* * *

**Agradecimiento al resto de los reviews:**

**Dulce Di:** No has visto todos los capis del anime, bueno no es que Hunny reaccione así, aunque quien sabe porque en el capitulo en el que se molesto Mori arreglo las cosas muy rápido, creo que yo lo puse mucho más violento XD... por otro lado en el capítulo del manga ese de Alicia en el país de las maravillas al final Hunny (conejo) aparece junto a Kyoya (la reina mala) y le dice al resto "No sean tan presuntuosos peones ignorantes. Si la reina no me hubiera detenido yo ya hubiera cortado sus malditas gargantas. Odio a los microbios como ustedes" con esta frase disculpo el lenguaje algo brusco de Hunny. Bueno eso es todo, gracias por el review, byex

**Nekozumi-Hitachiin:** Por fin empiezan a querer más a Hunny XD que bueno, creo que es más adorable con su otra personalidad, debieron sacar más de ese extraño y algo siniestro comportamiento. gracias por el review, byex

**Lady Yaoi Yuri: **jejeje bueno aquí te van y gracias a ti saqué el título "Reacciones 1", ya leiste la mitad de las reacciones, la otra mitad el proximo lunes. gracias por el review, byex

**koneko-chan:** Que bueno que tiene doble personalidad sino me hubiera sido más difícil arreglar todos mis enredos jeje por otro lado que bueno que lo notaste, estaba preocupada pensando si se darían cuenta que Kyoya sólo empezó a hablar para salvar a su rubio XD, gracias por el review, byex


	16. Reacciones 2º parte

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco). **_

_**Notas de autora**: _dentro de paréntesis y sin cursiva(XD)

* * *

**Tameshi**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Décimo sexto capítulo: Reacciones 2**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Enseguida el chofer ingresó a la limosina esta se puso en marcha.

Kyoya sabía que tendría que aprovechar ese tiempo para tantear el terreno y ver como se encontraba la situación luego de ese sorpresivo incidente que no entraba en sus cálculos, además estar en un vehículo en marcha le daba mayor probabilidades de que el rubio presa del pánico y la vergüenza no terminara por salir del vehículo en un acto enteramente suicida y por demás torpe.

- Tamaki…

- dime Kyoya – respondió el rubio girándose para darle toda su atención.

Acción que puso mucho más nervioso al calculador del grupo.

- con respecto a lo que dijo Hunny sempai…

- lo que dijo Hunny sempai?

- ¬¬

- º-º?

- No lo recuerdas verdad?

- jejeje lo siento Kyoya… pero si me das una pista…

- déjalo ya no importa…

- dime Kyoya!

- Tamaki creo que pronto empezará a nevar - cambió de tema rápidamente el moreno

- sí es verdad, me encanta la nieve – respondió ilusionado

Entre uno y otro comentario ambos jóvenes llegaron a la mansión Otori y fueron enseguida en dirección a la habitación del menor de los integrantes.

- hacía tiempo que no venía aquí

- ¬¬ hace una semana y tres días exactamente.

- jejeje- rió nervioso mientras se desplomaba sobre la cama de su compañero

Kyoya se encontraba completamente nervioso, tanto que si su compañero despegara su vista del techo se daría cuenta del tembloroso cuerpo que tenía delante y eso sería bastante vergonzoso para el pobre moreno.

Pasados unos segundos que a Kyoya le parecieron horas donde un sin fin de palabras cruzaban su mente sin intención de detenerse para ser asimiladas, este se propuso sacarle la verdad a su mejor amigo así tuviera que secuestrarlo todo el día. Sabía que Hunny sempai era lo suficientemente agudo como para darse cuenta de la extraña relación que estaban llevando los gemelos, puesto que él hacía mucho tiempo también se había dado cuenta, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a notar sus verdaderos sentimientos, creía haber creado la perfecta máscara del mejor amigo, pero indudablemente había fallado a los ojos de su sempai.

Y ahí se encontraba él ahora, tumbado en su cama de lo más tranquilo mientras cierra sus ojos para buscar más tranquilidad.

- oe Kyoya – lo llama mientras abre unos de sus ojos

- si…

- no me dijiste que tenías algún tema que tratar conmigo.

- sí es verdad – respondió Kyoya con una sonrisa de lado que a Tamaki le pareció algo malvada – K-Kyoya??

De repente todo tenía sentido para Kyoya, se había dejado llevar por el momento y había permitido que los nervios se apoderaran de él, logrando quitarle su estabilidad y algo de su inteligencia… estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua cuando ya su sempai le había dado la respuesta, no sólo ahora estaba completamente seguro de su sentimientos por el torpe que tenía delante de él, ahora sentado y viéndolo algo asustado, sino que el mismo sempai había dicho que Tamaki también se encontraba enamorado de él, sin importar cuantas veces gritara el nombre de esa plebeya, por tanto ya no tenía que tener tantas dudas, era más que probable que su sempai estuviera en lo cierto, y eso disminuía considerablemente las probabilidades de rechazo luego de su confesión. Y como último punto a su favor a pesar de encontrarse algo nervioso aunque no tanto como segundos antes, estaba completamente seguro que podía provocar el mismo desesperante sentimiento en el rubio despreocupado que tenía delante. Una pequeña venganza por su falta de memoria no vendría mal, y tal vez con eso desaparecía sus nervios por completo. Qué mejor que ver a su idiota preferido presa de los nervios. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

- Kyoya me estas asustando – confesó el rubio mientras se disponía a pararse

- lo siento Tamaki… - respondió el moreno volviendo en sí mientras empujaba al rubio para que volviera a sentarse - … estaba pensando en otra cosa.

- se puede saber en qué?

- en ti – confesó sin vergüenza

- o//o en mi

- sí, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Hunny sempai acerca de ti

- mmm…m ya te dije que no me acuerdo, dime!!! – pedía el caprichoso king

- creo que lo mejor será que intentes recordar por tu cuenta.

- pero… bueno lo intentaré

**tic tac tic tac… tic tac **

- Tamaki ya es de noche

- jeje lo siento Kyoya por más que lo intento no puedo re-cor-dar…

**Flash back**

- oe Hunny sempai… no tiene porqué decirles todas esa cosas…

- Y TÚ TAMAKI…

-Yo?

- DICIENDO HARUHI, HARUHI DE UN LADO PARA EL OTRO CUÁNDO EN VERDAD AL QUE QUIERES ES A KYOYA

- O//O

- NO IMPORTA CUÁNTAS PREGUNTAS TE HAGA KAORU, LA RESPUESTA NO VARÍA MUCHO, SIEMPRE ES KYOYA… POR KAMI HASTA TE AUTODENOMINASTE OTOUSAN Y KYOYA PASÓ A SER AUTOMÁTICAMENTE TU OKASAN.

**Fin del Flash back**

- O.O#

- parece que ya recordaste.

- _("oh por kami como pude haberme olvidado, eso quiere decir que Kyoya ya sabe que me gusta. Debe estar odiándome por ponerlo en este tipo de situación") _lo siento Kyoya – fue lo primero que atinó a decir

- lo sientes?

- sé que mis disculpas no arreglan nada, pero por favor hagamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido

- qué?!! De que estas hablando

- ahora debes detestarme verdad?

- por qué habría de detestarte? espera Tamaki…

- LO SIENTO!!! TT-TT NO SÉ CÓMO PASO!!! – gritaba desesperado mientras se revolvía el cabello nervioso – ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO Y YO TE SALGO CON ESTO!!! LO SIENTO KYOYA!!!

- Tamaki…

- DEBES PENSAR QUE HE TRAICIONADO TU CONFIANZA!!! PERO TE JURO QUE HACE POCO QUE ENTENDÍ LO QUE EN VERDAD SIENTO POR TI…

- _("esto no está saliendo como tenía planeado")_

- NO QUIERO CAUSARTE PROBLEMAS, POR ESO… POR ESO ONEGAI HAGAMOS COMO QUE JAMÁS PASÓ – pidió el rubio con desespero

- Tamaki escúchame – pidió el moreno sintiéndose un poco mal por provocar tal estado en su rubio.

- NO!!! ONEGAI KYOYA, NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR QUE ME ODIAS O QUE AHORA TE DOY ASCO Y NO QUIERES VOLVER A VERME!!! ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO, NO TE QUIERO PERDER – continuaba gritando el rubio sin poder reprimir más sus lágrimas que ahora caían sin control a la par que tapaba sus orejas con sus manos para no escuchar al moreno que tenía delante.

Lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes no era precisamente lo que Kyoya buscaba, solo quería que su rubio experimentara algo de los nervios que él estaba sintiendo, jamás pensó que Tamaki terminaría reaccionando de esa forma, tan fuera de control.

La visión del rubio frente a él llorando a mares le afectó mucho más que cuando lo vio en los pasillos del instituto. De pronto su cuerpo se tensó considerablemente impidiendo que se moviera ni siquiera unos centímetros… ver a su rubio en ese estado lo estaba matando.

Juntando algo de su fuerza de reserva el moreno puso a funcionar su cerebro, segundos después llegó a la conclusión que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no tenía que quedarse nuevamente como espectador y esperar que las cosas se solucionaran solas, tampoco tenía a nadie cerca al cual pudiera influenciar para que hiciera las cosas a su favor y arreglara su problema; en estos momentos se encontraban los dos solos y tendría que ser él quien se encargara de la situación.

Sin esperar segundos más el moreno camino decidido hacia al rubio quien continuaba sentado llorando, se detuvo muy cerca de este, tanto que sus piernas se rozaban. Este último acto hizo que Tamaki cerrara aún más fuertes sus ojos y apretara más fuerte sus manos contra sus orejas esperando los reclamos de su amigo.

Sin poder aguantar más esa imagen que le partía el corazón, tomó delicadamente las manos de su amigo y las entrelazó con las suyas, provocando que un sorprendido rubio terminara abriendo los ojos.

- Ky-Kyoya… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

- cuántas veces te he dicho que eres un baka – le respondió el moreno mientras se sentaba al lado de Tamaki sin soltarle las manos en el proceso.

- uhmmm muchas – respondió con un tono muy inocente que le derretía el corazón al moreno

- sí es verdad – respondió Kyoya junto a una verdadera sonrisa a la par que pegaba su frente a la de su rubio, acto que le sacó un ligero sonrojo a este último – pero a lo que me refería es que eres tan baka que sólo recordaste un parte, te falta otra muy importante.

- me falta recordar otra parte?

- sí, por qué no intentas recordar que más pasó?– aconsejó el moreno con una suave sonrisa

- lo intentaré – respondió decidido el rubio mientras seguían apoyados frente a frente

**Flash Back**

- KAORU… ÉL ES UN CHICO INSEGURO QUE EN LO ÚNICO QUE PIENSA ES QUE SU HERMANO ESTA LOCO POR HARUHI CUANDO ES MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE SOLO TIENE OJOS PARA ÉL.

- Kaoru…

- Y QUE HAY DE HIKARU – anunció el pequeño mientras dirigía su dedo unos centímetros a la izquierda – PENSÉ QUE SÓLO SE HACÍA EL TONTO NO QUE LO ERA, CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SE DE CUENTA QUE LASTIMA A SU HERMANO DE ESA MANERA.

**Fin del flash Back**

- O.O el amor prohibido entre hermanos es de verdad!!!

- eso no era exactamente lo que quería que recordaras ¬¬U

- NO LO PUEDO CREER!!! KYOYA NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS CULPABLES… LES ACONSEJAMOS QUE EL AMOR PROHIBIDO ENTRE HERMANOS SERÍA UNA BUENA ESTRATEGIA DE VENTAS.

- nosotros? Tu fuiste quien se los aconsejó – se defendió el moreno tranquilamente

- SIN QUERER HEMOS NUTRIDO ESE INCESTUOSO AMOR!!!

- hemos?... en fin falta más que recordar así que apresúrate – pidió algo molesto el moreno pues el rubio con su alboroto había roto el perfecto momento

- ahh esta bien

**Flash Back**

- oe Hunny sempai… no tiene porqué decirles todas esa cosas…

- Y TÚ TAMAKI…

-Yo?

- DICIENDO HARUHI, HARUHI DE UN LADO PARA EL OTRO CUÁNDO EN VERDAD AL QUE QUIERES ES A KYOYA

- O//O

- NO IMPORTA CUÁNTAS PREGUNTAS TE HAGA KAORU, LA RESPUESTA NO VARÍA MUCHO, SIEMPRE ES KYOYA… POR KAMI HASTA TE AUTODENOMINASTE OTOUSAN Y KYOYA PASÓ A SER AUTOMÁTICAMENTE TU OKASAN.

- Hunny sempai creo que esto ya ha llegado muy lejos – intervino Otori.

- VAMOS KYOYA DEVERÍAS ESTAR FELIZ – respondió el rubio con sorna – AHORA PUEDES ESTAR SEGURO QUE LA PERSONA QUE TE TRAE LOCO ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI TAMBIÉN, ES QUE ACASO ESO NO HACE LAS COSAS MÁS FÁCILES PARA TI. LA PREGUNTA ES: SACRIFICARÁS EL PRESTIGIO DE TU FAMILIA Y TODO LA FARSA QUE HAZ CONSTRUIDO CON TANTO EMPEÑO POR EL AMOR DE SOU? JA! PERO QUE PREGUNTA PARA MÁS TONTA – terminó burlándose aún más.

**Fin del flash Back**

- O.O#

- parece que ahora si recordaste la parte importante

- Kyoya tú…

- por eso te dije que eres un baka egocéntrico, sólo recuerdas la parte dónde sales tú, si te hubieras acordado de todo no hubieras sufrido tanto pensando que no eras correspondido – terminó de decir el moreno mientras acercaba sus mano al pálido rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que volvían a brotar.

- entonces es un sí

- un sí?

- la respuesta a la pregunta de Hunny sempai… es un sí

- uhmmm puedo decir que es un sí parcial

- un sí parcial? – respondió algo indignado

- escucha Tamaki, ya sabes lo que siento por ti… por fin lo recordaste ¬¬…ai shiteru baka pero no estoy listo como para decírselo a mi familia. Estoy seguro que tú tampoco se lo podrás decir a tu padre…

- bueno en eso tienes razón.

-… por tanto no le haré nada al prestigio de mi familia por ahora en vista de que no se los pienso contar – terminó de aclarar el moreno.

- por eso es un sí parcial – terminó de comprender el rubio

- sí… y ahora que ya aclaramos las cosas por que no…

- espera qué se supone que somos nosotros?

- o.ô a qué te refieres?

- pues… somos una pareja? – preguntó el rubio mientras un intenso sonrojo se apoderaba de él.

- si es lo que deseas entonces sí.

- estas seguro verdad? eso quiere decir que tendremos una relación exclusiva

- sí aunque es muy difícil tener ese tipo de relación cuando trabajamos en el host club, pero haré lo que pueda… a cambio tendrás que dejar de gritar el nombre de Haruhi a toda hora – pidió el moreno como quien comenta del clima

- de Haruhi, pero es nuestra hija – respondió extrañado el rubio por el "raro" comentario

- creo que deberías centrarte más en tu okasan – respondió el moreno mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Tamaki.

- Ky-Kyoya??? Qué haces?

- sí somos pareja es normal que nos besemos – respondió con total tranquilidad

- ahh??!! Pero yo no sé… - intentaba excusarse

- no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo – terminó por susurrarle al oído con voz ronca

Kyoya sin esperar un segundo más unió sus labios con los de su rubio, al contacto Tamaki cerró fuertemente sus ojos fruto del pánico de su primer beso. El primer contacto fue suave, tierno y cálido, tanto que hizo que el ovillo de nervios con el nombre de Tamaki se relajara a tal punto que empezara a devolver el beso en suaves y lentos movimientos a la par que rodeaba el cuello de su ahora pareja con sus brazos.

Aprovechando el estado casi inconciente de su compañero, el moreno terminó por echar a la cama al rubio mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más demandante. Las manos del moreno se dirigieron a la cintura de Tamaki para luego buscar escabullirse bajo la blanca camisa. El rubio dio un extraño brinco al sentir las manos de su pareja recorrer sus caderas, la sorpresa hizo que Tamaki abriera un poco la boca, suficiente como para que una traviesa lengua se adentrara en la caliente y húmeda cavidad. La invasión que se produjo dejó algo asustado al rubio pero no tanto como las frías manos del moreno que se entretenían con sus caderas para luego dirigirse a acariciar uno de sus pezones sacando un fuerte respingo en el pobre king quien jamás había sido tocado de esa manera.

Para intentar apaciguar las cosas Tamaki intentaba besar suavemente a su compañero buscando que fuera más fácil terminar el contacto, pero tenía un gran problema que era la lengua de este que no dejaba de moverse. En un acto enteramente torpe, el rubio utilizó su lengua para sacar la de su compañero de su boca, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar la excitación del moreno.

Cuando el aire empezó a hacerles falta Kyoya tuvo que soltar a su amado rubio quien por fin pudo volver a respirar, ambos con la respiración entrecortada buscaban mirar a cualquier otro lado para que su pareja no pudiera notar su sonrojo, uno mucho más fuerte que el otro.

Una vez Kyoya juzgó que había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que cada uno pudiera volver a llenar sus pulmones del preciado oxígeno, volvió a acercar su rostro al del sonrojado muchacho, pero este presa de la vergüenza giró su rostro a un lado evitando de esa manera el beso que fue a caer a la mejilla derecha del king.

Sin tomárselo a mal Otori se entretuvo besando la mejilla de su compañero, para luego dirigirse a besar uno de los cerrados párpados, así se quedó un rato esperando que su pareja se recuperara por completo de tan repentino acto, pero no pudo evitar posar su mirada sobre el pálido cuello que le pedía a gritos atención. Sin pensarlo más el moreno hundió su rostro en el cuello de Tamaki y empezó a besarlo suavemente, el acto sorprendió a Sou quien inmediatamente recordó a Kyoya devorando su cuello en ese pequeño cuarto dentro del tercer salón de música. Había estado deseando a veces conciente y otras veces no, que la acción se volviera a repetir y ahora que eran pareja no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Terminado de reflexionar al respecto Tamaki acercó una de sus manos a la cabeza del moreno y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de este para luego ejercer algo de presión, en búsqueda de contacto menos delicado. El moreno entendiendo la silenciosa petición de su pareja dejó la gentileza de lado y se dispuso a devorar el cuello del rubio como si no hubiera un mañana.

De pronto el rubio se encontraba en las nubes, un sin fin de sentimientos encontrados pasaban por su mente, le encantaba ser besado de esa forma por Kyoya, pero sabía que si seguían así luego no podrían parar y él todavía no estaba preparado para el siguiente paso, si estaba sufriendo tanto por su primer beso no quería ni pensar como sufriría con su primera vez.

- K-Kyoya detente… - intentaba pararlo Tamaki mientras lo empujaba con muy poca fuerza.

- detenerme? – repitió burlonamente – ni hablar

- pero ah!… Kyoya

Mientras el rubio seguía en la infructuosa búsqueda de detener los hambrientos besos de su pareja el moreno no pensaba dejar las cosas de esa forma, había sufrido bastante con tantas dudas en su cabeza y tanto tiempo siendo ignorado por Sou, que ahora que era oficialmente su pareja no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Pensando en esto último el moreno alejó un poco su rostro para ver su obra terminada, el cuello antes pálido estaba ahora adornado de un intenso color rojo fruto de los salvajes besos, lamidas y uno que otro mordisco que no hicieron más que arrancarle sonoros gemidos al king.

El rostro lleno de placer de Tamaki combinado con sus fugaces expresiones de pavor aumentaban considerablemente las ganas del moreno por hacer suyo en ese preciso momento al ruidoso rubio que tenía delante, pero antes se encargaría de dejar las cosas más parejas y se encargaría del lado izquierdo de su cuello que se encontraba completamente olvidado.

Sin esperar más, los besos se hicieron presentes y los gemidos de parte del rubio surgieron nuevamente, no contento con esto Kyoya dirigió una de sus manos al cinturón de su compañero, una vez este estaba abierto dirigió su mano al cierre del pantalón pues ya había sacado segundos antes el botón. El ligero contacto de la piel de Otori contra la de Tamaki en esa zona hizo que una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorriera a este último por completo a manera de advertencia. Kyoya adelantándose a los previsibles actos de su pareja sujetó con su otra mano una de las del rubio, quien bastante asustado forcejeaba con su mano restante para que las cosas no pasaran a más.

- Ky-Kyoya deten-te!

- Tamaki somos una pareja, esto es normal.

- lo sé – respondió el rubio mientras atrapaba la mano del moreno que se disponía a colarse bajo su ropa interior.

- entonces…

- no estoy listo Kyoya – confesó Sou con la expresión más inocente que el calculador vio jamás

- ¬¬ esta bien, si me lo pides tú, puedo esperar – terminó por decir el moreno mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su pareja

- arigato Kyo chan – respondió alegre Tamaki mientras devolvía el abrazo.

- Kyoya estas aquí??? – peguntó una suave voz

- O.o! O.O!

- es-espera un momento!!! – gritaba el moreno mientras se acomodaba la ropa y buscaba sus lentes.

- estas aquí? – repetía inocentemente mientras sin esperar ni un segundo ingresaba al cuarto de su hermano.

- te dije que esperaras.

- ah no te escuché – se excusó la morena – ohhh Tama chan esta aquí también!!! – exclamó la chica sorprendida

- Hola Fuyumi chan – saludó el king con una sonrisa algo forzada

- ah pero Tama chan que te ha pasado?

- ah?

- tu ropa – indicó la morena

Efectivamente, gracias a la impaciencia y al pésimo sentido auditivo de la hermana mayor de Kyoya, Tamaki no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo lo que minutos antes el menor de los Otori se había encargado de desarreglar. Sólo tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para levantarse de la cama, arreglar su cabello y cerrarse el pantalón, más la camisa claramente forzada y fuera de su lugar además de arrugada, junto a su correa aún abierta podían malinterpretarse, aunque en realidad al malinterpretarlo llegarían a la verdad de las cosas.

- no me digas que se volvieron a pelear – comentó Fuyumi mientras miraba a su hermano que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

- Sí, fue eso, pero ya nos arreglamos – terminó por decir Kyoya mientras agradecía mentalmente la inocente mente de su hermana.

- pobre Tama chan, al parecer en este tipo de peleas tienes la de perder con mi hermanito.

- jeje… creo que tienes razón

- como veo que te quedarás con nosotros un rato, iré a decirles a las sirvientas que traigan algo de té – ofreció el menor mientras salía rápidamente del cuarto.

- Tama chan me alegra que ya estés de vuelta

- ahhh?

- bueno es que la verdad estaba muy preocupada por Kyoya.

- por Kyoya? Que tiene?? – preguntó ya algo alarmado

- no te preocupes al parecer ya está mejor – lo tranquilizó rápidamente

- bueno pero igual dime que tenía?

- ayer Kyoya estaba muy triste por la pelea que tuvieron. Nunca antes lo había visto así – empezó a contar Fuyumi mientras su expresión cambiaba al evocar el triste recuerdo – pero ya pasó ahora él esta muy bien, que bueno que arreglaron sus diferencias – terminó con una suave sonrisa.

- No sabía que Kyoya había salido tan afectado...

- pues así fue, estaba todo desparramado en su cama y no quería comer ni hablar, tampoco…

- Fuyumi!!!

- ahhhh!!! Kyoya me asustaste – reclamaba la morena

- no creo que Tamaki quiera escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

- pero Kyoya…

- oe Kyoya no te preocupes Fuyumi chan solo estaba…

- No importa Tama chan, mira lo que he traído – cambió rápidamente de tema la morena.

- qué es? Qué es? – preguntaba emocionado como si de un niño se tratase

- tarán!!! – terminó por decir mientras desdoblaba el papel que tenía entre sus manos.

- es el mapa!!! – vociferó el rubio

- sííii encontré otro lugar donde los plebeyos preparan unos dulces deliciosos – respondió con ilusión

- dónde? dónde? –preguntaba Tamaki mientras veía atento donde apuntaba el dedo de Fuyumi.

- Si no tienen nada que hacer… - empezó a decir con un tono bastante frío el de lentes - … porqué no vamos a ese lugar – terminó ofreciendo el moreno.

- lo dices en serio Kyoya! – respondió el rubio entre feliz y sorprendido.

- porqué no? Ahora _("con la presencia de Fuyumi") _no tenemos nada que hacer – "afirmó" el moreno.

- arigato Kyo chan – agradeció el rubio mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente

Ante la repentina acción de Tamaki, el moreno no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña y sincera sonrisa, que fue rápidamente borrada de su rostro una vez se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana, ganando en el proceso un ligero sonrojo mientras apartaba suavemente a su pareja.

- Bien vamos – terminó por decir Kyoya mientras era el primero en salir de su cuarto seguido de los otros dos.

**………………………………**

**………………………………**

- vaya estaban deliciosos – exclamaba completamente feliz Fuyumi

- pensé que ya no podía comer más, pero agradezco tu apoyo, si no fuera por ti y tus "sigue Tama chan siempre queda espacio para uno más" no hubiera comido ese último postre que resultó ser el mejor de todos – explicaba emocionado Tamaki

- hermanito, verdad que los dulces estaban deliciosos??

- sí, pero… si se han comido un cuarenta por ciento de sus postres, no comprendo porqué tuvieron que comprar el sesenta por ciento restante para llevar – terminó de opinar el menor, algo molesto por tener que cargar también con los postres, pues sus guardaespaldas tenían las manos más ocupadas que él.

- Kyoya te puedo ayudar – se ofreció el rubio quien sólo llevaba un pequeño paquete en la mano al igual que Fuyumi.

- no te preocupes – respondió el moreno mientras esperaba impaciente que le abrieran la puerta del coche.

Ya dentro del coche…

- hermanito te ves cansado.

- si no hubieran decidido estacionar el coche cinco cuadras antes para caminar por las calles infestadas de plebeyos no me hubiera cansado tanto llevando sus pasteles y dulces – respondió con tranquilidad pésimamente fingida.

- gomen nasai – se disculpaban ambos amantes de lo plebeyo.

- En fin ya es tarde, Fuyumi te dejo en la mansión está bien.

- ah? y tú?

- yo seguiré para dejar a Tamaki en su mansión, de ahí regreso.

**……………………**

**……………………**

- bye - se despedía un sonriente Tamaki

- bye bye Tama chan - respondió con igual intensidad la morena.

- este ha sido un gran día - opinaba el rubio mientras se estiraba en su asiento

- con tanto dulce te va a salir caries y talvez hasta engordes - comentó con mala intención Kyoya

- no voy a engordar - exclamó indignado

- como sea luego no llegues llorando de dolor por la más que probable caries que te va a salir

- T-T que malo... acaso a ti no te gustaron los dulces de ese lugar?

- sí me gustaron, pero preferiría comer otra cosa - respondió tranquilamente para que el rubio confiado y curioso no tuviera miedo en seguir preguntando.

- qué hubieras preferido comer? - preguntó inocentemente

- a ti - respondió lentamente deleitándose con el fuerte sonrojo que cubría rápidamente las mejillas de su pareja.

- a mí? - preguntó algo temeroso

- sí, tú tienes mil veces mejor sabor que cualquiera de esos dulces - respondió mientras pasaba su traviesa lengua por la oreja del rubio, acción que le sacó un fuerte respingo y aumentó el sonrojo en su rostro si es que eso era posible.

- Kyoya estamos en la limosina!

- qué mejor que esto...

- ah?

- primero: el espacio es reducido, segundo: no puedes escapar por que la limosina está en marcha, tercero: las lunas son polarizadas, cuarto: la división que nos separa del chofer le impide escucharnos y vernos y por último... - decía mientras se disponía a levantar el último dedo de su mano derecha: hacerlo en un lugar como este resulta realmente excitante - terminó por decir mientras se abalanzaba hacia su atemorizada presa.

- O.O!! Ky- Kyoya espera!!! -gritaba desesperado el king mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

- qué pasa?! - respondió el moreno algo molesto por la interrupción

- me prometiste que esperaríamos para hacer eso... - terminó por decir mientras ponía una convincente expresión

- empiezo a creer que esa inocente expresión no es más que un truco para que me compadezca y pare.

- claro que no! °o°

- ¬¬

- Kyoya...

- dime

- mañana vamos a ir juntos a dónde Hunny sempai nos citó?

- claro que sí, te recojo en mi limosina - respondió mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, para luego abrazarlo posesivamente durante el resto del trayecto.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hacía unas horas en la mansión Haninozuka**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará…**

* * *

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, no saben lo que sufrí escribiéndolo y es que aprovechando lo poco que me queda de vacaciones me fui de viaje a un pueblito y la casa en la que me quedé tenía la computadora más lenta que se puedan imaginar, podría subir, ver como pastean a las ovejitas, tomarme fotos y bajar del cerro y recién ahí se abriría Word U-U pero en fin luego de muchas penurias, lo terminé y hasta avance algo del siguiente capitulo XD. 

En este capítulo se suponía que saldrían las reacciones de Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny y Mori... pues en el anterior salieron las de Haruhi y los gemelos, pero no me alcanzó ¬¬... creo que cuando se trata de esta pareja me emociono mucho n-nU, no me maten por eso, onegai, además como lo prometí las cosas entre ellos dos terminaron bien (cof en este capítulo cof). Ahhh de seguro esto ya lo saben pero **"Ai shiteru"** significa "Te amo", **"baka"** es "idiota" y no recuerdo si puse otra palabra en japonés XD, me avisan si no entienden por fis. byex

* * *

**Agradecimiento al resto de los reviews:**

**Lady Yaoi Yuri:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, el término que mejor describe a Kaoru dentro de una relación es matapasiones XDD. Por otro parte lo prometido es deuda, a pesar de la mala memoria de Tamaki, las cosas resultaron bien entre ellos. gracias por el review, byex

**Tama-Tama-chaaaann:** cierto, tú eres la que siempre deja review antes de leer XD, en fin este capitulo esta echo especialmente para tranquilizar a las fanáticas del Kyo/Tama que me deben estar odiando por que casi todas las escenas donde aparecen esos dos están peleados, se ignoran o hay llanto... por eso ya arreglé las cosas entre ellos dos, y espero no causarles más daño en los siguientes capítulos aunque no lo puedo prometer, no sé porqué los pongo peleados o en situaciones tristes cuando a mi no me gusta el drama o el angst pero en fin, que puedo hacer XD. gracias por tu review, byex

**ManaMM:** No preocupes nunca es tarde para empezar a dejar review XD, cuando yo empezé con mi fic me dejaban 3, 2 o 4 reviews, por capítulo, por eso tenía muchas ganas de dejarlo, pero como ya había escrito como cinco o seis capítulos de ante mano, continué hasta publicarlos todos y así poco a poco aumente, definitivamente te deprimes cuando vez la cantidad de hits que no tiene nada que ver con la cantidad de reviews, pero que se va a hacer XDD. Bueno gracias por tu review, byex.

**koneko-chan:** tienes razón ahora que lo pienso... si me matan por querer leer lemmon a toda costa entonces no podrán leerlo porque estaré muerta - eso quiere decir que estaré a salvo hasta escribir el bonus track... gracias por esclarecerme las cosas, podré dormir más tranquila XD, ya casi me parezco a Gaara (para quien no sabe es un personaje de Naruto que tiene unas enormes ojeras **º**-**º** por que nunca duerme). Tampoco eres fanática de Haruhi? me alegra únete al grupo!, gracias por el review tranquilizante, byex


	17. Reacciones 3º parte El viaje

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_**Notas de autora**: _dentro de paréntesis y sin cursiva(XD)

* * *

**Tameshi**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 17: Reacciones 3 / El viaje**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Kyoya...

- dime

- mañana vamos a ir juntos a dónde Hunny sempai nos citó?

- claro que sí, te recojo en mi limosina - respondió mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, para luego abrazarlo posesivamente durante el resto del trayecto.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hacía unas horas en la mansión Haninosuka**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Takashi gracias por detenerme - decía el pequeño mientras miraba sus manos nervioso

- no te preocupes Mitzukuni

- también lamento haberte tirado a mi Usa chan con tanta fuerza y haberte tirado contra la mesa de una patada... me perdonas? - preguntaba nervioso mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su rosado conejo.

- no tienes porqué disculparte, fue mi culpa… por no arreglar las cosas a tiempo

- no Takashi!!! deja de echarte siempre la culpa cuando yo soy el responsable - respondió Hunny mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas - les dije cosas muy feas a todos ellos... me deben estar odiando, me deben estar odiando - repetía el pequeño mientras las lágrimas mojaban al pobre conejo que Hunny se empeñaba en apretar contra su rostro en busca de calor.

Mori sin esperar un segundo más le arranchó el muñeco de las manos y se arrodilló frente a su primo para abrazarlo posesivamente y brindarle el calor que un simple peluche no podría dar.

El pequeño quedó algo sorprendido, a pesar de que su primo había sido al que peor había tratado, él estaba ahí para él, culpándose de todo, brindándole cariño, calor y protección.

- Taka-shi... - susurraba el pequeño mientas enterraba su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

-ellos no te odian... - empezaba a consolarlo mientras acariciaba con ternura los rubios cabellos y hacía el esfuerzo por pronunciar oraciones largas - ... van a comprender el estado en el que estabas... tú no eras conciente de tus actos y ellos lo saben.

- pe-pero que ellos lo sepan no quiere decir q-que me vayan a perdonar por todo lo que les dije.

- Yo te perdoné...

- pero tú...

- Tamaki también te perdonó y Hikaru también...

- Hikaru me perdonó porque Kaoru se lo pidió snif...y Tamaki es... Tamaki

- cálmate, mañana tendrás oportunidad de pedirles perdón.

- tienes razón, mañana les pediré perdón a todos, arigato Takashi n-n

Ante la aparente recuperación del más bajito Mori se propuso desaparecer el rastro de las lágrimas que aún adornaban su infantil rostro, lentamente depositó suaves besos por donde rastro de lágrimas hubiera, sacando pequeñas risitas en el mayor.

- Takashi mañana iremos juntos ne?

- hai - respondió el moreno mientras se disponía a limpiar las traviesas lágrimas que fueron a parar en los pequeños labios de su primo.

A sabiendas que su preocupado y enojado hermano podría irrumpir en su habitación en cualquier momento, el rubio en medio del beso empezó a retroceder, seguido por el moreno, hasta que su mano pudiera alcanzar el seguro de la puerta. Una vez que esta estaba perfectamente asegurada, Hunny rodeo el cuello de su guardián con sus brazos y separó su rostro escasos centímetros buscando algo de oxígeno que le permitiera seguir fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

Una vez lo logró el pequeño, con algo de impulso terminó por rodear la cintura de su primo con sus piernas y unió nuevamente sus labios en un apasionado beso que el moreno no tardó mucho en contestar con igual intensidad.

En medio del apasionado acto la mente de Mori empezó a recordar que había prácticamente prometido que dejaría de tratar a Mitzukuni como un niño, eso para él quería decir que dejaría de sobreprotegerlo, subestimarlo, dejar de verlo como un pequeño cuando en verdad era mayor y más fuerte que él, pero por otro lado para el rubio podía significar también que su relación llegaría al siguiente nivel, nivel que él aún no estaba dispuesto a ver a su primo pasar.

Por el momento detenerlo sería una mala idea pues no estaba seguro que otro tipo de verdades podría gritar si era presa de otro mal despertar, definitivamente no quería correr el riesgo de presenciar nuevamente su explosivo mal carácter, así que pensándolo mejor dejaría que las cosas avanzaran más de lo normal sin llegar a extremos que luego fueran difíciles de parar.

De pronto y acabando con su concentración Mori sintió las manos del más bajito arañar sin piedad su espalda desnuda, algo tarde se daría cuenta que tan distraído había estado para no recordar en que momento su primo lo desprendió de su camisa, aunque en la posición en la que este se encontraba no podía habérsela sacado si es que él no hubiera ayudado, en conclusión a pesar de que su mente pensara en algo su cuerpo tenía completa autonomía y en medio de las placenteras sensaciones que le brindaba el rubio había terminado por cooperar con él en busca de mayor contacto.

Ahora Hunny usaba las piernas para asirse al menor a la par que apoyaba su espalda contra la fría pared, una de sus manos se enredaba en los oscuros cabellos mientras la otra se paseaba desesperaba sobre la piel a la que tenía acceso. De pronto el rubio dejó de interesarse en besar el cuello de su primo y dirigió sus pequeños labios a la boca de este para empezar un hambriento beso, rápidamente el mayor rodeó el cuello de su pareja y rodeó la cintura de este con mayor fuerza, provocando una placentera fricción que terminó por sacar un ronco gemido por parte del moreno.

Aprovechando la sorpresa de este el rubio introdujo su lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad y se propuso disfrutar el momento, explorando cada rincón de esta antes de que la cordura regresara a su primo.

Pero en vez de llegar la cordura a él, este sorpresivamente y con algo de brusquedad, cargó a Hunny y luego de tres zancadas lo tiró contra la cama. Sin molestarse por la rudeza de los actos, Mitzukuni elevó sus brazos, dando un llamado silencioso al moreno para que se acercara a él; sin dejarse esperar y tirando a la basura todo lo que hacía minutos había razonado, Takashi subió a la cama y apresó el cuerpo del menor, aunque realmente no fuera necesario. Sin dejar la rudeza de lado, que al parecer excitaba mucho más al rubio, Mori sujetó las muñecas de este, una vez inmovilizado se dispuso a besarlo ávidamente y para hacer de la función más entretenida Hunny apartaba su rostro esquivando los labios de su primo, pero, el moreno ya algo cansado del infantil comportamiento actuó justo como el mayor quería.

Con rudeza soltó una de las muñecas de su primo y utilizó esa mano para sujetar su mentón e impedir que lo siguiera esquivando, una vez logró su cometido, el moreno inició el hambriento beso, que no tardó en ser correspondido con igual avidez por Hunny. Se inició una lucha de lenguas, y la mano que fue liberada ahora se paseaba por la desnuda espalda del menor y algo más traviesa recorría su trasero.

A pesar de haber avanzado bastante Hunny estaba seguro que su primo pronto lo detendría dándole cualquier excusa como era lo normal. Si quería ser poseído por su guardián tendría que hacer las cosas a su ritmo, y como lo quería en serio tendría que esperar, en fin cuánto más podría resistir su primo ese tipo de encuentros???

Terminando por reflexionar y aminorando la intensidad de sus acciones ambos jóvenes se quedaron dando suaves caricias y tiernos besos mientras se abrazaban bajo las abrigadoras mantas.

**----------------------------**

**Al día siguiente...**

**---------------------------**

- por fin acabaron las clases - exclamaron al únisono los gemelos - a dónde vas Haruhi?

- No es obvio me voy a mi casa a cambiarme para poder regresar a tiempo - respondió falta de ánimo la castaña

- pero Haruhi no recuerdas lo que dijeron - comentaron los gemelos

**Fash back**

- Muy bien chicos están todos listos? – preguntó Tamaki sonriente

- hai - respondieron al unísono los gemelos

- haiiiii, ah, o.ô, ¬¬ - fue la respuesta de otros

- recuerden solo llegan a su mansión a cambiarse y salen enseguida – recomendó Kyoya

Terminado de reiterar la importancia de la puntualidad todos los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas limosinas.

**Fin del flash back**

- bien es por eso que me voy a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa, para regresar a tiempo al instituto.

- que inocente aún no se da cuenta - comentaban los gemelos entre sí excluyéndola por completo.

- qué pasa? - preguntó impaciente

- no es obvio Haruhi... cada uno va a llegar al lugar que propuso Hunny sempai por su cuenta

- por su cuenta?

- claro... lo más probable es que Hunny sempai y Mori sempai vayan juntos en la misma limosina - empezaba Kaoru

- lo más probable es que Tamaki sempai vaya junto a Kyoya sempai y por obvias razones nosotros también iremos juntos... - terminó de explicar Hikaru

- así que, qué dices Haruhi? vienes con nosotros? - ofrecieron los gemelos

- Bueno la verdad es que si voy con ustedes llegaré más rápido - "acepto" la castaña

- entonces vamos - respondieron al unísono los gemelos felices de que sus planes estuvieran yendo bien

**Ya en la limosina luego de algunos minutos...**

- hey chicos, creo que tuvimos que haber tomado ese camino para llegar a mi casa.

- no te preocupes Haruhi, primero iremos a nuestra mansión a cambiarnos, luego iremos a tú casa y en cuanto termines de cambiarte salimos... no crees que así ahorraremos más tiempo.

- bueno la verdad no sé donde queda exactamente ese lugar -confesó Haruhi

- ya lo sabemos n-n... - susurraron los gemelos

- que dijeron?

- no nada - respondieron mientras giraban su rostro para que no pudiera ver su malvada sonrisa

- Bueno ya llegamos anunciaron los gemelos mientras salían del vehículo, para que luego Kaoru le tendiera una mano a la castaña.

- arigato - agradeció esta mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida.

Una vez Haruhi había salido de la limosina se quedó asombrado viendo la inmensa mansión que tenía ante sus ojos, definitivamente nada comparado con su pequeño departamento. Lo más calmada que pudo miró hacia atrás y pudo observar los enormes y bellos jardines que rodeaban el lugar, tuvo que estar muy distraída para no darse cuenta de ellos cuando pasó por su lado.

- Vamos Haruhi - la jalaba Kaoru mientras que Hikaru la empujaba por la espalda

Una vez se encontraban dentro, el asombro aumentó considerablemente, si el lugar por afuera la dejó sorprendida, el interior era mucho mejor. A la par que los gemelos la dirigían hacía donde seguro se encontrarían sus habitaciones, o mejor dicho su habitación, ella no podía despegar la mirada de cada una de las estancias que se encontraban perfectamente decoradas con finas piezas de arte y muebles que de seguro no podría pagar ni teniendo nueve vidas.

- Te gusta nuestra mansión Haruhi? la otra vez no tuvimos tiempo de mostrártela como se debe - comentaba Hikaru

- hai, es muy linda

- bueno ya llegamos - anunció Kaoru mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta de su habitación

- no nos demoraremos mucho.

- esperen ustedes no se van a cambiar en la misma habitación? - preguntó Haruhi extrañada

- ahhh? no, Hikaru y yo solo dormimos juntos, aunque la verdad el trae muchas de sus cosas a mi habitación n-nU... pero cada uno tiene en su habitación su propia ropa - esclareció Kaoru

-bueno espéranos un rato - dijeron al unísono mientras metían sus cabezas y cerraban las puertas.

- ... - respuesta de Haruhi

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y la desesperación de Fujioka iba al ritmo de estos, lo gemelos iban ya algo más de media hora dentro cambiándose y al parecer no pensaban salir pronto, tan aburrida había estado que se dispuso a avanzar parte de su tarea que por el tiempo acabó terminándola por completo... talvez algo favorable tenía tanta demora terminó pensando Haruhi, pero por otro lado si no salían ya no tendrían tiempo para ir hasta su departamento para cambiarse y mucho menos tiempo tendrían para llegar al dichoso lugar.

Sin poder esperar más Fujioka tocó con todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir la puerta de la habitación de Hikaru.

- Hikaru ya es tarde... porqué te demoras tanto?

- lo siento Haruhi ya casi estoy listo - respondía el mayor de los gemelos para luego volver a colocarse los audífonos.

- Kaoru... - llamaba la castaña mientras golpeaba la puerta del otro pelirrojo

- siii...

- Kaoru ya es tarde, no vamos a llegar... te falta mucho?

- lo siento Haruhi ya casi estoy listo - respondió ahora el menor de los gemelos para luego sacar el pause de su videojuego.

Pasados casi unos quince minutos más los gemelos se dispusieron a salir con sincronía perfecta de sus cuartos ya vestidos, como era costumbre ambos tenían puesta ropa bastante parecida, que hacía de su condición de gemelos aún más adorable.

- sentimos la demora -se disculparon ante una desesperada Haruhi

- bueno ahora vamos rápido a mi departamento

- pero Haruhi ya no hay tiempo - decía el mayor mientras miraba su reloj - si vamos no llegaremos a tiempo donde el resto

- U-U# qué?!

-pero no te preocupes Haruhi - la consolaba Kaoru - conseguimos de nuestra madre ropa que te quedará muy bien, sigue a nuestras sirvientas y ellas te ayudarán - terminó por decir mientras de un rincón oscuro aparecían dos gemelas, cada una tomando un brazo de Haruhi y junto a una sonrisa macabra condujeron a Fujioka (contra su voluntad XD) por el oscuro e interminable pasillo.

- ASÍ QUE ESTE ERA SU Plannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn - gritaba algo molesta mientras era arrastrada por las sirvientas.

- listo! - dijo Hikaru mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en su rostro

- Hikaru estás seguro de lo que haces? no crees que esta mal?

- de qué hablas, es una idea genial - respondió sin dudarlo

- pero tú lo único quieres es vengarte de Kyoya sempai

-tengo que hacerlo Kaoru, acaso no recuerdas que por su culpa Hunny sempai casi me mata a golpes, pude haber terminado peor que Mori sempai.

- pero Hikaru...

- vamos Kaoru no es tan difícil, tú sabes como reacciona nuestro señor en cuanto ve a Haruhi con ropa femenina, y cuando eso pase... - decía mientras se frotaba las manos y cambiaba a drede su tono de voz a una muy parecida a la de Nekozawa - Kyoya sempai hervirá en celos...

- Hikaru!! eso es muy cruel... yo sé que nos burlamos del señor en todo momento, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que le piensas hacer a Kyoya sempai... piensa un poco no estamos hablando de Tamaki, de quién te quieres vengar no dudará ni un segundo en hacértelas pagar - intentaba convencerlo Kaoru.

- Lo siento Kaoru pero ya me decidí, además no puede terminar tan mal verdad?

- eso espero Hikaru.

- Hikaru sama, Kaoru sama, aquí esta la señorita Haruhi - anunciaron las sirvientas mientras retrocedían para dejar a la castaña al descubierto.

(Aunque fuera difícil de creer) Fujioka se veía preciosa, llevaba un lindo vestido color verde, con un discreto lazo negro que daba vuelta a su cintura y terminaba en un fino listón a un lado, debido al frío y la amenaza de nieve llevaba unas botas negras que parecían estar echas de piel de algún pobre animal, además se encargaron de ponerle una peluca que la hacía ver como antes de cortarse el cabello, un poco de brillo en los labios complementaba su imagen y la hacía ver... hermosa.

- te ves muy linda Haruhi - comentó Kaoru

- de verdad lo creen? me parece algo exagerado.

- claro que no! así luces perfecta - respondió el mayor de los gemelos automáticamente

- bien entonces ahora sí vámonos que se nos hace tarde - terminó por decir Kaoru mientras se disponía a bajar las escaleras.

Hikaru notando algo de la tensión que habían traído sus palabras rápidamente sujetó la mano de su hermano y le regalo una sonrisa para segundos después bajar tomados de la mano.

La oportuna reacción de Hikaru, sorprendió gratamente a la castaña, quien en verdad se sentía muy feliz de que las cosas estuvieran bien entre los dos, para ser sincera pensaba que Hikaru, por su actitud algo más brusca y despreocupada, podría terminar lastimando al menor sin darse cuenta, pero ahora que lo veía estaba segura de que este lo comprendía perfectamente y que haría todo lo posible para entenderlo siempre.

Los tres chicos volvieron a subir a la lujosa limosina y empezaron una amena plática, como las de antes, sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó veloz y ya se encontraban a minutos de llegar.

- Me parece que la limosina que está ahí es la de Hunny sempai - comentaba Kaoru mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana.

- eso quiere decir que Mori sempai también debe estar allí - decía Hikaru mientras intentaba mirar por la ventana de su hermano.

Cuando la limosina se estacionó junto a la otra, los gemelos salieron enseguida a saludar a sus sempais. Segundos después salió Haruhi dejando sorprendidos a los otros dos.

- Haru chan te ves muy linda!!! - decía el más bajito

- hai - fue la corta respuesta del moreno (no esperen que le diga linda porqué eso ya sería mucho para mí U-U)

- arigato - respondió la castaña algo fastidiada, pues lo que llevaba puesto no era precisamente lo que había planeado llevar el día de ayer.

- Bueno ahora solo falta que lleguen Kyo chan y Tama chan

- Mitzukuni...

- ahhh no sería mejor esperar hasta que lleguen... esta bien – decía bastante nervioso frente a la atenta mirada de su guardián - chicos...

- qué pasa Hunny sempai? - preguntó curioso el menor de los gemelos

- yo...yo... quería disculparme con ustedes, por haberles dicho todas esa horribles cosas ayer... - empezaba a disculparse el rubio mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que ya amenazaban por salir - yo no quería hacerlo... gomen nasai Hika chan, Kao chan y Haru chan, GOMEN NASAIIIII BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! - empezó a llorar el pequeño mientras se giraba para abrazar a su primo y esconder su rostro en su pecho.

- Hunny sempai... - decía Fujioka asombrada por la reacción de su sempai, luego de que le explicaron las cosas, estaba segura de que su sempai en ese estado no podía controlarse, así que no era su culpa, pero ahí estaba él, llorando sin control.

- Hunny sempai aceptamos sus disculpas - dijeron de improvisto los gemelos

- nani?

- dijimos que aceptamos sus disculpas - repitieron mientras veían como el rubio apartaba su enrojecido rostro de su escondite.

- si no hubiera sido por usted, hubiera seguido sin darme cuenta del sufrimiento y las dudas de Kaoru, pero ahora que lo sé, las cosas entre nosotros están bastante bien. No es verdad Kaoru?

-sí, gracias a usted Hunny sempai, Hikaru y yo estamos más juntos que nunca, creo que necesitábamos a alguien que nos abriera los ojos. Arigato Hunny sempai

- chicos... - decía el pequeñito mientras una pequeña sonrisita se formaba en sus labios

- no se preocupe Hunny sempai, sé que usted no estaba conciente de sus actos, así que no veo la razón para estar molesta con usted.

- T-T Haru channnn - terminó por decir mientras se lanzaba contra la castaña y la abrazaba agradecido por tener amigos tan comprensivos.

- hey chicos, ahí viene la limosina de Kyoya sempai - comentó Hikaru mientras una extraña sonrisa se colaba en su rostro.

- nos acercamos? - preguntó la castaña, pues esperando se habían alejado un poco de las limosinas.

- no, que ellos vengan - contestó el mayor de los gemelos, qué no notaba la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano.

- parece que somos los últimos en llegar - decía Tamaki mientras intentaba sacarse de encima al moreno

- eso parece - fue la corta respuesta de este para luego continuar con su labor de devorar el cuello de su pareja que se había convertido en su postre favorito.

- ah! Ky-Kyoya detente, el ah! el chofer - intentaba alertar el rubio

- las puertas están bien cerradas - respondió

- porqué se demoran tanto? -preguntaba impaciente Hikaru, quien veía al chofer parado frente a la puerta intentado abrirla

- ne ne Kao chan crees que la puerta de la limosina de Kyo chan se haya atascado? - preguntó inocentemente

- ¬¬U

- eso puede ser - respondió rápidamente Hikaru - tendré que ir a ayudarlos

- espera ahí Hikaru, no te preocupes la puerta ya se abrió - terminó por decir Kaoru mientras le dirigía una mirada de advertencia a su hermano.

Cuando el pobre chofer pudo al fin abrir la puerta, ambos jóvenes, una más agitado y colorado que el otro, salieron del vehículo.

- Tamaki no te olvides de esto - dijo el moreno mientras le tendía la bufanda que él se había encargado de sacarle - póntela, así no verán las marcas en tu cuello - terminó por decir alegrándose de obtener el resultado que quería: un tierno sonrojo de su rubio.

- arigato Kyoya - respondió el rubio mientras se la colocaba correctamente

Una vez el rubio terminó de cubrir la zona enrojecida, se percató de que el moreno lo estaba conduciendo hacia donde se encontraban el resto de los chicos. De pronto algo le llamó la atención y fue que Kyoya entrelazó su mano con la suya y la introdujo dentro del bolsillo de su saco gris.

El acto en un inicio no fue visto por ninguno de los chicos debido a la lejanía, pero conforme se acercaban era más que evidente que estaban tomados de la mano, que estas estuvieran dentro del bolsillo del moreno indicaban que había sido idea suya, pues tenerlas dentro de su bolsillo era un acto mucho más sobrio, acorde con el carácter de Kyoya Otori.

Aquel acto que demostraba cariño entre ambos chicos arranco sonrisas de tres de los presentes, mientras otro no se lo creía y cierta castaña buscaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su misma expresión indiferente.

Mientras más cerca de ellos se encontraban, Kyoya se reprendía mentalmente haber tomado la mano de su rubio, pues ahora un ligero pero visible sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, mirando por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que su pareja se encontraba de lo más normal, eso sólo aumentó sus nervios y la palabra "corre!!!!" empezó a retumbar en su cabeza. No quería ser exagerado pero jamás le había pasado algo así, se sentía bien, pero a la vez le daba algo de miedo. Sin tener más tiempo para retractarse ambos jóvenes llegaron frente al resto de los integrantes del club.

- Kyo chan, Tama chan que bueno que llegaron - decía feliz el pequeño - chicos yo...

- no se preocupe Hunny sempai, ya le dije que no le guardo resentimiento - lo cortó el king mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

- y Kyo chan... tú...

- no se preocupe por él Hunny sempai, también le perdona - lo cortó nuevamente el rubio

- no crees que eso es algo que debería responder yo - intervino el moreno

- perooo °o° Kyoyaaaa

- ¬¬# _("piensa que siempre conseguirá lo que quiere poniéndome esa cara")_ lo perdono Hunny sempai, sólo espero que no se repita - terminó por contestar no pudiendo resistirse a los encantos de su pareja

- hai! haré todo lo posible, arigato Kyo chan, Tama chan

Sin poder evitarlo más Hikaru se hizo a un lado para dejar de tapar a Fujioka, la reacción fue la esperada...

- HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! QUÉ LINDA TE VES!!! -decía... bueno más bien gritaba el king mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la castaña.

- Tamaki sempai dej...

- QUÉ LINDO VESTIDO!!! SI TE GUSTAN ESE TIPO DE VESTIDOS TU OTOUSAN PUEDE COMPRARTE TODOS LOS QUE QUIERAS!!! - decía más que animado porqué su hija no lo había separado a patadas de ella.

La reacción de Haruhi dejó algo sorprendido al resto, todos estaban esperando que la castaña le gritara que dejara de acosarla, o que la soltara, que la estaba asfixiando o que pidiera ayuda a Mori sempai, pero nada había pasado, Fujioka había desistido de la idea de pedirle que la dejara en paz.

Aunque Hunny ya sabía al respecto no pensó que la castaña reuniera las fuerzas suficientes como para intentar que una relación con su rubio sempai se diera, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, dejar ser abrasada de esa manera era prueba de eso.

Con una sonrisa bastante malvada, Hikaru se deleitaba pues su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, sólo tenía que mirar a Kyoya para darse cuenta de eso.

Y sí efectivamente la cara de Kyoya lo decía todo, luego del asombro vino el enojo, ya ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de fingir tranquilidad e indiferencia, su fruncido entrecejo, el brillo en sus lentes, junto al acto del morderse el labio inferior lo decía todo: Otori Kyoya estaba celoso de Fujioka Haruhi.

Una vez Tamaki terminó de "fastidiar" a Haruhi, se dirigió hacia su pequeño sempai.

- Bueno ahora por dónde empezamos? - preguntaba animado el king

- uhmm vamos por aquí aconsejó el pequeño mientras jalaba de la mano a su primo.

- Vamos Kaoru - decía Hikaru mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de su hermano y lo jalaba lo más lejos que podía de Haruhi

- vamos Tamaki sempai?? - preguntó la castaña aprovechando que los gemelos la habían dejado sola y no tenía quien la acompañe.

- h-hai - respondió algo sorprendido pues no esperaba que se lo pidiera cuando era más que obvio que siempre buscaba mantenerse lo más alejado posible de él - vamos Kyoya? - le preguntó al moreno que tenía detrás pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que su pareja ya no estaba ahí.

- pasa algo Tamaki sempai?

- viste a dónde se fue Kyoya?? - preguntó el rubio

- Kyoya sempai está adelante.

Efectivamente, sin poder resistirlo más pues los celos lo carcomían sin compasión el moreno empezó el recorrido sólo, para de esa forma dejarle algo de intimidad a la "pareja".

- Kyoya... - susurró triste el rubio

- vamos Tamaki sempai, nos están dejando muy atrás - comentó la castaña con una sonrisa mientras jalaba del brazo a su sempai para que empezara a caminar y olvidara al de lentes.

- h-hai vamos - respondió el rubio sin dejar de pensar en el moreno.

Siguieron con su recorrido y pasaron por un antiguo pero bien conservado puente, abajo de este había una pequeña laguna de cristalina agua que dejaba ver perfectamente a los peces de brillantes colores. Cuando terminaron de alimentarlos cruzaron el puente y llegaron a unos inmensos jardines, que eran el atractivo principal del lugar, rápidamente los jóvenes se pasearon por el lugar y admiraron los diferentes tipos de flores que el sitio ofrecía. Entre una que otra broma entre los integrantes del club (hay que ser sinceros se burlaban más de Tamaki XD) los chicos se dirigieron al elegante restaurante donde Hunny se había encargado de hacer reservación movilizando bien sus influencias debido a al corto tiempo de anticipación con el que contaban.

Ya dentro los chicos pudieron sacarse los abrigos, y la calidez los embriagó por completo, haciendo de la sensación revitalizadora.

- qué bueno que pudimos venir hoy, en esta parte no nieva en esta época pero pronto hará más frío y mucha de las flores no lo resistirán - comentaba el pequeño - te gusto el lugar Haru chan?

- hai, es hermoso, nunca antes había venido, gracias por esto Hunny sempai.

- n-n

Mientras el mesero los dirigía a la zona exclusiva, Haruhi buscaba no alejarse mucho de su sempai, pues tenía la intención de sentarse junto a él durante la comida.

Una vez les indicaron el lugar, Haruhi se disponía a sentarse junto a su rubio, pero en un rápido movimiento de este dejó a la castaña junto a los gemelos y se sentó al lado de Kyoya, quien aún algo molesto no dijo nada a pesar de que interiormente se alegraba de tan repentina acción cuándo estaba casi seguro que su rubio no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de sentarse junto a la castaña.

La comida se dio con total calma, entre comentarios irrelevantes, bromas dirigidas a Tamaki, una que otra fantasiosa propuesta del king para realizarse en el host club y un sin fin más de temas poco importantes que hacían de la tarde bastante amena cumpliendo a la perfección con su tarea relajadora. Todos estaban bastante contentos. Hunny había podido disculparse con todos y ahora se encontraba muy bien y lo estaría mucho más en cuanto el postre llegara a sus manos; Mori estaba, aunque no lo notaran, bastante feliz pues volvía a ver a su primo sonreír, luego de hacer las paces con el resto y con él mismo; Kaoru estaba más calmado pues parecía que los crueles planes de su hermano no habían salido del todo bien, o por lo menos no llegaron a mayores; Hikaru estaba contento porque pudo ver el sufrimiento de su sempai aunque sea por unos minutos, Kyoya aunque no lo mostrase estaba menos molesto pues su rubio había dejado a Fujioka y se había sentado junto a él, sabía que estaba arrepentido, pero también estaba completamente seguro de que le pedía perdón con su mirada de cachorrito abandonado aún sin saber que fue exactamente lo que hizo mal; Tamaki por otro lado empezaba a aumentar la potencia de su mirada ya que notaba que el moreno no se resistiría más y lo terminaría perdonando o por lo menos le diría que había echo mal... aunque también existía gran posibilidad de que jamás lo perdonase y volvieran a ignorarse, eso no lo soportaría... - empezaba a pensar el rubio mientras su mirada de cachorrito desaparecía abruptamente y una de profunda tristeza se apoderaba poco a poco de su rostro - notando esto el moreno apoyó oportunamente su mano izquierda sobre la pierna de su pareja, este último acto sorprendió gratamente al rubio quien continuó comiendo ahora más contento. Por último la única que rompía el esquema de "pura felicidad" era Haruhi quien a pesar de mantener su habitual semblante estaba bastante triste luego de que su sempai cambiara de asiento para estar al lado de Otori, por un momento pensó que las cosas iban bien entre ellos, que había dejado de pensar en él, pero se equivocó...- intentando mantener su misma expresión continuó comiendo las exquisiteces que de seguro nunca tendría la oportunidad de probar después, además lo que menos quería era arruinarle la velada al resto.

- Todo estuvo delicioso - comentaba Tamaki mientras intentaba atrapar la mano de su pareja.

- resultó ser una buena idea después de todo - dijo Kyoya mientras movía su mano hacia la izquierda rápidamente para que su rubio no la atrapase.

- que bueno que les gustó - respondió el pequeño sempai mientras de un salto se colgaba del cuello de su primo.

- la comida tenía algo extraño o estoy viendo que Kyoya sempai está jugando con el señor - comentó por lo bajo Hikaru

-sí, no son tiernos - opinó el menor de los gemelos mientras rodeaba el brazo derecho de su gemelo y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- tierno? más que todo es escalofriante, ver a Kyoya sempai enamorado no me lo imaginé ni en mis peores pesadillas... espera si lo soñé, pero me dijiste que no fuera a ver a un psicólogo por que no era para tanto.

- qué malo eres - respondió - espera...

- qué?

- Kyoya sempai? - lo llamó el menor de los gemelos

- O.O! qué estás haciendo?? para qué lo llamas?? no me vas a delatar verdad?? - preguntaba algo asustado Hikaru

- claro que no! - respondió el menor indignado por la falta de confianza

- me llamabas Kaoru - contestó el de lentes mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y esquivaba a la perfección a Tamaki para que este no pudiera atrapar su mano, acción que provocó un extraño estremecimiento en Hikaru quien no podía tolerar ese tipo de afecto entre esos chicos, y mucho menos a tan corta distancia.

- sí quería preguntarle: qué pasó con las clientas??? Tuvo que cancelar todas las citas? - preguntó el menor, dejando en el proceso a otros tres con curiosidad

- muy buena pregunta Kaoru, cómo ustedes saben, no nos podemos dar el lujo de cancelar todas las citas con nuestras clientas...

- entonces? - preguntó Hikaru que era uno de los curiosos - porqué aceptó la salida propuesta por Hunny sempai?

- En vista de que no podíamos cancelar las citas de nuestras clientas más importantes le di tres opciones a Hunny sempai - apuntó Kyoya mientras acomodaba sus lentes con el escondido propósito de no dejar que el rubio atrapase su mano

- ahhh?? Cuáles opciones??? - preguntaba otro de los curiosos (cof Tamaki cof) - cómo es que yo no sabía de eso? - preguntaba algo dolido

- son problemas menores de los que yo me encargo - lo tranquilizó el moreno

- cuáles eran las opciones? - se animó a preguntar la última curiosa

-la primera fue: llevar a las clientas a este lugar; la segunda: dejar a 2 ó 3 de nosotros escogidos a suerte para atender a las clientas; y por último: proponer un ordenamiento y dejar de lado este viaje.

- pero Kyoya sempai, es obvio que no escogió ninguna de las opciones - reflexionó el menor de los gemelos.

- es verdad, no hay clientas cerca y todos estamos aquí - decía Tamaki

- bueno es que hoy durante el receso para el almuerzo Hunny sempai me propuso otra opción.

- otra opción y cuál es? - preguntaba Tamaki quien no entendía muy bien la situación

- consiguió dos novatos para que fueran a atender a nuestras clientas.

- qué? dos novatos?? - decía sorprendido el king que se sentía traicionado por ocultarle tan valiosa información.

- espere Kyoya sempai algo no encaja aquí... - decía Hikaru poco convencido

- es verdad, usted no confiaría la atención del host club a dos novatos y mucho menos con nuestras clientas más importantes - reflexionaba Kaoru

- quiénes son??? Porqué no sabía de esto??? - reclamaba Tamaki mientras jalaba el saco de su pareja como un niño pequeño que busca atención

- sí los conocen - terminó por decir el moreno

- quiénes son?

- los novatos son Yasuchica Haninozuka y Satoshi Morinozuka

- O.O o.O O.o O.ô

- sí son nuestros otoutos n-n - anunció el pequeño sempai

- los Otoutos de los sempais... pero estará bien que los dejemos solos - decía el mayor de los gemelos mientras recordaba el último incidente dónde esos chicos se vieron implicados

-bueno eso espero... - decía Kyoya resignado - en todo caso si los ingresos se ven disminuidos gracias a esos dos tendremos que reducir costos y dejar de comprar algunas cosas innecesarias - terminó por decir con una fingida sonrisa que dejaba ver tranquilidad que en cristiano quiere decir: "esos mocosos lo arruinan y despídase de todos tus dulces"

- jeje- reía nervioso el pequeñito - todo estará bien, verdad Taka chan?

- hai

- pero a todo esto, juzgando por la personalidad de Yasuchica kun, cómo fue que acepto reemplazarnos - reflexionaba Fujioka

- pues...

**Flash Back**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aviso Importante:** Debido a que ya empiezan mis clases no tendré el tiempo suficiente para escribir un capítulo en una semana, así que ahora me tomará una semana y media o dos, no me manden reviews asesinos por favor n-nU, prefiero demorarme un poco más a escribir capítulos cortos que no son mi fuerte U-Uu. 

Por otro lado...ya sé, deben estarse preguntando y adónde fueron de viaje estos chicos... bueno para ser sincera esa parte la desarrollé cuando estaba de viaje y como dije antes era una computadora muyyy lenta, por tanto a pesar que traté de buscar algún lugar dónde los personajes pudieran llegar no lo encontré, así que el lugar es inventado, por tanto no tiene un nombre que teclear en google para que les salga una postal XD, en fin a pesar de que luego intenté buscar algún lugar ninguno se parecía al que había descrito vagamente en el fic, pero bueno eso no es lo más importante de este capítulo.

Bien eso es todo, byex

* * *

**Agradecimiento al resto de los reviews:**

**¿??:** Sí ya era hora de que esos dos se arreglaran, además mi fic se está terminando y lo peor que podría hacer sería dejar las cosas peor para ellos dos... además de seguro y hacen verdad todas sus amenazas T-T. gracias por el review, byex

**ManaMM:** Tamaki siempre es lindo, así este llorando, gritando, riendo o en cualquiera de sus facetas XD, bueno no sé si pude complacerte del todo, pero por lo menos ahora salen los gemelos.gracias por el review, byex.

**Lady Yaoi Yuri:** gracias por querer tanto mi fic, te lo agradece, por otra parte ahora que lo planteas, quién será el mejor mata pasiones O.ô... habrá que pensarlo, aunque me inclino más por Kaoru XD. En cuanto a Kyoya definitivamente debajo de toda esa frialdad yo sé que hay un chico algo romántico pero que lo demustra de una manera singular... gracias por el review, byex

**koneko-chan:** Ahora me acabas de hacer recordar que debo continuar con el lemmon, espero tener el valor suficiente como para escribirlo U-U, tienes razón cuando estaba escribiendo lo de Kyoya y Tamaki, me dije y ahora como lo paro? entonces recordé que la hermanita de Kyoya siempre sería la perfecta inoportuna XD. gracias por el review, byex

**Tama-Tama-chaaaan:** Sí, supongo que ahora todas se sienten mejor con menos peleas y más amor entre esos dos n-n, pero no puedo prometer que eso perdure... no mentira XD. Por otro lado sorry estaba segura que te había contestado y es que mi memoria es igual a la de Tamaki U-U. Si tienes correo en hotmail por que no me lo dejas y te agrego a mi msn n-n. Dejaría el mio pero temo por los correos asesinos que me pueden llegar T-T. gracias por el review, byex


	18. Novatos

_**

* * *

**__**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

**_Nota:_** _quien nunca a visto al personaje y quiere ver una imagen de **Satoshi y Yasuchika** antes de leer este capítulo, puede entrar a mi profile y ahí encontrarán el link n-n_

* * *

**Tameshi**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Décimo octavo capítulo: Los Novatos**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

- espere Kyoya sempai algo no encaja aquí... - decía Hikaru poco convencido

- es verdad, usted no confiaría la atención del host club a dos novatos y mucho menos con nuestras clientas más importantes - reflexionaba Kaoru

- quiénes son??? Porqué no sabía de esto??? - reclamaba Tamaki mientras jalaba el saco de su pareja como un niño pequeño que busca atención

- sí los conocen - terminó por decir el moreno

- quiénes son?

- los novatos son Yasuchica Haninozuka y Satoshi Morinozuka

- O.O o.O O.o O.ô

- sí, son nuestros Otoutos n-n - anunció el pequeño sempai

- los Otoutos de los sempais... pero estará bien que los dejemos solos - decía el mayor de los gemelos mientras recordaba el último incidente dónde esos chicos se vieron implicados

-bueno eso espero... - decía Kyoya resignado - en todo caso si los ingresos se ven disminuidos gracias a esos dos tendremos que reducir costos y dejar de comprar algunas cosas innecesarias - terminó por decir con una fingida sonrisa que dejaba ver tranquilidad que en cristiano quiere decir: "esos mocosos lo arruinan y despídase de todos sus dulces"

- jeje- reía nervioso el pequeñito - todo estará bien, verdad Taka chan?

- hai

- pero a todo esto, juzgando por la personalidad de Yasuchica kun, cómo fue que acepto reemplazarnos - reflexionaba Fujioka

- pues...

**Flash Back**

- Mitzukuni

- no te preocupes Takashi ya te dije que hoy Yasuchica llegará tarde del club de Karate, estoy seguro que Satoshi lo obligará a...

- SUÉLTAME!!! NO ME TOQUES!!!

- qué pasa?!

- me estas lastimando!!! - se escuchaba tras la puerta de la habitación del menor de los Haninozuka

- no se supone que con hacerte esto deberías sentirte mejor.

- cómo podría eso hacerme sentir mejor!!! - reclama el de lentes

- sólo tengo que hacerlo con más fuerza.

- con más fuerza?! quieres quebrarme en dos!? es- espera!!! Satoshi!!! - se escuchaba la voz del castaño que claramente se encontraba forcejeando con el otro muchacho

De pronto un sonido seco llamó la atención de los mayores, cuyas mentes pervertidas les jugaban una mala broma...

- AUCH!!!

- lo siento Yasuchica - se disculpaba el mayor

-AUCH DUELE!!!

El pequeño rubio no podía soportarlo más, su pobre hermanito estaba siento acosado por su primo, aquel que se suponía debía estar siempre ahí para protegerlo, así como lo hacía Takashi con él; acercó su mano temblorosa a la puerta, pero no tenía fuerza como para girar la perilla, por suerte Takashi sí la tenía y sin dudarlo giró de ella dejando la puerta completamente abierta.

La imagen que se mostraba ante ellos, era muy parecida a lo que su pervertida mente había pensado encontrar, el menor de los presentes yacía en el suelo sin el saco, con la blanca camisa practicamente abierta, encima de este se encontraba Satoshi quien aunque llevaba el saco del instituto no era suficientemente sorprendente como para dejar de ver unos centímetros más a la derecha.

Su pequeño hermano tenía una mano en su frente buscando infructuosamente controlar la excitación del momento, mientras que el moreno tenía su cara enterrada en el cuello de Yasuchika, apresándolo bajo su cuerpo. Definitivamente un cuadro muy comprometedor.

- Chika!!!! - gritó el pequeño mientras se acercaba a brindarle ayuda

- Satoshi - se escuchó la voz más seria de lo normal de Mori

- Taka nii

- Aniki??!! - respondió bastante sorprendido el menor de los presentes; pasados unos segundos entendió lo comprometedor que se veía todo eso - espera esto no - intentaba explicarse mientras un fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

- Chika dime la verdad Satoshi te estaba obligando a...

- qué! de qué estas hablando?! él no me obligó a nada, no sé lo que pase por tu pervertida mente pero no es nada parecido -decía bastante indignado

- Satoshi

- no estábamos haciendo nada malo - respondió el moreno

- así que no te obligó a nada - reflexionaba el más bajito

-ustedes saben que Satoshi no es ese tipo de persona - contrarrestó el menor defendiendo a su protector

- entonces eso quiere decir que ustedes dos... - empezaba a decir Hunny mientras una extraña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- claro que no! - respondió prontamente el menor avergonzado y molesto

- y nuestros padres lo saben?

- de qué hablas?! ya te dije que entre él y yo...

- bueno me voy a mi habitación

- qué?! no! espera debemos aclarar las cosas!!! - pedía el menor desesperado

- chao -se despidió el rubio mientras seguía su camino y lanzaba a su Usa chan al aire para luego atraparlo.

- ... - con una mirada el más alto se despidió de ambos jóvenes y siguió su camino rumbo a la habitación de Mitzukuni.

- esto me da mala espina

**-----------------------------**

**Al día siguiente...**

**----------------------------**

- dónde están todos?! - preguntaba desesperado Yasuchika mientras buscaba por todo rincón rastro humano.

- No hay nadie - decía Satoshi mientras veía sorprendido el salón completamente vacío - cómo es posible?

- presidente?

- ah? hey! tú eres miembro del club de Karate verdad?

- h-hai - respondió el chico de relleno algo nervioso por ser la primera vez que el presidente del club se dirigía a él

- dime, sabes dónde está el resto? que yo sepa no cancelé la reunión de hoy

- ahh etto Haninozuka sama se acercó hace un rato y nos dijo que la reunión de hoy estaba cancelada.

- mi hermano... - decía el castaño mientras salía un brillo extraño de sus lentes para luego salir corriendo en busca de su aniki.

- Yasuchika espera - le pedía el moreno mientras empezaba a correr también para alcanzarlo y evitar algún comportamiento inapropiado en su primo.

Cuando por fin el castaño llegó al salón de su hermano, comprendió que debido al término de las clases este ya debía haber salido y de seguro iría rumbo a ese extraño club del que era partícipe. Rápidamente corrió por los pasillos en busca del causante de todos sus problemas, una vez llegó al dichoso tercer salón de música se dio con la sorpresa de que este ya lo estaba esperando junto a su guardián.

- Aniki qué hiciste con los miembros de mi club? - preguntaba demandante el menor

- los integrantes de tu club?

- no te hagas el inocente! acabo de ir y uno de ellos me dijo que habías ido y les dijiste que la reunión de hoy se cancelaba.

- ahhh sí, yo les dije eso - decía el más bajito sin cambiar su inocente semblante

-porqué??!!, ahora ese es mi club, y tú no tienes derecho de ir y hacer las cosas a tú manera, piérdete!!! - terminó por gritar

PLAF

- AUCH!!

- Chika!!! - vociferó Hunny preocupado por su hermano para luego soplar el inmenso chichón de su cabeza

-Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a Mitzukuni sempai?! - gritaba Satoshi mientras levantaba amenazante el cuaderno con el que lo había golpeado en la cabeza - discúlpate! -exigía

- no me pienso disculpar, él no tiene derecho a meterse en mi club!!! - reclamaba mientras se alejaba del moreno quien amenazaba con jalarle de las mejillas como le encantaba hacer.

- vaya parece que ahora se llevan como siempre, que raro que en casa su comportamiento sea completamente diferente - soltó Hunny sin cambiar su expresión

- O.O qué?! - exclamó el menor sintiendo que su valentía se desvanecía rápidamente

- sabes Yasuchika, hoy todos los miembros del club vamos a ir de paseo y necesito que alguien sirva de reemplazo en nuestra ausencia - seguía explicando calmadamente.

- qué intentas decir, qué si no te reemplazo en tú patético club le dirás algo a nuestro padre.

- yo no dije nada sino tú n-n

- no lo pienso hacer! Además nada de lo que creíste ver es verdad.

- bueno n-n

- ¬¬

- n-n

- ¬¬u

- n-n

- argh! esta bien, pero no esperes que me comporte como los fenómenos de este club.

- no esperaba eso

- tsk - soltó el menor mientras algo cabreado entraba al salón

- Satoshi

- sí ya lo sé Taka nii, no permitiré que un Haninozuka falte a su palabra, me quedaré para que no se escape.

- arigato Sato chan - agradeció el más bajito

-... - palmada en la cabeza de parte de Mori

- no se preocupen - respondió el moreno con una sonrisa

- ahora vámonos Takashi

- hai

**Fin del flash back**

- Pues digamos que Yasuchika me debía un favor y amablemente aceptó ayudarme en el club como reemplazo.

- ¬¬UU amablemente – repitió Haruhi sin poder creérselo al igual que el resto

- sinceramente no sé que clase de acción por parte de Hunny sempai logró convencer a Yasuchika kun, pero hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que genere grandes ingresos como de que no… en fin eso depende del estímulo que Hunny sempai le haya dado a su hermano - comentó Kyoya

- pues yo me inclino a la idea de que cuando volvamos no quedará club – opinó Hikaru

- Hikaru! – lo reprendía el menor de los gemelos – Tamaki sempai y usted que opina… - decía Kaoru hasta que se dio cuenta que su sempai no estaba

- dónde está Tama chan? – preguntaba Hunny

- mmm creo que está debajo de ese árbol – decía Hikaru

- dónde no lo veo? – preguntaba su gemelo

- ahí no lo ven, en vista de que no hay una esquina cerca está bajo la sombra de aquel árbol sacando el pasto.

- qué le pasa? – preguntaba Haruhi extrañada por el repentino bajón de ánimo de su sempai

- debe estar triste por no haber sido informado acerca de los novatos.

- creen que se sienta amenazado? – preguntaba Kaoru luego de reflexionar al respecto.

- no lo creo – respondió Kyoya

- yo pienso que recién se está dando cuenta que su labor como presidente es mínimo - dijo restándole importancia Hikaru

- pobre Taka chan.

- bueno esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano – dijeron al unísono los gemelos mientras se disponían a sacar sus linternas y a alcanzarle una varilla a Hunny para que alumbraran y picaran al devastado king.

- hey chicos! – reclamaba la castaña por el poco tacto de los gemelos

- Kyo chan podrías… - pedía tiernamente Hunny

- por supuesto – fue la corta respuesta del moreno para segundos después caminar rumbo al ovillo en penumbra.

- ah yo podría…

- no te preocupes Haruhi, Kyoya se encargará de todo – respondió prontamente el rubio.

-----------------------

- Tamaki…

- …

- Tamaki sabías que de estos árboles suelen caer serpientes

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó el king quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba de pie y fuertemente abrazado a su pareja.

- ya te sientes mejor?

- claro que no! – respondió indignado mientras se separaba del moreno y le dedicaba una mirada de reproche.

- Tamaki, este fue un tema de poca importancia, es un tema que debe ser delegado al vicepresidente.

- pero el presidente debe tener si quiera conocimiento, yo no sabía nada de esto

- pero Tamaki… está bien tu ganas, tienes razón debí haberte informado al respecto, te prometo que desde ahora te haré saber de todos los problemas y las decisiones concernientes al host club – terminó por decir el moreno para contentar a su rubio.

- me lo prometes?

- te lo prometo Tama chan – respondió juguetonamente mientras le robaba un fugaz beso.

- Kyoya! – reclamaba Tamaki junto a su adorable sonrojo

- MISSS OJOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! – se escuchaba a lo lejos dónde un pelirrojo se estaba retorciendo sobre el pasto mientras se tapaba los "sangrantes" ojos y su gemelo lo miraba con reproche

- creo que el resto nos vio – decía Tamaki bastante cohibido

- somos una pareja, así que será mejor que se acostumbren.

- oe Kyoya…

- dime

- aprovechando que las cosas entre nosotros se ven bien, podrías decirme porqué estabas molesto conmigo? – pedía el rubio nerviosamente pues no sabía como reaccionaría su pareja, lo que menos quería era que estuviera equivocado con eso de que el enojo se le había pasado y en esos mismos instantes le estuviera haciendo recordar.

- que tal si lo discutimos en la limosina al regreso – aconsejó Kyoya

- estás seguro?

- sí, pero si lo prefieres podemos discutirlo en mi habitación, aunque creo que podríamos utilizar mejor el tiempo cuando nos encontremos ahí.

- O//O ahhh la limosina está bien, cuanto antes me lo expliques mejor

- cómo tu quieras – respondió el moreno quien detuvo a Tamaki unos segundos antes de volver a reunirse con sus compañeros – solo una última cosa, iremos solo los dos dentro de la limosina.

- solo los dos? A qué te refieres?

Sin responder a las interrogaciones de su pareja, Kyoya siguió su camino hacia dónde se encontraba el resto del host club, seguido de un extrañado rubio.

- ves Haru chan, Kyo chan se encargó de todo – decía el más bajito mientras miraba con total inocencia a la castaña.

- creo que ya puedo ver algo – comentaba Hikaru bajo la ya enojada mirada de su gemelo.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Dentro del tercer salón de música...**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

- no lo puedo creer, cómo diablos me metí en esto

PLAF

-AUCH

- Un Haninozuka no puede expresarse de esa manera

- argh! - gruñía el chico que llevaba horas sin hacer nada en frente de esas escandalosas chicas que no les quitaban la mirada de encima

**Flash Back**

- Y ellos quién son? – susurraba una chica

- ese no es el hermano menor de Hunny sempai

- sí es verdad, es muy parecido

- y ese es el hermano menor de Mori sempai

- nunca antes lo había visto

- es como ver al sempai de joven

- quisiera ser más joven!!!

- sabía que esto me daba mala espina...

**Fin del Flash Back**

- me voy de aquí - terminó por decir el menor mientras se levantaba del sofá y dejaba la taza de té sobre la mesa

- alto ahí, le diste tu palabra a Mitzukuni de que serias su reemplazo, y yo me comprometí en ver que tu promesa se cumpliera.

- no sé de qué me estas hablando, además llevo horas en este lugar y no pienso quedarme un minuto más - respondió decidido

- mira se están peleando - comentaba una de las clientas

- tsk me voy

- te dije que no! la palabra de un Haninozuka no puede quebrarse tan fácilmente

- me iré de aquí con o sin tu consentimiento

- no te lo permitiré

- eso lo veremos

- jah!

- que pasa quieres pelea?

- por mí no hay problema – respondió con sorna el mayor

Rápidamente ambos jóvenes se pusieron en posición de pelea, acorde a su personalidad los ataques no se hicieron esperar, al inicio eran golpes sencillos, que buscaban quebrar la defensa del oponente dejando un vértice que permitiera detenerla y no llegar a más, pero cada uno orgulloso a su manera jamás dejaría de lado la riña y tampoco ayudó mucho la próxima intervención.

- JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJU – se escuchaba una extraña risa acompañada del motorizado ruido.

Los jóvenes algo asombrados de la plataforma que se levantaba a pocos metros de ellos aligeraron el paso y la fuerza de sus golpes, dándole algo de atención a quien se encontraba parada frente al podio situado sobre la plataforma y hablaba por el micrófono.

- JUJUJUJUJU como colaboradora de este club y en vista de la ausencia de Kyoya sama me encargaré de hacer de esta única e irrepetible experiencia la mejor de todas – explicaba emocionada Renge.

- No sé quien seas, pero no me hagas parte de este show de fenómenos – reclamaba falto de tacto el castaño

- Ya te dije que no debes hablarle así a una señorita – respondió el moreno mientras le daba una patada que fue a duras penas esquivada por el menor

- JUJUJUJU al parecer se está llevando a cabo una pelea a muerte entre estos dos novatos, yo, Renge chan PODRÍA COMER TRES TAZONES DE ESTO!!! - terminó por gritar emocionada mientras elevaba considerablemente el volumen de su micrófono.

Segundos después la peleo siguió su curso, entre puñetazos, patadas, saltos mortales que los dirigían hacia extremos opuestos del gran salón; los golpes empezaban a hacerse más fuertes y más rápidos, a pesar de eso ambos muchachos muy bien entrenados lograban esquivar todos y cada uno de estos golpes, hasta el momento se encontraban intactos, pero cualquier descuido sería peligroso, con el ritmo y la fuerza de estos podrían dejarlos inconcientes con solo un golpe bien acertado.

- VAYA POR POCO Y YASUCHIKA KUN QUEDA ESTAMPADO CONTRA LA PARED. Y AHORA EN UN RÁPIDO MOVIMIENTO SATOSHI KUN QUEDA DETRÁS DE YASUCHIKA KUN E INTENTA INMOVILIZARLO, PERO… NO! EL HERMANO MENOR DE HUNNY SEMPAI LOGRA ESQUIVARLO MOSTRÁNDONOS LA PERFECTA HABILIDAD QUE TIENE PARA LIDERAR EL CLUB DE KARATE.

Y AHORA ES TURNO DE YASUCHIKA KUN, QUIEN RÁPIDAMENTE SE AGACHA DISPUESTO A BARRER LOS PIES DE SU CONTRINCANTE QUIEN EN UN VELOZ SALTO LOGRA EVITAR LA CAIDA - seguía comentando Renge ante la atenta mirada de las clientas quiénes se debatían entre emocionadas y asustadas por tanta violencia

**-------------------------------------**

**Con el resto del club…**

**-------------------------------------**

- Hunny sempai aún pienso que es muy peligroso que esos dos se quedarán a cargo del club… - comentaba Kaoru no muy convencido de aquella decisión

- No te preocupes Kao chan ellos están bien

- pero siempre se les ve peleándose – reflexionaba Hikaru

- puede que no lo parezca pero ellos no pelean por tonterías

**……………………………………**

**……………………………………**

- retráctate – ordenaba el moreno mientras le daba una patada

- no lo pienso hacer – respondía el menor mientras la esquivaba

- esto sólo hará que las cosas empeoren

- tengo todo el día para pelear contigo – respondió testarudo Yasuchika

**…………………………………**

**…………………………………**

- pero esos dos podrían terminar lastimándose gravemente – opinaba Tamaki recordando lo tosco que podía ser el hermano menor de Mori y siendo apoyado por los gemelos quienes también recordaban el pasado encuentro

- Yasuchika kun es bastante agresivo – recordaba Hikaru

- Satoshi también… creo que él a pesar de estar siempre alegre tiene un lado más cruel – opinaba Kaoru

- iie – negaba Hunny – puede que parezca que ambos son algo toscos pero en verdad no buscan lastimar con sus golpes

**……………………………………**

**……………………………………**

- Y AHORA ESA FUE UNA DOBLE PATADA AL NIVEL DEL TORAX, BUSCANDO SEGURAMENTE DEJAR SIN AIRE A SU OPONENTE, PERO OH! SATOSHI KUN APROVECHANDO LA DESGASTADA RESISTENCIA DE YASUCHIKA KUN LUEGO DE INTENTAR ESA PELIGROSA PATADA LO TOMA DEL BRAZO Y LO TIRA CONTRA UNA MESA…Y AHORA COMO LO PUEDEN APRECIAR YASUCHIKA DA UN GIRO Y QUEDA FRENTE A FRENTE A SU OPONENTE.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! – gritaban la clientas bastante asustadas luego de que Satoshi de un puñetazo dejara echa trizas la carísima mesa traída desde Francia que Kyoya hacía solo algunos días había adquirido.

- ya ríndete Yasuchika – pedía el moreno

- nunca! – respondía con convicción el menor a pesar de encontrarse muy cansado

- Kyaaaaaaaa!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! – gritaban las clientas cuando de una patada Yasuchika había terminando desgarrando la fina cortina de uno de los grandes ventanales.

- COMO PUEDEN VER YASUCHIKA KUN INTENTÓ DARLE UNA PATADA EN EL ROSTRO A SU CONTRINCANTE, PERO EN UN RÁPIDO MOVIMIENTO DE ESTE, TERMINÓ AGACHÁNDOSE Y ESQUIVANDO LA TEMERARIA PATADA… Y AHORA SATOSHI KUN APROVECHA EL DESCUIDO DE HANINOZUKA KUN Y LO TOMA DEL TOBILLO HACIENDOLO CAER… - seguía comentando una emocionada Renge.

**…………………………………**

**…………………………………**

- Pero Hunny sempai, Yasuchika kun no es como usted – intervenía Haruhi

- eso es verdad, él es más amargado – comentaba Hikaru con poca sutileza - además pareciera que siempre le echa la culpa al resto de sus problemas

- puede que parezca que se desquita conmigo y me echa la culpa de todo, pero él no es un mal chico – lo defendía Hunny

- pero no sólo es malo con usted, también lo es con Satoshi Kun – opinó Kaoru

- iie, Yasuchika le tiene mucho aprecio a Sato chan no lo culpa de nada ni se desquita con él

- si usted lo dice Hunny sempai… bueno ya es hora de irnos – terminó por decir Tamaki mientras empezaban a caminar rumbo a sus limosinas

**…………………………………**

**…………………………………**

- Todo lo que me pasa es tú culpa!!! – lo acusaba Yasuchika

- mi culpa! Porqué?! Tú solo te metiste en esto!

- claro que no! Acaso no recuerdas como me metí en esto – reclamaba alterado el castaño

**Verdadero Flash Back**

- AUCH!!! Ya deja de jalarme la oreja – gruñía Yasuchika

- es tu culpa, cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes escaparte del club de Karate.

- eso no te importa

- es mi deber como guardián velar por el cumplimiento de tus funciones y obligaciones.

- …

- tú eres el presidente del club de Karate y como tal debes quedarte hasta el término de la reunión, no puedes escaparte para ir a retar a tú hermano.

- ese no es tu asunto

- sí lo es

- sea como sea, no tenías el derecho de acortar la reunión de hoy día.

- que no tenía derecho, tú te desapareciste!!! es una falta de respeto para el resto del club – reclamaba enérgicamente Satoshi

- podías haberles asignado algún calentamiento… pero bueno ya no importa ya estamos aquí – se resignó el menor mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y entraba seguido de su primo.

- no sé porqué te quejas si tú eres el culpable, deberías dejar de retar a tu hermano

- nunca! Jamás dejaré de hacerlo hasta que consiga derrotarlo – respondía decidido mientras se sacaba el saco del instituto y empezaba a abrir la blanca camisa para cambiarse la ropa por una más cómoda.

- deberías rendirte, jamás le ganarás.

- cállate!!

- quieres llegar a ser igual de fuerte que tu hermano, pero jamás lo lograrás.

- QUIÉN HABLA, TÚ QUIERES LLEGAR A SER IGUAL A TÚ HERMANO, PERO ERES UN FRACASO DE GUARDIÁN!!!

- NO SERÍA UN FRACASO DE GUARDIÁN SI NO ME HUBIERAN PUESTO A CUIDAR AL MAYOR FRACASO DE LA FAMILIA HANINOZUKA!!!!!!!! – terminó por gritar el moreno ante la impactada mirada de su primo.

- O.O!

- ahhh Yasuchika yo no quería… yo no…

- maldito Satoshi!!! – gritaba el menor mientras intentaba infructuosamente dejar de llorar frente a su primo.

- Yasuchika lo lamento… yo no quería decirte eso… no estaba pensando… por favor cálmate, no llores – pedía el moreno afectado por ser el causante de las lágrimas de su primo, lo había afectado emocionalmente y eso era peor que el más fuerte de sus golpes.

El pequeño ya conciente de que por más voluntad que prestara no podría dejar de derramar lágrimas dejó el orgullo de lado, que su primo se había encargado de pisotear segundo antes, y se llevó las manos a los ojos para limpiárselos bruscamente mientras seguía gimoteando al recordar las crueles palabras de su primo que retumbaban en su cabeza cada vez más fuerte.

Satoshi sin saber muy bien como actuar en ese tipo de situaciones tan complicadas se acercó sigilosamente a su primo para que no se sintiera amenazado y retrocediera, aunque de poco servía pues este seguía con sus manos en el rostro imposibilitando su visión. Una vez se ubicó cerca del castaño con algo de nerviosismo elevó sus brazos y con estos rodeo la cintura del castaño mientras lo atraía posesivamente hacia él, buscando tranquilizarlo para que dejara de llorar.

- SUÉLTAME!!! NO ME TOQUES!!! – gritó al instante el castaño extrañado por la sorpresiva muestra de cariño de su primo que muy pocas veces veía o más bien sentía

- qué pasa?!

- me estas lastimando!!! - se quejaba el menor, pues Satoshi no controlaba la fuerza del abrazo.

- no se supone que con hacerte esto deberías sentirte mejor – le respondía el moreno que recordaba que con un abrazo y un beso su madre lo calmaba cuando de niño se ponía a llorar por cualquier cosa.

- cómo podría eso hacerme sentir mejor!!! - reclama el de lentes luego de que la presión del abrazo se vio aumentado y casi lo dejaba sin aire.

- sólo tengo que hacerlo con más fuerza – decía ingenuo el mayor

- con más fuerza?! quieres quebrarme en dos!? – decía preocupado Yasuchika quien esperaba que el abrazo se disolviera para que pudiera volver a respirar - es- espera!!! Satoshi!!! – acabó por gritar pues con la fuerza del abrazo terminaron tambaleándose peligrosamente.

De pronto un sonido seco llenó el cuarto...

- AUCH!!! – se quejaba el menor que tenía toda su espalda adolorida luego de la caída

- lo siento Yasuchica - susurró el mayor que algo aturdido intentaba levantarse de encima de su primo, pero este en un torpe movimiento terminó por caer nuevamente y chocar su frente contra la de su primo causándole a ambos gran dolor

-AUCH DUELE!!! – se quejaba el menor mientras llevaba su mano a la zona adolorida e intentaba calmar el dolor sobándose cuidadosamente la zona afectada

Por otro lado Satoshi que se encontraba igual de afectado por el duro golpe, llevó su cabeza hacia el espacio que había entre el hombro y el cuello de su primo y apoyó su cabeza ahí, hasta poder recuperar por completo sus sentidos y la normalidad de sus funciones.

De pronto se escuchó la perilla abrirse pero el dolor y el extraño sonido zumbante en su cabeza les impidió darse cuenta de la intromisión en el cuarto del castaño, hasta que se escuchó la sorprendida voz de Hunny.

- Chika!!!! - gritó el pequeño mientras se acercaba al castaño

- Satoshi - se escuchó la voz más seria de lo normal de Mori

- Taka nii – respondió el moreno luego de que su primo Mitzukuni lo levantara con poca delicadeza.

- Aniki??!! - respondió bastante sorprendido el menor de los presentes; pasados unos segundos entendió lo comprometedor que se veía todo eso - espera esto no - intentaba explicarse mientras un fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y arreglaba su camisa.

- Chika dime la verdad Satoshi te estaba obligando a...

- qué! de qué estas hablando?! él no me obligó a nada, no sé lo que pase por tu pervertida mente pero no es nada parecido -decía bastante indignado

- Satoshi

- no estábamos haciendo nada malo - respondió el moreno que también se acababa de dar cuenta de lo comprometedor que se veía toda la escena, él tirado en el piso, sobre su primo, apresándolo con su cuerpo y con el rostro enterrado en su cuello; mientras Yasuchika había estado gritando que lo soltara y que le dolía, y para colmo estaba con la camisa mal puesta y la respiración agitada, definitivamente muy comprometedor pensó Satoshi.

- así que no te obligó a nada - reflexionaba el más bajito

-ustedes saben que Satoshi no es ese tipo de persona - contrarrestó el menor defendiendo a su protector

- entonces eso quiere decir que ustedes dos... - empezaba a decir Hunny mientras una extraña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- claro que no! - respondió prontamente el menor avergonzado y molesto.

- y nuestros padres lo saben?

- de qué hablas?! ya te dije que entre él y yo...

- bueno me voy a mi habitación

- qué?! no! espera debemos aclarar las cosas!!! - pedía el menor desesperado pues quedaba claro que su aniki había malinterpretado las cosas entre ellos y sería peligroso dejarlo así.

- chao -se despidió el rubio mientras seguía su camino y lanzaba a su Usa chan al aire para luego atraparlo.

- ... - con una mirada el más alto se despidió de ambos jóvenes y siguió su camino rumbo a la habitación de Mitzukuni.

- esto me da mala espina – decía Yasuchika bastante preocupado

- Vamos que tan malo puede ser – le restó importancia el moreno – Mitzukuni jamás usaría esto en tu contra – terminó por decir frente al suspicaz rostro de su primo.

**Verdadero** **Fin del Flash Back**

- ahora recuerdas cómo me metí en esto… FUE POR TU CULPA – vociferó el menor mientras le daba un puñetazo que rozó el pecho del moreno.

- Pues si analizas mejor las cosas llegarás a conclusión de que es T-U-C-U-L-P-A… si no te hubieras escapado para retar a Mitzukuni, no hubieras regresado antes y no…

- no intentes excusarte de todo esto, admite que es tu culpa!!! – pedía el menor

- VAYA LAS COSAS SE ESTÁN PONIENDO MUY INTERESANTES, LUEGO DE QUE YASUCHIKA KUN LE PIDIERA A SU CONTRINCANTE QUE ADMITIERA SU CULPA, ESTE SE NEGÓ A HACERLO Y… Y…AHORA YASUCHIKA KUN TOMA UN COJÍN ENTRE SUS MANOS Y LO TIRA CON TODA SU FUERZA CONTRA SATOSHI KUN!!!! QUIEN DE UN GIRO LO ESQUIBA… PERO ESPEREN… EN ESE MISMO GIRO ATRAPÓ EL COJÍN Y LO TIRÓ AHORA CONTRA SU ADVERSARIO… Y YASUCHIKA KUN NO LOGRÁ ESQUIBARLO!!!!! Y CAE CONTRA EL PISO!!!

- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! -gritaron las clientas por los actos de violencia que estaban viendo y asustadas por el estado del otouto de Hunny sempai.

- SATOSHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! – gritó el menor mientras se abalanzaba con todo contra su primo, quien lo esquivó a tiempo y terminó por darle un puñetazo al castaño, dejándolo nuevamente en el piso adolorido.

- gané – recitó el ganador mientras buscaba normalizar su respiración.

- Sa-to-shi

- ahh?

- maldito Satoshi!!! – gritaba el castaño mientras se levantaba a duras penas del suelo, para luego hacer una mueca producto del dolor del puñetazo que acababa de recibir

- Yasu… - fue lo único que pudo decir

Cuando Satoshi y el resto de los espectadores se detuvieron un momento para ver el estado del castaño se dieron con la sorpresa de que este sobaba su mejilla adolorida y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas, debido a que con ese último golpe sus gafas habían salido volando a Kami sabe donde las cristalinas lágrimas eran perfectamente visibles para todos. Sorpresivamente el perfil serio y conservador del muchacho se cambio por uno más infantil que junto a sus gimoteos lo hacían una réplica idéntica de Hunny sempai.

- por qué siempre tienes que tratarme así?! – reclamaba el menor

- a qué te refieres?

- antes no eras tan brusco!! – seguía reclamando ya sin poder controlar sus lágrimas y rompiéndole el corazón a su primo en el proceso

- gomen nasai! – fue lo único que atinó a decir

- CREES QUÉ DISCULPÁNDOTE LO ARREGLARÁS TODO??!! SIEMPRE ES ASÍ!! LAS DISCULPAS SON TU PERFECTA SOLUCIÓN!!

- Yasuchika por favor discúlpame – pedía el moreno que en realidad no tenía idea de que decir o hacer

- ERES UN BAKA, SATOSHI!!!!! – terminó por decir para luego girar y caminar rumbo a la salida

- espera! Yasuchika no te vayas!! – pedía el moreno a la par que corría para alcanzar a su primo y bloquearle la salida.

- apártate!!! – ordenó este sin mirarle a los ojos

- tenemos que arreglar esto, no te puedes ir así nada más

- A-PÁR-TA-TE!!!

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola!!! Espero no estén tan molestas por la espera n-nU aunque la verdad no me pasé mucho del tiempo normal... espero seguir así pero no pormeto nada. 

Con respecto al capítulo, intenté que en este se terminara la participación de Satoshi y Yasuchika, pero la intervención del resto del host me quito espacio, así que tendré que terminar su pelea en el proximo capítulo. Byex.

* * *

**Agradecimiento al resto de los reviews:**

**Tama-Tama-chaaaan:** Como ya lo leíste talvez ya no tiene caso que te explique, pero nunca está de más... como cada uno puede hacer algo para acabar con la monotonía del host club, Hunny eligió llevarlos de paseo y no cambiar de parejas, aunque eso lo hizo como último recurso para apaciguar las cosas luego de su sorpresiva explosión, se puede decir que su ordenamiento es Satoshi/Yasuchika pues fueron ellos quienes atendieron a las clientas. Ordenamiento extraño, pero ordenamiento al fin y al cabo XDD. Con respecto a tu e-mail después de la flechita no decía nada n-nU, así que te lo mandé al correo que aparece debajo de tu ick, espero que haya sido el mismo. Gracias por el review, byex

**Lady Yaoi Yuri:** Claro que sí, quien no se pondría mal cuando ve a su pareja abrazado a otra... creo que la mayoría tendría celos n-nU, lo siento no sé de esas cosas XDD. En fin, eso de la cena con velas, como que no lo veo en Kyoya, es caballeroso, talvez haría ese tipo de cosas con una chica ( que traiga bajo el brazo muchos beneficios) pero tratándose de Tamaki no. Más que todo por que es su mejor amigo, un hombre y porque se tienen tanta confianza que no lo consideraría necesario... aunque quien sabe y nos da una sorpresa a todas poniendose repentinamente romántico JUJUJU quién sabe. A su estilo pero romántico al fin y al cabo. Gracias por el review, byex

**Tomoka:** En serio no es mi intención que todas lleguen a odiar a Haruhi, aunque no estaría nada mal XD. Pero que puedo hacer si la pareja de Kyoya y Tamaki es tan linda, extraña pero linda, con sólo imaginarla sonrío como estúpida, y no se porqué o.ô. En cuanto el gesto de la mano a mi también me gustó mucho, si Kyoya pudiera hacerlo de seguro me asesina por provocar que tenga un lado tierno... pero no puede JUJUJUJUJU (risa malvada). Gracias por el review, byex.

**koneko-chan:** Verdad que es difícil de imaginar a Fujioka preciosa, me quedé mucho tiempo pensándolo y no logré imaginármela así XD, pero tienes razón (aunque sea yo quien lo provoca U-U) como es posible que aún sabiendo que esos dos estan empezando una relación tenga intención de separalos, pero por si acaso no es mi intención hacer que la odien, no, no, no, para nada n-n. Gracias por el review, byex..


	19. Arreglando malos entendidos

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_**Notas de autora**: _dentro de paréntesis y sin cursiva(XD)

* * *

**Tameshi**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 19: Arreglando malos entendidos**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

- gomen nasai! – fue lo único que atinó a decir

- CREES QUÉ DISCULPÁNDOTE LO ARREGLARÁS TODO??!! SIEMPRE ES ASÍ!! LAS DISCULPAS SON TU PERFECTA SOLUCIÓN!!

- Yasuchika por favor discúlpame – pedía el moreno que en realidad no tenía idea de que hacer

- ERES UN BAKA, SATOSHI!!!!! – terminó por decir para girar y caminar rumbo a la salida

- espera! Yasuchika no te vayas!! – pedía el moreno a la par que corría para alcanzar a su primo y bloquearle la salida.

- apártate!!! – ordenó este sin mirarle a los ojos

- tenemos que arreglar esto, no te puedes ir así nada más

- A-PÁR-TA-TE!!!

- onegai Yasushika – pedía Satoshi mientras pensaba qué hacer

El menor sin poder contenerse más, pues el dolor, el pisoteado orgullo y la vergüenza de haber sido visto por todas esas personas mientras estaba llorando lo estaba carcomiendo por completo, aprovechó el espacio que no alcanzaba a tapar su primo y llevó su mano a la perilla de una de las puertas dispuesto a abrirla y empujar al mayor si este aún así no le permitía irse. Lo que no pudo prever fue que este lo tomara de la muñeca y lo jalara directo a él para apresarlo en un fuerte abrazo buscando calmarlo con tal acto.

Las quejas de parte del castaño no se hicieron esperar pues no era muy bien visto por la familia Haninozuka ese tipo de muestra de afecto que les restaba el carácter necesario como descendiente de una familia llena de proezas en las artes marciales. En medio del forcejeo Yasuchika se pudo dar cuenta de algo y es que aunque su primo lo tuviera bien sujeto y le impidiera salir corriendo por la puerta que tenía delante, lo hacía de tal manera que sinceramente no le causaba daño alguno, al contrario de los anteriores abrazos donde existía mayor riesgo de quedar con una costilla rota por calcular mal su fuerza, debido a las pocas veces, al igual que él, que había dado ese tipo de demostración de cariño a otras personas.

Poco a poco las quejas del menor fueron desapareciendo hasta acabar siendo bajos quejidos, sus manos antes agitadas con fuerza por todos lados buscando apartar su primo ahora descansaban sobre los hombros de este, presionándolos sin la más mínima intención de causar daño. Por otro lado el moreno seguía con las manos alrededor de la cintura del castaño sin intención de soltarlo, pues la pequeñez de esta le resultaba extrañamente agradable, además miraba fijamente la cabecita castaña de su primo quien en ese momento estaba a punto de terminar de normalizar su respiración mientras apoyaba su frente sobre el mentón del moreno.

Luego de unos minutos dónde ambos chicos aún seguían sin darse cuenta de las miradas que los escudriñaban por completo, el menor lentamente elevó su cabeza hasta poder ver directamente los ojos de Satoshi, la mirada fue devuelta con igual intensidad y el acercamiento fue inevitable. Ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un delicado y tierno beso, ambos con los ojos cerrados buscando aumentar la inigualable sensación que estaban experimentando. Una vez el contacto se rompió ambos chicos sintieron sus rostros arder y serían los gritos los que les hicieran volver a la realidad y recordar dónde y con quién estaban.

- Kyaaaaaaaaa Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! – gritaban emocionadas a más no poder las clientas.

A pesar de ser estas clientas quienes más tiempo habían acudido al host club por sus servicios, jamás habían presenciado una escena así, ni siquiera los gemelos con su amor prohibido entre hermanos habían llegado a tanto, sólo habían visto abrazos, y acercamientos muy inquietantes pero jamás los habían visto besándose, rozaban lo prohibido pero jamás pasaron de la raya, en cambio esos dos novatos que apenas y habían llegado hacía unas horas, no sólo las habían bombardeado con escenas violentas, luego del griterío, los golpes y el susto que les provocaron de alguna manera muy extraña ambos habían llegado a perdonarse o entenderse y acabaron por regalarles el mejor final. Un delicado beso que alborotó por completo el ánimo del salón y que dejó con ganas de más a todas las chicas.

- que Kawaiiiiiii!!!! –gritaban algunas complacidas

- Kyaaaaaaa que lindos se ven juntos – decía otra

- bésense otra vez!!! – se escuchaba desde el fondo, petición que fue bien acogida por el resto que no tardó en pedir lo mismo a unos sonrojadísimos chicos.

- Satoshi es tu culpa – se quejaba el castaño

- mi culpa!! - repetía indignado – sabes… antes te veías más tierno

- qué?! a quién le dices tierno! - repetía indignado - y ustedes ya cállense!!! - ordenaba el menor molesto por el griterío de las emocionadas clientas.

PLAF

- AUCH!!! - se quejaba el castaño mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza

- ya te dije que un Haninozuka no debe tratar así a una señorita, si no vas a decir nada amable quédate callado o te callaré yo - sermoneaba el moreno

- SA-TO-SHI!!! ERES UN... mph mph mph

Mientras el castaño intentaba maldecir a su primo por el golpe que a su juicio era injustificado, el moreno haciendo verdad las palabras que segundos antes había dicho se encargó de callarlo de la única manera que encontraba posible y esa era mantener su boca ocupada en otra cosa. Por eso rápidamente con una de sus manos sostuvo nuevamente a su primo ahora de las caderas, y con la otra sujetó su nuca para hacer posible el acercamiento y llevar a cabo el único acto que callaría las irrespetuosas palabras del castaño. Aprovechando el factor sorpresa Satoshi aumentó la pasión del beso introduciendo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad, no sin antes lamer juguetonamente los pequeños labios ante la aterrorizada mirada de su primo y las más que encantadas miradas de las clientas y de Renge quien ya llevaba bastante tiempo filmando todo lo que había ocurrido; esa cinta llegaría a manos de Kyoya Otori quien no confiaba mucho en esos dos y mucho menos como únicos representantes del Host Club, club que tanto esfuerzo le cuesta mantener a flote.

- Sa-Satoshi... d-detente - pedía agitado y abochornado el castaño mientras intentaba apartar la mano del moreno de sus caderas.

- pero se siente muy bien - decía sin vergüenza

- no digas esa cosas! - lo reprendía el menor mientras atrapaba la mano

- pero... - no pudo terminar su oración pues se dio cuenta de la repentina cercanía de todas las muchachas

Ante las acalladas palabras de su primo Yasuchica siguió su ángulo de visión chocando con la vergonzosa realidad, aquellas chicas con demasiado tiempo libre de un momento a otro habían reunido la valentía suficiente y ahora se encontraban a menos de dos metros de distancia de ellos, buscando no perder detalle de lo que hicieran. Bastante más abochornado Yasuchika se apartó de su guardián sacando primero las lujuriosas manos del moreno de sus caderas. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de él volvió enseguida a mostrar su serio semblante y se alejó en busca de sus gafas, haciendo tiempo hasta estar seguro de que su sonrojo desapareciera o bajara lo más posible.

- jeje sentimos todo esto señoritas - empezaba a disculparse el moreno frente a las clientas

- etto no tienen porque - respondió una de ellas

- se suponía que haríamos que la pasaran bien y no hicimos más que pelearnos entre nosotros - seguía comentando ante unas alegres muchachas.

- Satoshi kun?

- ah? sí?

- quería preguntarle... etto... Yasuchika kun y usted son mmm...m una pareja o algo así? - terminó por preguntar la muchacha frente a las otras chicas que se morían de curiosidad al igual que ella.

- CÓMO QUE PAREJA!!! - se escuchaba a lo lejos de parte del castaño, pero no pudo acercarse porqué de pronto todo lo que había progresado desapareció y el sonrojo se apoderó de todo su rostro nuevamente. Cómo último recurso y para poder irse cuanto antes el castaño se tapó las orejas con las manos para no escuchar nada que lo hiciera avergonzar.

- ahh eso quiere decir que ustedes no...

- bueno señoritas la verdad es que Yasuchica y yo... - tiempo para comprobar que el menor seguía negándose a escuchar - ... bueno él y yo terminaremos siendo pareja, sólo que aún no lo sabe n-n - terminó por decir totalmente confiado bajo la atenta y ahora más complacida que nunca mirada de todas las presentes.

- será la pareja más kawai!!! - decía una chica emocionada con la información

- miren ahí viene Yasuchika kun

- Yasuchika... - decía el moreno esperando que no hubiera escuchado nada para que no intentara matarlo luego del comentario - ... estábamos hablando de...

- no me digas - lo cortó rápidamente mientras ponía una de sus manos contra la boca de su primo

- mph mph

- no quiero escuchar nada de lo que les hayas dicho, sólo quiero irme ya!

- pero...

- onegai Satoshi ya vámonos - pedía el menor mientras ponía sin darse cuenta la mejor cara del repertorio de Hunny cuando busca que lo complazcan en alguno de sus caprichos.

- está bien, vámonos - respondió el moreno sin poder resistirse a ese rostro, definitivamente estaría cerca a él más tiempo y así podría disfrutar de su faceta más tierna.

- ya se van - decía una de las chicas desilusionadas y seguida por muchas otras

- sí, lo sentimos señoritas pero luego de la pelea ambos estamos muy cansados, espero y nos puedan comprender - decía amable el moreno – sin embargo, espero que lo no hayan pasado tan mal con nuestra compañía - terminó por decir algo nervioso pues casi todo el tiempo se la pasaran peleando

- iie, fue grandioso - decía una de ellas

- fue como ver una película de acción

- pero con un final de lo más romántico - terminó por decir otra seguida por el suspiro del resto de las clientas quienes obviamente estaban recordando el beso que se dieron

- me voy - anunció el castaño quien no podía más con su enrojecido rostro y ya iba camino a la puerta seguido de su primo quien lo tomaba del brazo.

- Bueno señoritas debemos irnos - anunciaba Satoshi quién estaba en la puerta sosteniendo aún a su primo quien ya estaba técnicamente afuera del tercer salón de música - pero antes y cómo último regalo para ustedes para disculpar nuestro violento comportamiento...

Rápidamente el moreno jaló el brazo de su primo trayéndolo a su pecho y dándole un ávido beso que dejó encantadas a las clientas y aún más avergonzado a Yasuchika, una vez se terminó el contacto el castaño se libró y echó a correr rojísimo como un tomate a dónde fuera que no tuviera personas cerca.

- ahora sí me voy, sayonara! - se despidió el moreno sonriente mientras corría para alcanzar a su primo y arrancarle otra de sus tiernas expresiones.

**--------------------------------------**

**Con el resto del club...**

**--------------------------------------**

- Vaya este a sido un día muy entretenido - comentó Kaoru mientras todos caminaban rumbo a sus limosinas

- sí es verdad - respondía muy contento el pequeño Hunny

- Tamaki sempai... - lo llamó la castaña quién se encontraba última justo detrás de Tamaki y Kyoya

El llamado de la castaña hizo que el rubio se detuviera y dejara a Kyoya seguir el recorrido, nuevamente sin darse cuenta de las complicaciones que estaba causando al igual que el aumento de celos enfermizos que provocaba en su pareja.

- dime Haruhi - respondió el rubio mientras caminaba a la altura de la castaña sin darse cuenta que su pareja molesto apuraba el paso y se alejaba de ambos, pero no tanto como dejar de escucharlos

- Tamaki sempai, me estaba preguntando si podría regresar con usted y talvez luego podría cocinar algo en mi departamento - decía la castaña sintiéndose fuera de lugar pues era la primera vez que mostraba interés por un chico, además se sentía bastante tonta actuando de esa manera.

- quieres regresar conmigo... y me quieres cocinar algo - repetía el rubio completamente ilusionado, tanto que pensó que se encontraba creando otro de sus teatros mentales.

- hai - respondió feliz Fujioka pensando que había logrado convencerlo

- que mi hija quiera prepararme algo me hace muy feliz - respondió el king sinceramente - por su puesto que quiero probarlo - afirmó sin pensarlo pues estaba muy contento de que su hija le mostrara algo de afecto.

- perfecto - respondió Haruhi regalándole una feliz sonrisa a su sempai

- bien entonces iré a avisarle a Kyoya – terminó por decir el rubio mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzara a su pareja.

- oe Kyoya! escuchaste lo que dijo nuestra hija – lo llamaba mientras con un par de zancadas más se ponía a su altura

- ...

- Kyoya pasa algo? – preguntó Tamaki

- no – fue la corta respuesta del moreno que ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al responderle

- K-Kyoya qué tienes? Hace un rato estábamos bien – comentó Tamaki extraño por el repentino cambio de humor de su pareja

- te dije que no pasa nada – reiteró Kyoya dejando a Tamaki poco convencido

- Kyoya sinceramente no sé porqué estas molesto ahora, pero si me lo dices yo…

- te dije que no pasa nada – repitió Kyoya tranquilamente y crispándole los nervios al rubio en el proceso

- Kyoya no me quiero pelear contigo… otra vez. Por favor dime que pasa ahora – pedía vanamente el rubio

- …

- estás molesto por lo mismo de hace un rato o ya hice otra cosa mal? – preguntaba Tamaki sintiéndose mucho peor pues no era capaz de darse cuenta cuando alguno de sus actos afectaba a su pareja

- Sabes Tamaki ahora no quiero hablar al respecto – zanco el tema el moreno, todo sin dirigirle la mirada.

- pero Kyoya! Quiero saber porqué estas molesto! Me dijiste que hablaríamos en la limosina, que ahí me contarías porqué te habías molestado en un i-ni-cio…

- ¬¬

- Ya me acordé! Dijiste que regresaríamos los dos juntos, a eso te referías con "sólo los dos" – recordaba el rubio mientras maldecía internamente su pésima memoria.

- me alegra que tengas tan presentes nuestras conversaciones – decía mordaz el de lentes mientras le dedicaba una fingida sonrisa que resultaba verdaderamente fría y dolorosa a ojos de su pareja.

- gomen nasai Kyoya, no sé como me pude olvidar.

- oh! yo si lo sé. Es el efecto que Fujioka provoca en ti, te vuelves más baka – ironizó

- K-Kyoya – lo llamó bastante dolido pues ese insulto no sonaba tan cariñoso como antes.

- En vista de que ya te comprometiste, llevaremos a Haruhi con nosotros – comentó el moreno esperando que con su comentario regresara la sonrisa de su pareja.

- arigato Kyoya – respondió este con una gran sonrisa – pero… tienes que decirme porqué estabas molesto conmigo

- puedo contártelo cuando lleguemos a mi habitación… aunque te vas a quedar a comer con ella… - recordaba discretamente furioso el calculador - … en fin puedo decírtelo otro día, mejor aún porqué no olvidamos el incidente - aconsejó Kyoya ya cansado y falto de ideas para arreglar su situación.

- qué?! No Kyoya tu me prometiste que me lo dirías, si voy con ella no tendré oportunidad de saber que hago mal, además tú me lo pediste primero, me dijiste que iríamos solo los dos, fui yo quien no me acordé de eso, así que es mi culpa.

- y Haruhi?

- le diré que no podrá ser, además estoy seguro que los gemelos se ofrecerán a llevarla de regreso – terminó por decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo y aminoraba el paso para que Haruhi lo alcanzara

- Pasa algo Tamaki sempai? – preguntó la castaña al ver la extraña expresión de su sempai.

- sí Haruhi. La verdad desde un inicio había quedado con Kyoya para regresar juntos en su limosina, así como llegamos; además, Tengo que ir a su mansión un rato.

- pero pueden ir ambos a mi departamento – ofrecía la castaña sin saber muy bien lo que hacía.

- gomen Haruhi pero tengo cosas muy importantes que hablar con Kyoya y necesitamos privacidad, tú entiendes – intentaba convencerla el rubio.

- ahhh… etto…yo… claro que entiendo – terminó por mentir – no se preocupe Tamaki sempai, le pediré a Hikaru y Kaoru que me lleven de regreso.

- justo en eso estaba pensando, déjame que yo se los pido.

- no tiene porque preocuparse yo me encargo - terminó por decir la castaña para luego apresurar el paso y alcanzar a los gemelos, lo que menos quería era que su sempai viera su triste expresión pues alertaría al resto con algún arranque escandaloso.

- crees que estuvo bien hacer eso Tamaki? Ella en verdad quería regresar contigo, hasta se ofreció a cocinarte- intervino Kyoya intentando encontrar rastro de arrepentimiento en el pálido rostro.

- será en otra ocasión pues hoy tenemos que hablar seriamente Kyoya.

- si tú lo dices – respondió este intentando disimular la sonrisa victoriosa

- oe Kyoya

- … - atención completa de parte del moreno

En ese momento Tamaki notó la abismal diferencia que mostraba Kyoya una vez esta molesto con él a cuando estaban bien. Ahora la mirada del moreno se mostraba tranquila bajo aquellos lentes, sus grisáceas orbes ya no mostraban rastro de la frialdad de hacía unos minutos, su expresión completamente seria había sido cambiada por una mucho más relajada pero sin perder ese porte que lo caracterizaba como orgulloso miembro de la familia Otori.

- Tamaki? – preguntó divertido el moreno al notar el tipo de mirada que le lanzaba su pareja

- ahh etto… - balbuceaba el rubio mientras intentaba recordar que era lo que le iba a decirle a Kyoya antes de perderse en sus pensamientos – ah! ya me acordé! – dijo triunfante – Okasan no crees que nuestra hija esta muy rara hoy?

- ¬¬U qué si lo creo? _("se amable, se amable") _me parece que sí.

- de verdad lo crees?… fiuu pensé que era el único que se había dado cuenta – dijo el rubio aliviado

- …

- primero vino con un vestido y aunque le queda adorable… - decía el rubio mientras miraba en dirección de la castaña frente a un cabreado Kyoya - … eso es extraño en ella, luego dejó que la abraza y se está comportando como…

- una persona amable, femenina, la hija que siempre quisiste – terminó por burlarse el moreno

- Kyoya!!! Esto es en serio – reclamaba el rubio deteniéndose en el camino

- gomen Tamaki pero ya me cansé de escuchar Haruhi, Harruhi, Haruhi, realmente a diferencia tuya ella no es mi prioridad – respondía con tono frío el de lentes sin detenerse y dejando a Tamaki atrás.

Ante las últimas palabras de Kyoya, Tamaki se quedó muy sorprendido, no era su intención molestar a su pareja, tampoco sabía que hablar de otra persona frente a él podría incomodarlo tanto. Era la primera vez que tenía una relación de ese tipo pero estaba seguro que no era bueno que se pelearan tanto y tan seguido, definitivamente tenía que hablar con el moreno cuanto antes para esclarecer todo, tenía que saber que es lo que estaba haciendo mal, si quería continuar junto a él tenía que saber que le incomodaba para evitar tener peleas de ese tipo.

Luego de unos minutos sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una tierna voz.

- Tama chan!!! - decía en pequeñito mientras se bajaba de la espalda de su guardián para luego jalar a Sou de la mano buscando que le prestara atención.

- Hunny sempai?

- Tama chan ya nos vamos, hasta el lunes – se despedía el pequeño con una gran sonrisa para luego meterse a su limosina.

- hasta el lunes Hunny sempai, Mori sempai – se despedía el rubio algo perdido.

- Bueno nosotros también nos vamos – dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

- ay estoy agotado – decía Hikaru mientras se estiraba perezosamente.

-hasta el lunes Kyoya sempai, Tamaki sempai – dijeron a una sola voz a la par que se metían a su lujoso vehículo.

- hasta el lunes chicos – se despedía el rubio

- hasta el lunes- se despedía con menos ganas el moreno

- Tamaki sempai… nos vemos – se despidió la castaña mientras miraba intensamente al rubio

- ahhh hasta el lunes Haruhi – respondió Tamaki sudando frío luego de ver aquella intensa expresión

- adiós Kyoya sempai – se despidió del otro sonriente.

- … - con una gesto le devolvió el "amable" adiós

- ahh Kyoya sempai me olvidaba, espero que quede algo del tercer salón de música para el lunes, sino dónde brindaremos nuestros servicios? – se burló Hikaru sacando su cabeza por la ventana de la limosina en marcha – bye – se terminó por despedir a la par que Kaoru de un jalón lo devolvía a su asiento.

- Bueno es hora de irnos – dijo el moreno mientras se dirigía a su limosina.

Una vez dentro el parloteo del rubio no se hizo esperar.

- ya estamos dentro Kyoya, ahora dime porqué estabas mph mph – intentaba completar su oración

- gomen Tamaki pero luego de todo lo que me has hecho hoy, decidí cambiar los planes, ahora estate calladito – respondió el moreno fingiendo una amable sonrisa.

- pero Kyo…

Muy tarde. Sin poder esquivarlo Kyoyo volvió a apresar los labios de su pareja en un hambriento y demandante beso. De alguna manera tenía que hacer que su confianza volviera y la única solución a la que su mente llegaba era en hacer suyo al rubio, sin embargo a sabiendas de que este se rehusaría tendría que conformarse con besos y caricias.

Pero a pesar de la "petición" (cof orden cof) del moreno, Tamaki empezó a quejarse pues el consideraba más importante empezar a hablar con su pareja para arreglar sus problemas cuanto antes. Sin embargo Kyoya ya se encontraba sobre él besándolo como si fuera la última vez.

Pronto las manos del moreno lo despojaron de su abrigo y se colaron con presteza bajo el suéter, tocando desesperado toda la piel a la que tenía acceso. Una sonrisa macabra se formó en los labios de Otori y su vista se fijó en la bufanda del rubio, temiéndose lo peor Tamaki vio como su pareja lo desprendía de esta y la estiraba frente a él con aquella aterradora sonrisa. Sus labios se movían lentamente a la par que le daba palabras de advertencia. Todo aquello haciendo del momento lo más aterrador posible para el pobre king.

- ahora Tamaki, serás un buen niño y guardarás silencio – decía lentamente el moreno junto a la ahora tranquila sonrisa.

- Ky-Ky-Kyoya… - decía el rubio mientras veía la ahora pacífica sonrisa del chico.

- veo que entiendes…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHOFER, ALGUIEN AYÚDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaba Tamaki sin control.

- …o talvez no – terminó su frase mientras que rápidamente amordazaba al rubio.

- phm phm phm!!!!!!!!! – que cristiano quiere decir AYUDA!!!!

- Tranquilízate Tamaki, mientras más esfuerzo hagas por zafarte más brusco seré – lo advirtió sin dejar de lado esa intranquilizadora sonrisa.

- phm phm phm!!!!!!!!! – (ya saben que dice U-U)

Ignorando por completo las desesperadas peticiones de su pareja, Kyoya continuó con su labor de besar la pálida piel a la que tenía acceso, se entretenía besando suavemente los pezones del rubio y se regocijaba mientras escuchaba aquellos ligeros gemidos salir de su acallada boca; poco después el moreno no pudo dejar de echar una mirada al estado de Tamaki, a pesar de ser bastante egoísta tratándolo de esa manera, no podía dejar de lado esa excesiva preocupación que tenía con el, era como un niño pequeño por el que siempre debes estar pendiente, verdaderamente muchas veces se sentía como la okasan pero Tamaki no se comportaba precisamente como el otousan.

Lamentablemente lo que más temía Kyoya se hizo realidad. Al echar un vistazo a aquella mirada amatista lo que encontró fue su típica, y al parecer ahora mejor arma, mirada de cachorro abandonado, aquella que sabía derretía al moreno a tal punto que podía aceptar tontería y media del rubio.

- Wan Wan

Le pareció escuchar al moreno, pero jamás sabría si fue o no su imaginación, pues rápidamente bajó la mirada y se dedicó a jugar con el ombligo de su pareja, sin embargo por más que intentaba concentrarse en su labor no podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez aquella mirada, intento contenerse y dejar pasar todo aquello, después de todo sólo era una simple pero muy tierna mirada, no podía tener la fuerza suficiente como para lavarle el cerebro a un Otori.

No, cien por ciento no! jamás aquella enternecedora mirada lo haría detenerse y mucho menos en esos precisos momentos dónde se encontraba tan molesto con él, después de todo, hizo de ese paseo una pesadilla para él, con su exagerada adoración por aquella plebeya. Definitivamente el rubio se lo merecía, no es que le estuviera haciendo mucho daño, sólo se trataban de inocentes besos, talvez no en la zona más común pero besos al fin y al cabo.

Además tenía las de ganar, él tenía el control de la situación y no importaba cuanto forcejeara, en esas circunstancia nadie podría ayudarlo, estaba a su merced, tampoco importaba que el moreno sintiera que aquella mirada le perforaba la cabeza, estaba seguro que Tamaki no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero eso no tenía importancia verdad? pues él tenía el control de aquella situación, no importaba que tanto lo mirara el jamás renunciaría, jamás!

Nuevamente dejando de lado su lógica, el moreno volvió a fijar su mirada lentamente en la amatista, encontrándose con aquella expresión, aún más tierna que antes si eso era posible, aquella mirada que Tamaki siempre hacía cuando no cumplían sus caprichos y a la cual había aprendido a negarse o por lo menos a fingir que no le afectaba.

Por eso estaba tan sorprendido, cómo era posible que antes no le afectara aquella tierna mirada o por lo menos no tanto cómo ahora, lo más drástico que podía ocurrir era que aceptara luego de un plazo respetable de tiempo pero no al pie de la letra, sino poniendo límites a las exageradas peticiones del rubio. Lo malo es que desde que eran parejas aquellas miradas eran mucho más efectivas, talvez el doble o el triple de efectivas, sólo bastaba una mirada y aunque su cerebro pensase que era una tremenda estupidez o que era más que imposible de realizar, ya estaba él aceptando sus más fantasiosas e irrealizables peticiones.

- Tamaki… - susurró el moreno mientras elevaba su rostro y le daba un casto beso en la frente a su pareja.

- mph mph phm

- siento tratarte de esta manera – se disculpaba el moreno mientras retiraba la improvisada mordaza de la boca del rubio.

- Kyoya? – preguntó extrañado el rubio pues en verdad había pensado que de esa no se salvaba.

- Debes pensar que soy la peor pareja por tratarte de este modo – decía el moreno mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos.

- peor pareja?! De qué hablas Kyoya, bueno… a veces me tratas de una manera un tanto extraña, algo ruda la verdad… pero Kyoya, yo te considero grandioso, además… yo…

- tú qué?

- yo… puede que sea un escandaloso y que me queje mucho de las extrañas cosas que haces conmigo… demo… u//u en..en e-el fondo m-mee… gustan mucho – terminó por susurrar

- ¬¬ hablas en serio?

- h-hai – contesto Tamaki bastante nervioso y avergonzado.

- Bueno creo que ya me dejaste las cosas claras – comentó el moreno con su tono habitual de voz – ahora me toca a mí.

- ah?

- me pasas eso Tamaki – pedía el moreno mientras indicaba la bufanda que descansaba sobre el asiento.

- ah? º-º te refieres a la bufanda – respondió Tamaki mientras la agarraba con total inocencia y se la mostraba a su pareja.

- exacto – dijo el moreno mientras la tomaba y procedía a volver a amordazar a Tamaki bajo su sorprendida mirada.

- mph mph mph mph – se quejaba el king

- lo siento Tamaki pero estoy seguro que en cuanto empiece a hablar seré interrumpido, así que considero esta la mejor solución… o por lo menos momentánea n-n

- mph mph mph – seguía quejándose

- no quieres que te diga porqué estaba molesto? – preguntó tranquilamente el moreno sabiendo de ante mano la reacción de su pareja

- mph! mph! (sí! sí!)

- esta bien, escucha Tamaki, si te pones a analizar, me molesté cuando llegamos al dichoso lugar por tanto tuviste que hacer algo en ese sitio que me molestara. En serio no tienes idea de qué pudo ser? – preguntó con una calma única

- phm phm – respondió el rubio luego de un rato mientras movía su cabeza negando.

- A veces eres tremendamente baka Tamaki, lo sabías?

- º¬º?!

- En fin, creo que es mejor que te lo diga ahora, además tengo la certeza que así no te lo diga yo, muy pronto lo escucharás… Puede que no lo notes Tamaki, pero Haruhi está enamorada de ti o por lo menos eso parece…

- MPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - (Quéééééééééééééééééé?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

-bueno que seas el último en enterarte _("por esta ocasión") _es normal pues al parecer ella recién se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti, eso explica que su comportamiento para contigo haya sido tan diferentes los pasados meses, cuándo te ignoraba, no dejaba que la abrazases, odiaba ponerse vestidos o jamás pensaría siquiera en invitarte a su casa – comentaba Kyoya con el semblante más tranquilo que podía adquirir.

Kyoya no era estúpido, estaba seguro que con esa revelación se estaba jugando la relación que mantenía con el rubio, pero tenía que ser él quien se lo dijera, pues si lo llegaba a saber por los labios de Fujioka el resultado podía ser mucho peor, después de todo y aunque le costara admitirlo si Tamaki se decidía por Haruhi, sería mejor que lo hiciera cuando su relación recién empezara, así ambos no saldrían tan lastimados, aunque no podía ni imaginarse lo que sería su vida sin aquel escandaloso rubio que tenía delante y que lo miraba completamente sorprendido. Y quien no, cuando te revelan que la chica de la que estas enamorado desde hace tanto te corresponde.

- mph mph?? – intentaba preguntar Tamaki para luego soltarse del agarre del moreno aprovechando su guardia baja. Una vez lo consiguió lo primero que hizo fue sacarse la mordaza – de qué estas hablando Kyoya?

- de la verdad Tamaki. Haruhi está enamorada de ti.

- p-p-pero eso no es posible.

- claro que lo es! Le gustas a todas las chicas, porqué crees que ella es la excepción?!

- PERO KYOYA, HARUHI ES NUESTRA HIJA!!! – terminó por gritar como si revelara la más alta incógnita que haya perturbado al mundo.

- ¬¬UU no lo es – sentenció Kyoya

- pero okasan cómo puedes decir eso… O.O me has sido infiel?!

- Tamaki esto no es un juego!! Te estoy hablando en serio.

- yo también y te estoy diciendo que Haruhi es como una hija para mi! Es la princesita de otousan.

- NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO, TODOS SABEN QUE TE GUSTA HARUHI, TE DESESPERA NO VERLA, QUIERES SIEMPRE HABLAR CON ELLA, TE PARECE LINDA, ESTAS CELOSO DE LOS GEMELOS PORQUE PASAN MÁS TIEMPO CON ELLA, BUSCAS CONSENTIRLA, TE PONES CELOSO SI OTROS SE LE ACERCAN, HASTA EN TUS ESTÚPIDOS TEATROS ESTAS CON ELLA!!! – explotó el moreno echándole en cara todo lo que hacía.

- Pero Kyoya si lo analizas eso es amor de otousan – respondió el rubio tranquilamente.

- de otousan?! Cuándo se ha visto a un otousan tratar así a su… hi-ja

- ya te diste cuenta, hasta los gemelos lo dijeron, me parezco mucho a Ranka san, sé que es un comportamiento bastante extraño pero no soy él único – intentó excusarse Tamaki.

Aquella confesión dejó sin palabras al moreno, pero a pesar de todo tenía algo de razón luego de analizarlo un momento. Sí existían personas que podían tratar a su hija, o a quién consideraran su hija, de esa forma. El ejemplo más evidente era el mismo padre de Fujioka con un comportamiento prácticamente idéntico al del escandaloso rubio.

- P-pero en tus teatros mentales (aquellos tan poderosos que todos los pueden ver XD) el amor por Fujioka no era precisamente…

- Bueno Kyoya en eso tienes razón, por un tiempo me gustó o pensé que me gustaba Haruhi, no te puedo mentir… pero luego apareció cierta chica que me hizo empezar a pensar de que lo que sentía por ti era mucho más que amistad, y ahora me doy cuenta, lo que sentí en esos momentos donde su atención se centraba en ti eran celos. Y no hice nada al respecto, podría haberte perdido si es que te empezabas a interesar por ella, por suerte no lo hiciste – dijo más aliviado el king

- Te refieres a Renge chan – respondió el moreno sorprendido por la revelación, al parecer no era el único que se ponía celoso.

- sí, me refiero a Renge channnnn – pronunciando el "chan" resentido y arrancando una sonrisa en el moreno

- Por eso también me lo reclamaste la primea vez que tuvimos este tipo de encuentro

- sí… - asintió avergonzado - ... también antes de eso, cuando nos fuimos a la playa y nos quedamos en la mansión de Nekozawa, fui a tu cuarto, y a escasos metros recién se me ocurrió una excusa que darte, no sé porqué pero quería verte y bueno… pedirte desodorante fue lo único que se me ocurrió como excusa… pero cuando entré ahí estabas tú, junto a Haruhi, y no lo podía creer, nunca me imaginé que te interesarías en ella, luego pensé que se veía muy bonita con esa ropa y que talvez te sentiste atraído por ella. Verte sin camisa en la misma habitación que Haruhi y a oscuras me sorprendió mucho, lo único que atiné a decir fue reclamarte, no tenía derecho a eso, pero igual inconcientemente pensaba que merecía una explicación de tu parte. Luego pensándolo detenidamente me pregunté porqué había reaccionado de esa forma y llegué a la conclusión de que eran celos… pero celos de quién? luego me decidí por ti, eras mi mejor amigo y no podía estar interesado en ti de esa manera verdad? se puede decir que desde ese momento pensé que podía estar interesado en Haruhi, claro que ahora ya sé que no era así. Estaba desde un inicio interesado en ti y celoso de Haruhi, porqué al parecer en tan poco tiempo había logrado acercarse más a ti de lo que yo había podido hacer en años.

Kyoya estaba completamente sorprendido, había amordazado en un inicio al rubio esperando que este guardara silencio y le diera tiempo de sincerarse, diciéndole la vergonzosa realidad, que estaba celoso de aquella plebeya. Pero había terminado siendo él quien se quedó sentado escuchando cada palabra de su pareja y quedándose sorprendido por aquellas revelaciones.

- Así que no soy el único celoso en esta relación – fue lo único que atinó a decir el moreno acompañado de una sonrisa de lado.

- ahh?

- ahora me toca a mí, Tamaki, aunque no lo disfrute mucho tendré que decírtelo, te lo mereces – respondió resignado el moreno.

- dime – pidió el rubio mientras cariñosamente desprendía a Kyoya de sus lentes, tirándolos al otro extremo del asiento y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, a lo cual Kyoya tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no corresponder como se debe.

- Te lo diré, aunque ahora que ya sabes lo de Haruhi, esto es más que obvio. Estaba celoso Tamaki, igual que tú y de la misma chica.

- celoso??? Tú??? – decía Tamaki sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- ¬¬ no soy de piedra Tamaki

- jeje eso es verdad, solo que… yo… bueno la verdad jamás pensé que te sintieras algo inseguro.

- Pues es verdad, siento celos cuando estas cerca de Haruhi, y cuando pones tanto interés en ella.

- por eso desde un inicio estabas tan molesto.

- sí, y no me puedes culpar por eso, pues lo primero que hiciste fue ir y abrazar a Fujioka mientras le decías lo linda que estaba.

- por eso te fuiste y me dejaste con ella?

- pensé que si estabas tan enamorado de Fujioka, debería dejarlos solos.

- no lo puedo creer hasta querías echarme una mano con esa supuesta relación – decía el rubio bastante sorprendido.

- …

- Ai shiteru Kyoya – soltó de repente el rubio mientras abrazaba a su sorprendida pareja.

- Yo igual Tamaki – respondió mientras tomaba el mentón de Tamaki y apresaba sus tersos labios.

Aquel beso se hizo con menor intensidad que los anteriores, sólo un mínimo de contacto con casi nada de fuerza, una caricia que bastó para aclarar el resto de los enredos que rondaban sus cabezas. Dejándolos completamente satisfechos, confiados y felices.

- Ai shiteru Tamaki – dijo el moreno quien quería que su pareja se sintiera tan feliz como él luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, decirle "yo igual" no bastaba.

Luego de escuchar aquellas palabras de boca del moreno Tamaki se sintió mucho mejor, con una gran sonrisa abrazó fuertemente al moreno y así se quedaron un rato. No era necesario hablar, sentir la calidez del otro junto a su acompasada respiración era suficiente para ambos.

Sin poder evitarlo Kyoya acercó una de sus manos a la cabeza del rubio y acarició los dorados cabellos con adoración, mientras que su otra mano seguía tomando la cintura de su pareja. Pronto este último rompió el silencio.

- Kyoya…

- dime Tamaki – respondió este esperando que elevara el rostro y lo viera a los ojos, pero eso nunca pasó.

- te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por no hacerte enfadar nuevamente.

- Tamaki… yo también lo intentaré – respondió este con una sonrisa para luego seguir acariciando los suaves cabellos.

El resto del trayecto fue de lo más tranquilo, prueba de esto es que Tamaki se durmió en brazos de Kyoya, lo único malo es que el encuentro en la habitación del menor de los Otori tendría que ser aplazada. No podía molestarse con el rubio, ver su angelical rostro mientras duerme sería suficiente para él esa noche. Pensando en eso llamó al señor Sou para avisar que su hijo esa noche se quedaría a dormir en su mansión.

**-------------------------------------------------- **

**En la mansión Haninozuka….**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola!!! Siento la demora y que ya no siga fielmente el patrón de publicación, pero hago todo lo que puedo por avanzar.

Por otro lado, por fin pude terminar la intervención de Yasuchika y Satoshi, y no podía acabar bien el capítulo si no introducía algo de Kyoya y Tamaki n-n XD...

El próximo capítulo será el final T-T

-

-

-

-

MENTIRAAAAAA!!! pero igual ya falta poco XD, bye.

* * *

**Agradecimiento al resto de los reviews:**

**Lady Yaoi Yuri:** En cuanto a Yasuchika y Satoshi como ya te debes haber dado cuenta luego de leer este capítulo habrá algo... pero mucho más ligero que el resto... más que todo porque todavía son muy pequeños y el pobre de Chika!!! (lo siento pero cada vez que escucho chica me mato de risa XD) no le permitiría a su primo acercársele con esas oscuras y lujuriosas intenciones. Es la pareja suave y kawai del fic n-n.

Pobre Haruhi como que ya me está dando penita u-u ... pero todavía no se me ocurre como voy a terminar con Fujioka, me gustan los finales felices así que estaré pensando que hacer con ella, claro que... n-n no prometo nada. Gracias por el review, byex

**Tomoka:** No has leido el manga?? bueno dejé una imagen de él en mi profile así que por el tema de visualizarlo estamos bien verdad? Satoshi al contrario que su hermano es más alegre, extrovertido, siempre porta una sonrisa. Al igual que Mori también es guardián de un Haninozuka, en este caso Yasuchika; participa de dos clubs: el de Kendo y el de Karate... que más? qué más? ah ya! su pasatiempo es golpear a Yasuchika XD... no mentira lo golpea solo cuando escucha que Yasuchika le falta el respeto a Hunny, es decir, cada vez que se encuentran con él XD. También admira a su hermano y lo considera su modelo a seguir, cree que su labor como guardián es impecable pero tú, yo, y el resto del club sabemos que Mori mucho no hace, más bien consiente al rubio U-Uu, por eso es tan estricto con el menor de los Haninozuka. Espero haber sido de ayuda n-n. Gracias por el review, byex.

**karla:** Hola!! bueno si recién estas empezando a ver el anime tengo que decirte que Satoshi no aparece XD... él solo sale en el manga, él aparece en el capítulo donde sale el hermano de Hunny para retarlo, se suponía que este entraría corriendo y directo golpearía a Yasuchika, pero como te explico cortan su participación en el anime. Subí una imagen de él a mi profile, si ya lo viste por lo menos te lo puedes imaginar. Si quieres saber como es su comportamiento en la respuesta de arribita se lo explico a Tomoka. Gracias por el review, y espero no sea el último n-n, byex

**Tama-Tama-chaaaan:** Hola! bueno ya te agregé a mi msn pero la verdad no sé si me aceptaste o no, si es así entonces realmente tenemos mala suerte porque nunca te encuentro conectada XD. Cuando decías que tu correo era un poco largo en realidad no mentías n-nU jejeje. por otro lado espero que ya estes mejor y que te hayas curado por completo de la gripe, cuando me contagio de eso no me puedo concentrar en nada y sufro mucho T-T. Bueno gracias por el review y espero pronto nos encontremos en el msn para poder conversar mejor n-n byex.

**koneko-chan:** Sí, yo también pensé que tardaría más en actualizar pero no fue así, claro que no puedo promerter que siempre sea de esta manera XD. Por otro lado yo también prefería loq ue se imaginó Hunny y Mori, pero entonces no habría escrito mucho de ellos luego XD y es que son tan lindos . Y en cuanto a Kyoya y Tamaki, luego de leer este capítulo ya sabes que le quería hacer Kyoya a Tamaki dentro de la limosina verdad? n-n. Gracias por el review, byex


	20. Interrupciones

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_**Notas de autora**: _dentro de paréntesis y sin cursiva(XD)

* * *

**Tameshi**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 20: Interrupciones**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

- Kyoya…

- dime Tamaki – respondió este esperando que elevara el rostro y lo viera a los ojos, pero eso nunca pasó.

- te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por no hacerte enfadar nuevamente.

- Tamaki… yo también lo intentaré – respondió este con una sonrisa para luego seguir acariciando los suaves cabellos.

El resto del trayecto fue de lo más tranquilo, prueba de esto es que Tamaki se durmió en brazos de Kyoya, lo único malo es que el encuentro en la habitación del menor de los Otori tendría que ser aplazada. No podía molestarse con el rubio, ver su angelical rostro mientras dormía era suficiente para él. Pensando en eso llamó al señor Sou para avisar que su hijo esa noche se quedaría a dormir en su mansión.

**-------------------------------------------------- **

**En la mansión Haninozuka….**

**--------------------------------------------------**

- Takashi hoy las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba

- hai

- n-n ahora me siento mucho mejor – comentaba el menor para luego pararse de pronto.

- … - mirada inquisidora de parte del moreno

- cómo crees que le haya ido a nuestros otoutos?

- …

- Vamos a ver Taka chan – soltó de repente el pequeño mientras tomaba la mano del moreno y lo jalaba por el pasillo de la izquierda.

………………………………

- está muy callado – decía Hunny mientras despegaba su oreja de la puerta

- ah – respondía el menor al comprobar que no se escuchaban gritos ni quejas

- talvez Satoshi ya se fue – reflexionó el rubio para luego llevar su mano a la perilla y girarla suavemente.

Una vez logró abrir la puerta sin emitir ruido alguno que los delatase la mirada de ambos jóvenes se centró en el bulto que había bajo las mantas. El silencio, la quietud y la respiración acompasada sugería que el menor de los Haninozuka se encontraba plácidamente dormido.

Eso estaba bien, por un momento Mitzukuni pensó que al entrar encontraría a su hermano despierto con miles de quejas luego de haberlo chantajeado y dejado en el host club, por suerte ahora no escucharía queja alguna hasta la mañana siguiente.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama de Yasuchika y movió un poco las mantas para ver el rostro de su hermano, sorpresivamente no fue el pequeño rostro de su otouto lo que vio. Antes de que pudiera gritar y despertar a la mitad de la mansión una mano se encargó de acallarlo.

- mph mph mph!! – intentaba gritar el pequeño luego de encontrar en la cama de su hermano a Satoshi bien dormido.

Utilizando la mano que tenía libre, Mori movió un poco más la manta rebelando los brazos de su hermano que se aferraban con fuerza a lo que seguro sería Yasuchika.

Disimuladamente aumentó la fuerza del agarre a su primo para que este no saliera disparado a "ayudar" a su otouto. Una vez los destapó lo suficiente, la tensión de Hunny aumentó drásticamente.

Ayer sólo estaba jugando con su hermano, sabía muy bien que lo que supuestamente había encontrado al irrumpir en su habitación no era más que un mal entendido, pero uno que le caía como anillo al dedo en ese momento dónde la falta de ideas lo estaba carcomiendo. Pero ahora al verlos de ese modo no sabía de que manera reaccionar, estaban ambos durmiendo en la misma cama, Yasuchika se veía muy tranquilo a pesar de siempre quejarse de tener pesadillas dónde lo veía comiendo toda clase de pasteles, se veía muy cómodo y complacido mientras era abrazado por la espalda por Satoshi.

¿Qué había pasado? Ahora su pequeño primo se encontraba sin la parte superior de su pijama y se aferraba fuertemente a su hermano, buscando calor… si tanto calor tenía porqué no se ponía… Hunny no lo podía creer que era eso que sentía, a esto se referían cuando hablaban de los celos de hermano, esto sentían los gemelos cuando uno de ellos disfrutaba de la compañía de otra persona. En fin pensándolo mejor talvez su hermano dejaría de ser tan frío si tenía el cariño de Satoshi.

Una cálida mano lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Mitzukuni…

- Vámonos Taka chan – respondió el pequeño para tapar nuevamente a los chicos y salir silenciosamente de la habitación seguido de su guardián.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron en silencio hasta la habitación del mayor, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que ambos se quedaran a dormir en la misma habitación sin importar en que mansión se encontrasen, decir en que mansión se sentían más seguros sería una difícil decisión. Por un lado en la de la familia Haninozuka tenían el riesgo de ser interrumpidos por un joven con sed de batalla y por otro lado en la de Mori podía aparecer sorpresivamente Satoshi en busca de su admirado hermano.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación ambos jóvenes entraron y se sentaron en la cama sin decir palabra alguna, el rubio por el choque emocional y Mori por ser su costumbre.

- Takashi… - rompió el hielo el mayor.

- ah?

-Viste lo mismo que yo? – preguntó infantilmente

- hai

- tú sabías de esto?

- ie

- hacen una linda pareja ne? n-n – preguntó totalmente recuperado

- hai –respondió el moreno con una ligera sonrisa luego de pensarlo un poco

- n-n

- que buscas? – preguntó el moreno al ver a Mitzukuni rebuscar entre sus cosas.

- mi cámara, voy a tomarles una foto y mostrárselo mañana a Yasuchika – decía "inocentemente"

- Mitzukuni – dijo el mayor con cierto tono de reproche

- pero Taka chan es para el recuerdo – respondió el pequeño mientras ponía el mejor rostro tierno de su repertorio.

- …

Sabiendo que era una batalla perdida el pequeño dejó de buscar y se dirigió a paso lánguido hacia su guardián quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos para luego envolverlo en un cálido abrazo. El pequeño aprovechando el momento tomó el rostro de Mori que se encontraba casi a su misma altura y le plantó un tierno beso para despistar al enemigo, una vez la presa empezó a corresponder al beso el pequeño se atrevió a profanar la boca de su primo ante su sorprendida mirada. Por escasos segundos Takashi intentó terminar ese beso pero el cansancio luego de un día agotador se lo impidió o por lo menos esa fue la excusa que su mente planteó. Ya sin poder contenerse más, Mori tomó de las caderas al pequeño y lo acercó cuanto pudo a su cuerpo generando una electrizante fricción que incitó el inicio de uno de los tantos gemidos que se escucharían en toda la noche.

Pronto ambos jóvenes se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse para tomar un poco de oxígeno, las miradas revelaban lo excitante del momento y el deseo explícito en ellos no los dejaban mentir, ni siquiera al moreno que buscaba como detener todo eso.

Luego de apenas unos minutos ambos jóvenes volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso igual de pasional y hambriento, se inició una guerra de lenguas resultando ganador Hunny quien encontraba aquella cavidad más deliciosa que el mejor pastel que hubiera probado. El beso continuaba, ahora para mayor comodidad el rubio se sentó sobre las piernas de su guardián, rodeando con estas su cintura y generando nuevamente aquella fricción que hizo gemir a ambas partes por igual.

Con suavidad Mori depositó a Hunny sobre la cama y continuó besando el rostro de este hasta llegar a su pequeño y pálido cuello, depositó tiernos besos y una que otra suave mordida que arrancó más gemidos al rubio. No pasó mucho para que ambos chicos sintieran que la ropa sobraba, así que Takashi se encargó de desprender a su compañero del jersey que llevaba, además este le estaba dificultando la labor de devorar el cuello de Hunny. Una vez lo logró la pequeña contextura de su primo se reveló ante sus ojos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma no podía despegar la mirada de toda aquella piel que se exponía ante sus ojos. Lentamente el moreno acercó sus labios y depositó cortos besos a la par que escuchaba suaves suspiros salir de labios del rubio.

De pronto sintió que unas pequeñas manos se apoyaban en sus hombros o más bien jalaban de estos, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Mitzukuni que claramente pedía algo de atención. Encontrando aquella escena enternecedora, Mori lo volvió a besar en los labios con avidez mientras que con sus manos recorría el pecho de su primo. Unos segundos después sintió como nuevamente Mitzukuni tiraba de su suéter, así que por fin entendiendo a que se refería se lo sacó de inmediato, revelando el bien contorneado torso.

Cuando por fin Mitzukuni logró su cometido, no pudo esconder lo maravillado que estaba, él jamás llegaría a tener la apariencia de su primo, de eso estaba seguro, tenía una especie de maldición que consistía en quedarse pequeño y adorable, en cambio ante sus ojos su primo creció y bastante. Definitivamente verlo así era un privilegio que sólo el tenía.

El contacto no se hizo esperar pues fue Hunny quien en un sorpresivo movimiento cambió de posición dejando a su guardián bajo su cuerpo. Ahora era él quien controlaría todo. Rápidamente acercó sus pequeñas manos al torso de su primo y acarició cuanto pudo, recorriendo los bien marcados músculos. Aquella escena dejó maravillado al moreno quien ya no podía seguir fingiendo no encontrarse bastante excitado con toda aquella escena que estaba viviendo. De pronto algo rompió el momento…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se escuchó un grito que retumbó por toda la casa

- Esa voz – susurró Hunny - … es de Yasuchika – terminó por decir ya más asustado, algo le había pasado a su hermano.

Sin darle tiempo para poder ir en busca de su hermano, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y un agitado pero aún así pálido Yasuchika ingresó sin reparo.

- ANIKI!!!!! – gritaba este en medio de la oscura habitación – TUVE UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA, PRIMERO ME CHANTAJEABAS PARA QUE PARTICIPARA DE ESE CLUB DE FENÓMENOS EN EL QUE ESTAS, LUEGO ME LA PASÉ PELEANDO CON SATOSHI Y… - saltándose la parte vergonzosa de los besos – LUEGO APARECE EN MI CAMA ABRAZÁNDOME… - se detuvo porque esa parte también era vergonzosa – ANIKI ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!?!?! – reclamaba el castaño luego de no escuchar palabra alguna de su hermano, sin esperar más prendió las luces molesto.

Lamentablemente lo que vio lo dejó aún más pálido que hacía segundos. Debido a la sorpresiva interrupción del menor de los Haninozuka, ambos jóvenes no tuvieron tiempo de arreglarse como era debido. La imagen que encontró Yasuchika fue a su aniki sentado en la cama, pero mirando mejor vio a su primo al lado de este. El moreno tenía el rostro manchado de algo blanquecino que su aniki le estaba obligando a probar.

La palidez exagerada, los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada revelaban que el castaño había recibido un gran shock luego de ver aquella escena.

- QUÉ ES ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? – terminó por gritar el castaño mientras miraba al techo y se jalaba de los cabellos.

Lo único a lo que les dio tiempo fue a recrear una escena muy común para Mitzukuni, sacando pasteles de Kami sabe dónde el rubio empezó a darle de probar a Mori algo de la crema de uno de aquellos dulces. Si era bastante traumático ver a su aniki comer a media noche, ver a su primo unirse en aquella situación no hizo más que empeorar su estado mental.

- Chika-chan que pasa?! – decía el rubio con el tono más inocente que pudo fingir pero que Yasuchika captó de la forma más lúgubre – tú también quieres pastel? – terminó por preguntar a sabiendas de la respuesta.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- porqué hay tanto ruido? – se escuchaba una adormilada voz

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – seguía gritando el traumado castaño

Satoshi echó una miradita dentro de la habitación y el entendimiento fue casi instantáneo. Muchas cosas dulces juntas ocasionaban tal reacción en su primo y si esto incluía a Mitzukuni era mucho peor y ver envuelto en todo esto a su aniki… no quería ni imaginar lo chocante que podía resultarle al castaño.

- bueno ya vámonos a dormir Yasuchika – decía el moreno mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- p-p-pe-pero… ellos… dulces… aniki… los dos… - decía el pobre castaño

- sí, sí ya lo sé, ahora vamos a dormir – le decía Satoshi como si de un loco se tratara.

El pobre y casi inconciente de Yasuchika siguió a su primo mientras decía una que otra palabra sin aparente sentido, con aquella escena ya había olvidado el verdadero propósito que tenía al ir y buscar a su hermano. Sin darle ya mucha importancia al asunto el castaño se tapó por completo con las gruesas mantas y se acurrucó entre ellas, pronto sintió que alguien más se metía a la cama pero en vez de asustarse o reaccionar violentamente se acercó a aquel cuerpo y se acurrucó contra él sin darse cuenta si quiera de la extraña sonrisa que esbozaba su acompañante, una muy parecida como quien ve a Kyoya luego de que uno de sus oscuros planes se ve realizado.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**En la mansión Hitachiin... **

**--------------------------------------------------**

- Kaoru sigues molesto conmigo?

- …

- Kaoru

- …

- Kaoru respóndeme – pedía Hikaru junto a la expresión más tierna que tenía

- ò.ó qué! – respondió este

- sigues molesto por lo que le hice a Kyoya sempai?

- tú que crees?

- pero Kaoru tú sabes que él se lo merecía.

- y tú sabes lo que es capaz de hacer Kyoya sempai si se entera que fue tu plan… aunque conociéndolo ya debe saber.

- pero luego de lo que él me hizo…

- él te fastidió a ti, en cambio lo que tu hiciste afecta a tres personas

- tres? – repetía el pelirrojo sin entender

- claro! A Kyoya…

- hai – recitó con voz triunfante pero se calló enseguida al ser fulminado por su hermano

- a Tamaki sempai

- pero cuando casi soy asesinado por Hunny sempai - decía el mayor de los gemelos mientras un escalofrío lo recorría al recordar tal incidente - el silencio de Kyoya sempai casi nos cuesta la vida a ambos, a Tamaki sempai y a mi.

- y que te parece Haruhi?

- Haruhi? – repitió este fingiendo no entender a que quería llegar su hermano

- no te hagas tú también lo viste, todos lo vimos… bueno todos menos Tamaki sempai

- ahhh no fuimos todos ves? – le restaba importancia

- Hikaru!!!!!! Ves lo que provocaste… es… es como una especie de triángulo amoroso

- que Haruhi se haya comportado extraña no quiere decir que…

- Hikaru todos lo vimos, a ella le gusta Tamaki sempai.

- no lo creo – decía terco el mayor mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa

- dejó que le pusiéramos un vestido

- Prácticamente la obligamos a eso – respondía mientras le restaba importancia

- dejó que la abrazara.

- talvez Tamaki la soltó muy rápido.

- mantuvo una conversación con él por más de diez… DIEZ minutos

- el tema de conversación pudo ser muy interesante.

- no se alejaba de él para nada

- hacía frío, tú tampoco te alejabas de mí buscando calor

- u-ú …

- qué? es verdad, o no?

- viste su cara de decepción cuando el señor se sentó junto a Kyoya sempai

- podía estarle doliendo la panza

- HIKARU!!!!

- SÍ, YA LO SÉ, YA LO SÉ, ES MI CULPA TT-TT – soltó de pronto el mayor – si no fuera por mi, Haruhi no hubiera tenido oportunidad de demostrar su cariño por Tamaki sempai y no habría tanto enredo… u-u aunque pensándolo mejor talvez ya estaba decidida a actuar de esa forma antes de que le pusiéramos ese vestido, en ese caso por lo menos lo hubiera echo todo ella y yo no tendría la culpa – terminó por decir lo que en verdad sentía

- ¬¬# Hikaru…

- pero ya no puedo hacer nada, sólo esperar que Kyoya sempai haya arreglado sus problemas con el señor, y de esa forma si Haruhi vuelve a hacer algo así ya no será mi culpa… AUCH!!! – se quejaba el mayor mientras se sobaba la adolorida cabeza

- no seas tan egoísta!!! ahora es tu misión el procurar que la relación entre los sempais vaya de lo mejor y que Haruhi no salga tan lastimada.

- nani!!?? O.ô

- tú empezaste esto, así que verás que toda vaya bien entre los tres o yo mismo le diré a Kyoya sempai de quien fue la idea de vestir de esa forma a Haruhi.

- qué!!!! No me puedes hacer esto

- ya lo hice – respondió tajante

- pero… pero… yo no soporto esa relación, me… me da como una especie de comezón, me arden los ojos… no lo soporto, ver a Kyoya sempai enamorado es la peor de las torturas – se quejaba el mayor de los gemelos.

- de que hablas, esos dos hacen una linda pareja – opinó con total sinceridad el menor

- linda pareja? Es… es… ni siquiera se puede describir…

- bueno no me importa tú te las arreglas ahora.

- T-T no me puedes hacer eso soy tu único hermano – decía Hikaru mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kaoru

- No es tan difícil, sólo mantén alejada a Haruhi de esos dos – decía el menor mientras se empezaba a sacar la ropa para ponerse el pijama.

- pero Kaoru… - decía con voz quejosa el mayor para luego abrazar la espalda desnuda de su gemelo.

- suelta! – ordenó

Sin hacerle caso y ya olvidando por completo de que se quejaba, Hikaru aprovechó que los brazos de su hermano recaían a cada lado de su cuerpo, y con uno de los suyos lo rodeo, logrando su cometido dirigió la mano libre a la parte inferior del pijama y aprovechando la poca resistencia que estos daban sumergió su mano y acarició la sensible zona sobre la tela de la ropa interior.

- O///O QUÉ HACES?!! SUÉLTAME!!!! – pedía Kaoru histérico mientras infructuosamente iniciaba movimientos desesperados que lo ayudaran a escaparse de aquella situación

- shhhh – lo acallaba Hikaru mientras lentamente deslizaba su mano bajo la ropa interior disfrutando del estremecimiento que provocaba a su hermano.

- si no me sueltas ahora puedes despedirte de tu amiguito – soltó de repente con voz amenazante el menor.

- O.O! - aquella amenaza dejó más que sorprendido, asustado al pobre de Hikaru que al instante se alejó de su gemelo temiendo lo peor.

- ahora vamos a dormir n-n – terminó por decir Kaoru regresando a su normal comportamiento.

- ahhh etto… yo mejor me voy a mi cuart…

- métete a la cama – respondió el menor con una expresión y un tono de voz bastante calmado pero que al final más parecía una sutil y escalofriante orden.

- qué? Bueno yo… mejor me voy…

- métete a la cama

- es que tu sabes que me muevo mucho…

- métete

- te puedo botar de la cama sin querer y…

- métete

- no dormirás tranquilo…

- mé-te-te – terminó por sisear el menor de los gemelos

- ok – respondido Hikaru automáticamente para enseguida meterse a la cama a la velocidad de la luz, con esa reacción por parte de su gemelo temía por su vida y mucho más por la integridad de su amiguito. (XD)

**-------------------------------------------------**

**En el departamento de Fujioka…**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que los gemelos la habían dejado, como era de esperarse aceptaron gustosos llevarla hasta su departamento, y por suerte no le preguntaron nada de su triste expresión, a pesar de ser bastante obvia.

Ahora se encontraba sumida en la depresión, todo lo que había pasado en esa salida había sido mucho para ella.

En la mañana había salido con la idea bien clara de que haría todo lo posible por encontrarse con su sempai en el receso para la comida, sería un primer encuentro que sirviera como base para lo que planeaba hacer en la salida.

**Flash Back**

Saliendo rápidamente del aula sin esperar siquiera por los gemelos se dirigió a la cafetería del instituto, como siempre ella misma se había preparado algo para comer pues le era casi imposible gastar tal cantidad de dinero en un almuerzo de aquel lugar. Sabiendo que su sempai era uno de los que compraba se sentó en la mesa más cercana para de esa forma tener mayor probabilidad de encontrarlo.

Pasaron los minutos y ya Haruhi había terminado su almuerzo, al parecer el nerviosismo hacía que su apetito aumentara. De pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y alejó su mirada del grupo de jóvenes que pedían ser atendidos.

- Hey Haruhi porqué te fuiste tan rápido? – preguntó Kaoru mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de Haruhi

- debiste habernos esperado o por lo menos avisado que te adelantarías – reclamo Hikaru sentándose al lado izquierdo

- ah gomen, es que… tenía mucha hambre – mintió aunque a juzgar por los hechos le creyeron fácilmente.

- si tienes más hambre podemos comprarte algo – ofreció amablemente el menor de los gemelos.

- no gracias la verdad ya estoy llena.

De pronto cierta cabeza rubia llamó su atención, esta probablemente se dirigía de vuelta a su aula de clases, al parecer fue a la cafetería justo en el momento que los gemelos la distrajeron y por eso no se había dado cuenta, definitivamente no tenía mucha suerte. Sin esperar un segundo más se paró dispuesta a darle el alcance a su sempai.

- Ah tengo que irme – anunció Fujioka mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- nani? Pero a dónde vas? – preguntó Hikaru

- Voy a… voy al baño a mojarme la cara – mintió Haruhi para luego rápidamente desaparecer tras la gran puerta.

- está muy extraña hoy – comentaba Hikaru sin verdadera importancia

- dijiste algo? – le preguntó su gemelo

- no nada… me invitas esto? – preguntó Hikaru a pesar de ya tener en la boca el trozo de salmón.

- Hikaru!!!

…………………………………………………

Haruhi seguía por los pasillos en busca de su sempai, a pesar de que este fuera más alto y con piernas más largas, era poco probable que se alejara tanto y tan rápido, eso quería decir que talvez estaba apurando el paso.

De repente se detuvo para regresar sobre sus pasos, al lado izquierdo pudo divisar aquel pasadizo que hacía meses Tamaki le había advertido nunca cruzar, supuestamente esa era el pasillo en el cual había sido maldecido por Nekozawa, si no se equivocaba era una ruta mucho más rápida para llegar al aula de su sempai pero este presa del miedo prefería tomar el camino más largo a tener la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con aquel extraño y lúgubre personaje.

Pero tratándose de Haruhi poco le importó y siguió su camino, además, con este podría llegar más rápido.

Y efectivamente así fue, no pasó mucho para encontrarse a escasos metros; de pronto al voltear en uno de estos pasillos divisó a su sempai ingresando a su aula. Tomando una bocanada de valentía se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta, pero antes de entrar echó un vistazo dentro para ver si había más sempais cerca.

Pero no, sólo estaba Tamaki… y tras él, Kyoya.

- oe Kyoya no te puedes quedar sin comer sólo por terminar ese trabajo.

- este trabajo es muy importante… en realidad no sé cómo haces para terminar los tuyos si siempre te veo hacer nada – terminó por susurrar el moreno

- te escuché – soltó de pronto Tamaki junto a una mueca infantil de reproche

- lo sé – respondió este con una sonrisa divertida.

- bueno ya que no piensas ir a la cafetería te compré algo – dijo el rubio para luego extenderle un emparedado.

A pesar de no ser lo que precisamente el pediría para comer el gesto fue muy tierno y preocupado por parte del rubio, así que dejando de lado las ganas de molestarlo con algún comentario lo aceptó tranquilamente mientras le daba las gracias a su pareja por el detalle.

- si te quedas sin comer te va a faltar fuerza para el resto de las actividades – recitó el rubio mientras se sentaba mirando a su pareja comer.

- siempre tan considerado de tu parte otousan.

- debo cuidar de okasan, últimamente está muy tensa y preocupada.

- es verdad pronto llegarán los exámenes y no me puedo descuidar.

- bueno en eso tienes razón – respondió Tamaki para luego levantarse de su asiento y sentarse en la silla que se encontraba detrás de Kyoya.

- se puede saber cómo haces para ser el segundo de la clase

- ah?

- no eres precisamente del tipo estudioso

- ese es un se-cre-to – respondió con una tierna sonrisa que a pesar de no ser vista por el moreno era fácilmente predecible.

Acercando un poco su cuerpo terminó por extender sus manos y apoyarlas en los hombros de su pareja para segundos después empezar a darle un masaje que pudiera disminuir la tensión en Kyoya.

- okasan así te sentirás mejor – decía Tamaki mientras empezaba a masajear a Kyoya

- gracias otousan – respondió este con una suave sonrisa

Ante aquella escena Fujioka no podía hacer nada, cómo entrar e interrumpirlos cuando parecían estar tan felices juntos y solos… podía hacerlo claro está pero no se sentiría cómoda con la situación. Dejando de lado sus iniciales intenciones, Fujioka regresó a paso lento a su aula. Dónde ya era esperada por los gemelos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Lastimosamente se había acobardado y ya en aquella zona turística tuvo que improvisar con su sempai. No fue muy difícil que la atención del rubio se centrara en ella, sólo era cuestión de que la viera usando algo femenino para que sus ojos se llenaran de adoración, tenía que confesar que en ese momento se sintió muy feliz, pues pensó había algo de esperanza. Dejar que la abrazase fue menos insoportable que antes, de echo podía decirse que resultó más cálido y agradable que en otras ocasiones.

Para su supuesta buena suerte Kyoya se había adelantado, claramente celoso de aquella situación, y los había dejado solos, la perfecta situación para ella, pues pensó que Kyoya estaría todo el día junto a Tamaki y que le sería imposible entablar una conversación con él bajo aquellos fulminantes ojos. Las cosas hasta el momento se le habían echo muy fáciles, no solo los gemelos sin darse cuenta (si como no XD) la habían ayudado proporcionándole un hermoso vestido, el cual jamás hubiera aspirado comprar por clara falta de dinero; luego al llegar obtuvo el mejor recibimiento de su sempai y ahora la sola compañía de este hacía las cosas mucho mejor.

Todo parecía andar bien, pudieron mantener una larga conversación y por primera vez no sintió ganas de alejarse y dejar con las palabras en la boca a Tamaki. Siguieron el recorrido y admiraron el paisaje, de vez en cuando miraba a su sempai y le regalaba una de aquellas sonrisas que tanta alegría le daban. En un primer momento la respuesta era inmediata, Tamaki le respondía la sonrisa con una mucho más radiante y perfecta; pero luego cuando pasaron los minutos parecía que su alegría se esfumaba, que hacía un intento por sonreír y no dejarle ver que algo malo estaba pasando.

Pasaron por otro pequeño puente y se tomaron algunas fotos, los gemelos a un extremo y Hunny y Mori sempai al otro, quedándose en el medio Tamaki y Kyoya y ella a los lados del rubio. Tomadas las fotos agradecieron a la persona que gentilmente acepto tomárselas y siguieron el camino, ya algo desanimada Haruhi elevó disimuladamente su rostro y enfoco su mirada en el rubio, este estaba viendo las flores para poco después dirigir su mirada hacia delante… pero a quién miraba? No tenía que ser una adivina o ponerse en la misma posición y lugar que Tamaki para estar segura, quién más sino Kyoya Otori.

La mirada ahora opacada del rubio se enfocaba directamente en aquel calculador y frío personaje que se había deshecho de su sempai una vez empezaron a recorrer el lugar.

La tristeza que en un inicio sintió por ser ignorada y menos apreciada que el de lentes se convirtió rápidamente en enojo, el cual hizo todo el esfuerzo por ocultar, aunque no valiera la pena pues el rubio no le hacía el más mínimo caso, cómo era posible que él se sintiera atraído por Kyoya, si era tan espeluznante.

Desde el primer día que lo conoció sintió que aquel joven le causaría muchos problemas, a pesar de su tranquila apariencia y la suave sonrisa, aquella mente prodigiosa resultaba tremendamente peligrosa y lo peor de todo es que él estaba conciente de eso.

No acababa de comprender como alguien tan alegre y bueno como su sempai podía sentirse atraído por un cruel, gélido e hipócrita chico que no hacía más que tratar a sus compañeros como meras piezas de Shogi (ajedrez japonés). No podía entender cómo Tamaki lo podía soportar, si no era más que un arrogante y poco fiable, acaso Tamaki era sádico o algo por el estilo?

Dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos que no hacían más que lastimarla miró a los alrededores sorprendiéndose de encontrarse ya tan cerca del restaurante, sin dudarlo apresuró el pasó para quedar al lado de su sempai, haría todo lo posible para sentarse al lado de él, sabía muy bien que a pesar de los comentarios algo fuera de lugar de su sempai, le gustaba verla comer aquellos deliciosos y caros manjares que por su condición estaba imposibilitada de consumir.

Una vez los dirigieron a la mesa no pudo esconder lo feliz que se sentía pues había logrado que su sempai se sentara a su lado, eso aseguraba que mantuvieran mejor la conversación, pero sin previo aviso sintió al rubio pararse a su lado para segundos después dirigirse al lado de Kyoya, se sentó junto a él y este ni caso le hizo, eso la molestó aún más. Cómo era posible que siguiera ignorándolo y ella ahí deseando que le pusiera la mitad de la atención que le daba a él.

Empezaron a comer y la mayoría parecía estar bien, pero Tamaki de pronto dejó su fingido semblante de tranquilidad y uno de ¿desespero y angustia? Se apoderó de él, estaba dispuesta a preguntarle que le pasaba y si eso no servía regalarle una linda sonrisa para que se sintiera más tranquilo pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Tamaki adquirió un ligero pero perceptible sonrojo, lentamente lo vio elevar su mirada y enfocarla en Kyoya, este parecía de lo más normal, pero qué había echo que pudo tranquilizarlo tan rápido y sin decir palabra alguna? Ahora Tamaki lucía calmado y hasta feliz, comía con ganas y hasta se atrevió a picar algo de la comida del de lentes quien lo miró con algo de reproche para segundos después quitarle algo de su plato, no llegó a ver que era exactamente pero por la reacción del rubio debió haber sido la mejor parte del platillo.

Rápidamente fijó su mirada en su plato en busca de aquello que Kyoya le había quitado a su sempai, una vez lo ubicó más que todo por el color y la estratégica ubicación en el plato dejándolo como parte central, estuvo dispuesta a ofrecérselo al rubio, pero antes de que pudiera nombrarlo Kyoya ya lo había tomaba de su plato y se lo ofrecía a un feliz Tamaki.

Qué podía hacer? No tenía qué decirle ni que ofrecerle, al parecer todo lo que se le ocurría Kyoya lo decía o hacía primero y por mucho, mejor que ella.

Una vez todos terminaron de comer era hora de marcharse, tenía poco tiempo y tenía que actuar rápido sí quería mejorar las cosas con su sempai, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya lo había llamado y este la escuchó pues disminuía el paso para quedar al lado de ella, ya no había marcha atrás tenía que decir algo coherente… sin pensar terminó pidiéndole que la llevara de regreso aún sabiendo que los gemelos se sentirían traicionados si se regresaba con otra persona, por otro lado su sempai aceptó gustoso con una sonrisa que la dejó algo embobada, se sintió tan extraña por ser la primera vez que algo así le pasaba que terminó, sin saber muy bien cómo, ofreciendo cocinarle algo en su departamento… la respuesta que obtuvo no fue instantánea y no había de que sorprenderse pues el echo de que ella misma lo invitara a su departamento y que le ofreciera cocinarle era de por sí inimaginable. Pero qué podía hacer, ya había hablado y no podía retractarse pues quedaría peor desilusionando a su sempai. Cuando por fin este comprendió que no había sido una jugarreta de su mente y que había escuchado bien, acepto encantado la invitación.

Luego de eso se dirigió a decirle a Kyoya al respecto, pero qué tenía que ver él en todo eso?

Recibió la respuesta minutos después, cuando Tamaki regresó cabizbajo para decirle que no sería posible pues tenía que regresarse con Kyoya. Algo desesperada pues no sabía como actuar terminó invitando a ambos a su departamento, definitivamente no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero la respuesta fue nuevamente rotunda. No iría así le ofreciera a todo el club ir para allá.

Fingió entenderlo y se dirigió hacia los gemelos para pedirles que la llevaran de regreso, no podía seguir aparentando que todo andaba bien, cuando estaba tan triste y abatida. Por suerte los gemelos no le dijeron nada a pesar de estar conciente de la deplorable apariencia que lucía.

Llegando la hora de la despedida no quería irse sin su sempai, pero debido al cansancio de Hikaru fueron el segundo grupo en irse, le dio una última mirada a Tamaki quien se veía algo incómodo y se despidió de él, luego por educación se despidió de Kyoya, estaba conciente que aquella despedida no había sonado para nada amable pero al escuchar la respuesta igual de dura del de lentes ya no se sintió tan culpable.

El regreso se dio con normalidad, los gemelos empezaron a recordar todas las travesuras que hicieron en el lugar y las bromas que le tendieron a Tamaki, algunas bastante graciosas. Luego Hikaru expresó sus deseos de que Yasuchika y Satoshi hubieran destrozado el salón pues esos últimos días habían sido agotadores.

Y ahora estaba ella tumbada en su cama recordando todo aquello que había tenido que pasar en aquel paseo, talvez no había sido el lugar ni el tiempo indicado para actuar, podía ser que se hubiera precipitado…Por lo que sea que haya sido tendría que hacer un mejor esfuerzo mañana. Siempre hizo las cosas por sí misma y quería ver hasta donde llegaba, tenía iguales oportunidades que Kyoya para conquistar a su sempai, sólo tenía que encontrar aquellas oportunidades.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Continuará...**

* * *

Lo siento!!! sé que han tenido que esperar mucho para que actualizara pero mis clases están avanzando y ya estamos en prácticas y las dos que me faltan son las que más miedito me dan º-º, de echo debería estar estudiando ahora n-nU . Me estaba preguntando si ahora que muchos empiezan las clases en diversos lugares tendrían tiempo de leer mi fic T-T, sino podría tomarme mi tiempito XD. En fin... 

Ya sé, me deben estar detestando por nunca completar los acercamientos de esas parejas... aunque sinceramente ya se me estan acabando las ideas para impedirlo XD. Por el momento me fue de ayuda Yasuchika y Satoshi, pero cuanto más podrá resistir Mori? o el matapasiones de Kaoru (hay adoro a la chica que lo opodó Matapaiones XD)

Tenía que poner algo de Fujioka y es que en este caso no podía dejarla de lado, sé que no la pongo en la mejor situación pero por lo menos aparece XD, peor sería si la siguiera ignorando.

Bien ahora me concentraré para escribir el próximo capítulo, jejejeje jamás me imaginé que llagaría a más de 20 capítulos... ya sé, se deben estar aburriendo de mi (ò.ó cuándo acaba esta ¿#$//& de fic) XDD no se preocupen ya falta muy poco n-nU. Bien nos vemos hasta la próxima, byex.

* * *

**Agradecimiento al resto de los reviews:**

**Karla:** Que bueno que la pequeña descripción de Satoshi te ayudó, cuando leo en fics sobre personajes que no conozco me siento incómoda y a veces dejo de leer, por eso estaba algo preocupada con ese personaje porque muchos solo han visto el anime, por suerte no resultó tan mal n-n. En cuanto a Haruhi debo empezar a pensar con quien se va a quedar, pensaré en tu propuesta... porque la verdad no hay muchs de donde escoger XD. Gracias por el review, byex

**Lady Yaoi Yuri:** Si ya me estoy pasando con Haruhi, pero es que lo hago de forma inconciente, mis manitas se mueven solas y teclean su cruel realidad XD, en cuanto a con quien se quedará Haruhi... sólo conozco a Nekozawa, Casanova (sorry yo tampoco tengo idea de como se escribe XD) y Arai... pero no recuerdo a Bossa novachi, no sé si es poque tengo peor memoria que Tamaki o porque nunca escuché de él... puedes refrescarme la memoria please!!! En cuanto a Satoshi, es tan kawai, por ahí me dijeron que había un fic de esa parejita pero que al final no resultó tan tierna como pensaba, no entendí muy bien que me decía, si tengo tiempo talvez lo busque, quiero ver porqué estaba tan molesta XD. En cuanto a Kaoru el matapasiones umm no sé en realidad que decirte solo hay que esperar que Hikaru no sufra una crisis matopasional por culpa de este XDD. Gracias por el review y disculpa la demora en actualizar, byex

**Tama-Tama-chaaaan:** Definitivamente tenemos mala suerte, yo soy una viciosa de primera (si por mi fuera todo el día estaría en la computadora) y aún así no nos hemos encontrado XD, bueno ya llegará el día. Que bueno que ya te hayas recuperado siempre se puede confiar en el poder de Kyoya sama XD verdad? Solo esperemos que no recaigas n-nU. Bueno en este capítulo si no me equivoco hay un poquito de todos, recompensa por la tardanza. Gracias por el review, byex

**koneko-chan:** Definitivamente te hubiera estado acompañando para gritar que se repitiera el beso XD. Puede que tengas razón y la vocación de Satoshi no está en el karate o el kendo sino en el host club XD. Por otro lado justo todas se han puesto de acuerdo para decir con quien puedo poner a Haruhi, la verdad aún no tengo idea... además no hay mucho de dónde escoger. Además no me gustan los personajes inventados (y es que tengo un trauma con ellos T-T) pero creo que inevitablente tendré que poner uno... aunque no para Haruhi sino para otro propósito. Bueno disculpa la demora en la actualización y gracias por el review, byex

**Sara-chan:** Bueno me estas diciendo que continue porque te gusta mi fic y eso no es molesto n-n... de echo tu review fue el que hizo darme cuenta de cuanto me estaba demorando en actualizar, gracias !!! Sí yo también adoro a esas parejas, y en cuanto a Haruhi no te preocupes por tus comentarios, yo también la detesto n-n, por mi que se quede sola pero hay gente que aprecia el personaje así que tengo que ponerla con alguien, por supuesto sin que interfiera con los otros . Gracias por tu review y espero no sea el último, byex


	21. Algo de tensión

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_**Notas de autora: **_dentro de paréntesis y sin cursiva(XD)

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: Por petición de algunos lectores moveré el fic a la categoría M, aviso esto porque algunas personas entran sin seleccionar categoría y de frente lo dejan con "Rated K-T" (esto va en especial para Tama chan UU), por eso si quieren seguir encontrando mi fic podrían tomarse un tiempito y seleccionar "Fiction Rating: All" y ahí encuentrar todos los fics. Bueno no era mi intención cambiarlo, de echo cuando por milagro pude subir este fic no sabía nada de las categoría n-nU así que me disculpo si lastimé sus frágiles mentes en algún momento.**

**Ahhh este cambió se dará a partir del próximo capítulo, sólo lo mencionaría abajo pero nunca falta alguien depistado XD.**

* * *

**Tameshi**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 21: Algo de tensión **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Y ahora estaba ella tumbada en su cama recordando todo aquello que había tenido que pasar en aquel paseo, talvez no había sido el lugar ni el tiempo indicado para actuar, podía ser que se hubiera precipitado…Por lo que sea que haya sido tendría que hacer un mejor esfuerzo mañana. Siempre hizo las cosas por sí misma y quería ver hasta donde llegaba, tenía iguales oportunidades que Kyoya para conquistar a su sempai, sólo tenía que encontrar aquellas oportunidades.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Las clases se estaban dando con total normalidad, todos los alumnos, a excepción de dos cabecitas pelirrojas, ponían su completa atención a lo que explicaba el profesor pues día a día los exámenes se aproximaban y los temas se hacían más complicados.

Para Fujioka era vital que se conservara como la mejor de su clase si quería seguir estudiando en ese instituto para gente rica. Sin embargo ya no podía darse el lujo de bajar sus calificaciones, no sólo por poder ser excluida del instituto sino también porqué ya había experimentado lo que era tener a una tutora que la asesorara en los temas y no quería volver a pasar por esa experiencia nunca más, no porque fuera duro ni agotador, pues la tutora que le pusieron explicaba bastante bien y podía con una sola palabra hacer que el salón se quedara en completo silencio, sino porque conociendo a Kyoya sempai pondría a la misma tutora que le asigno la primera y única vez que necesitó de una, aquella que ocupaba el tercer puesto en el salón 2A y que estaba enamorada de Tamaki.

Por eso no podía permitirlo, estaba bastante segura que Kyoya no sentía amenaza alguna con esa chica rondando a su rubio sempai, pero ella no podía bajar la guardia como hacía extrañamente el de lentes, subestimar a tu enemigo es lo peor que puedes hacer.

Siguió poniendo atención a su profesor mientras este caminaba de un lado para el otro narrando parte de la historia de Japón, de pronto su concentración de vio interrumpida cuando un "pequeño" papel chocó contra su cabeza.

Mientras se sobaba la parte afectada miraba con rencor la bolita del tamaño de un puño que se encontraba ahora quieta sobre sus apuntes.

Sin tener que hacer mucho para adivinar de quien había sido la culpa, giró su cabeza en dirección del mayor de los gemelos

- qué pasa? – preguntó la castaña con poca delicadeza

- gomen Haruhi, el papel era para Kaoru pero te moviste y te cayó a ti.

Con una pequeña vena en su sien (no se movió ni un centímetro XD) tomó el papel con mucha fuerza y se lo entregó a un sonriente Kaoru

- arigato Haruhi – respondió este para luego tomar el papel.

Una vez sintió que la atención de Fujioka volvía a concentrarse en el profesor, abrió el papel que su hermano le había lanzado, tuvo que hacer un mayor intento por comprender lo que decía pues gracias a su compañera que lo había estrujado horriblemente era casi ininteligible.

Solo llegó a comprender: Por… faltamos…club… divertirnos…

Se quedó un rato mirando aquella nota y luego de unos segundos a lo único que podía llegar era que su hermano no quería asistir ese día al Host y que quería que ambos faltasen para poder divertirse juntos.

Pero… porqué tan de repente se le ocurría algo así? En todo caso se lo hubiera comentado al despertar, mientras tomaban el desayuno o en su misma limosina… no obstante también cabía la posibilidad de que recién se le hubiera ocurrido.

Lentamente posó su mirada en la de su hermano, este lo miraba impaciente, claramente se veía que estaba esperando una respuesta y eso era raro.

Para el host faltaba bastante, podían hablar al respecto en el receso para el almuerzo ya que faltaba muy poco para este.

Algo raro estaba pasando la impaciencia que vio en un inicio estaba siendo opacada por el nerviosismo y a su hermano casi le costaba mirarlo directamente.

En conclusión esa simple nota era mucho más importante de lo que parecía, estaba escondiendo algo.

Dejó de mirarlo y pasó a ver el arrugado papel que tenía delante, podía haber sido su imaginación pero creyó escuchar a su hermano suspirar con alivio justo cuando le quitó la mirada de encima. Volvió a leer la nota y poco a poco comprendió las otras palabras que en un inicio no podía diferenciar, cuando por fin pudo leer el mensaje completo se dio cuenta de que este decía exactamente lo que pensó en un inicio. Entonces porque tanto nerviosismo por parte de su hermano?

Rápidamente tomó su lapicero y escribió al reverso del arrugado papel que hablarían al respecto en el comedor, volvió a hacer una bolita e ignorando por completo que una mejor decisión sería doblarlo en cuatro y pedirle a Haruhi que se lo pasara, lanzó el mensaje que terminó impactando en la ahora enrojecida nariz de Fujioka.

- AHHH!!! Gomen Haruhi pero fue tu culpa por moverte – se excusaba el menor de los gemelos a pesar de ser obvio que nuevamente Haruhi no había ni pestañado para no perderse nada de la clase.

- o fue tu culpa por tener mala puntería – contrarrestó esta mientras tomaba el papel entre sus manos y lo arrojaba a la ventana abierta que estaba al lado izquierdo de Hikaru.

- O.O!! MI NOTA!!! – decía este para casi lanzarse por la ventana en busca de la bolita de papel.

Por suerte Kaoru había estado atento y tomó a su hermano por el saco jalándolo con fuerza para que este no se suicidara por una simple hoja.

- Hikaru eres Baka o qué?! – decía molesto Kaoru luego del estúpido acto de su gemelo

- demo…

De pronto el sonido del timbre alertó a todos, el sensei se quedó sin poder castigar a Hikaru por el escándalo que protagonizo y los estudiantes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se estaban dirigiendo en pequeños grupitos a la cafetería en busca de comida no sin antes echarle miradas curiosas a la figura del mayor de los pelirrojos, sorprendidos por el casi suicidio que iban a presenciar.

- Y qué dices Kaoru? – preguntaba impaciente el mayor sin mirarlo directamente e ignorando las miras curiosas

- hablemos de esto en la cafetería – sentenció el menor para luego caminar junto Fujioka fuera del salón.

Con paso resignado Hikaru tuvo que seguirlos. Una vez llegaron, Haruhi se fue a sentar mientras los otros dos se dirigían a comprar su almuerzo.

- Vamos Kaoru es un sí o un no – lo alentaba para que le respondiera lo más rápido posible

- no entiendo porqué tan de repente quieres faltar al club

- por nada en especial ¬¬

- así que por nada en especial?

- bueno la verdad es que… quiero pasar más tiempo contigo – respondió este mientras acercaba su rostro al de su sonrojado hermano y acariciaba con una de sus manos su mejilla.

- qué?! – decía Kaoru para alejarse rápidamente pues no era el lugar para dar esos espectáculos.

- acaso no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo? – decía el mayor utilizando el mejor tono ofendido

- no es eso… es que… bueno tú sabes que no podemos faltar así nada más

- claro que podemos – decía este convencido

- no, no podemos. Acaso te estas olvidando de Kyoya sempai.

- ô.Ou Ky-Kyoya sempai? – decía este nervioso

- claro que sí, no se quedará tranquilo sabiendo que los dos vamos a faltar sin una fantástica excusa.

- ahhhhh – decía este notablemente más relajado – bueno si es así déjamelo a mí, yo inventaré algo que convenza a Kyoya sempai.

- espera…

- O.O qué?!

- No es tan fácil convencer a Kyoya sempai, pero me dices que estas dispuesto a convencerlo tú solo, para que podamos faltar.

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti – decía este mientras se ponía más impaciente y nervioso

- Tamaki sempai…

- O.Ô!! qué?! – decía más asustado

- también tendrás que convencerlo a él – respondió el menor algo asustado por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano.

- ahhh n-nU claro déjamelo a mí

- Haruhi…

- QUÉEE?!! – terminó por gritar Hikaru con un ataque de nervios

- qué te pasa, yo sólo decía que si no nos apuramos Haruhi va a comer sola… si es que no terminó ya de comer.

- ahhh jeje… sí ah… tienes razón… - decía Hikaru mientras volvía a ponerse en la fila

- Qué te pasa Hikaru, pareciera que de pronto le tienes pavor a Kyoya sempai…. Un momento… - empezó a reflexionar Kaoru - … bueno la verdad es que él a veces puede infundir mucho temor, pero estar tan nervioso por el señor o por Haruhi eso ya es demasiado… casi parece que fuera un tema que les concierne a los cuatro y no me quieres decir de que trata………jeje o podría ser algo de lo que ya me ol-vi-de … ALTO AHÍ HIKARU – soltó de pronto Kaoru con un tono amenazador una vez todas sus ideas se imanaron

- ÔoÔ oh-oh – dijo el mayor una vez se vio descubierto

- HIKARU!!! Ya lo sabía, todo esto era muy extraño

- jeje a qué te refieres.

- Hunny sempai! – gritó Kaoru mientras señalaba a la derecha de su gemelo, este no reaccionó más que volteándose, pero al no ver nada miró a su hermano extrañado.

- Aquí no está Hunny sempai.

- jeje si gomen me equivoqué… pero ahí está Mori sempai!! – soltó de pronto mientras señalaba ahora a la izquierda de su hermano. Repitiendo el proceso este se giró con desgana hacia la derecha y no vio nada

- Kaoru estás bien? – preguntó Hikaru algo asustado de que su hermano estuviera viendo cosas.

- sí estoy bien… Pero esa no es Haruhi!!!!! – soltó de golpe el menor mientras señalaba nuevamente a su izquierda

- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! – gritó asustado el mayor mientras volteaba

- y ahí está Tamaki sempai!!! – dijo Kaoru para ahora indicar la derecha

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

- y Kyoya sempai!!!! - mientras señalaba a su gemelo indicando que su sempai estaba justo detrás de él.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! TToTT

- así que de eso se trata…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… ah?

- me engañaste!!! Crees que soy baka, no querías faltar para pasar más tiempo conmigo, quieres faltar para no tener que ser el guardián de la relación de Kyoya sempai y nuestro señor, ni vigilar a Haruhi para que no se entrometa… que bajo has caído – mirada decepcionada

- T-T lo sé, pero que querías que hiciera, no podré hacerlo, no los puedo ni ver juntos – lloraba el mayor mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

- ya ya… - intentaba calmarlo – me importa muy poco si puedes o no aguantarlo, ahora es tu problema – terminó por decir a la par que su aura se tornaba tan oscura como la de Nekozawa.

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Dos horas después en el salón 3-A**

**----------------------------------------------------**

El ambiente estaba algo movido segundos después de escucharse el timbre que anunciaba cambio de hora, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían levantado de sus asientos y se encontraban dispersos por el aula, uno de estos alumnos era Mitzukuni quien ya estaba parado al lado de su guardián.

- Takashi lamento que te tengas que despertar más temprano de lo normal.

- ah

- bueno es que tu sabes que tengo mal despertar y no quisiera agarrármela contigo

- lo sé

- umm también lamento la interrupción de Chika chan.

- no fue tu culpa.

- sí, pero luego cuando queríamos retomar las cosas (lemon XD) yo… ahhhh este gomen pero NO PODÍA… NO PODÍA HACERLO TT-TT NO PODÍA DEJAR ESOS POSTRES AHÍ T-T SE VEÍAN MUY RICOS. GOMEN NASAI TAKASHI ME QUEDÉ CASI TODA LA NOCHE COMIENDO POSTRES EN MI HABITACIÓN y te dejé de lado y no pudimos terminar de…de… BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

- no te preocupes Mitzukuni, no tengo prisa.

- pero yo sí – susurró este como respuesta

-ah?

- jeje nada, nada…

- …

-SabesTakashi… - decía el pequeño adquiriendo nuevamente el tono juguetón - …en el receso para el almuerzo, cuando fui a saludar a Chika chan, vi que estaba comiendo tranquilo junto a Sato chan, y cuando lo saludé no me reclamó por chantajearlo con lo del club ni por acercármele (esta traumado XD).

-ah

- hai, pero lo más extraño es que había muchas chicas alrededor de esos dos y no les sacaban la mirada de encima, estoy seguro que muchas de ellas son clientas del host. No pude escuchar lo que decían pero… Takashi no me estas haciendo caso ToT – reclamaba el pequeñito al ver la mirada perdida de su guardián

- gomen Mitzukuni – respondió este luego de unos segundos para después voltearse a darle toda su atención

El monólogo de Mitzukuni siguió su curso hasta que el siguiente profesor hiciera su aparición en el aula. Nuevamente todos los alumnos se ubicaron correctamente en sus asientos y saludaron respetuosamente a su sensei al ingresar, para segundos después empezar la clase.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Unas horas después en el aula 2A…**

**--------------------------------------------------**

- oe Kyoya ahora que lo pienso, Haruhi…

- ¬¬

- Kyoya a dónde vas? – pregunta Tamaki sorprendido mientras veía como su pareja salía del salón apresuradamente – Kyoya espérame!

- gomen Tamaki, pero no tengo deseos de escuchar más cosas sobre Haruhi

- nani?

- no quiero escuchar que disfraz le quedará mejor, o si está estudiando lo suficiente para que continúe en este instituto y mucho menos si ahora está…

- estas celoso? – preguntó Tamaki inocentemente luego de pensarlo unos segundos

- u//ú claro que no – respondió bastante avergonzado por expresar tan fácilmente sus emociones frente al rubio

- Demo… Kyoya yo no te iba a preguntar sobre ese tipo de cosas _(" n-n me estoy esforzando por no hacerlo") _… sólo te iba a decir que me acabo de dar cuenta que ayer Haruhi no nos dijo el ordenamiento para hoy.

- ah – fue la corta respuesta de Kyoya mucho más avergonzado que antes por haber reaccionado tan impulsiva e infantilmente frente a Tamaki, a quien curiosamente ambos adjetivos lo describían a la perfección.

- ves, no tienes porqué ponerte celoso tan rápido – se burlaba sin maldad

- no estaba celoso – respondió este fingiendo un tono y mirada ofendida

- n-n en fin que opinas al respecto – terminó por decir sin refutarle la respuesta, pues realmente Tamaki estaba intentado dejar de lado las peleas innecesarias

- Bueno tendremos que esperar que nos encontremos todos para preguntarle a Haruhi por el ordenamiento, nosotros solamente lo anunciábamos un día antes por formalidad y para que todos tuviéramos una idea de con quien trabajaríamos, para poder adaptarnos bien mas que todo. Ahora debido a su falta de atención al tema, todos tendremos que hacer un mayor esfuerzo y trabajar en el orden que ella nos ponga.

- umm, supongo que es lo único que podemos hacer… en fin, igual ya terminaron las clases porqué no la buscamos para preguntarle

- ¬¬

- … oooooo, podríamos esperarla en el salón – terminó por decir al ver el cambio de expresión en su pareja

- creo que esa es una mejor idea – respondió el moreno ya con una sonrisa al comprender que Tamaki se estaba esforzando por no hacerlo enfadar.

- bien entonces vamos n-n – dijo más animado mientras ambos disminuían el paso para quedar a la misma altura.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Luego de subir algunas escaleras y recorrer algunos pasillos…**

- Tamaki

- eh?

- me estaba preguntando… cómo reaccionarás frente a Haruhi ahora que sabes sus sentimientos hacia ti?

- º-º?

- ¬¬

- ºoº ahhh…

- ¬¬U no tienes idea verdad?

- oe Kyoya no hagas preguntas tan difíciles – pedía el rubio con voz quejona – además no habíamos quedado en hablar menos de Haruhi - reclamó

- sólo tengo curiosidad… no es un secreto que seas algo torpe para este tipo de cosas, así que porque no me cuentas como piensas afrontar la situación – sugirió Kyoya de la mejor manera posible.

- ummm… pues la verdad no lo sé

- sabes, afrontar algunas situaciones con la improvisación te favorecen mucho porque eres espontáneo, sincero e inocente pero hay algunos temas que son mejor pensarlos bien antes de actuar, no creo que tengas la más mínima intención de lastimar a Haruhi y mucho menos cuando tienes la oportunidad de hacer de su sufrimiento el menor posible – explicó Kyoya pacientemente – _("espera acabo de preocuparme por Haruhi??... bueno supongo que no hace mal una buena acción al mes")_

- Kyoya…………

- ("¬¬ cómo puede ser tan despistado para muchas cosas pero capta todas las vergonzosas")

- Kyoya……………de verdad piensas que soy espontáneo, sincero e inocente?

- U-U# Tamaki el punto de todo esto es Haruhi – fingió no haber escuchado las palabras del rubio mientras se acomodaba los lentes que se resbalaron ligeramente luego de tan egocéntrica respuesta.

- jeje ya lo sé Kyoya, sólo me sorprendió que me consideraras de esa forma, pero ahora me sorprende más que te preocupes por Haruhi.

- ………

- a pesar de todo eres una buena okasan y no quieres ver sufrir a nuestra hija, con el tiempo has llegado a apreciarla, y esta es tu manera de expresarlo ne?.

- u-u interesante postura Tamaki… pero la verdad dejarla pisoteada emocionalmente generaría una baja en los ingresos y recuerda que necesitaremos mucho dinero para la celebración que daremos por el fin de los exámenes –se excusó rápidamente

- º-ºu oh… pensé que…

- deja de pensar… en eso – respondió prontamente el moreno – Haruhi y yo sólo somos compañeros en el host hasta que pague su deuda – respondió firmemente.

- Kyoya… estaba pensando…

- no te dije que dejaras de hacerlo – dijo con tono burlesco, para luego prestarle su total atención una vez vio la seriedad en el rostro de su pareja.

- Haruhi… - lo agarra del brazo para que no se aleje como suele hacer cuando algún tema contiene aquel nombre - … ella es una chica muy bonita…

- qué? ò.ô ¿? – intento por soltarse del agarre

- espera Kyoya, deja que termine… ella es muy… bueno ya sabes que sigue… tú… a ti… alguna vez te gustó.

- QUÉ!!??

- Es que tu fuiste el primero en pensar ese artilugio para dejarla prácticamente atrapada en el club, además te preocupaste en darle información a su padre periódicamente y esa noche en la mansión de Nekozawa…

- …

- no vas a decirme nada?

- estoy pensando en la mejor manera para responderte sin afectarte… pero no la puedo encontrar así que te lo diré así como lo pienso: Haruhi no es fea, pero definitivamente no es mi tipo, a veces puede tener una actitud y opinión interesante lo admito sin embargo jamás pensaría tener una relación seria con ella. Jamás – respondió tajante

Imagen menta de Tamaki: La imagen de Kyoya se ve algo lejana y borrosa un viento gélido de Kami sabe donde corre alrededor de él junto a lo que parece un ventisca de nieve y atrás grande con letras negras resalta la palabra "Total indiferencia".

- p-pero Kyoya – se quejaba el rubio por el desinterés y la frialdad de las palabras de su pareja para con su hija.

- si eso era todo, sigamos caminando – pidió Kyoya mientras tomaba del brazo a Tamaki y lo obligaba a caminar.

Una vez llegaron al salón dos cabecitas pelirrojas llamaron su atención. Estos estaban a menos de tres metros de distancia y murmuraban lo que parecía era una acalorada discusión.

- Hikaru, Kaoru!!! – los llamó el enérgico king a mano alzada.

El recibimiento que le dieron dejó pensando al moreno. Mientras que Kaoru adoptaba un semblante más tranquilo, dejaba de tensar sus músculos y esbozaba una gran y claramente fingida sonrisa hacia Tamaki, Hikaru agrandaba desmesuradamente los ojos, tensaba su cuerpo y empezaba a sudar mientras veía al rubio como si se tratara del mismísimo diablo.

Antes Kyoya pudo haber pensado que ese día resultaría interesante, y cuando no cuando incluye a los traviesos gemelos y a su torpe presidente. Pero ahora tenía que confesar que se encontraba algo nervioso? curioso? No estaba seguro que clase de emoción surgía en ese momento pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que quería saber cuanto antes en que clase de situación querían poner ahora a su rubio.

- Bien no nos quedemos aquí afuera – decía el enérgico king – entremos, entremos – decía para segundos después abrir las puertas del salón - O.O!!! – cierra de un portazo la puerta.

- ah? Tamaki sempai que pasó? – preguntó Kaoru extrañado.

- qué pasó con las ganas de entrar? – se unió el mayor de los gemelos ya resignado a ser el ángel guardián de su sempai.

- ahh etto nada – contestó rápidamente para luego abrir un poquito la puerta, lo suficiente como para poder ver con uno de sus ojos.

- y? – preguntó Hikaru impaciente

- Este no es el tercer salón de música – soltó de repente el rubio con firmeza.

- qué? – soltaron los tres de repente

- Tamaki hazte a un lado – pidió Kyoya con voz tranquila, quien no tenía idea de que había visto su pareja para que soltara tremenda tontería.

- NO KYOYA NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ENTRES PUEDES QUEDAR ATRAPADO AHÍ!!! T-T – lloriqueaba el rubio mientras rápidamente se colocaba detrás de su pareja y lo tomaba de los brazos impidiendo que entrara al salón de música.

- Tamaki!!!

- NO KYOYA NO DEJARÉ QUE VAYAS!!!

- TAMAKI SUÉLTAME!! – pedía Kyoya falto de paciencia, sorprendiendo algo a los gemelos que muy pocas veces veían al rey en las sombras perder la compostura. Terrorífico estado que solo Tamaki podía desatar en el de lentes.

- GOMEN KYOYA PERO NO TE QUIERO PERDER, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE QUEDES ATRAPADO EN ESA OTRA DIMENSIÓN – dramatizaba el king mientras apretaba más fuerte los brazos del moreno (le va a arrancar los brazos u-uU) – DEJA DE FORCEJEAR, NO PERMITORÉ QUE ENTRES AHÍ…

- TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!!! ME ESTÁ LASTIMANDO Y ADEMÁS EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO NO ME HE MOVIDO NI UN CENTÍMETRO DE MI SITIO!!!!

- NO VAYAS KYOYA TT-TT NO VAYAS!!!! NO VA… ah???

- suéltame baka!!!! - siseó

- ah jeje gomen Kyoya – se disculpaba nerviosamente el rubio para enseguida soltar a su pareja del doloroso agarre.

- Tama chan qué pasó? – preguntaba una tierna voz

- ah? - mirando hacia abajo – Hunny sempai

- Takashi y yo te escuchamos desde lejos gritar y también a Kyo chan, estas bien?

- ah sí, sólo fue un malentendido – respondió Tamaki con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su sempai.

- a que bueno, y tu Kyo chan estás bien?

- hai - fue la corta respuesta del de lentes que se sentía algo avergonzado consigo mismo por perder la compostura y molesto con Tamaki porque todo era su culpa.

- me alegro – respondió el pequeñito mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su conejo – saben pelear no es bueno… - empezaba a opinar - … y mucho menos cuando es entre amigos, porqué ustedes son mejores amigos ne? no tienen porque llegar a gritarse…

- o no!!! O.O ya empezó!!! – soltó de repente el mayor de los gemelos que solo alcanzó a ser escuchado por su hermano.

- ya empezó qué? – preguntó Kaoru mientras veía algo asustado la palidez de su gemelo, el pánico en su mirada y sus manos fuertemente apretadas contra oídos.

- … sólo tienen que hablar con calma y sonreírse un rato, y por supuesto al final pueden compartir un delicioso pastel, puede ser uno de fresa, o talvez prefieren de vainilla…

- Que se detenga!!!! O.Ô!! por favor que se detenga TToTT!!! – pedía Hikaru que sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y las ganas por volver a amordazar a su pequeño sempai con lo primero que tuviera a la mano regresaban peligrosamente.

- ahh etto Hunny sempai nosotros ya dejamos de pelearnos – intentaba detener el monólogo Tamaki educadamente.

- … y si el problema ha sido muy grande lo mejor es compartir un pastel entero, podrían comer el que Kyo chan mandó a hornear para mí…

- Hunny sempai Tamaki y yo ya no… - intentaba también detenerlo el moreno

- … pero pensándolo mejor, yo también voy a querer un poco de ese pastel, así que podríamos compartirlo todos… pero si lo compartimos todos entonces también habría que darles a las clientas y no hay suficiente ne?, entonces talvez…

- ahhh Hunny sempai… - decía Tamaki intentando mantener la calma

- Es en vano Tamaki sempai – decía Hikaru con la mirada perdida - … una vez que empieza no hay que lo detenga.

- T-T ahora entiendo el sufrimiento por el que tuviste que pasar Hikaru – lloriqueaba Kaoru mientras abrazaba a su gemelo

- … También podríamos…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – gritó de repente Hikaru mientras se lanzaba contra su pequeño sempai.

PLAF!!!

Hikaru ahora se encontraba en el piso extendido y boca abajo, le dolía mucho el pecho y el mentón, pero todo el posible dolor que estaba experimentando o que experimentaría luego de que su cerebro dictara las zonas afectadas quedaron relegados a segundo plano una vez se percató que la taladrante voz de su sempai había desaparecido.

Todos se sorprendieron con la abrupta reacción de el mayor de los gemelos que se lanzó literalmente contra Hunny, nadie pensó que llegaría a tanto, aunque la verdad pensaron en aquella posibilidad, sólo que no creyeron que alguno llegara a usar la fuerza y más cuando su guardián estaba a unos pasos de distancia.

Precisamente ere ese guardián quien en el último segundo pudo reaccionar y cargó al pequeño dejando que el pelirrojo se estrellara contra el duro piso.

- Mori sempai esta usted bien? – preguntó algo preocupado Tamaki quien pocas veces había visto esa falta de concentración en su estoico sempai.

- hai – fue la corta respuesta

- aquella pregunta no me la deberían hacer a mí? – ironizó Hikaru

- estas bien Hikaru? – se escuchó una aburrida voz

- hai Haruhi… O.O!! jeje hola – saludó nervioso mientras se paraba frente a la castaña.

- hola – respondió esta – qué pasa? Porqué todos están afuera? - preguntó mirando al resto para al final concentrarse en la imagen de cierto rubio.

- por nada, por nada – respondió Hikaru para luego pararse delante de Haruhi y evitar que esta siguiera mirando tan fijamente a su señor- Ahhh jeje creo que mejor entramos, sí hay que entrar, vamos, vamos… - Decía Hikaru para luego empujar dentro del salón a los dos sempais que debía proteger.

………………………………………………………………………

**Una vez dentro…**

- O.O!!! – reacción general

-qué pasó aquí? – preguntaron los gemelos al unísono

- se los dije estamos en otra dimensión y quedaremos atrapados si no salimos cuanto antes – respondió tontamente el king.

- todo está destrozado – dijo Fujioka

- aguda observación Haruhi – soltó el moreno para que solo la castaña lo escuchara.

Y Kyoya estuvo seguro que lo escuchó una vez le mostró su enfurecida mirada.

- quién habrá echo esto? – preguntó Tamaki mientras levantaba una pata de lo que parecía formaba parte de la fina mesa que Kyoya recientemente había adquirido.

- esto es la cortina … - decía Hikaru poco convencido mientras hacía amago de recogerla, pero la mirada de advertencia de Mori le dejó muy en claro que en su presencia no debía ni mencionar la palabra cortina – _( "No tienen porqué mirarme así, ni que fuera a amordazar a Hunny sempai de nuevo")_

- _("casi lo aplastas hace unos minutos")_

- _("pero eso fue por un caso de vida o muert… que haces en mis pensamientos Kaoru")_

- _("somos gemelos, que esperabas tenemos esta especie de telepatía n-n")_

- Bueno obviamente este es obra de Yasuchika kun y Satoshi kun – afirmó Kyoya mientras miraba a Hunny y fingía una tranquila sonrisa que en cristiano significa "di algo que me convenza o despídete de tu hermano"

- ahh etto…

- Uno no debe acusar tan despreocupadamente a las personas – opinó Fujioka lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos la escucharan bien clarito.

- ahhh Haruhiiii, no fue la intención de Kyoya culparlos de esa forma – decía Tamaki buscando que la expresión molesta de su hija desapareciera.

La tensión era casi palpable, era más que obvio que la opinión de Haruhi iba en contra de Kyoya, aunque no directa era una provocación, lo cuál para todos resulto extraño pues precisamente ser directa era una de las mayores características de la castaña, acompañado de la poca sutileza y la despreocupación impregnados en cada palabra. Las miradas se clavaron en Haruhi automáticamente, aunque su rostro mostrara apatía quedaba claro que las palabras eran lo suficientemente incisivas como para equilibrar el conjunto de acciones de la castaña contra el moreno.

Rápidamente para aliviar la tensión en su familia, Tamaki salió al rescate de la tensa situación disculpando las palabras de Kyoya, no quería que desde tan temprano empezaran a pelearse, además era extraño que lo hicieran.

- de echo lo que dije es precisamente lo que pienso y no me disculpo por eso, al contrario de otras personas suelto comentarios u opiniones estando seguro de lo que digo y no basándome en suposiciones – soltó de pronto Kyoya sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Haruhi.

Las miradas de cinco de los integrantes ahora recayeron sobre la figura de Otori, al igual que Haruhi su semblante no expresaba sentimiento alguno y a ojos del resto en esa "pasible" conversación? resultó ganador Kyoya.

Haruhi estaba molesta y sí que lo estaba si no reuniera todas sus fuerzas para mantener la calma seguro y podría pensar en cualquier otra cosa para refutarle al engreído cuatro ojos que tenía delante, pero por ahora no se le ocurría que decir, seguir refutándole? decirle que no tenía pruebas? Decir que está mal hablar de las personas cuando estas no se pueden defender?

- Kyoya sempai… - empezó a hablar Fujioka mientras se giraba para verlo, haciendo del enfrentamiento lo más directo posible y dejando aún más asustados a sus compañeros.

- Haru chan det… - intentaba detener todo eso Hunny quien rápidamente fue acallado por su guardián.

- Hikaru qué haces ahí parado, haz algo!! – pedía Kaoru mientras trataba de empujar a su gemelo.

- qué!!?? Pero qué quieres que haga?! – preguntaba histérico su hermano mientras algo asustado veía como Kyoya se giraba también para encarar a Haruhi.

- dime Haruhi…

- está mal hablar o mejor dicho culpar a otras personas y mucho más cuando estas no están presentes para defenderse.

Todas las miradas hacia Kyoya.

- Para tu información no hablo sin pruebas Haruhi, creí habértelo dejado en claro hace unos instantes, pero veo que tienes problema con la retención de información – se burló el moreno – si hablo tan convencido es precisamente porqué sé de lo que hablo al contrario de otras personas.

- y cuáles son esas pruebas.

- JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUUJU – se escucha de las profundidades junto al ya habitual ruido motorizado. Unos segundos después una plataforma giratoria circular se alzaba frente a sus ojos mostrando a una extremadamente feliz Renge.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: Por petición de algunos lectores moveré el fic a la categoría M, aviso esto porque algunas personas entran sin seleccionar categoría y de frente lo dejan con "Rated K-T" (esto va en especial para Tama chan UU), por eso si quieren seguir encontrando mi fic podrían tomarse un tiempito y seleccionar "Fiction Rating: All" y ahí encuentrar todos los fics. Bueno no era mi intención cambiarlo, de echo cuando por milagro pude subir este fic no sabía nada de las categoría n-nU así que me disculpo si lastimé sus frágiles mentes en algún momento.**

* * *

Ahora siiiiiiii... debo disculparme con todos ustedes... un momento, hay algún chico que lea esto U-U, sino sólo podría hablar en femenino y no perder unos minutos pensando si ofendo a alguien XD... en fin retomando, debo disculparme pero es que empezaron las prácticas en la universidad y sin darme cuenta llegaron los parciales, pero hoy sábado 12 de mayo, un día antes del día de mi adorada madre XD se terminaron los parciales, así que regresando a mi casita lo primero que hice fue ... bueno en verdad lo primero que hice al prender la computadora fue revisar si ya habían subido el capítulo 353 del manga de Naruto n-nU y justo después de eso pensé en terminar de escribir el siguiente capítulo U-U estaba decidida!!!... luego abrí mi correo y encontré un mensaje de Rya Reil Miyu y eso me motivó aún más para apresurarme. 

Si mis cuentas no fallan creo que O.O!! ha pasado un mes?? noooo, creo que mis cuentas sí me fallan n-nU en fin reitero mis disculpas por la demora, byex.**

* * *

**

**Agradecimiento al resto de los reviews...**

**Lady Yaoi Yuri:** Ya recordé quien es Cassanova, el que te atemoriza con la mirada XD, ese chico me pareció interense, pero yo amante del yaoi creo que hace mejor pareja con el castaño que tiene como seguidor, seguro lo recuerdas también sale en ese capítulo, no lo sé, no lo sé necesitó un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo y más aún para hacer que una chica tan, tan... como Haruhi XD logre mostrar algo de cariño o cualquier otro sentimiento que se le paresca. En cuanto a Kaoru matapasiones, lo sé pero que puedo hacer el lemmon es para el final, si te consuela falta muy pocos capítulos para eso XD. Gracias por el review y la idea de darle una beca a Haruhi para que desaparesca no es del todo mala, quien sabe. Byex

**¿??: **Por mi no te preocupes puedes considerar este espacio para descargarte y hablar cuanto quieras de esa cosa llamada Haruhi XD (tambien se nota que la detesto???) coincido contigo, si Tamaki es amante de la belleza y de lo plebeyo queda claro en que categoría esta Haruhi y en cual Kyoya XD. Gracias por el review, byex

**tercy:** Qué bueno que no te aburra mi fic, la verdad yo tampoco me había dado cuenta que ya iban tantos capítulos si se suponía que a lo mucho serían 8 n-nUU... pero igual ya se acaba ... T-T eso me da penita. en fin, gracias por el review, byex

**Sarachan:** No me molesta que leas mi perfil, pobrecita... T-T no tienes con quien compartir todo esto, la verdad yo sólo tengo tres personas con las cuales hablar de anime y solo una de ellas con la que puedo hablar de yaoi, de echo ella fue la que me metió en este mundo y me arrebató la inocencia T-T... XD no te preocupes de seguro pronto encontrás personas que compartan tus gustos... por ejemplo en mi universidad hay una vez a la semana proyecciones que duran toda la tarde de diferentes animes... solo que yo no voy XD... pero ves en el lugar menos pensado puedes encontrar a gente como nosotros XD. Gracias por el review, byex

**kittysuou:** Gracias por tu apoyo, no sé exactamente porqué pero tu review me ha echo reir XD. Así que al parecer hemos imaginado lo mismo, me alegra haber echo tu sueño realidad y que bueno que lo escribí antes de que se te ocurriera hacerlo a ti XD.En cuanto a Haruhi, también me cae mal, pero ya me comprometí en darle un final algo feliz u-ú. Disculpa la demora en mi actualización, gracias por el review, byex

**Tama-Tama-chaaaan:** Bueno supongo que después de tanto tiempo ya te habrás curado por completo o por lo menos dejarás de andar desnuda por ahí esperando que te pesque el resfriado... aunque el poder de Kyoya sama todo lo puede hay que recordar que el no es del todo tolerante n-nU. Bueno ya nos encontramos aunque solo una vez XD... pero al parecer la mala suerte nos persigue y después de eso nunca más nos encontramos XD. Gracias por el review, byex

**Tomoka:** Gracias por siempre darte un tiempo para leer mi fic, y que bueno que te gusto la escena de Yasuchika y la copia pequeña de Mori (la verdad no me acuerdo de su nombre U-U), gracias por el review, byex

**karla:** Te entiendo, pobre Haruhi que no puede ver la cruel realidad, Tamaki no está interesado en ella!!! y en cuanto a Yasuchika y el otro... (sigo sin acordarme su nombre U-U) no te preocupes más adelante pondré algo de ellos, gracias por el review, byex

**nicole**: Bienvenida entonces!!! en cuento a Haruhi no te preocupes ya di mi palabra y Haruhi no tendrá un cruel final, haré todo lo posible para que tenga un final algo feliz XD, gracias por el review, byex

**koneko-chan :** Espero no estes muy molesta por la espera n-nU, sé que es cansado tener un capítulo donde sale Haruhi tanto, ni me lo digas que yo sufrí más escribiéndolo, pero me consuela saber que su esfuerzo por conquistar a Tamaki es inútil XD. Tu razonamiento me parece interesante y es que la verdad Nekozawa es demasiado lindo para ella XD. Gracias por el review, byex

**Monica-chan :** Definitivamente Kyoya y Tamaki son la pareja perfecta y en cuanto a Haruhi no te preocupes tendrá que resignarse o la obligaré a ello XD Tamaki ya tiene su corazón ocupadito por Kyoya. Gracias por el review, byex

**La que lloró:** Hay casi me olvido de responderte porque tu review estaba en el primer capítulo, pero por suerte me acordé, en fin creo que tu recomendación es certera, seguro ya te diste cuenta pues lo anuncié al inicio y al final del capítulo pienso cambiar de sección a M, y es que como ya expliqué cuando lo subí no tenía ni idea de la clasificación que había ni tenía pensado incluir algo de lemmon en el fic. Bien para ser sincera yo escribo la historia como quiero que vaya, si he modificado el comportamiento de alguno de los personajes es porque esto es un simple fic XD inventado por mi, donde por suerte puedo moldear el comportamiento de los personajes a mi gusto, no escribo pensando si esto le gustará a determinadas personas o si no les gustará, a veces los mismos reviews me hacen ver algunas cosas que me estaba olvidando incluir o me sugieren a veces sin querer cosas interesantes que pude haber incluido o siquiera mencionado... si me escriben o sugieren algo que no me gusta simplemente no lo escribo. Si hay algo que no les gusta simplemente deberían dejar de leerlo o salteárselo. Tampoco pienso que el número de capítulos importe, como te digo yo escribo lo que quiero escribir y tengo un grave problema para resumir las cosas, admito que escribo demasiado u-u, pero que puedo hacer. Bueno no me acuerdo si debía responderte algo más XD, así que gracias por el review, byex.

**Yellow:** Hola!!! Bueno de seguro ya te diste cuenta que para el próximo capítulo moveré el fic a la sección M, tienen razón, y repito que lo siento TT-TT pero es que cuando subi el fic no tenía idea de que significaban esas letritas M, K, T º-º?? entonces puse la que más se repetía en los otros fics u-uU pero tienen razón la sección M es la adecuado para mi fic, lamento no haberlo cambiado cuanto antes pero quería primero avisar sobre el cambio porque como tú dices mi fic quedará más oculto y no creo que sea la intención de ninguno de los que escribe fics ser menos leído o perder lectores porque no te encuentran. En cuanto a tu amiga... la verdad yo también creo que es algo masoca y es que si es tan sensible y sabe por donde va mi fic debería dejar de leer, se está haciendo daño ella misma, deberías poner mano dura y detenerla o talves debo hacerle un llamdo general pidiéndole que no lea (si estás leyendo estó quien quiera que seas: No Leas!!! ), cuántos años tiene? lo que menos quiero es lastimar a una niña, esto es lo que más temía T-T.

No sé porqué pero con tu frase "¿He leído por ahí algo sobre lemon?" me sonabas como un hermano mayor (y eso que yo no tengo hermanos hombres) que me estaba reprendiendo, se sintió ... chistoso creo XD.

Debo admitir que nunca antes me habían mandado un comentario así, en cuanto lo vi, me pareció que por el tamaño no podía ser nada bueno, y desde el inicio supe que en algo me reclamarías u-u, pero creo que no resultó tan mal verdad? XD. Bueno gracias por el review, espero puedas detener a tu amiga y que deje de leer, byex.


	22. Caos en el Host Club

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_**Notas de autora**_dentro de paréntesis y sin cursiva(XD)

* * *

**Tameshi**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 22: "Caos en el Host Club"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

- está mal culpar a otras personas cuando estas no están presentes para defenderse.

Todas las miradas hacia Kyoya.

- Para tu información no hablo sin pruebas Haruhi, creí habértelo dejado en claro hace unos instantes, pero veo que tienes problema con la retención de información – se burló el moreno – si hablo tan convencido es precisamente porqué sé de lo que hablo al contrario de otras personas.

- y cuáles son esas pruebas.

- JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUUJU – se escucha de las profundidades junto al ya habitual ruido motorizado. Unos segundos después una plataforma giratoria circular se alzaba frente a sus ojos mostrando a una extremadamente feliz Renge.

- Renge? – se extrañó Haruhi no encontrando donde encajaba ella en todo eso.

- si creían que me iba a ir y dejar el host en manos de dos inexpertos chicos estaban equivocados. No es verdad Renge chan – decía Kyoya mientras caballerosamente ayudaba a la muchachita a bajar de la plataforma.

- Kyoya Sama!!! – decía esta emocionada por la actitud de su sempai.

- u-ú qué tiene que ver Renge? – soltó Tamaki con un extraño tono de voz que todos pudieron identificar con una sola palabra "celos"

Tan obvio que hasta Haruhi lo llegó a notar sintiendo cierto vacío en su interior que resultó doloroso. Y más aún una vez vio como su rubio sempai se dirigía hacia el de lentes para buscar reclamarle no saber la jugarreta de tener informantes en el host, aunque quedaba más que claro que su verdadera intención era alejarlo de su compañera.

- oe Kyoya porqué yo no sabía de esto?! – reclamaba el rubio

- ah fue un plan de último momento Tamaki

- Kyoya Sama aquí tiene lo que me pidió – interrumpió Renge mientras apartaba sin reparo a Tamaki.

- Kyoya!!! - se quejaba este como un niño pequeño.

- Quién quiere ver una película – soltó de repente el moreno mientras mostraba la cinta que la muchachita le acababa de entregar.

De pronto los ojos del rubio se ensancharon y una gran sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, nada más divertido que ver una película.

- de qué es?! – preguntaba con los ánimos recuperados

- Renge si nos haces el honor – respondió el de lentes para que segundos después todas las miradas se giraran a la castaña.

- Esta cinta se titula "Caos en el Host Club" – habló ilusionada mientras un aura brillante se apoderaba de ella.

- ah?

- esto es… - decía Hunny

- efectivamente Hunny sempai… - empezaba a responderle el moreno junto al brillo siniestro de sus lentes

- ahh? Etto… creo que yo mejor tomo una siestecita antes de abrir el…

- de que se trata Kyoya? – preguntaba Tamaki que aún no captaba por dónde iba todo y de paso permitía (sin querer) que su pequeño sempai aprovechara el momento para huir.

Hikaru notando a la perfección, como el resto, que se trataba de las pruebas que su sempai tenía contra Yasuchika y Satoshi no pudo aguantarse las ganas de fastidiar a Hunny y devolverle la desesperación que hacía unos minutos había experimentado al escucharlo empezar a soltar su rollo "animador".

- Pero Hunny sempai – soltó de pronto el pelirrojo con una voz de ultratumba que hacía juego con el aura sombría, la lengua viperina y el extraño y escalofriante sonido que se empezó a escuchar de repente - …si recién ha llegado, deberíamos quedarnos todos a ver tan interesante grabación, no lo cree?

- Qué pasa Hunny sempai, acaso no nos va a acompañar??? – se unía al juego Kaoru con la misma apariencia de su gemelo que terminó por asustar en verdad al pequeño.

- AHHHHHHHHHH BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! – lloraba Hunny mientras corría para no ser atrapado por los gemelos que habían empezado a perseguirlo por todo el salón.

- Hikaru, Kaoru!!! – los reprendía Haruhi, pues se estaban pasando con la broma y porque en ese momento le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y no ayudaba mucho el llanto de su sempai.

- Espera… aquí falta algo? – comentaba el rubio mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón en pose pensante.

- falta algo? – repitió curiosa Fujioka mientras dirigía su completa atención a su sempai

Enseguida este se puso nervioso y a su mente retumbaron las palabras de Kyoya: Haruhi está enamorada de ti, qué vas a hacer?

- _("¿qué voy a hacer?... T-T no lo sé, supongo que por ahora ayudará fingir no saber nada al respecto_") – fue lo único que atinó a pensar Tamaki.

- Tamaki sempai? Qué falta?

- ahhhh sii, jeje… etto… ¿qué falta?... ahhhh si, de eso estaba hablando verdad.

- u-ú sí, de eso estaba hablando sempai

- Tamaki … - se escuchó una tranquilizadora voz acercarse y pronto sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, el simple contacto hizo que dejara los nervios de lado y despejara su mente lo suficiente como para recordar lo que iba a decir – ahhh sí! me refería a que falta algo en esa escena – explicó el rubio mientras indicaba a su rubio sempai correr bastante asustado y con unas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos y a solo un metro de distancia ambos gemelos corriendo tras él.

- Efectivamente – intervino el de lentes en la conversación, para enseguida mirar la expresión molesta de la castaña al ser él quien primero se diera cuenta a lo que se refería Tamaki.

- no te das cuenta Haruhi? – preguntó inocentemente Tamaki sin darse cuenta que acrecentaba el malestar de su hija

Con algo de desespero Fujioka se giró y empezó a mirar la extraña escena, luego de mirarlo por unos segundos se le hizo muy familiar, un rubio perseguido por dos pelirrojos, la única diferencia con lo que ocurría relativamente seguido en el Host era que en vez de Tamaki, Hunny era el perseguido, pero nunca antes había ocurrido algo así. Normalmente el blanco de las bromas de los gemelos dentro del host eran Tamaki como su preferido, luego seguía ella misma y después… bueno después debían ser muy valientes para jugarle una broma al cuatro ojos. Por otro lado se podía decir que para los gemelos no tenía nada de divertido jugarle una broma a Mori sempai ya que por su carácter sus respuestas no eran las esperadas y en cuanto a Hunny… nadie estaría tan loco como para hacerle algo así a él sabiendo que Mori sempai esta siempre cerca co-mo su guardi…

- ah! – dijo por fin la castaña mientras golpeaba su puño contra su otra mano en señal de que (por fin) había comprendido.

- si te ibas a demorar tanto pensándolo nos hubieras avisado para tomar asiento – respondió Kyoya con sarcasmo

- ¬¬#... ya me di cuenta Tamaki sempai – respondió ignorando al moreno - se refiere a que falta Mori sempai – respondió con tono tranquilo la castaña mientras miraba sonriente a Tamaki y se le acercaba más de lo que éste podía soportar.

- hai! – respondió el rubio para luego girarse y dejar a Fujioka de frente a su pareja – En la escena esta Hunny siendo perseguido por los gemelos, está corriendo y llorando y Mori aún no va a rescatarlo.

- pero dónde está Mori sempai? – preguntó la castaña

- ahí indicó el moreno – mientras la mirada de los otros dos se dirigía al sofá que les daba la espalda y por dónde se podía ver la cabeza de su sempai sobresalir.

- Mori sempai!!! – lo llamó Fujioka mientras se acercaba a su sempai

- ah?

- Mori sempai, no se da cuenta que Hunny sempai está siendo perseguido por los gemelos.

- … … … – cuando por fin sus neuronas se conectaron el salvaje (XD) del grupo se paró con firmeza para segundos después correr al alcance de su primo.

- Takashiiiiiiiii TT-TT - lloriqueó este al tener a su primo en su campo de visión, sin dudarlo corrió en su dirección y saltó a sus brazos los cuales instantáneamente se aferraron a él haciendo que al rubio le invadiera un sentimiento de completa seguridad.

Pasado un momento prudente para tranquilizar a Hunny y aún sin soltarlo la mirada de Mori se clavó en ambos gemelos quiénes habían echo sufrir tanto a su primo persiguiéndolo por todo el salón, aunque la verdad no podía echarles toda la culpa… para ser sinceros en ese momento Mori sentía que tenía la mayoría de la responsabilidad pues fue por su falta de concentración que permitió todo eso.

Tomo con una de sus manos el mentón de su primo para alejarlo de su pecho y poder verlo a la cara, el pequeño le devolvió la mirada entre asustado y nervioso, su rostro aún mostraban los surcos de las lágrimas caídas durante toda su huída y nuevas lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

Definitivamente el tenía casi toda la culpa pero no obstante alguien más había cooperado para obtener tal estado en su primo.

Rápidamente su mirada se volvió a fijar en esa dos cabecitas pelirrojas que ahora veían con pavor la expresión de su sempai, que aunque muy parecida a la habitual por intuición percibían escondía el enojo que no podía gesticular.

La mirada del moreno se pasaba de uno al otro como pensando a quien golpearía primero o quien sabe que estaría pensando, los gemelos jamás fueron buenos en el juego de "adivina en que piensa Mori sempai".

- jeje Mori sempai… - Hikaru intentaba decir algo que los ayudara a salir de ese enredo _(" que tal si le digo algo cómo fue culpa de Tamaki sempai")_ - pensaba

De pronto el entendimiento llegó de golpe a Kaoru al cual le basto unos segundos debatirse internamente para después indicar a su hermano.

- Él es Hikaru – terminó por decir

Y como si esas escasas tres palabras accionaran algún interruptor dentro de Mori, éste se dirigió a paso firme hacia el mayor de los gemelos. (Hay pobre Hikaru, Mori le tiene cólera XD)

- Tamaki sempai haga algo!!! – pedía la castaña asustada mientras veía como su sempai se acercaba a Hikaru

- nani!?... p-pero que puedo hacer!!!! Mori me da miedo cuando está así T-T – lloriqueaba el king – OKASAN, TIENES QUE DETENER A NUESTROS HIJOS!!!!!

- ¬¬ … Hunny sempai, para terminar de calmarse porque no viene a ver esta cinta con nosotros – dijo Kyoya tranquilamente, pero cuyas palabras dejaron a los cuatro inmóviles.

Ante las palabras del rey en las sombras Hunny soltó instantáneamente el saco de su primo y dejó de colgar de él cayendo en frente de este y de paso obstruyó el camino que llevaría al moreno hacia al asustado Hikaru.

- ahhh etto, creo que ya estoy bien… - intentaba excusarse

- bueno pero estará mejor una vez vea la cinta – decía Kyoya mientras esbozaba una amable sonrisa que en cristiano quiere decir, siéntate o atente a las consecuencias.

- h-hai – terminó por aceptar este una vez comprendió que no podría salvarse.

- Kaoru, no puedo creer que me hayas echado toda la culpa frente a Mori sempai.

- jeje… etto … no fue mi intención… yo … bueno… gomen Hikaru, prometo recompensarte – ofreció el menor de los gemelos buscando el perdón por la traición que cometió contra su hermano.

- lo prometes?

- hai

- juJUjuJU

- ahhh etto Hikaru… una aura tenebrosa te está rodeando.

- ah gomen, ya desapareció?

- sí

- que bueno, ahora siéntate a mi lado

- haiii n-n

Así el resto del Host se acomodó para poder ver el video que Renge les había ofrecido.

Al inicio todo parecía de lo más tranquilo, probablemente debido a que el salón esta ocupado sólo por las señoritas que esperaban pacientemente ser atendidas.

De pronto dos chicos a quienes todos (los miembros del host) reconocieron como los otoutos de los sempais tuvieron su ingreso al gran salón de música.

Por unos segundos un silencio sepulcral invadió cada rincón y las clientas no les quitaban la mirada de encima sorprendidas por su aparición.

El silencio incómodo fue segundos después intercambiado por murmullos aún más incómodos mientras veían de pies a cabeza a los pobres novatos.

El pobre Yasuchika se tensó al instante, la vergüenza combinado con el sentirse chantajeado por su aniki hicieron que en menos de lo que Hunny se come un pastel empezara a soltar maldiciones e improperios ante las sorprendidas clientas.

**………………………………………………**

- Ohhhhh el pequeñito dijo una mala palabra!!! – al unísono acusaban los gemelos frente a un Tamaki de piedra.

- … - (Tamaki de piedra)

- Tamaki sempai está bien? – preguntaba Haruhi algo asustada por su estado

- e-e-e-e-e-e-ESOS PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS HAN ACABADO CON LA PUREZA DE NUESTRO CLUB Y HAN SOLTADO CUANTO INSULTO LES PASABA POR LA CABEZA FRENTE A UNAS INOCENTES DAMAS!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaba histérico como si hubiera visto un ratón caminar por ahí.

- pero señor – decía Hikaru con rostro aburrido - … Haruhi para diciendo que es un rico bastardo, entonces la verdad esto no es para tanto…

- pero Haruhi es diferente…

- ¬¬ - mirada de Kyoya

- ahhh etto…… siempre le digo a Haruhi que no debe hablar así, no se ve bien en una chica – intentaba excusarla.

- chica? – preguntaba Renge confundida mientras su mirada se dirigía a Haruhi

- u-uU

Enseguida Mori y Hunny cambiaron de posición a una muy extraña con la finalidad de tapar su figura del alcance de la visión de la otaku.

- ese es el punto señor – decía ahora Kaoru – Haruhi ES un chico así que no hay problema en que hable así.

- En pocas palabras si vas a acusar a Chika de eso también a Haruhi – decía el pequeño Hunny mientras miraba de forma inocente a su kohai

- º-º bueno supongo que tiene razón – decía Tamaki un poco más calmado

-Si ya terminaron de hablar podemos continuar viendo – se escuchó la voz de Kyoya, quien sin esperar respuesta ya había sacado la pausa.

………………………………………

El video siguió su curso y ahora se podían ver a las clientas comentar entre sí de los novatos, al parecer ellas estaban bastante bien informadas porque no les tomó ni un minuto reconocer a ambos chicos como los hermanos menores de Mori y Hunny sempai, a pesar de que el hermano de este último hubiera echo todo lo posible para que por su apariencia no lo reconocieran como el otouto del pequeño loli shota del host club.

También había que reconocer que Satoshi hacía todo lo posible para apaciguar al castaño, sin tener aún que recurrir a la violencia que según él lograban resultados más rápidos que cualquier otro método, aunque el resto de los chicos que veían el video podían darse cuenta de antemano que los golpes que le propinaba a Yasuchika hacía que este se pusiera más histérico.

De pronto todo parecía ir utópicamente tranquilo, hasta se podía ver como Satoshi le alcanzaba a Yasuchika una taza de té que aceptó a regañadientes y un pedazo de pastel al cual le dedicó una especial mueca de asco.

De pronto la tolerancia del castaño pareció desaparecer y hacía amago de retirarse, para que al instante apareciera Satoshi a bloquearle el paso.

Los reclamos por parte del castaño no se hicieron esperar, no había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta que quería irse cuanto antes de ese lugar que tan tenso lo ponía.

De pronto las cosas se pusieron más difíciles, una nueva pelea entre ambos novatos amenazaba con surgir.

_**- que pasa quieres pelea? – preguntó molesto el Haninozuka**_

_**- por mí no hay problema – respondió con sorna el mayor**_

Rápidamente ambos jóvenes se pusieron en posición de pelea y los golpes brutales entre ellos no se hicieron esperar.

Los rostros atemorizados de las clientas no hacían competencia con la expresión difícilmente describible de Tamaki, quien veía aquella contienda con una extraña mezcla de emociones. Por otro lado el pobre de Mitzukuni veía bastante nervioso todo lo que ocurría, no tenía idea de cómo excusar a su otouto frente a Kyoya quien observaba el video con una expresión entre seria y con falsa tranquilidad. Dando un vistazo al otro extremo del sofá se podían ver las divertidas expresiones de los gemelos y la incomprensión por parte de la castaña de cómo dos pequeños chicos podían tener tanta fuerza y energía.

De pronto en el video…

_**- JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJU – se escuchaba una extraña risa acompañada del motorizado ruido.**_

Se vio como los jóvenes algo asombrados de la plataforma que se levantaba a pocos metros de ellos aligeraron el paso y la fuerza de sus golpes.

- Fiuuuuuu – suspiró aliviado el king – qué bueno que apareciste para detenerlos Reng…

_**- JUJUJUJUJU como colaboradora de este club y en vista de la ausencia de Kyoya sama me encargaré de hacer de esta única e irrepetible experiencia la mejor de todas – explicaba emocionada Renge.**_

- jejeje a qué te refieres con una "hacer de ésta una única e irrepetible experiencia" . Preguntaba Tamaki con un extraño tic en el ojo.

_**- JUJUJUJU al parecer se está llevando a cabo una pelea a muerte entre estos dos novatos, yo, Renge chan PODRÍA COMER TRES TAZONES DE ESTO!!! - terminó por gritar emocionada mientras elevaba considerablemente el volumen de su micrófono. **_

- Permitiste que esto continuara… - decía como ido el pobre king

- Claro que sí, este tipo de confrontaciones son muy interesantes… - respondía con ilusión la otaku.

- Pensé que Kyoya sempai había dicho que no podía permitir que el público viera a los miembros del host con esa actitud tan violenta – contrarrestó Fujioka una vez encontró un punto flojo en la historia.

- efectivamente Haruhi, jamás permitiré que vean a alguno de nosotros siete involucrado en un echo semejante, pero debo hacerte recordar que ellos no son miembros oficiales sino simples reemplazos…

- eso quiere decir que… - empezaba a hablar Hunny

- … muy aparte de que hayan destruido parte del salón…

- U-U ah

-… además previamente me había encargado personalmente de indagar sobre la respuesta de las clientas ante ese tipo de espectáculos y con la información obtenido puedo decir con plena seguridad que la emoción de captar a los otoutos de los sempais es más grande que el susto por aquellos actos violentos que pudieron protagonizar – terminó por explicar el moreno mientras acomodaba sus lentes elegantemente.

-u-u# - otra vez derrotada Haruhi tuvo que guardar silencio para seguir viendo el video.

_**- VAYA POR POCO Y YASUCHIKA KUN QUEDA ESTAMPADO CONTRA LA PARED. Y AHORA EN UN RÁPIDO MOVIMIENTO SATOSHI KUN QUEDA DETRÁS DE YASUCHIKA KUN E INTENTA INMOVILIZARLO, PERO… NO! EL HERMANO MENOR DE HUNNY SEMPAI LOGRA… **_

- Renge chan – dijeron los gemelos al unísono llamando la atención de todos los presentes de verdad sabes como narrar este tipo de espectáculos – la halagaban los gemelos.

- de verdad? muchas gracias Hikaru kun, Kaoru kun… la verdad es que este tipo de eventos son muy interesantes, atrapan mi atención enseguida – comentaba emocionada.

- NANI!!!???? NO IMPORTA QUE ESTÉ (bien explicado)… LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE DEBISTE HABERLOS DETENIDO NO MOTIVADO A QUE CONTINUASEN!!! – reclamaba Tamaki que a pesar de la explicación de su pareja no podía dejar de ver horrorizado la gran pelea que se llevaba acabo en su club.

- Tamaki sempai tiene razón – intervino Haruhi apoyando al rubio y mirando directamente a los ojos.

- … ah etto… hay que seguir viendo el video…

_**- Y AHORA ESA FUE UNA DOBLE PATADA AL NIVEL DEL TORAX, BUSCANDO SEGURAMENTE DEJAR SIN AIRE A SU OPONENTE, PERO OH!... **_

_**- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! – gritaban la clientas bastante asustadas luego de que Satoshi de un puñetazo dejara echa trizas **__"una mesa"._

_**- ya ríndete Yasuchika – pedía el moreno**_

_**- nunca! – respondía con convicción el menor a pesar de encontrarse muy cansado**_

_**- Kyaaaaaaaa!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! – gritaban las clientas cuando de una patada Yasuchika había terminando desgarrando la **__"fina cortina"__** de uno de los grandes ventanales. **_

- Mi mesa… - se escuchó una voz siseante proveniente del moreno con lentes, quien veía la pantalla del televisor como quien ve a Haruhi besando a Tamaki, es decir quería destruirla.

- Ahhh etto… Kyo chan – se escuchaba una temblorosa vocecita – la mesa…

- qué mesa? – preguntó sarcático - ahhh te refieres a la fina y carísima mesa que nos llegó de Francia hacía dos días – interrumpió éste, dirigiendo una mirada peor a la que dirigiría a la pobre persona que osara despertarlo a las cinco de la mañana para colmo en pleno invierno – o talvez lo escuché mal y se refería a la cortina desgarrada…

De pronto para aliviar el ambiente Tamaki sacó la pausa del video y las voces de los novatos inundaron el lugar.

Ahora lo que se veía era más reclamos que golpes así que los miembros del club escucharon con atención muy interesados (chismosos XD).

_**- Todo lo que me pasa es tú culpa!!! – lo acusaba Yasuchika**_

_**- mi culpa! Porqué?! Tú solo te metiste en esto!**_

_**- claro que no! Acaso no recuerdas como me metí en esto – reclamaba alterado el castaño**_

**- …**

**- **Un momento no se suponía que Hunny sempai había dicho que Yasuchika le debía un favor y **amablemente** aceptó ayudarle en el club como reemplazo – comentó Hikaru con voz que expresa poco interés.

- Ahhh etto…

_**- ahora recuerdas cómo me metí en esto… FUE POR TU CULPA – vociferó el menor mientras le daba un puñetazo que rozó el pecho del moreno.**_

_**- Pues si analizas mejor las cosas llegarás a conclusión de que es T-U-C-U-L-P-A… si no te hubieras escapado para retar a Mitzukuni sempai, no hubieras regresado antes y no…**_

_**- no intentes excusarte de todo esto, admite que es tu culpa!!! – pedía el menor **_

- Entonces no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, sino de Hunny sempai – razonó Kaoru siendo apoyado por su gemelo.

_**- VAYA LAS COSAS SE ESTÁN PONIENDO MUY INTERESANTES… Y…AHORA YASUCHIKA KUN TOMA UN COJÍN ENTRE SUS MANOS Y LO TIRA CON TODA SU FUERZA CONTRA SATOSHI KUN!!!! QUIEN DE UN GIRO LO ESQUIBA… PERO ESPEREN… EN ESE MISMO GIRO ATRAPÓ EL COJÍN Y LO TIRÓ AHORA CONTRA SU ADVERSARIO… Y YASUCHIKA KUN NO LOGRÁ ESQUIBARLO!!!!! Y CAE CONTRA EL PISO!!! **_

_**- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! -gritaron las clientas**_

_**- SATOSHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! – gritó el menor mientras se abalanzaba con todo contra su primo, quien lo esquivó a tiempo y terminó por darle un puñetazo al castaño, dejándolo nuevamente en el piso adolorido.**_

- CHIKA!!!!! – gritó asustado Hunny cuando vio como su primo le propinó un fuerte puñetazo

- Vaya eso debe doler – opinaba Hikaru mientras se sobaba la mejilla imaginando el dolor que el pobre castaño podía haber sentido (Hikaru no es tan inhumano ne? n-n)

_**- gané – recitó el moreno mientras buscaba normalizar su respiración.**_

_**- Sa-to-shi**_

_**- ahh?**_

_**- maldito Satoshi!!! – gritaba el castaño mientras se levantaba a duras penas del suelo, para luego hacer una mueca producto del dolor del puñetazo que acababa de recibir **_

_**- Yasu… - fue lo único que pudo decir **_

_**Cuando Satoshi y el resto de los espectadores (ahora incluyendo a los miembros del host) se detuvieron un momento para ver el estado del castaño se dieron con la sorpresa de que este sobaba su mejilla adolorida y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas, debido a que con ese último golpe sus gafas habían salido volando a Kami sabe donde las cristalinas lágrimas eran perfectamente visibles para todos. Sorpresivamente el perfil serio y conservador del muchacho se cambio por uno más infantil que junto a sus gimoteos lo hacían una réplica idéntica de Hunny sempai.**_

- Vaya Yasuchika kun es idéntico a Hunny sempai – comentaba Tamaki siendo apoyado por el resto que se limitaba a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo en afirmación (excluyendo la imagen de Kyoya que solo se limitaba a acomodar sus gafas)

_**- por qué siempre tienes que tratarme así?! – reclamaba el menor, antes no eras tan brusco!! – seguía reclamando ya sin poder controlar sus lágrimas **_

_**- gomen nasai! – fue lo único que atinó a decir**_

_**- CREES QUÉ DISCULPÁNDOTE LO ARREGLARÁS TODO??!! SIEMPRE ES ASÍ!! ERES UN BAKA, SATOSHI!!!!! – terminó por gritar, para girar y caminar rumbo a la salida **_

_**- espera! Yasuchika no te vayas!! – pedía el moreno a la par que corría para alcanzar a su primo y bloquearle la salida.Ttenemos que arreglar esto, no te puedes ir así nada más**_

_**- A-PÁR-TA-TE!!!**_

_**- onegai Yasushika – pedía Satoshi mientras pensaba qué hacer**_

- Esto parece una telenovela – comentó Haruhi junto a una gran gotaza que se mostraba tras su cabeza.

- telenovela? – preguntó al instante el king con interés

- simplemente es una novela filmada y editada para que pueda ser transmitida por capítulos, este tipo de programas televisivos es muy visto por plebeyos – explicaba Kyoya

-ahhhhhhhh – entendimiento general

- además la trama es muy parecida entre ellas, hay muchos conflictos, tragedias y parece que los personajes nunca van a ser felices hasta que llega el final de la misma – decía Haruhi ignorando como era costumbre la etiqueta de plebeya que le ponían.

Una vez se terminó la explicación la atención de los ocho personajes se centró nuevamente en la pantalla, esta vez se podía ver a un incómodo Yasuchika que se movía con algo de desespero de derecha a izquierda como viendo por donde podía escapar a pesar de tener enfrente y tapando la única salida a su primo. De pronto en un rápido movimiento los jóvenes ya se encontraban abrazad…

- heyyy espera!!!! Qué pasó ahí?! – exclamaba el mayor de los gemelos que no había podido captar en que momento ambos chicos quedaron abrazados.

- Yo tampoco alcancé a ver – se quejaba Kaoru (esa no es mi culpa ò.ó xq no estás atento!)

- Kyoya sempai retroceda esa parte – pedían los gemelos al unísono.

- ¬¬

- Vamos Kyoya yo tampoco alcancé a ver – decía el rubio king algo apenado pues estaba conciente que al igual que los gemelos se mostraba bastante cotilla.

- ahhh esta bien – terminó por aceptar el moreno no pudiendo negarle algo a su pareja y más cuando ponía esa cara.

_(Retrocediendo cinta…)_

- Póngalo en cámara lenta – pedía Hikaru para poder captar bien lo que pasó.

Una vez Kyoya dejó correr nuevamente la cinta se pudo apreciar que Yasuchika luego de buscar con desespero pudo encontrar un lugar al descubierto por donde alcanzó la perilla de la puerta, pero en otro rápido movimiento y antes de que el castaño lograra abrirla Satoshi apresó su muñera y de un jalón lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo apresó entre sus brazos.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh – volvieron a decir todos (menos Kyoya y Renge) una vez vieron en cámara lenta como llegaron al abrazo

En la pantalla se podía apreciar como el castaño se quejaba sin parar y forcejeaba para que su primo lo soltase, sin éxito.

Pasados unos lentísimos segundos las quejas bajaron de volumen y el antes forcejeo era reemplazado por un inofensivo Yasuchika que se removía entre los brazos del moreno hasta quedarse quieto y apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor.

Lentamente el moreno bajó la mirada y el castaño la subió, las miradas se encontraron por escasos segundos, la expectativa era tan grande y fuerte que casi era palpable no solo en las clientas del host, sino también en los verdaderos miembros de este que de un momento a otro ya tenían sus caras pegadas a la gran pantalla del televisor.

Para ellos al igual que para las pobres clientas grabadas en el video era algo incomprensible que después de tanto grito, golpe y otra vez gritos, reclamos y más golpes pudieran haber terminado de esa forma, a tan escasos centímetros mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Todos querían ver la expresión de Hunny sempai y Mori sempai, pero la verdad tenían miedo de perderse otra parte importante de la cinta, en especial en ese momento.

Hasta Haruhi quien había visto la cinta como una pérdida de tiempo y de poco interés se encontraba, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, interesada por saber que iba a pasar.

Y como muchos habían adivinado, el acercamiento entre sus kohais fue inevitable. Fue un beso corto, suave y hasta podrían considerarlo tierno, en buena parte por la vergüenza y el echo de no ser tan experimentados en el campo. Segundos después los gritos extasiados de las clientas algo inoportunas no se hicieron esperar, sacando a su vez a los pelirrojos del extraño trance en el que habían caído, quiénes rápidamente dirigieron su mirada a sus sempais, pero grande sería su sorpresa al encontrarlos relativamente normal.

Hunny estaba sonriente, claramente se había olvidado del destrozo cometido por su otouto, ya luego Hikaru se lo haría recordar y por otro lado Mori tenía la misma aburrida y estoica mirada de siempre.

- Eso fue inesperado - comentó Kaoru para acabar con el extraño ambiente que los rodeaba

- …

- Oh mira se han vuelto a besar y ya se van – comentaba Hikaru ya con menos entusiasmo

Un minuto después se vieron unas pequeñas ramitas con hojas chocar contra lo que sería el lente de la cámara y a una Renge sonriente tomando el aparato entre sus manos y mascullando algo que sonó como Kyoya sama.

- Vaya esto ha sido realmente interesante, no es verdad Tamaki sempai?

-………… O.O

- ahhh Tamaki sempai está bien? – preguntaba Kaoru – sempai otra vez está de piedra.

-Fuuuuuuuuuuu (alma saliendo del cuerpo XD/ si alguien sabe que sonido se pone para ese efecto me avisa!)

- sempai está diciendo cosas incomprensibles… está es la segunda vez en el día que se hace de piedra no será dañino para su salud, Hikaru

- déjalo ya volverá en sí

- E-e-ellos s-se

- sí Haruhi lo que viste normalmente se le llama beso – comentó tranquila pero malintencionadamente el moreno

- pero eso es… - terminó callándose, cómo decir que es asqueroso que dos hombres se besen cuando está rodeada de tres parejas de ese tipo – bastardo – masculló

- jahm - soltó el moreno dejando en claro que aquel insulto no había pasado desapercibido para él.

- Tamaki sempai se encuentra usted bien? – terminó por preguntar la castaña una vez dejó de lado los pensamientos asesinos contra el de lentes.

- ah? – logró responder el rubio

- es que se está agrietando – comentó Fujioka

- ah, s-sí estoy bien, sólo algo sorprendido, de echo aún no entiendo como la cinta acabó así – respondió un Tamaki ya más hidratado.

- ahhh etto, no están felices d-de que todo esto haya tenido un final feliz – comentaba algo nervioso Hunny

- pero que dice Hunny sempai, no está sorprendido? – preguntó extrañado el king

- Ie n-n, la verdad ya sabía que algo así podía pasar, porque sabes…

- sí ya entendemos la idea Hunny sempai – intervino rápidamente Hikaru para parar el royo del pequeño rubio, pues ya tenía suficiente por un día.

- y usted Mori sempai, no está sorprendido? – preguntó ahora la castaña.

- … - (movimiento de lado a lado negando)

- Bahh entonces que gracia tiene ver una cinta así de reveladora, cuando ustedes ya sabían de eso – soltó el mayor de los gemelos algo molesto por la falta de diversión que acarreaba.

- bueno a decir verdad, Takashi y yo sólo sospechábamos que las cosas podían resultar así en algún momento, ne Takashi?

- ah

- De echo ambos han estado actuando extraño desde ayer, pero descarté la idea al ver este lugar tan destroza…

- ¬¬ qué iba a decir – intervino el moreno

- n-nada…

- en fin, no importa que tan… feliz haya sido su final, eso no descarta ni borra los destrozos que han hecho.

- demo Kyo-chan TToTT… BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUÉ LE VAS A HACER A CHIKA???????? – lloriqueaba el pequeño bastante preocupado, pues nunca se sabía como se las cobraría el moreno calculador.

- ahhhh tranquilícese Hunny sempai, Kyoya no le va a hacer nada, sólo está algo molesto – intentaba calmarlo Tamaki mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

- snif snif d-de verdad? ºoº - preguntaba el pequeño con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas que amenazaban por caer acompañadas de más de su lloriqueo.

- _("porqué a Tamaki le gusta responder por mi")_ – se preguntaba algo falto de paciencia el moreno mientras miraba la escena tan desquiciante frente a él – puede ser – terminó por responder.

- puede ser? – repitió algo nervioso el king

- "puede ser" no es sí o no… eso quiere decir, eso quiere decir, eso quiere decir TT-TT… QUE LE VAS A HACER ALGO MALO VERDAD?!?!?!?!?! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ah! tranquilícese Hunny sempai – pedía la castaña

- Kyoya no quiso decir eso, Hunny sempai – decían al unísono Tamaki y Kyoya, el último lo masculló irritado de que su pareja siguiera hablando por él y excusándolo así esa no fuera su intención.

- dónde está Mori sempai? – preguntaba Haruhi a unos gemelos que estaban en el sofá de al lado, sentados de lo más tranquilos mientras comían el resto de las palomitas y veían la escena divertidos.

- está ahí – terminó por indicar a su izquierda quien Fujioka reconoció como Kaoru.

Rápidamente se giró en la dirección señalada para encontrarse con un Mori sentado de lo más tranquilo viendo a la nada (XD).

- Mori sempai? – lo llamó

- no pierdas el tiempo Haruhi, Kaoru ya intentó llamarlo hace rato pero está en las nueves hoy – respondió con poco entusiasmo Hikaru.

De pronto el desquiciante ruido desapareció, las miradas de los dos pelirrojos y la castaña se dirigieron al instante en dirección del mayor de los sempais y lo encontraron de lo más feliz y radiante sentado en la pequeña mesa circular y devorándose un gran pedazo de pastel.

- Arigato Kyoya – se escuchó a Tamaki agradecer

Al parecer el de lentes ante la reiterada petición de su pareja de terminar con el sufrimiento de uno de sus "hijos", había terminado prometiendo que no haría nada en contra de los novatos, sobre todo en contra de Yasuchika, más que **cobrarles** por el daño, claro que hablando en forma literal y no en doble sentido.

Después de eso ante la aún desconfiada mirada del pequeño no le quedó más remedio que utilizar la única carnada que conocía a la perfección eran el punto débil de su infantil sempai.

Así que sin esperar ni un segundos más Tamaki ya había sentado a Hunny en su habitual mesita circular frente a un enorme pastel.

Y así fue como lo encontraron los otros tres: feliz y sonriente, comiendo todo el azúcar que podía, definitivamente esa era la mejor solución para cualquier problema en el que estuviera el rubio.

Después de lograr su cometido que era tranquilizar a su pequeño hijo, Tamaki le agradeció a su pareja no perjudicara a los otoutos de los sempais, sabía que se estaba aprovechando de la poca tolerancia y paciencia que tenía el moreno, pero no sabía de que otra forma arreglar aquella situación, después de todo siempre contaba con su compañero para todo.

En esos momentos donde Kyoya le demostraba tanta fuerza de voluntad en vez de mandarlos bien lejos a todos era dónde más atractivo le parecía, así que casi sin darse cuenta cómo, el rubio ya se encontraba dándole un largo y suave beso a su pareja a manera de agradecimiento que el de lentes no tardó en corresponder de forma más juguetona una vez su mirada de encontró con unos grandes ojos marrones.

Los gemelos dándose cuenta algo tarde de las consecuencias que traía ese beso, uno porque no toleraba tales demostraciones de cariño y ya estaba sobándose los ojos adolorido y otro porque estaba mirando encantado la escena.

Cuando el entendimiento llegó a sus pelirrojas cabecitas las miradas de ambos se centraron en una impactada Fujioka.

Ella sabía que esos dos eran ya una pareja, de echo ya antes los había visto besándose y tratándose con tanto cariño pero por otro lado aunque quisiera no podía ignorar el punzante dolor en su pecho, hasta podría jurar que cada vez era más fuerte y doloroso.

Quería apartar su mirada de aquella escena que tanto daño le producía pero todo su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla, antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya sea para alejarse o detenerlos una conocida y sorprendida voz irrumpió en todo el salón.

- K-Ky-KYOYA SAMA?!?!?!?!?!?!

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Tendré que disculparme nuevamente por la demora, lo sientoooooooooooo, pero luego de mi última actualización, que fue justo después de mis parciales, llegaron nuevamente las prácticas y después de eso mis finales, así que estube muy ocupada y aunque a veces tenía tiempo para sentarme frente a la computadora el nerviosismo no me dejaba escribir tranquila. Pero por fin se acabaron los exámenes así que espero no demorarme tanto en las actualizaciones o por lo menos no tanto como ahora, que si no me equivoco ha pasado más de un mes n-nU. Para ese tipo de casos aconsejaría poner en alerta XD, eso es lo yo hago cuando no tengo idea en que momento van a actualizar un fic, bueno eso es todo por hoy, byex.

* * *

**Agradecimiento al resto de los reviews:**

**Lady Yaoi Yuri:** Espero que no sigas pensando que estoy muerta aunque desde la última actualización he tenido que ir dos veces al hospital XD, ahhh pero ya estoy bien aunque sigo pensando cual será la mejor pareja para Haruhi, creo que ya sé quien será. Gracias por el review, byex

**Sara-chan (Desis-chan):** Te comprendo a mí tambien me costó mucho publicar este fic... bueno para que te miento la verdad apreté cualquier cosa y de pronto ya estaba publicada XD, por otro lado como explicaba arriba no he tenido tiempo para escribir por mis exámenes y prácticas T-T y por consiguiente tampoco he tenido tiempo para leer, de seguro y me he perdido muchos fics interesantes, en cuanto al tuyo sorry pero por no tener tiempo no he podido leerlo n-nU, pero mañana mismo empiezo (espero no lo hayas terminado ya U-Uu). Supongo que tu nick en ese será Desis chan verdad? . Bueno gracias por el review, byex

**Yellow:** Ohhh todos piensan que estoy muerta, bueno ya estoy acostumbrada que se burlen así en mi casa, porque soy muy pálida XD, pero en fin, respondiendo a tú pregunta, la verdad al inicio escribía dos capítulos seguidos (y es que eran más cortos y estaba en vacaciones) pero ya luego escribía por partes, dependiendo la inspiración y el tiempo que me permitan estar en la computadora º-º, además tengo mala memoria y debo estar releyendo continuamente para acordarme de lo que estoy escribiendo y eso quita tiempo. Por otro lado, casi subo el siguiente capítulo y me olvido de cambiar de sección, pero tu review me hizo acordar, gracias nuevamente y espero que con esto tu pobre amiguita deje de leer, ya si con esto sigue por el mal camino pues ya no sabría que más hacer, aunque ahora que lo pienso no entiendo como puede llamarte para resumirte otro capítulo sabiendo que se lo tienes prohibido XD. Y en cuanto al nombre de Satoshi, la verdad nunca he sido buena con los nombres, en parte por mi mala memoria. Bueno gracias por el review, y disculpa la demora, byex.

**kittysuou: **Bueno ya que pensamos igual espero que coincidas conmigo cuando digo que Haruhi nunca ganará una pelea contra Kyoya Sama (por lo menos en mi fic u-u), hay se nota que la detesto XD. Seguro me quieres asesinarme por la demora, pero como decía una de las lectoras si me asesinas quien escribirá luego, es contraproducente, así que por ese lado puedo estar más tranquila además de que seguro que vives a muchos kilómetros de distancia (ahora eres una de mis vecinas o.oU), Por otro lado quieres hablar conmigo??? para serte sincera no entro mucho al msn n-nU , pero déjame tu correo cuando quieras y yo te agrego, quien sabe y tenemos más suerte que con Tama (x 2 )chan. En fin disculpa la demora y gracias por el review, byex.

**¿??: **Qué más quisiera yo que desaparecer a Haruhi del fic, pero si la sacara no podría deleitarme con los malos momentos que le hago pasar, en fin va a tener su final feliz pero lejitos de Tamaki y Kyoya, he dicho!!! XD. Gracais por el review, byex.

**koneko-chan:** Eso de que si Haruhi fuera hombre ya se hubiera agarrado con golpes con Kyoya me gustó, no me ves pero me estoy riendo XD, y tienes toda la razón, pero sería más que obvio que aún así Kyoya tendría las de ganar, por lo menos yo le apostaría a Kyoya XD. Sé que esperabas que no me demorara tanto en la actualización, así que me disculpo nuevamente, gracias por el review, byex

**Tama (x 2) chaaaan:** Siempre tenemos mala suerte y no nos encontramos en el msn, es nuestra maldición... Por otro lado gracias por tus buenos deseos, por suerte ya terminé con mis exámenes, y salí bien (en la mayoría XD). Resaltándote en el aviso importante, ahora espero que te acuerdes de como cambiar de sección para que me encuentres XD, en fin, gracias por el review y espero encontrarte en el msn pronto, byex


	23. EC:Probabilidades

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_**Notas de autora: **_dentro de paréntesis y sin cursiva (XD)

* * *

**Tameshi**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Extracapítulo: "Probabilidades"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Pero que diablos estaba pasando? que por favor alguien se lo dijera.

Se encontraba ahora sentado en su habitual carpeta, escuchando al profesor dictar su clase prestándole en realidad casi nada de atención.

Pero porqué?

En realidad la respuesta era fácil, se podía decir que permanecía en un estado de shock prolongado, que aunque no fuera tan fuerte como antes, tenía graves secuelas en él que consistían no solo la falta de atención que ponía en las clases y que de seguro se verían reflejados en la práctica que el profesor al parecer acababa de anunciar se llevaría a cabo en la siguiente hora, sino también en un desagradable y tenso ambiente entre su mejor amigo y él.

Ya no podía verlo a la cara ni hablar con él, hacerlo solo podía provocarle tres respuestas, la primera era ruborizarse hasta el extremo posible y sentir que sus piernas cedían al peso; la segunda que el nerviosismo se apoderara de él y empezara a tartamudear una serie de palabras sin sentido; y por último que se pusiera más irascible de lo normal y con unas ganas locas de asesinar a su compañero.

Si tenía que escoger, definitivamente la tercera se adecuaba más a su personalidad, no cabía duda de que esa opción escogería sin ningún titubeo.

Pero no podía hacerlo, Kami no era tan misericordioso como para dejarlo escoger, más bien dejaba que aleatoriamente esas tres reacciones surgieran y le trajeran más vergüenza que otra cosa.

Pero porqué tenía que pasarle eso a él? Es que acaso era una especie de prueba? Si era así, habría algún beneficio luego de tanta tortura seguida... Bueno tampoco es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel incidente, pero no obstante las consecuencias que acarreó no se las desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

Definitivamente era una completa tortura, primero había intentado negarlo, jamás había pasado, sólo fue una extraña y horrorosamente cruel jugarreta de su frágil mente. Pero a quién podía engañar? todo aquello había pasado, sólo con acercarse al comedor o pasear por los jardines, ya ni acercarse a una ventana era seguro pues al instante una serie de murmullos llegaban a ser escuchados.

Había llegado al punto en donde creía que estaba completamente sugestionado y hasta medio sicótico con ese delirio de persecución que estaba seguro sufría.

Qué podía hacer? Cómo acabar con aquel tormento?

La solución parecía sencilla y consistía en ir, hablar y arreglar las cosas con el causante de todo aquella tortura psicológica que estaba atravesando.

Entonces cuál era el problema?

Esa respuesta también era sencilla, él era el problema. No podía, aunque quisiera acercársele a su compañero no podía hacerlo.

Ya lo había intentado dos veces. En la primera ocasión la vergüenza se apoderó de él, sentía su cara arder y parecía que estaba hablando en otro idioma: todo un desastre. Y en la segunda ocasión en realidad fue él quien se le acercó primero y es que ver solo su cara lo irritó a tal extremo que terminó mandándolo a la enfermería no habiendo pasado ni un minuto de conversación.

En ese momento debía admitir que la tercera opción no fue muy beneficiosa para él, pero que podía hacer ya? estaba completamente desesperado, ni sus peores pesadillas con una serie de pasteles y toda clase de dulces flotando alrededor suyo eran tan desesperantes ni sinuosas como por lo que estaba pasando ahora.

En realidad existía una idea que llevaba varias horas rondando por su cabeza, consistía en ir y pedir ayuda a su aniki… y porqué no lo hacía? Porque no corría a aquella sección del instituto en busca de su aniki?

Bueno eso es aún más fácil de responder, él ni muerto lo haría, como pedirle ayuda a aquel que considera la desgracia y vergüenza de su noble familia. No, definitivamente jamás lo haría, además, eso es lo único que tenía muy claro en su mente, ése era SU problema y por eso Él debía ser quien lo solucionara, no necesitaba de la ayuda ni los consejos de una tercera persona.

Además cómo reaccionaría su aniki si se enterara que su hermano se besó con un chico, un compañero de su clase, un familiar, su primo, aquel que lleva el título de su guardián.

Por otro lado, decírselo acarreaba una serie de preguntas por parte de Mitzukuni, era prácticamente improbable que este se quedara callado sin una sola interrogación, definitivamente empezaría con un incesante cuestionario que en realidad no estaría seguro de cómo responder.

Tenía que solucionarlo por sí sólo, nadie podía ni debía ayudarlo, así que lo único que le quedaba era volver a reunir fuerzas y esperar que Satoshi regresara de la enfermería.

**………………………………………**

Ya era la hora del receso para la comida pero luego del incidente del día de ayer dónde una mancha de jovencitas los habían acorralado y visto como una exposición de museo o peor aún como quien mira aquellas escenas incestuosas que protagonizan esos gemelos que formaban parte del club de fenómenos de su aniki, había definitivamente descartado la idea de comer en aquel lugar.

Pasaban los minutos y nada ocurría, el moreno no regresaba al aula, sabía que lo más probable es que este fuera directo de la enfermería a la cafetería pero ni muerto volvía a aparecer en ese salón, por eso rogaba a Kami que su primo se le hubiera olvidado la billetera en su maletín… no obstante también existía la posibilidad que su demora se debiera a la arremetida de golpes que unas horas antes le dio, sí ese era el caso lo mejor sería ir y hablar con él, claro si se encontraba lo suficientemente conciente.

Sí, definitivamente eso es lo que haría, lo buscaría en la enfermería. Además lo más probable sería que por la hora las enfermeras se encontraran en su descanso para el almuerzo también, así que eso le daría la privacidad que necesitaba para tratar sus problemas con el moreno.

Rápidamente el castaño se dirigió al lugar en cuestión, pensando en cómo hablarle a su primo… ¿Cómo hablarle¿Qué decirle?... Perfeto! No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer o decir una vez estuviera frente a él.

Pronto la vacilación reinó en el Haninozuka, su mente estaba llena de dudas, sin un atisbo de claridad, sin embargo sus pies aún se movían en dirección del causante de todos sus males.

Siendo sinceros su andar zigzagueante llamaba mucho la atención entre los pocos alumnos que se encontraban por los pasillos y a los que Yasuchika por encontrarse en tal estado no prestaba la más mínima atención.

- Yasuchika kun? – se escuchó una suave voz que sacó al moreno de su pesadilla mental.

- ah? – logró responder sin saber muy bien quién lo estaba llamando.

- ahhh etto… - se escuchó de nuevo la voz y así por fin Yasuchika pudo ubicar a la persona que le hablaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver no a una sino a cuatro señoritas que por el uniforme parecían ser sus sempais.

- Nosotras solo queríamos felicitarlo – decía una de ellas muy animada

- felicitarme? A mi? – preguntaba el castaño extrañado por las palabras de su sempai.

- que? No nos recuerdas? – decía la pelirroja del grupo con fingido enojo - somos clientas regulares del host club – admitía sonriente

- _(HOST CLUB HOST CLUB HOST CLUB HOST CLUB HOST CLUB……) – _repetía la pobre y traumada mente del Haninozuka mientras los colores se le subían, aquel encuentra no podía darse en peor momento.

Con su honor por el suelo Yasuchika corrió por los pasillos con el único fin de alejarse de aquellas amantes del yaoi y relaciones incestuosas.

- AH!! se fue, yo solo quería felicitarlo por su relación con Satoshi kun – decía decepcionada la jovencita mientras retomaba su camino junto a sus compañeras.

**……………………………………**

Cuando pensó que ya las había perdido aligeró el paso para regular su agitada respiración, correr tantas veces para escapar de la furia de su primo habían echo que se aprendiera prácticamente el mapa completo del instituto así que estaba seguro que ahora se encontraba bastante lejos de aquellas sempais desquiciadas.

Colocó una mano en su corbata para soltarla un poco ya que esta lo estaba ahogando mientras la otra mano se dirigió firme a sus lentes, sacándoselos y volviéndoselos a poner correctamente. Cuando ya se encontraba listo levantó su mirada para ver donde había terminado luego de su serpenteante recorrido y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se topó con una gran puerta de roble tallada que reconoció como la enfermería.

De pronto toda la valentía que pudo reunir para llegar a aquel lugar desapareció casi cruelmente, no solo la duda que experimentó casi al inicio de su recorrido aminoró su valentía sino también su reciente encuentro con aquellas enviadas del mal que le hicieron recordar su pisoteado honor.

Entonces que podía hacer ahora? Lo más fácil sería dar media vuelta y correr lo más rápido que pudiera, pero no podía hacerlo. Un Haninozuka jamás corría de sus problemas…bueno casi nunca. Pero la cuestión era que debía acabar cuanto antes con sus problemas, mientras más rápido lo hiciera mejor se sentiría. Además cuantas probabilidades habían de que su primo se encontrara dentro de ese cuarto y no comiendo como el resto de los alumnos.

En eso tenía razón habían en realidad tres opciones, la primera que estuviera dentro, la segunda que estuviera en el comedor y la tercera que debido a su serpenteante recorrido no se hubieran cruzado y este se encontrara en el aula.

En conclusión había un 33.3333… por ciento de probabilidades de que su primo se encontrara detrás de esa puerta, no era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte. No es verdad?

Con firmeza y convicción mental pero con una mano de gelatina el de lentes tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giró lentamente.

El lugar se mostraba enorme, cada "camilla" se ubicada dentro de un cuarto del tamaño del departamento de Fujioka y tenía todas las comodidades imaginables, más que todo para dar la privacidad que los jóvenes herederos de millonarias fortunas necesitaban, dentro del salón principal que funcionaba como recepción encontró a un grupo de enfermera reunidas charlando y comiendo, pronto una de ellas se percató de su presencia.

- ohh en que lo podemos ayudar??? Qué problema lo aqueja? – preguntó cortés una de ellas.

- ahhhh bueno la verdad venía a visitar a un compañero.

- qué mono viene a visitar a su amigo – decía otra de ellas emocionada, Yasuchika empezaba a encontrar cierto patrón en su comportamiento que lo inquieto de sobremanera.

- h-hai, pero no estoy seguro si aún continúa aquí, su nombre es Satoshi Morinozuka.

- El joven Morinozuka… mmm…m… sí, aún está aquí es el cuarto número 6, al fondo a la izquierda.

- arigato – agradeció este para de inmediato alejarse de aquellas mujeres que lo miraban extraño, hasta que la voz de una de ellas lo hizo detenerse.

- Ah entonces usted es el joven Yasuchika Kun.

- h-hai - respondió algo asustado temiendo por la respuesta

- es que el joven cuando fue traído aquí no dejaba de repetir ese nombre n-n

- u///u# - con el rostro encendido y una creciente vena palpitando en su sien el joven Haninozuka se dirigío al cuarto en cuestión maldiciendo internamente como incluso delirando su primo podía causarle tantos problemas.

Pero que estaba haciendo? Nuevamente estaba acelerando el paso para huir de mujeres desquiciadas y estaba corriendo a la boca del lobo, no tenía idea de que decirle a su primo, ni como comportarse frente a él, sin embargo lo prefería a él mil veces antes de quedarse con aquellas desquiciadas sempais y ahora enfermeras.

Sin darse cuenta y cometiendo los mismos errores de escasos minutos atrás levantó la mirada y se topó con un gran letrero que decía "6" pero que gracias a sus lentes que lo hacían ver borroso se transformó en "666". Nada más perfecto para aquella ocasión no es verdad?

Allí estaba nuevamente frente a otra puerta reuniendo las fuerzas suficientes para abrirla.

Cuando logró hacerlo su temblorosa mano atrapó la perilla y la giró despacio para abrirla buscando hacer el menor ruido posible pues su primo podía encontrarse dormido.

Y listo, ya estaba dentro, ahora sólo tenía que dar unos pasos hacía la cama del moreno y hablar con él.

El pobre Yasuchika tomo una bocanada de valentía y dio el primer paso que por desgracia pateando de una manera extraña la alfombra lo dejó de golpe al suelo, con esto el castaño estaba aún más seguro que la suerte no estaba con él en esos precisos momentos. Se paró lo más silencioso que pudo y echo una mirada a su primo, este al parecer seguía plácidamente dormido así que siguió su camino hasta que su mano chocó contra uno de los floreros y casi lo quiebra si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos.

Una vez se encontraba (sano y salvo) frente a Satoshi a Yasuchika le dieron ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte, cómo él podía dormir de lo más tranquilo mientras él tenía que pasar por todas aquellas peripecias que hicieron de su día un infierno? Porqué a él siempre le resbalaban los problemas? No era justo!!!

En fin ya nada podía hacer más que intentar arreglar las cosas con él, sin embargo ahora éste se encontraba de lo más feliz disfrutando de una siesta.

Se planteó la idea de ahora sí quebrar el florero pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo.

Satoshi siempre fue su mejor amigo y con quien más compartía, más que con cualquier otro miembro de su familia, además a pesar de su muchas veces desagradable carácter era el único del que estaba seguro nunca lo abandonaría, entonces por que las cosas tuvieron que dar tremendo giro.

**_¿Qué había echo luego de que salió como alma que lleva el diablo del club de fenómenos de su aniki hacía dos días?_**

**Flash Back**

Solo corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no le daban para más, viendo a su alrededor se dio cuenta que se encontraba en los jardines del instituto, y pronto sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, giró su rostro entre agitado y nervioso en dirección de aquel personaje y para su desgracia a quien encontró fue a Satoshi, parado firmemente detrás de él con la convicción y seguridad plasmadas en cada facción de su rostro.

- Yasuchika tenemos que hablar – soltó de repente

- DE QUÉ DIABLOS VAMOS A HABLAR – respondió histéricamente el menor mientras revivía mentalmente todo lo que paso en aquel lugar – AQUÍ NO HA PASADO NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

- cómo que no ha pasado nada, Yasuchika! – decía algo indignado el moreno mientras le daba la vuelta para quedar en frente de él – Yasuchika tú me gustas mucho y quiero que me correspondas – anunció siendo serio y directo, para no dejar espacio a malas interpretaciones – quieres ser mi pareja?

- DE QUÉ HABLAS AMBOS SOMOS HOMBRES, PRIMOS!!!!

- Y??? eso no tiene nada que ver, como nuestros anikis…

- NO ME COMPARES CON MITZUKUNI – espetó este molesto

- No te estoy comparando con él, solo digo que una relación así es posible.

- DE QUÉ HABLAS MI ANIKI SERÁ DE TODO PERO NO TIENE ESA ESPECIE DE EXTRAÑA RELACIÓN CON TAKASHI.

- O.O!!! Yasuchika creo que esos anteojos te están afectando la vista.

- YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR HABLANDO DE ESTO, NOS VEMOS.

Se metió rápidamente a su limosina rumbo a su mansión, lo único que quería era darse una ducha fría para pensar bien en las cosas, es decir su primo acababa de confesarle que le gustaba y que quería que le correspondiera, tenía que llegar a una razonable solución cuanto antes.

**……………………………………**

Cuando por fin llegó si dirigió de inmediato a su alcoba y de ahí a tomar una ducha bien fría, una vez se relajó por completo y se terminó de cambiar se sentó en su cómoda cama a pensar en lo ocurrido.

No pasaron ni unos minutos para que su mente se convirtiera en un completo caos y es que tenía que admitir que muchas veces se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, por suerte tenía a Satoshi para que lo rescatara, sólo que en esta situación Satoshi no podría ser de mucha ayuda.

Con todo lo que había reflexionada en esa… misteriosamente rápida hora había llegado a dos únicas conclusiones, la primera y talvez la más perturbadora es que los besos que le dio no le resultaron para nada desagradables, hasta podía decir que le gustaron… y mucho, claro que a su defensa debía alegar que no contaba con experiencia como para comparar. Sí, Satoshi le robó su primer, segundo y hasta tercer beso… Y quien sabe podría ser que todos los besos se sientan igual, por eso no podía comparar.

Y la segunda conclusión que tenía en parte que ver con la primera es que si se sintió tan bien estar así con él existía la posibilidad de que pudiera corresponderle, aunque no lo quisiera, ahora que era honesto consigo mismo debía admitir que había digamos un 35 por ciento de probabilidades de que eso sucediera.

Además que tan malo podía ser, debía también admitir que su primo era bastante atractivo y aunque era demasiado tosco, muchas veces lo hacía reír o más bien se reía de él. Además cuando estuvieron así de cerca en la tarde y se miraron a los ojos algo dentro de él empezó a derretirse y sin pensarlo siquiera sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y las del moreno alrededor de su pequeña cintura, casi podía sentir aquellos brazos rodearlo posesivamente...

- Estas pensando en mí, Yasuchika? - susurró al oído del castaño

- O.O! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó este para enseguida alejarse de la cama como si esta estuviera maldita – Q-QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!?! – demandaba una pronta respuesta el menor una vez logró recomponerse luego del susto.

- cómo que qué hago aquí, siempre vengo en las tardes – decía el moreno tranquilamente.

- no!...bueno sí… pero ahora es diferente.

- porqué es diferente – respondió sereno

- cómo que porqué es diferente!!! Hace unas horas me dijiste que te... gustaba – intentaba contener el volumen de su voz, lo que menos quería era que se enteraran de su vergonzosa situación.

- es verdad me gustas – corroboró el mayor – espera eso quiere decir que has estado pensando al respecto? – preguntó entre ilusionado y nervioso.

- sí lo he pensado, pero aún no llego a ninguna conclusión – mintió rápidamente el castaño, no quería que su primo se hiciera ninguna ilusión.

- qué bueno, pensé que sólo ignorarías mi declaración, pero ahora que me dices que lo has estado pensando me siento muy feliz – respondió con total sinceridad el más alto para luego acercarse al castaño y envolverlo en un cariñoso abrazo.

- ehhhh!!! Ahh etto… E-espera Satoshi no!!!

- sólo es un abrazo Yasuchika – respondió este mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda baja del castaño y lo atraía más hacia él.

Yasuchika abrió su boca enseguida para protestar pero de esta no salió reclamo alguno, de echo lo que estaba experimentando en esos precisos momentos no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas, y es que estar entre los brazos del moreno se sentía muy bien, tanto que quería aumentar el contacto. Sin darse cuenta nuevamente sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la espalda del mayor y jaló de este contra él.

Y sí, definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando, era ridículo pero estaba disfrutando como nunca de un simple abrazo, era una mezcla extraña entre el agradable calor que desprendía su pecho, la fortaleza de su espalda, sus piernas chocando unas contra otras y la sensación de una acompasada respiración colisionar contra su cuello. Todo eso podía percibirlo con claridad y Kami santo!!! Era lo más reconfortable que había experimentado en su corta vida.

Pronto sintió como el mayor se alejaba un poco de él y lo miraba algo divertido seguro por la cara de disconformidad que el castaño sin darse cuenta había puesto una vez separó su pecho de su rostro. Aún con aquella sonrisa sincera tomo con su mano derecha el mentón de Yasuchika y lo atrajo con facilidad hacia él fundiéndose en un suave beso, este duró muy poco o eso fue lo que pensó el castaño. Una vez terminado, el moreno se alejó mucho más ya rompiendo el contacto por completo, segundos después se sacó el saco y la camisa sin apuro ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada del menor.

- ahhh?! ... se puede saber que estás haciendo?! – preguntaba nervioso el menor sin poder despegar la mirada de aquella escena.

- pues me estoy quitando la ropa – soltó este de lo más tranquilo

- ESO... eso ya lo sé... pero te preguntaba porqué?!

- cómo que porqué ya es tarde y hay que dormir... para ponerme la pijama tengo que quitarme le ropa.

- º-º sí es verdad – decía ya más tranquilo mientras se reprendía mentalmente por tener una mente tan pervertida.

Era verdad, echando una mirada a su ventana pudo ver como ya era bastante tarde, definitivamente pensar en ese tipo de cosas requería mucho tiempo.

- En que piensas ahora Yasuchika – se escuchó una voz entretenida.

- nani?

- de pronto te quedaste mirando la nada.

- no es nada, me voy a poner la pijama – terminó por responder para enseguida empezar a quitarse la ropa.

- n-n

- qué? ò.ô

- nada, es sólo que no pensé que te fueras a cambiar en frente de mi – soltó con completa sinceridad el moreno

La respuesta tardó unos minutos en ser asimilada por el Haninozuka, quien completamente ruborizado bajó su horrorizada mirada hacia su propio cuerpo. Este sin darse cuenta se había quitado la ropa y cambiado por la pijama, y su primo lo había visto de esa forma.

No es que eso nunca antes hubiera pasado, pero debido a las actuales circunstancias no podía evitar ruborizarse por la vergüenza.

- Satoshi! – reclamaba este haciéndole competencia a un tomate.

- ya está echo Yasuchika, ahora vamos a dormir.

- No pienso dormir contigo, esta mansión tiene muchas habitaciones, tú sabes que siempre hay una lista para ti por si se te ocurre quedarte aquí.

- sí pero a mi me gusta quedarme en tu cuarto.

- onegai Satoshi si estas a mi lado no podré dormir T-T – confesaba este con la mejor cara llorosa del repertorio de su aniki.

Satoshi sin poder negarle nada a aquella expresión acepto ir a dormir a la habitación del costado.

- Esta bien dormiré en esa habitación aunque no me guste u-ú, lo haré solo porque te quiero... y porque no te puedo negar nada cuando pones esa cara. - terminó por susurrar

-ok, entonces hasta mañana – respondió prontamente el castaño para enseguida meterse entre las mantas y taparse por completo con ellas.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras su primo, y Yasuchika pudo respirar tranquilo por fin, estar cerca de él definitivamente empezaba a perturbarlo y cierto calor recorría todo su cuerpo, en realidad todo aquello comenzaba a asustarlo, no tenía ni idea de que rayos le estaba pasando a su mente y sobre todo a su cuerpo.

**…………………………………………**

No había pasado ni una hora para que el castaño lograra conciliar el sueño.

Irónicamente mantenía una expresión completamente tranquila, casi angelical en su infantil rostro que ahora se mostraba sin esas gafas innecesarias.

Al parecer estaba teniendo un dulce sueño, uno donde cierto moreno lo tomaba entre sus brazos y le susurraba palabras vergonzosas pero tiernas al oído, unas que por el roce de sus labios a su oreja le arrancaba una que otra risita.

No podía negarlo era un cuadro muy hermoso, hasta podría sentir cierta envidia si no fuera porque los protagonistas de aquella escena eran Satoshi y él.

Lo malo fue que el dulce sueño no duró mucho, pronto el abrazo se volvió más posesivo, las manos del mayor se colaban con presteza bajo la parte superior de su pijama, recorriendo la blanca piel, los labios que antes rozaban su piel abrían paso a una ardiente lengua que jugueteaba con desespero en su oreja y lo que antes eran pequeñas risitas cómplices no tardaron en convertirse en incesantes jadeos.

Pero cómo sucedió todo aquello??? Él no podía reaccionar así ante las caricias de otro hombre. No, jamás, ambos eran chicos, eran primos. No importaba que tan bien se sintiera todo aquello, o más bien que tan bien se sintiera su otro yo.

Sí, definitivamente era una horrenda y hasta escalofriante confusión, seguro que Satoshi se aprovechó del momento y está haciendo todo eso en contra de la voluntad del otro castaño, era más que obvio que Yasuchika 2, no quería que nada de aquello pasara, definitivamente no lo estaba disfrutando…

- AH! AH! Satoshi!!! – se escuchaba la excitada voz de Yasuchika 2 que ya se encontraba sin la parte superior de su pijama al igual que el moreno.

- Yasuchika te amo - fue lo único que respondió este para rápidamente posicionarse sobre el castaño.

- Y-Yo también te amo… AHhh! Sa-Satoshi... hazme tuyo – terminó por pedir entre jadeos el menor.

_("Hazme tuyo Hazme tuyo Hazme tuyo Hazme tuyo Hazme tuyo...")_

Aquellas últimas palabras bastaron para sacar al pobre Yasuchika de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba.

Porque era una pesadilla verdad?

Era… casi imposible que los dos hubieran terminado haciendo "eso", además había enviado a Satoshi a la habitación contigua, así que era improba-ble…

Tuvo que cortar sus pensamientos cuando su mano chocó contra lo que parecía ser una nariz y que por supuesto no era la suya.

Con la escasa fortaleza que pudo reunir el Haninozuka giró su rostro en aquella dirección, bastó solo echar un pequeño vistazo para darse cuenta que a su lado y sin camisa se encontraba su primo con la expresión más **ligera** y tranquila que podía poner (XD).

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó de pronto el castaño despertando en el acto a su acompañante.

- qué pasa?! – preguntaba asustado por tal grito

- NO TE ME ACERQUES!!!! – fue lo único que se dignó a decir al mayor para en seguida golpearlo con la almohada, fuerte… muy fuerte (u-uU).

El pobre Yasuchika prácticamente saltó de la cama y aunque fue un alivio ver que se encontraba completamente vestido, la duda que aún mantenía era mucho más fuerte que el alivio momentáneo, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su maratónico recorrido ya lo tenía frente a la puerta de su detestado aniki.

Intentó explicarle lo sucedido una vez estaba dentro de aquella habitación, pero el insensible de Mitzukuni no le dio respuesta alguna, de echo ahora que lo analizaba fue lo suficientemente valiente o más bien estúpido para ir a esas horas a su habitación con una gran probabilidad de encontrarlo dormido, eso significaba tener que soportar su mal humor. Pero en fin, al no recibir respuesta prendió todas las luces para que este le hiciera caso, desafortunadamente para él encontró un cuadro aun más chocante que la pesadilla de hacía unos minutos atrás.

Su aniki para no perder su horrenda costumbre yacía en su cama comiendo pasteles, por Kami!!! Quién come pasteles en un cuarto oscuro a esa horas de la noche? Y para terminar de pintar el cuadro su primo, aquel sin expresión en el rostro y hermano del causante de sus males también estaba comiendo del pastel. Definitivamente traumático.

Si antes estaba rojo de la vergüenza ahora estaba blanco del susto, quería decir algo pero su mandíbula desencajada no se lo permitía, además de que el echo de haberse olvidado los lentes hacía que pudiera ver aquella escena con total claridad, haciendo de la experiencia lo más traumática posible para el castaño.

Su cuerpo inmóvil y casi de piedra fue minutos después arrastrado de vuelta a su cuarto, el castaño por supuesto no emitió queja alguna más que todo porque en aquellos momentos su mente se negaba a procesar cualquier tipo de información pues ya se encontraba sobresaturada con la reciente escena que encontró.

Sintió como su cuerpo se hundía en el suave colchón de su cama y cómo las mantas le brindaban algo de calor, un poco más asustado pero sin reflejarlo sintió como el colchón cedía al peso de otra persona. Estaba seguro que era Satoshi quien lo había traído desde el cuarto de su aniki y estaba seguro ahora de que él era quien se estaba acostando nuevamente a su lado.

Y aunque no le gustara admitirlo el calor que emitía el cuerpo de su primo se sentía muy bien, así que sin percatarse en qué momento éste ya se había acurrucado contra el cuerpo del moreno.

**……………………………………**

El Haninozuka llegó a pensar que luego de acurrucarse contra aquel cuerpo que tanta seguridad le brindaba podría descansar y pasar con tranquilidad las horas de sueño que le quedaban… pero no fue así.

Otro grito, mucho más potente retumbó por toda la mansión despertando en el proceso al moreno que yacía segundos antes dormido a su lado.

Qué había pasado?

El desdichado Yasuchika había vuelto a tener aquel sueño, primero todo parecía ir bien, si es que se le puede decir bien a un Satoshi besándole los labios tiernamente mientras se tomaban de las manos, para minutos después transformarse en una horrible pesadilla. De nuevo escuchó sus propios gemidos y vio sus labios abrirse para pedirle al moreno que lo hiciera suyo.

Con esa escalofriante petición estaba seguro despertaría como antes ocurrió, pero esta vez no fue así, el sueño siguió para desgracia del menor.

Satoshi había aceptado la petición de Yasuchika 2 y como si el verdadero fuera un espectador sentado en primera fila pudo ver como el acto se llevaba a cabo.

Las caricias iniciales fueron completamente chocantes, el verdadero Haninozuka no sabía dónde esconder su cara de vergüenza, aunque no fuera exactamente a él a quien le hicieran todas esas cosas. Podía ver como sus labios emitían palabras entrecortadas por la excitación del momento, sus gemidos cada vez más fuerte pidiendo por más, porque no parece.

Unos minutos después escuchó la voz de su primo más ronca de lo normal, prometiéndole que no le dolería. ¿No le dolería¿No le dolería qué? o.O

Y cómo si quisiera responder a su pregunta el moreno empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón dejando ver bajo su ropa interior algo que no debería estar así. La mano del mayor se coló bajo la única prenda que le quedaba para segundos despues sacar su…

Y ahí despertó con el grito más fuerte que posiblemente emitiría en toda su vida.

Después de aquel último incidente el menor de los Haninozuka ya no podía acercársele a su guardián, por más que quisiera no podía. A pesar de que este lo llenó de preguntas toda la mañana antes de ir al instituto, de sus labios no salió palabra alguna.

El castaño insistió en ir en diferentes limosinas pero la otra opción era ir en compañía de Takashi y su aniki, quien ya se encontraba comiendo dulces en el asiento. Sin pensarlo mucho se tragó sus quejas y se dirigió a la limosina con su respectivo guardián.

El recorrido fue lo esperado, que mejor escenario para que el moreno empezara con su interrogatorio a sabiendas que por más irritable que fuera tampoco era tan estúpido como para tirarse de la limosina en marcha aunque ganas no le faltasen.

Pero el menor no contestó nada, solo se limitaba a ver por su ventana el paisaje pensando que debía hacer en esos momentos.

**…………………………………**

Cuando el recorrido ya estaba a punto de acabarse Yasuchika pudo reunir las fuerzas para empezar a hablar con él, quería ante todo explicarle el porqué de su extraño comportamiento desde tempranas horas de la mañana, así que sin ceremonia se giró firme para enfrentarlo.

El solo movimiento despertó el interés del mayor, quién dejó de seguir preguntando qué le pasaba.

- Yasuchika?

- Quieres que te diga que me pasa? – preguntó firmemente el menor.

- O.O! Hai – respondió este con mesura

- Tuve un sueño… - empezó a explicar

- yo estaba en el sueño?

- DÉJAME EXPLICAR!!!

- o.o ah gomen, sigue, sigue.

- está bien ¬¬… bueno en el sueño estábamos los dos y… etto… cómo puedo decirlo… parecía que los dos éramos una especie de… pa…

- pájaros?!

- NO!... pa…

- payasos?!

- CÓMO VAMOS A SER PAYASOS?!?!?!?!

- ¬o¬ Bueno uno nunca sabe cuando se trata de sueños – se excusaba el moreno.

- ERES BAKA O QUÉ?! CÓMO VAMOS A SER PÁJAROS O PAYASOS, YO ME REFERÍA A PAREJA… PAREJA, PA-RE-JA – terminó por deletrearlo (totalmente U-U) histérico.

- O.O! … n-n de verdad?

- eh?

- y qué hacíamos como pareja?

Y cómo si aquella pregunta sirviera de interruptor el ya de por si desgraciado Yasuchika revivió la última y más diabólica pesadilla.

- Yasuchika estás bien? – preguntó sin resultado el moreno.

El menor de los Haninozuka se encontraba completamente ruborizado, estaba seguro de eso pues su cara ardía como si se hubiera quedado horas de horas bajo el sol, pronto sintió como su primo lo zarandeaba para llamar su atención. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo¿No se suponía que tendría que explicarle todo? Debía siquiera intentarlo

- Satoshi yo…

- Joven amo ya llegamos al instituto – informaba cortésmente el chofer mientras abría la puerta de la lujosa limosina.

- Sí, vamos en un momento – respondió Satoshi dejándole entrever que necesitaban un momento de privacidad.

- Satoshi yo… su-su-sueño… los d-dos yyy…

No podía por más que quisiera decir, no podía. Su cara le ardía y su tartamudeo no hacía más que regar su ego al piso de la limosina. Ya no podía aguantarlo más así que se soltó lo mejor que pudo del agarre de su primo, salió por su puerta y corrió rumbo al aula, ahí estaba seguro podía evitarlo, después de todo en clase no se está permitido hablar y ahora temprano podía conversar con cualquiera y así su primo no podría hacer nada.

**………………………………………**

- Yasuchika

- ahora no podemos hablar estamos en clase – respondió tajante

- estamos en cambio de hora, no se nos esta prohibido hablar en este momento, todos lo hacen.

- bueno… yo no quiero hablar contigo – buscaba esquivarlo porque repentinamente unas ganas tremendas por golpearlo habían surgido en su ser.

- hace unas horas querías.

- eso fue hace unas horas

- veme a la cara siquiera! – exigía el mayor ya algo fastidiado por el extraño comportamiento.

Por las habituales peleas que protagonizaban, en realidad ya no llamaban mucho la atención dentro del aula.

- qué si no quiero – respondió lo más frío que pudo

_("Ya está, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso")_

- que rayos te pasa, que yo sepa no te he hecho nada, entonces porqué estas molesto conmigo? - preguntó furioso mientras tomaba al castaño del cuello de su camisa elevándolo un poco debido a la diferencia de estatura.

- SATOSHI TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS, ERES UN BAKA!!! – terminó por gritar para segundos después propinarle un par de puñetazos que lo dejaron noqueado.

**………………………………………**

**Fin del Fash Back**

- Yasuchika – aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos -… haz venido a verme, que bueno?

- u-ú gomen Satoshi, no pensé que te había golpeado tan fuerte – respondió intentando no mirarlo a la cara.

- no fue tan fuerte – intentó restarle importancia.

- entonces porqué te has pasado toda la mañana aquí ¬¬#

- n-n ahhh bueno…

- te debo haber despertado – dijo el menor mientras la tristeza se apoderaba de su semblante - … gomen Satoshi

- AH!? qué?! No, no para nada, no me has despertado… jeje… aunque tu caía al suelo fue muy sonora… aah!! Bueno no quiero decir que me haya despertado, solo que… bueno para eso yo ya estaba… despierto – terminó por decir ya más tranquilo.

- Si estabas despierto porqué no regresabas? Te estaba esperando sabes.

- O.O!!

- ah!! Bueno yo quería decir que…

- me estabas esperando… n-n que coincidencia yo igual.

- eh?

- Pero tú viniste aquí primero, antes de que yo te fuera a buscar al salón, así que eso quiere decir que otra vez gané yo.

- nani! O.ô

- Yasuchika que querías decirme en la limosina? – preguntaba el mayor mientras se sentaba en la cama para poder estar más cómodo.

Otra vez aquella pregunta

Otra vez aquellos traumáticos recuerdos

- yo… etto… yo…

Muy tarde no importaba que tanto tratase ahora de arreglar las cosas, de contarle lo sucedido, era casi imposible, los recuerdos le arrancaron el encendido sonrojo y sus piernas empezaban a temblar graciosamente, pronto estas cedieron al peso, trayendo un único resultado.

Pero no fue así Yasuchika lo atrapó antes de que se desplomara al suelo y lo atrajo hacia él.

Rápidamente pues la vergüenza no había desaparecido, el castaño se apartó de su guardián y se sentó sobre la cama, esa era la mejor opción, pues la otra era correr lejos de él, claro que con aquellas piernas de gelatina no le quedaba más remedio que sentarse por lo menos hasta que estas se recuperaran.

- Yasuchika te amo – soltó de pronto el menor de los Morinozuka.

Los ojos del castaño se ensancharon de la sorpresa, cómo era posible que pudiera confesar sus sentimientos con tanta naturalidad y soltura, la seriedad de sus palabras denotaban que hablaba con la verdad, él jamás le mentiría y mucho menos con un tema tan delicado, pero que podía hacer? Por más que quisiera responderle las palabras no abandonaban sus labios.

Notando el conflicto por el que atravesaba su primo, buscó hacerle las cosas más fáciles, ya lo había visto sufrir suficiente, así que tenía que jugárselas, tenía un 50 por ciento de probabilidades de que la respuesta fuera la buscada.

- Yasuchika… sería posible que lo que intentas decir sea algo como: Oh Satoshi, tú que siempre me ganas, y eres fuerte, inteligente y excesivamente atractivo… me has robado el corazón – empezó a recitar de manera sobreactuada - … Satoshi yo también te amo – terminó por decir con un tono más tierno.

- Satoshi…

Yasuchika se había sorprendido primero por el tono excesivamente fingido del moreno pero el final lo compensó todo.

- me equivoqué? – preguntó el mayor sin poder esconder su creciente nerviosismo.

- uhm uhm – negó el castaño mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado

- eso quiere decir… - expresó Satoshi dejando de lado el nerviosismo y dando paso a la alegría – tú me amas.

- bueno no lo diría con esas palabras...pero supongo que sí

- entonces porqué me has estado huyendo toda la mañana?

- ah!!

- me dijiste que habías tenido un sueño, de los dos como payasos...

- ¬¬#

- Digo... como pareja, pero...cómo puede eso asustarte tanto? – preguntaba el mayor sintiéndose algo ofendido.

- no es eso, es solo que... el sueño era bonito al inicio pero luego se volvía una pesadilla.

- Como tus pesadillas con los pasteles?

- peores!!! Es que luego tú… yo…tepedíaquelohiciéramosaceptabasyluegohacíamoseso – terminó de decir lo último lo más rápido que pudo aunque igual terminó experimentando la misma respuesta física: excesivo bochorno.

- eso? º-º?... AH! "Eso" – respondió el mayor algo sonrojado luego de comprender a que se refería con eso.

- esa es tu única respuesta ¬¬#

- Bueno… cómo te lo digo para que no te asustes…

- qué?! ò.ô

- es que una relación de pareja aunque sea gay incluye… "eso"…

- O.O!!!

- Espera, déjame que termine… pero aunque lo incluya, eso no quiere decir que nosotros debamos hacerlo ahora, es decir, aún eres joven y yo puedo esperar (no te incluyes, que tú no eres joven XD).

- de verdad me vas a esperar?

- n-n hai- respondió con convicción

- así demore años en prepararme mentalmente para hacer "eso"?

- n-nU hai

- así nunca esté listo?

- n-nUU h-hai

- entonces sí

- eh?

- cuando te me declaraste me preguntas si quería ser tu pareja no es verdad?

- hai – respondió sonriente

- bien la respuesta es sí – terminó de explicar con un delicado sonrojo.

Se fueron acercando, uno con nerviosismo y otro con extrema felicidad, las miradas chocaron y una ligera sonrisa que desde hacía tiempo no veía se formó en los labios del castaño quien terminó por acortar la distancia entre ambos entregándose en un tierno beso.

Las manos del mayor viajaron con prudencia y terminaron a parar en las caderas del muchacho quien dio un casi imperceptible respingo; este en repuesta sujetó con más fuerza la camisa de su guardián y lo jaló hacia él para aumentar la intensidad del beso.

- Sa- Satoshi – soltó entrecortadamente el castaño entre beso y beso

- uhm? – fue lo único que dio como respuesta

- Dijiste que uhm …que ibas a esperarme verdad?

- Hai

- Entonces puedes decirme... CÓMO ES QUE YA NO TENGO MI CAMISA!!!!????!!!!!

- ¡!¡! º-ºU ah es que…

- SATOSHI BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- T-T ouch! no em pegues!!! Enfermera AUXILIO!!!!!!!

**FIN (Del extracapítulo XD)**

* * *

Bien ahora sí no me he demorado mucho y en cuanto a este capítulo, tenía que hacerlo pues no encontraba espacio donde ponerlo en la historia y tenía que arreglar su asuntillo, así que pensé que la mejor manera era haciéndoles un capítulo aparte, todo para ellos, aunque la idea original era que fuera un extra corto, solo para limar asperesas entre esos dos, pero al final terminó haciéndoce tan largo como un capítulo, por eso lo bauticé como Extracapítulo XD (chica con poca originalidad U-U) . En fin... el siguiente capítulo arrancará desde el fin del capi 22. Solo espero no demorarme tanto n-nU, byex.

* * *

**Agradecimiento al resto de los reviews:**

**¿??: **Haruhi cosa rara?... me haz echo recordar, así llamaban a uno de mis amigos XD. En cuanto a más yaoi no te preocupes ya se acerca el final y vas a tener 3 escenas o talvez 4, aunque cuando me desperté tuve una idea y eso puede alterar positivamente la cantidad XD. gracias por seguir apoyando a mi fic, espero también te guste la pareja de Satoshi y Yasuchika, en serio lo espero porque este capítulo era todo de ellos n-nU. Se agradece por el review, byex.

**kitty.suou:** jeje disculpa por la espera, pero tú sabes, los exámenes vuelven loca a cualquiera, a cualquiera, a cualquiera (ves ya hay secuelas XD). En cuanto a Kyoya, por supuesto él siempre gana en todo, sino no sería un Otori sino el verdulero de la vuelta XD. Yo estaría feliz de tener una vecina como tú, mis vecinos son la mayoría hombres... bueno en realidad no tengo idea de quiénes son mis vecinos (U-U chica introvertida que se queda en casa) pero si supiera me gustaría tenerte a tí, es muy difícil encontrar personas que le gusten el anime u-ú. Bueno gracias por el review, byex.

**Kaoru Hitachiin:** A tu pregunta ¿Demasiado cruel o sincero? mmm... pues ni uno ni lo otro la verdad a mi me pareció bastante ridículo y hasta infantil. Es decir quien es tan... como para quejarse de una estupidez como el disclaimer, es decir cada uno escribe lo que le da la gana, no puedo entender como te puedes quejar porque ponga bla bla bla o es que dos bla son tu límite y después de eso tu pequeña mente ya no puede procesar más. Si yo lo escribo así es porque quiero hacerlo y en realidad no me interesa como te gustaría que estuviera escrito... supongo que para ti sería más fácil solo leer Ouran. Si tu hobbie es quejarte de esas cosas te aconsejo que entres no sé a la sección de Naruto que se pudre en fics ahí tienes de todo tipo de disclaimer para que te entretengas en tu tiempo libre.

Por otro lado, cuando a alguien no le gusta algo uno tiende a dejarlo, en ningún momento te he estado obligando a que continúes leyendo, hayá tú si eres masoquista. Si no es de tu agrado o te aburre o lo que sea simplemente deja de leer, yo ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia no tienes que avisarme que vas a dejar de seguir mi historia no pienso rogarte que te quedes ni nada por el estilo. Gracias por la "crítica constructiva" que contribuye al aumento de los reviews XD, y espero esto sea un hasta nunca. byex.

**Tama Tama chaaaan:** gracias por pasarme tu otro extenso, muy extenso e-mail, ya te agregué n-n así que espero encontrarte aunque sinceramente no creo que tengamos tanta suerte XD. Normalmente tus reviews eran cortos pero ya se ve la diferencia entre tus comentarios una vez lees el capítulo antes de dejarlo. En cuanto al club anti Fujioka, yo te apoyo hermana, inclúyeme!!!! juntas acabaremos con aquel horrendo personaje que interfiere en nuestro preciado yaoi u-ú. Lo único que puedo hacer con ella es emparejarlo con el micio verdulero XD, porque la verdad Nekozawa es mucho para ella . Por otro lado tienes razón yo no sé cuanto tiempo pueda resistirse el pobre de Kyoya, aunque la verdad se muestra como un personaje que controla sus reacciones es bien sabido que solo Tamaki es capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas no es cierto? A decir verdad mi personalidad es una mezcla entre Kyoya, (lastimosamente) Haruhi y Yasuchika XD. Es una extraña mezcla pero que voy a hacer. Normalmente me controlo y mucho pero personas como le lectora de arribita me sacan de quicio ù-ú. Por otro lado estaba segura que se iban a olvidar de la pobre de Renge, yo también lo hice, pero en cuanto me acordé de ella ya sabía que debía utilizarla para el usual final intrigante solo que ahora no tengo idea de que reacción ponerle XD. Bueno ojalá nos encontremos en el msn, byex


	24. Otro príncipe en el club

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ouran High scho…bla bla no es mío, ni Mori, ni Kyoya ni nada ( T-T sorry pero pensar en eso me deprime un poco)._

_**Advertencia:** El fic es yaoi y contiene escenas fuertes, absténganse de entrar y leer quiénes no lo soporten. Por favor no quiero corromper frágiles e inocentes mentes._ _Pero quiénes si quieren ser corrompidos ya pueden empezar a leer XD_

* * *

**Tameshi**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 24: "Otro príncipe en el club"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

En esos momentos donde Kyoya le demostraba tanta fuerza de voluntad en vez de mandarlos bien lejos a todos era dónde más atractivo le parecía, así que casi sin darse cuenta cómo, el rubio ya se encontraba dándole un largo y suave beso a su pareja a manera de agradecimiento que el de lentes no tardó en corresponder de forma más juguetona una vez su mirada se encontró con unos grandes ojos marrones.

Los gemelos dándose cuenta algo tarde de las consecuencias que traía ese beso, uno porque no toleraba tales demostraciones de cariño y ya estaba sobándose los ojos adoloridos y otro porque estaba mirando encantado la escena. Cuando el entendimiento llegó a sus pelirrojos cabecitas las miradas de ambos se centraron en una impactada Fujioka.

Ella sabía que esos dos eran ya una pareja, de echo ya antes los había visto besándose y tratándose con tanto cariño pero por otro lado aunque quisiera no podía ignorar el punzante dolor en su pecho, hasta podría jurar que cada vez era más fuerte y doloroso.

Quería apartar su mirada de aquella escena que tanto daño le producía pero todo su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla, antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya sea para alejarse o detenerlos una conocida y sorprendida voz irrumpió en todo el salón.

- K-Ky-KYOYA SAMA!!!!!!

Al instante ambos jóvenes se separaron asustados, la realidad les cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, pues tan ensimismados se habían encontrado que se olvidaron por completo que la autoproclamada asistente administrativa del host club se encontraba reunida con ellos.

La adolorida voz traspasó a los seis integrantes presentes, quiénes no pudieron evitar reclamarse internamente – unos más que otros – que se hubieran olvidado por completo de la presencia de la otaku.

Su mirada se mostraba entre sorprendida, molesta y desgraciadamente adolorida, dirigida hacia ambos jóvenes sin reparo, sin intentar esconder todo el torbellino de sentimientos y sensaciones que estaba experimentando en esos precisos instantes. Esperaba, porque no, que el joven en quien volcaba sus más profundos sentimientos, deseos y anhelos sonriera tiernamente y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que solo fue una broma – aunque bastante extraña – no más que una simple broma, para luego acariciarle la cabeza suavemente.

Pero eso jamás pasó y todo era por la existencia de ese impostor, aquel que usurpó su lugar y se atrevió a profanar los labios de Kyoya sama, aquel impostor que se autoproclama otousan y tiene el descarado comportamiento y la insultante manía de llamarlo okasan.

- Tú!!! – acusó la castaña con rabia mal contenida. Mientras lo señalaba con un dedo perdiendo los modales pues la rabia abrumaba su mente.

En cuanto se vio señalado, el pobre de Tamaki entró en pánico, es bien sabido por todos que él siempre termina recibiendo parte o – casi siempre- toda la culpa de lo ocurrido, y esta no sería la excepción.

- Tú!!!!

- Re-Renge… - intentaba buscar que decir el king, aunque no tenía idea de que decirle, a este punto disculparse lo más probable es que terminaría irritando más a su kohai.

- CÁLLATE!!!!... TÚ!!!……

Todos veían entre asombrados y asustados la escena, sin saber exactamente que hacer, su compañera estaba que hervía de rabia, y jamás la habían visto así, a decir verdad jamás habían visto a una chica así, ni siquiera Haruhi reaccionó de esa forma cuando se enteró de aquella relación; y casi siempre cuando les tocaba rechazar las confesiones de amor del resto de chicas que asisten al instituto lo único que lograban eran lágrimas y gimoteos de parte de ellas, pero jamás desataban tanta furia.

Intervenir para que esta no le sacara los ojos a su señor sería una mala idea, pues ellos tampoco querían salir perjudicados… pero algo tenían que hacer.

- TÚ!!!!!!!!!! FARSANTE!!! IDIOTA!!!! NARCISITA!!!! NO ERES MÁS QUE UN ORDINARIO E INÚTIL!!!! - gritaba mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio - CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ SE ATREVA A PROFANAR LOS LABIOS DE KYOYA SAMA!!!! – terminó por decir mientras dirigía su mano con fuerza contra el rostro de su sempai.

Pero no llegó a impactar.

Y de nuevo aquella mirada entre asombrada, molesta y dolida, aunque la primera en mayor medida, esta vez dirigida a un moreno con gafas, de expresión seria y casi intimidante.

- Ky-Kyoya sama – decía entrecortadamente la castaña en un intento por que su voz sonara lo mejor posible pues estaba casi segura que no emitiría sonido alguno.

Se miraron por largos segundos, como si fuera un juego de miradas a ver quien resiste más sin dirigirla a otro lado.

Perdió Renge quien haciendo caso al creciente dolor que estaba teniendo en la muñeca derecha dirigió su mirada a esta. Sus ojos se abrieron más, si es que eso era posible, Kyoya detuvo toda su rabia y frustración que iba dirigida contra Suoh en aquella bofetada.

- No tengo intención de lastimar a una chica – sonó por fin la voz de Otori algo siseante - … pero tampoco tengo la intención de permitir que lastimes a Tamaki – sentenció al final.

- pero Kyoya sama, él... pero ese idiota…

- ese "idiota" tiene nombre – se atrevió a hablar el rubio todavía con nervios.

- ò.ó

- º-ºU

- No puedo creer que ustedes dos estén juntos… - dijo la castaña mientras sentía como su sempai le soltaba el agarre - qué tienen en común ustedes dos?!

- eso es algo que todos nos preguntamos – confesó Hikaru para en seguida ser callado por su gemelo.

- Renge creo que ya tuvimos esta plática antes, pensé que te había quedado claro que yo no soy Ichijo Miyabi.

- eso lo sé, pero...

- Tú te enamoraste de un personaje de Uki Doki Memorial, que sólo se parece a mí físicamente.

- claro que sí Renge... – opinaba Hikaru ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su hermano - … si mal no recuerdo te enamoraste del chico que cuida de los animales heridos, habla con los árboles y ríe con la flores… o algo así, en cambio Kyoya sempai no tiene corazón, jamás cuidará de un animal herido ni hablara con los árboles a no ser que se este volviendo loco.

- pero...

En el segundo donde uno de los pelirrojos abrió la boca todos esperaban lo peor, al ver la mirada reprobatoria del otro quedó claro que el que hablaba era el peor de los gemelos, Hikaru, quien menos sutileza tenía, si es que éste siquiera conoce el término, pero para sorpresa de todos no fue así, aunque en un inicio su tono burlón los despistó terminó con un resultado algo alentador y es que algo dentro de Renge pareció apagarse.

- Ves Renge si lo piensas bien, Kyoya sempai no merece tu cariño, él solo busca obtener reconocimiento no importa a costa de qué y será amable y agradable solo con quien le asegure algún provecho en el futuro – opinó Fujioka – en realidad si uno llega a conocerlo bien se dará cuenta que no es como todos piensan, lo que ves todos los días en el club es la imagen que vende y solo eso.

- entonces ustedes dicen que Kyoya sama no sería una buena pareja para mi.

- siiii – afirmaron los gemelos sonrientes y Fujioka.

- y que en realidad por dentro es frío y sin corazón y que nadie querría estar con él si lo conocieran en verdad.

- si! – terminó por afirmar solo Haruhi pues los gemelos no estaban tan seguros de eso.

- entonces porque está Suoh con él… o es que tú tampoco lo conoces!!! - lo acusó

- claro que lo conozco – soltó sin pensar el rubio indignado

- entonces porque estás con él si lo conoces y nadie se fijaría en él al conocerlo de verdad?

Y dio en el blanco, todas las miradas se dirigieron al presidente del club esperando su respuesta y no es que no supiera como responder sino que le causaba bastante vergüenza el confesarlas, como atreverse a confesar todas aquellas razones que lo impulsaban a besar y abrazar con fuerza a su mejor amigo cada segundo.

No podía decirlo, no en frente de ellos, no en frente de los gemelos que está seguro memorizarían palabra por palabra y se lo repetirían sin parar lo que le queda de vida; no en frente de Mori sempai… bueno podría ser en frente de él porque parece ido, aunque ahora que lo piensa luego podría contárselo a Hunny sempai cuando este despertara de su siesta y él podría chantajearlo por más pastel y Kyoya lo odiaría por las escandalosas y altas cuentas que ocasionaría. Y definitivamente NO frente a su hija, quien, según dice Kyoya, está enamorada de él, lo que menos quiere es romperle el corazón a Haruhi.

Su mirada instintivamente se dirigió a Kyoya, a quien siempre recurre por socorro.

- Kyoya… - dice Tamaki temiendo por la respuesta

Teme que responda _"Vamos Tamaki yo también quiero saber que ves en esta persona fría y sin corazón, a quien nadie querría si lo conoce de verdad" _

- en realidad Tamaki…

Se acomoda los lentes mientras habla, eso es malo – piensa Tamaki - eso quiere decir que todavía se está debatiendo internamente como actuar, si ayudarle o no, entre escuchar todo lo que ve y ama de él junto a un más que asegurado sonrojo o mandarlos a callar a todos con sus sutiles palabras.

-… me muero por escuchar que ves en esa persona fría y sin corazón… pero por otro lado pienso que eso es algo que solo nos incumbe a los dos y no tenemos porque revelarlo al resto – soltó firmemente el moreno

- Kyoya sama… - susurró la joven con pesar para enseguida salir corriendo del salón.

Nadie la detuvo, porque nadie tenía idea de qué hacer o qué decirle.

- … bueno en mi opinión creo que pudo ser peor – confesó con completa sinceridad el mayor de los gemelos.

- es verdad – lo seguía Kaoru – pudo haber… ahhh etto… podría haber intentado… mmmm… bueno pudo haber sido peor.

- pobre Renge – decía Tamaki en pose verdaderamente devastada

- no te preocupes por eso Tamaki estoy seguro que ella terminará por comprenderlo, solo necesita tiempo.

- tú lo crees?

- _("eso espero") _estoy completamente seguro.

- n-n bueno eso me hace sentir mejor – respondió el king ya "completamente recuperado"

**…………………………………………**

Luego de la discusión que se llevó a cabo en el salón las cosas se desarrollaron con lentitud, tampoco ayudaba que Haruhi se hubiera olvidado de pensar en el ordenamiento, no es que fuera muy complicado, en realidad lo que importaba es que le tocara junto a Tamaki sempai, el resto podía ser colocado al azar, pero algo le decía que no era el momento para pensar en eso y mucho menos llevarlo a cabo, talvez era por la seria mirada del cuatro ojos, la fingida sonrisa de su rubio sempai, la mirada cansada del estoico del grupo, la falta de uno de los integrantes a quien nadie se atrevería a despertar o la falta de entusiasmo de los gemelos.

Tampoco tenían fuerza para arreglar el desastre que causaron los otoutos de los sempais, y limpiar la verdad mucha gracia no les hacía, además lo más probable es que no tuvieran ni idea de cómo hacerlo, terminarían por dejar a Haruhi con todo el trabajo… aunque al parecer ni siquiera tenían fuerzas como para tratarla como el perro del club.

Definitivamente ese no era un buen día para ninguno de los integrantes, lo mejor que podían hacer sería cerrar el club por hoy y disculparse con las clientas por el desplante.

Parecía la solución más obvia, no estaba segura si los demás estaban pensando en eso también, pero el reloj seguía corriendo y el tiempo les ganaba, debían tomar alguna medida cuanto antes sino sería poco probable que pudieran hacerlo después, una vez llegaran las primeras clientas.

Si nadie se atrevía a decirlo otra vez tendía que ser ella, y aunque no quisiera dirigirle la palabra al moreno tendría que hacerlo.

- Kyoya sempai, es obvio que nadie se siente bien hoy, creo que lo mejor sería que cerráramos el club por este día.

Ya está, lo había dicho, quería recibir una mirada burlona y que le dijera que no, que todo estaba bien y que se preparara para recibir a las clientas o que empezara a limpiar el salón. Pero no fue así.

El moreno quien se encontraba escribiendo en su ordenador dejó de teclear en cuanto la castaña empezó a hablar y cuando esta terminó le dirigió la mirada sin rencor ni burla, más bien algo cansada.

- tienes razón Haruhi.

- _("¡¿me dio la razón?!")_

- lo mejor será que por hoy cerremos, no podemos asustar a las clientas con este aspecto.

- **imagen:** un aura oscura y pesada rodea al resto de los miembros del club, concentrándose peligrosamente en Tamaki -

-además… quedarían muy decepcionadas por que esperaban con ansias el ordenamiento que se supone deberías haber planeado para hoy. Pero no puedo excusarnos de esa forma con las clientas porque verían la falta de responsabilidad y de respeto que se tiene por ellas, no puedo permitir que tu error manche la imagen del club.

- ¬¬# _("bastardo")_

- así que diré que no podemos por un percance con las instalaciones…

Mirada al salón destrozado (énfasis en su despedazada mesa y fina cortina desgarrada)

- … que no es del todo falso – terminó por responder.

- ¬¬ bien… entonces ya me puedo ir? – si no iban a atender hoy podría salir más temprano del instituto e ir al mercado por las ofertas de las que le habló su otousan.

- puedes… - respondió el moreno mientras veía a Haruhi haciendo amago de retirarse - …pero primero limpia el desastre que hay.

- QUÉ??!! Porque yo!

- deberías estar feliz de sólo hacer eso luego de que olvidaras pensar en el ordenamiento, podría haber sido peor y tu deuda se duplicaría – respondió fingiendo una sonrisa amable.

Cuando vio su cara cansada pensó que no era tan inhumano, pero ahí estaba de nuevo su verdadero y podrido ser y a regañadientes se fue a recoger lo que quedaba de los cojines.

**……………………………………**

- Haruhi que estás haciendo? – preguntaron los gemelos al unísono sin darle importancia a la mirada enfurecida de la castaña.

- limpiando… palabra que talvez ustedes no conocen.

- ò.ó ò.ô sí la conocemos – respondieron indignados – aunque nos trates mal te vamos a ayudar.

- no será que solo lo hacen porque están aburridos?

- hai!!!

- bueno que más da _("talvez termine más rápido") _podrían tomar la escoba y barrer los restos de ese florero.

- ok! – respondieron para enseguida tomar la escoba y jugar con ella.

- Tamaki sempai?

- …

- Tamaki sempai?

- ah? sí?

- Tamaki sempai usted no quiere ayudar también, así podría distraerse un poco – propuso Haruhi junto a su mejor sonrisa que hizo sentir algo mejor al rubio.

- umm… creo que tienes razón, es mejor mantener la mente ocupada en algo no es verdad?

- si

- bien entonces que hago? – preguntó más recuperado y con más energías.

- pues podría recoger lo que queda de esa mesa.

- déjamelo a mi! – respondió con convicción

- y usted Kyoya sempai… no quiere ayudar? – se dio muy tarde cuenta de a quién le preguntaba.

- oh yo? – preguntó fingiendo asombro – la verdad no le veo nada de interesante a ponerme a limpiar el salón, además creo que tienes suficiente ayuda con los gemelos y Tamaki… y si eso no te basta siempre podrás pedirle ayuda a Mori sempai.

- ¬¬# cómo guste – y se retiró cuanto antes a arreglar

- Mori sempai no nos quiere ayudar? – preguntaba Hikaru al estoico del grupo quien estaba sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada – podría distraerse… más.

- es verdad Mori sempai – lo secundaba su gemelo – usted a estado todo el día ido y apesadumbrado.

- Talvez es porque Hunny sempai no está – opinó Haruhi uniéndose al grupo

- está usted bien Mori sempai? – se aventuró a preguntar el menor de los gemelos.

- claro que estoy bien – respondió el moreno junto a una sincera sonrisa – tienes una linda carita preocupada Kaoru.

- O.O!! O.ô ô.O qué!!!!!!!!

- qué les pasa porque todos están tan sorprendidos? – preguntó el salvaje del grupo levantándose del sofá.

- OH NO!!! DE NUEVO ESTÁ OCURRIENDO!!! – decía Hikaru mientras alejaba a su hermano del extraterrestre que se había puesto la piel de su sempai.

- ESTA VOLVIENDO A PASAR!!!! ESTÁ VOLVIENDO A PASAR!!! – gritaba Kaoru todavía sonrojado por el cumplido del moreno.

- TAMAKI SEMPAI!! TAMAKI SEMPAI! – gritaba la castaña mientras corría en dirección del rubio - … roto… el balance… de nuevo… Mori… allí… - intentaba explicarse.

- Qué pasa Haruhi no te entiendo – decía el rubio con una pata rota en la mano

- venga – fue la única respuesta de su hija quien lo jaló hacia el fondo del salón.

- TAMAKI SEMPAI!!!! TIENE QUE HACER ALGO!!!

- qué pasa?! – preguntaba el rubio algo alterado pues la histeria de sus compañeros se le estaba pegando, era muy susceptible

- EL INTERRUPTOR DE MORI SEMPAI!!!! SE HA VUELTO A ENCENDER!!!

- TALVEZ ESTA MAÑANA CUANDO SE BAÑÓ SUS CABLES SE MOJARON O ALGO!!!!

- chicos cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no soy un robot – habló el más alto de los miembros del host junto a un fresca sonrisa que podía competir contra la de Tamaki frente a la clienta más exigente.

La fresca apariencia y actitud de su sempai sólo trajo una respuesta en los tres chicos histéricos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO SE SUPONE QUE DIGAS ESE TIPO DE COSAS CON ESA FRESCA SONRISA!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaron desesperados mientras se jalaban de los cabellos y tapaban sus ojos pues la brillante aura que desprendía el mayor los estaba encegueciendo.

- HARUHI TRAE LA CAJA DE HERRAMIENTAS!!!!- gritaba el king

- Mori sempai no es un rob…

- NO LE DISCUTAS A TU PADRE Y MUCHO MENOS EN ESTE MOMENTO TAN CRÍTICO!!!!!!!! TT-TT

- pero…

- aquí la tiene Tamaki sempai!!! – decían los gemelos mientras dejaban la caja en el suelo

- Bien ahora cómo apagamos a Mori sempai? – preguntaba el rubio

- se supone que tiene un interruptor interno… - decía el mayor de los gemelos - … eso quiere decir que hay que desarmarlo.

- jajajajaj!!! – se escuchó una carcajada detrás de ellos y como si se tratara de una voz de ultratumba o endemoniada los tres jóvenes se giraron con pánico.

Y ahí estaba su sempai riéndose cómo nunca antes lo habían visto, eso definitivamente era mucho más serio de lo que pensaban, sus circuitos tendrían que estar completamente arruinados.

- lo siento chicos – se disculpaba el moreno mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos para limpiarse una lagrimilla que había botado por el esfuerzo de reírse – pero es que ustedes son tan graciosos, pensando que soy un robot o algo así.

- O.O chicos esto es más grave de lo que pensaba!!!! – decía el king que al igual que los gemelos ni bien terminó de hablar su sempai se giró sin hacerle el mínimo caso – tenemos que hacer algo ya!!!!!

- DÓNDE ESTÁ LA LLAVE DE TUERCAS!!!!!! –decía Kaoru

- NO VEO LAS TUERCAS!!!! CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ USAR UN MARTILLO Y EL CINCEL!!!! – la secundaba su gemelo

- DÓNDE ESTÁ LA LLAVE DE TUERCAS O EL MARTILLO!!!! – gritaba desesperado el king – NO HAY NADA EN ESTA CAJA!!!! Ohhh aquí estaba mi Kuma chan ºoº.

- Si no hay nada de eso entonces déme lo que tiene en la mano – pedía Hikaru

- lo que tengo en mi mano? - mira y se lo entrega con algo de recelo.

- ESTO NO!!!! –grita mientras lanza lejos al osito de felpa – el palo que tiene en la otra mano.

- O.O!! KUMA CHAN!!!!!... palo? – echa una mirada y se da cuenta que aún lleva en la mano la pata rota de la fina mesa despedazada. Hace amago de entregársela.

- están locos!!! Qué creen que van a hacer con ese palo?!! – preguntaba la castaña temiendo por la respuesta.

- vamos a golpearlo con esto hasta que su interruptor se apague – respondió el mayor de los gemelos como si fuera lo más obvio mientras intentaba quitarle la pata al king.

- de qué hablan Mori sempai no es robot, esto ya ha pasado antes, intenten recordar como lo solucionamos antes!!! – decía Haruhi firmemente – y usted Tamaki sempai no deje que Hikaru le quite esa pata.

- h-hai

- no me acuerdo… es que eso pasó hace mucho… creo que Hunny sempai fue quien lo resolvió todo – intentaba recordar Kaoru

- si es verdad, Hunny sempai hizo algo… usted no se acuerda de qué mi señor?

- ummm no, estaba muy alterado así que ni cuenta me di.

- ¬¬

- es que eso nunca antes había pasado – se excusaba el rubio – Kyoya tu no te acuerdas que hizo Hunny sempai?

- sí, pero creo que será mucho más divertido ver como se las ingenian para resolver esto – respondió el moreno de lentes sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su ordenador.

- pero Kyoya.

- no es necesario que Kyoya sempai nos ayude, solo tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar lo que hizo Hunny sempai.

- sería más fácil si **él** no estuviera durmiendo – opinaba Kaoru

- piensen!!! – ordenó la castaña

- ah!

- te acordaste Hikaru? – preguntó el king esperanzado

- no, sólo quería que bajara la guardia para quitarle esto – soltó Hikaru para quitarle el palo de las manos.

- Au!!!! – que quejó de pronto el rubio

- Tamaki sempai esta bien? – preguntó al castaña preocupada mientras se acercaba a su sempai.

- sí estoy bien solo se me clavó un astilla – respondió éste mientras la sacaba sin poder evitar mostrar una mueca de dolor en el proceso y develando una pequeño rastro de sangre al final

- oh no Tamaki sempai, lo más probable es que si infecte, le de gangrena y le tengan que cortar el dedo – decía Hikaru con fingida preocupación

- QUÉEEE!!!!???? NO PUEDO PERDER MI DEDO!!!! MI HERMOSO DEDO!!!! QUE HARÍA SIN MI DEDO!!!!!

_- ("debería decirle que nadie pierde un dedo por clavarse una astilla") _– pensaba Haruhi

- no seas tontito Tama chan, nadie pierde un dedo por clavarse una astilla – decía el más alto del host mientras colocaba su gran mano sobre los rubios cabellos y los revolvía cariñosamente.

- O//O

El sonrojo fue inmediato, debía admitirlo su sempai se veía bastante atractivo junto a esa fresca y reconfortable sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a éste inclinar su cabeza, abrir su boca y meter su largo dedo dentro de aquella húmeda y caliente cavidad.

Por esos escasos segundos que parecieron horas pudo sentir como la lengua de su sempai chocaba deliciosamente contra su herido índice y succionaba con fuerza de él.

Pronto sintió como éste abandonaba su labor y su dedo quedaba en libertad.

Era Kyoya quien por fin se había despegado de su ordenador y había apartado la boca del salvaje del grupo del dedo de su pareja.

- Sueño – soltó el de gafas con rudeza mal controlada.

- qué? – preguntaron los gemelos al no entender

- se comporta así porque tiene sueño – completo la frase para enseguida regresar a su mesa para seguir tecleando como sino hubiera pasado nada segundos antes.

- ahhhh es cierto!! – dijeron ambos pelirrojos al unísono – venga con nosotros Mori sempai, es hora de que tenga una siesta.

- ah - (afirmación) – solo descansaré un rato.

- Bien ya que el problema fue resuelto porque no continúan limpiando – aconsejó (ordenó) el rey en las sombras con una fingida sonrisa

**……………………………………**

Pasaron las horas y todo parecía ir normal, Haruhi por fin había terminado de recoger el relleno esparcido de los cojines, los restos de cortina, barrió y recogió los pedazos del florero que los gemelos se había encargado de esparcir más que ayudar a recoger y había tardado otros minutos acomodando los muebles -o lo que quedaba de ellos- a su lugar.

- Kyoya sempai ya terminamos – informó la castaña no muy feliz de tener que informar sobre sus actos al moreno

- bien – respondió este mientras miraba el salón, conforme con lo que vio – supongo que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, así que avisen a los sempais para que también se retiren.

- oe Kyoya, a todo esto. Dónde está Hunny sempai? – preguntó Tamaki

- no está durmiendo en el pequeño cuarto - respondió Kaoru

- aja, y dónde está Mori sempai – preguntó el moreno notando algo

- durmiendo – respondió el otro gemelo

- y se puede saber dónde está durmiendo? – preguntó de nuevo el de gafas esperando inútilmente que cayeran en la cuenta

- en el… pequeño cuarto – dijo Hikaru dándose cuenta del error que habían cometido

- y se puede saber que hace Hunny sempai cuando "cualquiera" interrumpe su sueño?

- OH NO MORI SEMPAI DEBE HABER SIDO ASESINADO POR HUNNY SEMPAI!!!!!!

- no se altere Tamaki sempai – intentaba calmarlo Fujioka, Hunny sempai jamás lastimaría a Mori sem...

- y la vez que lo lanzó por los aires por no dejarle probar dulces – dijeron los gemelos al unísono

- ¬¬U bueno pero eso…

- PARA ESTE MOMENTO MORI SEMPAI DEBE ESTAR MUERTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Talvez simplemente entró y se durmió, sin necesidad de hacer ruido y despertarlo –decía la castaña

- no sé, a mí me pareció que Mori sempai tenía muchas ganas de hablar – opinó el mayor de los gemelos.

- KYOYA!!!! TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!!!!

- 1º no hemos escuchado ningún ruido que delate que se han enfrentado 2º si tienes curiosidad cambia el "tenemos" por "tengo" y acércate _("con cuidado")_ y echa una mirada dentro del cuarto y 3º si tienes miedo de la reacción de Hunny sempai, Mori sempai siempre estará feliz de ayudarte, al parecer le gusta salvar bakas en peligro.

- º-º? Kyoya?

- Kyoya sempai esta… - empezó Hikaru

- … celoso – terminó Kaoru

Haciendo caso a la segunda parte de la respuesta del moreno, Tamaki se giró y caminó hacia el cuarto en cuestión siendo seguido por ambos pelirrojos, pero no fue necesario que echara un vistazo dentro porque a tres pasos de llegar la perilla giró hacia la derecha y ambos sempais salieron al salón principal.

El más pequeño abrazaba su conejito rosado y portaba una de sus más efusivas y encantadoras sonrisas y detrás de él iba el salvaje del grupo… y aún llevaba su fresca - y para cuatro integrantes más aterrorizante - sonrisa.

El ver a ambos sonriendo- en cuanto pudieron sobrellevar la frescura que desprendía su sempai – los calmó bastante, temían que al entrar el ensangrentado cadáver del moreno les diera la bienvenida y un Hunny sempai no satisfecho fuera contra ellos. Pero no fue así, ambos se veían muy felices y tranquilos. En cuanto el miedo desapareció la curiosidad floreció en los otros miembros del host.

- Por lo que veo Mori sempai no descansó nada – decía Hikaru

- sí es verdad - respondía este sin esconder su felicidad – a ustedes no se les pasa nada nunca – terminó por decir mientras se adelantaba y revolvía ambas cabecitas pelirrojas.

- u//u n-n u//u

- Mori sempai pensamos que usted podría haber terminado despertando a Hunny sempai – confesó la castaña

- despertarlo? Mmm…m pues si lo desperté

- EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!??!!

- y cómo es que aún sigue con vida?! – preguntó sin esconder toda su curiosidad el king

- ese es un secreto – respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo – pero digamos que encontré la forma de hacer que Mitzukuni se levante sin ese horrible humor

- _("algo me dice que no debo saber cómo es que Mori sempai puede despertar a Hunny sempai sin acabar con lesiones físicas en el proceso") _- pensaba Haruhi mientras veía a su amado sempai preguntar "cómo?" una y otra vez y recibiendo la misma respuesta "no" una y otra vez.

- ne ne Tama chan, no querían decirnos algo?

- ah sí, al final decidimos no abrir el host por hoy así que ya podemos retirarnos.

- ah qué bien, aunque yo quería comer los nuevos pasteles que encargó Kyo chan, parecen deliciosos – decía el pequeño mientras ponía un tierno puchero.

- mañana también habrá deliciosos pasteles Hunny sempai – lo animó el de lentes

- ah! entonces esperaré hasta mañana… aunque no es que no vaya a comer pastel hasta mañana, cuándo llegue a casa comeré mucho pastel, pero igual estaré esperando…

- si ya entendemos Hunny sempai – lo apresuraba el mayor de los gemelos

- entonces hasta mañana a todos, vamos Takashi

- si, hasta mañana a todos chicos – se despedía el más alto regalándoles la que esperaran fuera la última sonrisa refrescante que vieran en mucho tiempo de su sempai – y tú, Tamaki ten mucho cuidado, tienes gran facilidad para lastimarte tontamente – terminó por decir a un ruborizado king

- h-hai

- este es uno de esos días por los que no nos arrepentimos de haber entrado a este host

- ah?

- nos mantienen muy entretenidos – respondieron ambos pelirrojos junto a su traviesa sonrisa.

**……………………………………………**

- ne ne Taka chan, que le digo al chofer, vamos a tu mansión o a la mía?

- …

- Takashi?

- …

El pequeño se giró preocupado por el repentino silencio de su primo, encontrándose con un moreno dormido pacíficamente.

- Takashi? – volvió a insistir el mayor mientras jalaba de su brazo con mínima fuerza.

Al no recibir respuesta el pequeño se dejó llevar por la acompasada respiración de su primo y terminó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, o más exacto, en el regazo del moreno. Después de todo, minutos antes había disfrutado de la efusividad de su primo y este se había ganado el derecho a descansar cuanto quisiera. Recordando esos preciados y fantásticos momentos el rubio cerró sus ojos lentamente sin poder evitar sonreír mientras pensaba que no sería mala idea que de vez en cuando su primo tuviera mucho sueño.

**Flash Back**

- Mori sempai, entre a ese cuarto y tome una siesta – decía Kaoru mientras abría la puerta.

- chicos ustedes son muy amables

- sí claro, ahora entre ahí – lo cortó Hikaru mientras lo empujaba dentro del oscuro lugar.

- bien supongo que les haré caso, de todas maneras es verdad que tengo mucho sueño – decía el moreno para enseguida escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Sus pensamientos pararon abruptamente cuando los agudos sentidos del moreno captaron un ligero sonido en el fondo del lugar.

Con curiosidad, pues el sonido le resultaba tremendamente familiar, el heredero de la familia Morinodzuka se acercó, buscando no hacer mayor ruido en el proceso.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de una pequeña cama que desbordaba de rosa y colores pastel, con doseles semitransparentes resguardando al durmiente.

La sola visión dejaba en claro que, quién se encontraba dormitando no era otro que su primo, que disfrutaba de cortas siestas antes del inicio de las actividades del club.

La acompasada respiración del rubio delataba que este se encontraba aún placidamente dormido y cualquiera que lo conociera lo suficiente sabría que en ese estado es mejor no acercársele. Pero la arrulladora respiración cual cántico de sirena atraía al embelezado moreno, quién con firmeza y cuidado apartó los doseles y dio un paso más para apreciar mejor a su compañero.

Este se encontraba durmiendo boca arriba, cubierto por su mantita rosada hasta el cuello. Su usa-chan yacía echado a su derecha en idéntica posición con expresión apacible.

Con la misma firmeza que utilizó para perpetrar su lecho posó una de sus manos sobre la carita del sosegado rubio. La piel se mostraba suave al tacto. Un par de dedos recorrieron con parsimonia la frente del pequeño, recorrieron luego con mayor delicadeza el párpado derecho, cayendo después en la infantil nariz, por último, recorrieron los carnosos labios, entreteniéndose con el inferior que al parecer mucho más sensible ya esbozaba una ligera sonrisa que pasó desapercibida por el más alto.

Mori sabía muy bien que estaba jugando con fuego, y no se refería exactamente al echo de que estuviera acariciando a su primo sin permiso, sino a que en cualquier momento este podría despertar y no estaba muy seguro de poder contener otro arranque de ira del más bajito. Aunque el pudiera detenerlo, pues el moreno era, en cuanto a fuerza física, más fuerte que él, eso suponía tener que lastimarlo y definitivamente esa no era una opción que estuviera dispuesto a utilizar, todo menos eso.

Pero lo que pensaba _("corre corre corre corre… antes de que despierte") _era por mucho muy diferente a lo que su cuerpo deseaba y al parecer estaba dispuesto a obtener de una vez por todas. Su cuerpo se negaba a trabajar en cooperación con su mente, se mostraba subversivo y dispuesto a conseguir lo que el moreno se había negado a darle en tanto tiempo.

Mori, conciente de su pelea interna tenía muy en claro que debía hacer – _correr_- pero su cuerpo quería obtener algo antes de correr – _quería obtener algo de placer._

La sola idea aterró al moreno que dio un visible respingo y apartó su mano que yacía sobre el pecho del mayor. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, como siempre hacía luego de quedarse dormido junto a Mitzukuni, solo despertaba antes que él - que era bastante normal - y se iba a alistar sin hacer ruido. En esos momentos era mucho más fácil, claro que en esos momentos no tenía un estúpido cuerpo haciéndole la guerra y pidiendo como trofeo de ésta, el placer que podría sacar de su inocente primo.

El pequeño cuerpo empezó a removerse bajo las mantas mientras soltaba cortos y suaves suspiros sin mala intención que trastocaban al más alto. Con algo – pero aún así no visible – pánico, el moreno hizo amago de pararse para correr hacia la puerta y dejar que el mal humor, después de despertar, se le pasara al no encontrar con quien desquitarse. Pero no pudo retirarse pues una mano sujetando su brazo se lo impedía. Quizás si hubiera prestado más atención al maligno rostro del conejito hubiera podido servir de advertencia, dándole algo de tiempo, que aunque mínimo marcaría la diferencia entre salir lastimado o salir muerto de ese pequeño cuarto.

El rostro del rubio se alzó y aún así su flequillo alcanzaba a taparle los ojos, que de seguro se mostrarían entrecerrados y aterradores, una mueca que se encontraba entre divertida y fastidiada adornaba su rostro y complementaba lo último que vería en vida.

Intentar apaciguarlo no era una opción, ya muchas veces lo había intentado y de nada había servido, de hecho era un milagro que aún siguiera con vida luego de tantos intentos, la mejor opción que tenía era correr y dejarlo solo en el cuarto hasta que se calmara.

Como si le diera una oportunidad o le pareciera divertido el rubio soltó el fuerte agarre. Esta era su oportunidad, podría correr y salir de ese pequeño cuarto y bloquear la puerta así no crearía más problemas al resto de sus compañeros. Pero no lo hizo, su cuerpo se quedo aún sentado sobre la cama mirando directamente donde deberían estar los ojos de su primo pero que ahora eran tapados por mechones rubios. Su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse, como si estuviera conteniéndose de explotar contra él, lo más probable es que estuviera esperando que éste diera su primer movimiento para echársele encima o solamente estaba disfrutando demasiado de ver a su víctima "helada del miedo".

Se le quedó mirando por un rato, no sabría cuánto, pero sospechaba que no llegó ni a un minuto. Aunque no lo pareciera, el moreno estaba pensando lo más rápido que podía. A su mente venía todo tipo de información y de pronto halló la respuesta a su mayor interrogante - ¿¡Por que demonios no corría lejos de él!? – la respuesta era más que obvia - pensaba luego de llegar a la respuesta - y era que la personalidad que tomaba por falta de descanso no solo se mostraba excesivamente feliz, complaciente y encantador con el resto sino que estaba en contra de su política de esperar el momento adecuado para dar ese gran paso con el rubio. Nada de espera, él no quería ir a dormir y desaparecer a las horas, él quería acción y placer y lo quería ya. Bueno tenía que agradecer que esos impulsos carnales los tuviera por su amante, después de todo lo que menos quería era serle infiel a Mitzukuni por no haber dormido lo suficiente, pero de todas maneras no consideraba que fuera el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

Como si en realidad su mente y su cuerpo trabajaran por separado su mano izquierda se lanzó contra la boca del rubio, el brusco movimiento no solo hizo que el pequeño impactara de nuevo contra la cama sino que terminó por apartar el molesto flequillo poniendo en evidencia su enfurecida mirada combinada con destellos de sorpresa, definitivamente no tenía idea de que su presa a quién creía helada del miedo reuniría fuerza y estúpido atrevimiento como para ir contra él. Por eso uno nunca debe subestimar la estupidez de las personas, pensaba el mayor.

El Haninozuka tomo con ambas manos la muñeca de su primo, sujetándolo con fuerza empezando a jalar hacia arriba para que este lo soltara, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía ganarle en fuerza y eso que él era muy fuerte. Si no podía sacárselo de encima de esa forma tendría que darle otras preocupaciones para que bajara la guardia, así que con presteza intentó impactar al moreno con su puño, pero no pudo lograrlo.

Su mirada que iba dirigida al punto de impacto que tenía planeado se dirigió ahora con rabia a los ojos del más alto, éste para su sorpresa portaba una gran sonrisa y sostenía sin problema su puño. Mori notó que los ojos del más bajito se entrecerraron más por el descaro de éste y aunque no lo viera, por el movimiento bajo su mano estaba bastante seguro que sus labios formaban otra mueca de rabia.

La mente del Morinodzuka estaba en completo caos, lo que quedaba del verdadero pedía que se detuviera, que no era el momento ni el lugar, y sobre todo que no tenía derecho de tratar con tanta chabacanería a su primo. Pero su otra parte cada vez más fuerte pedía devorar y disfrutar al pequeño que tenía al frente.

Su mano diestra dejó de presionar la boca del pequeño y se dirigió rápidamente a buscar la otra mano de éste, y no dudó en acallar sus gritos de protesta con un salvaje beso. Una vez logró hacerse con la otra mano, sujetó por la muñeca a ambas con su mano izquierda y la otra la dirigió a la blanca camisa que coopero dócilmente bajo las ansiosas manos del moreno. Cuando el más alto dejó de besar a su primo alzó un poco la cabeza para ver su obra terminada, los brazos del pequeño recaían en las rosadas mantas arriba de su cabeza y sus labios luego del brusco beso se mostraban rojos e hinchados. ¿Cómo podía negarse a aquella grandiosa y sensual escena?

La respuesta era fácil, sencillamente no podía.

- Tú!!! – siseó el rubio viéndolo con ira mal contenida mientras se removía intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre.

El moreno sin inmutarse por el desprecio que emanaba su víctima atacó nuevamente su boca, sin piedad, metiendo bruscamente su lengua dentro de la pequeña cavidad para enseguida iniciar una pelea de lenguas. Luego la sacó, pues sabía que este podía morderlo en cualquier momento, así que yéndose por lo seguro atacó en un nuevo arrebato el pálido cuello, lamiendo, besando, chupando y mordiendo toda la piel que se mostraba ante él. Era sencillamente delicioso.

Su mano libre jugaba con el pecho del pequeño y se entretenía con sus pezones peñiscándolos lo suficiente como para ponerlos duros. Cuando la piel de su cuello quedo sumamente enrojecida dirigió su hambrienta boca a la tierna piel de los pezones lamiendo de esta y chupándola con fuerza.

De pronto dejó de escuchar las maldiciones y amenazas de su primo que resultaban solo atropelladas palabras y se escuchó algo completamente diferente. Suspiros entrecortados y algunos gimoteos reprimidos. Alzo la mirada y se topó con la de su primo que ya no mostraba ni pizca de ira o enojo, sino todo lo contrario, sus ojos se agrandaron y sus cejas se juntaron y se mordía los ya de por sí enrojecidos labios para reprimir esos vergonzosos sonidos.

Aquella imagen era mucho mejor que la del niño gamberro. La mano del moreno viajó por el pecho de su primo con rapidez y se centró el la suave piel de su bajo vientre, acariciándola con inusitada gentileza. Esta última acaricia ablando por completo al pequeño quien ya no pudiendo reprimirse más ni morderse más los labios ya que de seguir haciéndolo se quedaría sin ellos, dejó escapar un sonoro gemido que terminó por excitar a su acompañante.

Si con solo aquel gemido y esa perfecta vista lograba excitarse de esa manera no quería ni pensar como quedaría cuando las cosas subieran de tono. Y como si el pequeño le leyera la mente arqueó su espalda y soltó otro gemido que superó en apasionante al anterior.

- Takashi – soltó de pronto el rubio a manera de ruego. El pequeño loli-shota había vuelto.

- Mitzukuni – contestó el moreno con una fresca sonrisa que fue devuelta por su primo quien al notar la disminución de fuerza en el agarre se soltó para enseguida rodear con sus brazos el fuerte cuello del moreno y devolverle otro vehemente beso que fue correspondido al instante.

- Ta-Takashi… afuera… todavía están los otros?

- hai – fue la contundente respuesta del más alto concentrado en besar la piel que segundos antes acariciaba.

- entonces… no podemos hacerlo aquí, nos… escucharan – decía el pequeño mientras fallaba en su intento de separarse del salvaje.

- A mi no me importa – confesó

- AH!! mmm… pero a mi sí - respondió con su tono más inocente, sabiendo que este no podría negarle nada.

- ¬¬

- Taka channnnnn ºoº

- esta bien no lo haremos… todavía… pero tendrás que encargarte de esto – gruño el moreno mientras indicaba el bulto en sus pantalones.

- n-n Haiiiiiiiiii – contestó el pequeño para enseguida llevar sus pequeñas manos al oscuro pantalón.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Me volví a tardar... creo que ha pasado un mes desde el extracapítulo de Satoshi/Yasuchika, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, hubiera actualizado un poco antes pero por el terremoto que hubo en mi país me quedé sin luz por un tiempo, además ya empecé mis clases en la universidad... desgraciadamente U-U. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no se olviden de dejarme review T-T, no les cuesta nada... excepto que estén leyendo en cabina y se les acabe la hora XD, en fin... ya no sé que decir, debe ser porque dentro de media hora tengo que irme a estudiar XD, byex.

* * *

**_Agradecimiento al resto de los reviews:_**

**Dulce Di:** Que bueno que te siga gustando mi fic XD, te aburre la pareja de Hikaru y Kaoru... bueno te entiendo porque no es mi pareja preferida, además hay tanto de ellos que ya no sé que escribir XD. No te puedo dar lemmon todavía... solo te puedo prometer que habrá en el futuro, ya no muy lejano n-nU. Bueno espero sigas dejándome tu opinión, hace tiempo que no te leía XD, byex.

**¿??: **Pobre de los dos novatos XD se van a tener que aguntar un par de años... o talvez no... bueno talvez sí XD. En fin en cuanto al club anti Haruhi ya sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional. Gracias por el review, byex

**Lady Yaoi Yuri:** Bueno mis vacaciones terminaron y de nuevo me debo integrar a la vida universitaria.. que gracia no me hace U-U, pero que puedo hacer... por otro lado respondiendo a tu pregunta, no te preocupes Haruhi no terminará sola, aunque tampoco es que vaya a terminar tan feliz como los otros XD. Que bueno que te haya gustado el extracapítulo, a mi también me gustó escribirlo, adoro a esa pareja n-n. Gracias por tu review, byex


End file.
